Todo lo que siempre dijiste que nunca harías
by Trinity.Xavier
Summary: La mejor forma de hundir a 4 tarados es conociendo sus más sucios secretos. Ellas lo saben ¡y están dispuestas a lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo! Esta es la juventud de los merodeadores y de 3 chicas que se apostarán el todo por el todo... incluso eso: todo lo que siempre dijeron que nunca harían.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creo esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

-¿Te das cuenta lo que haces padfoot?- reclamaba un enojadísimo James Potter a un despreocupado Sirius Black- Solo por dos minutos, y créeme que no estoy exagerando, solo por dos malditos minutos nos salvamos de no quedar fuera de la plataforma, dos minutos y se habría cerrado- James caminaba rápidamente, con los ojos desorbitados y el pelo más desordenado que cumpleaños de monos.- Dos minutos Black, ¡dos minutos!

-Prongs, amigo mío, ¿quieres dejar de repetir eso? Ya me quedo claro que fueron dos minutos.- Sirius caminaba con más garbo del que quisiera, arrastrando con una mano el baúl y con la otra peinándose el cabello.- Mierda, a veces pareciera que en vez de ser tú, fueras Moony con peluca negra y anteojos.- Sirius de repente parpadeó como dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¡JA! ¡MOONY CON PELUCA NEGRA Y ANTEOJOS! Oh, por Merlín me acabo de imaginar eso, jajajaja, tengo una imaginación tan graciosa, me caigo muy bien Prongs, de veras te lo digo, soy un tipo increíble….

James solo rodó los ojos sonriendo ante el ególatra monologo de Sirius. Tuvieron que correr un poco para alcanzar el tren, pero finalmente lo habían logrado. James se recostó contra la pared del largo pasillo del tren y suspiró aliviado.

-Padfoot…estuviste verdaderamente a dos minutos de perder a tu mejor amigo- susurró James con preocupación, Sirius lo miró como si su cerebro hubiera terminado por derretirse después del litro de gel que la señora Potter le había obligado a usar para verse más "decente" como ella misma había dicho- De veras, dos minutos más, y mi mamá me hubiese castrado por perder el tren.

-En ese caso, tendrás que llegar a celebrar a Hogwarts como es debido- dijo Sirius con pícara parsimonia- mira que salvarse de ser decapitado por dos minutos no es algo que muchos puedan contar, así que ¡a gozar!

-Como si alguno de ustedes dos pudiera gozar, todo el mundo sabe que las chicas los prefieren rubios- La voz de Remus Lupin los sacó de su bizarra conversación y añadió con una pícara sonrisa- lo he comprobado de sobra este verano.

Sirius y James abrazaron a su amigo con afecto. No lo habían visto desde hacía tres semana, cuando este tuvo que irse de la casa de los Potter debido a la cercanía de la luna llena. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en busca de algún compartimento vacio que pudiesen usar, la verdad es que todos parecía rebosantes de chicas completa y absolutamente dispuestas a cederles sus asientos y viajar sentadas sobre ellos, pero ninguno de ellos quería pasar 10 largas horas de viaje siendo acosados sexualmente… tal vez sol horas, pero no las 10, así que siguieron en su búsqueda.

Los tres más grandes conquistadores de Hogwarts caminaban por el pasillo bajo millones de calenturientas y nada inocentes miradas femeninas que no parecía tener ningún inconveniente con sacrificar su dignidad completa a cambio de pasar una noche con alguno de esos tres chicos. Tan diferentes entre sí, habían logrado cautivar a un casi completo porcentaje de las féminas del colegio (y uno que otro hombre de la escuela). James Potter era el cabecilla del grupo, no porque él se hubiese proclamado, si no simplemente por su don natural de ser líder. De estatura media y considerablemente más bajo que sus otros dos camaradas, no parecía esto resultarle un problema a la hora de conquistar chicas, como solía decirle pícaramente a sus amigos cuando hacían alguna alusión a su estatura: "No me preocupo, porque lo que no tengo de altura, lo tengo en… ustedes ya saben dónde, señores". Siempre con la sonrisa a flor de piel, James solía caerle bien a todo el mundo, aunque se mostraba un poco arrogante ante el resto, sus más cercanos sabían que era un chico sencillo y con gran humildad. Su sinceridad desarmante más de una vez había descolocado a sus amigos, compañeros, profesores e incluso al mismo Dumblendore, y su histrionismo patológico hacían que James Potter hiciera de cada evento cotidiano una verdadera odisea épica. James Potter es el amigo que se arroja de la torre de astronomía si le pides que salte, él que mancha su expediente con tal de sacarle una carcajada a un camarada triste, el idealista, el persistente, el que quiere que la historia recuerde su nombre para siempre.

Remus Lupin es muy distinto a James Potter. Alto y delgado, con una espalda ancha. El pelo color miel solía que le cae en una corta melena ondulada sobre los ojos del mismo tono, que incluso a veces parecía verse dorados. La cara de niño bueno que nunca ha roto un huevo era la que mostraba a los profesores, pero su expresión de haber roto la canasta completa era su carta de presentación ante las chicas. Mago brillante y de grandes habilidades, "debería usar su talento para mejores cosas", como le había dicho McGonagall en tercer año, cuando descubrió que él era el cerebro tras cada ataque merodeador. Taciturno por naturaleza, Remus Lupin carga demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, y no quiere que nadie le ayude a llevarlo, ni siquiera sus amigos. Remus Lupin siente que se ha depositado en él demasiada confianza, más de la que merece y está dispuesto a morir antes que decepcionar a quien ha confiado en él. Es el alumno ejemplar, con la mezcla perfecta entre talento y esfuerzo, Remus quiere ser el mejor, pero no quiere sobresalir, no lo necesita. Remus Lupin es bueno, y lo sabe, puede lograr grandes cosas, pero tiene claro que le costarán más que al resto.

Peter Pettigrew también es un merodeador, se lo repite constantemente. Todos los días frente al espejo se dice con convicción "tú eres uno de ellos". De cabello corto, rubio y ojos pequeños y azulados, es el más bajo de sus amigos, y también algo más regordete. Peter Pettigrew es el chico de la sonrisa que nunca se apaga, desesperado por atención, porque nunca ha recibido la suficiente, se siente cómodo bajo el alero de sus tres famosos amigos. Quiere ser grande y su espíritu es inquebrantable, pero le falta voluntad y le gusta el camino fácil. Vive a la sombra de tres leyendas, pero eso le basta, porque prefiere conformarse con lo que tiene antes que arriesgarse a lo desconocido.

El último (pero no menos importante como él diría) es Sirius Black. Seductor de tomo y lomo, cabello negro y algo largo y siempre perfectamente arreglado, ojos gris acero y la sonrisa demoledora. Tiene la mejor estampa, y lo sabe, lo que le ha llevado a ser el objeto de deseo de tantas mujeres y él, por supuesto, se esmera por complacerlas a todas: "Verán chicos", solía decir ante la socarrona mirada de sus amigos, "ya hay demasiadas guerras en el mundo, ¿porqué permitiría yo que las mujeres realizaran una más por mi? Prefiero sacrificarme y entregarme a todas ellas por igual". Sirius Black es un tipo duro, un egoísta, un rebelde sin causa, o al menos eso dirían quienes no lo conocen lo suficiente. Es arrogante, pero sus amigos saben que aquello es solo una careta para un mundo que no ha sido del todo amable con él. Sirius Black desafía a todos, antes de que todos lo desafíen a él. Impulsivo, altanero y renegado de su familia, pagó un alto precio por mantener sus ideales y desligarse de una larga ascendencia de asesinos. Sirius Black es el hombre que ninguna madre quiere para su hija, pero que todas las mujeres quieren tener. Es brillante, pero su espíritu temerario y aventurero no le permite permanecer más de 10 minutos leyendo un libro. Sirius es sinónimo de rebeldía, de orgullo, pero también lo es de lealtad, de amor incondicional… aunque él asegure que esto último es una cursilería del tamaño de África.

-Hey, Moony, ¿Dónde está Wormtail?, no he sabido nada de él en semanas- preguntó James después de saludarlo.

-Claro, eso es bastante lógico… yo creo que es más divertido para él pasar tiempo con su novia que con ustedes…

-¿NOVIA?- preguntó Sirius con los ojos desorbitados y un movimiento tan brusco que su cuello hizo un sonido extraño- ¿Nos estás tratando de decir de que nuestro pequeño gordinflón se ha echado novia?

-Pues…

-No, vamos Remus, ¡seguro que esto es una joda para una cámara oculta!

-No Sirius, es bastante serio- le contestó Remus sorprendido por la poca fé en su pequeño amigo, vamos, no será un adonis, pero a nadie le falta dios. – Es una chica de hufflepuff, bastante agradable…

-¿Guapa?- preguntó interesadamente James.

-Pues…- Remus lo pensó un segundo, su caballerosidad innata no le permitía referirse despectivamente de alguna chica- Es agradable y ha hecho feliz a Peter… Si a él le gusta, supongo que está bien…

-Ok, entonces es un monstruo.- Comentó James desinteresadamente.- de verás, Mooney, no sé porqué te cuesta tanto ser honesto.

-No te preocupes Rem. – Le palmeó la espalda Sirius mientras entraba tras James en el compartimento que habían encontrado.- No le diremos a Pete que dijiste que su novia era horrenda…

Remus se llevó una mano al cuello y suspiró, no importaba que tan cuidadoso fuese, James y Sirius siempre se las arreglaban para proyectar en él su estupidez crónica.

-Bien chicas, este es el asunto… este año ¡NO seremos la burla de esos pelafustanes!… este año ¡les daremos donde les duele! – una chica castaña les explicaba efusivamente a sus amigas su nuevo plan- ¡Y haremos esto en el nombre de todas las pobres mujeres de Hogwarts que no fueron capaces de tener integridad y entregaron su dignidad a cambio de una noche loca y desenfrenada con alguno de esos infames!- Afirmó solemnemente.- Haremos justicia, ¡porque la justicia es divina y alguien tiene que hacerlo!

-¿Y ese no debería Dios?- preguntó mordazmente una rubia chica de chispeantes ojos azules.

-No cariño, ese no será Dios, porque Dios está muy ocupado encargándose de Haití y de la pobreza en África como para hacerse cargo de nuestra importante misión- Anunció la tercera chica que se encontraba en el compartimiento, pelirroja y de ojos verdes y con un rostro de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

La chica castaña hablaba apasionadamente, como si estuviese defendiendo la causa más noble del planeta. Era una chica atractiva, respondía al nombre de Trinity Xavier. El cabello castaño oscuro le caía desmechado hasta la cintura y el flequillo recortado de lado le caía ligeramente sobre un ojo. Estos eran de color gris, siempre resaltados por el maquillaje oscuro que usaba. Era descaradamente coqueta y completamente explosiva. Brillante y astuta, aunque con un carácter de temer. Trinity Xavier no tenía filtro, gritaba y pataleaba cuando algo no le parecía y se reía a escandalosas carcajadas cuando algo le hacía chiste. No le gustan los merodeadores, porque ellos representan todo lo que odia, el egocentrismo, el egoísmo, incluso la tiranía y, a veces, hasta la crueldad. Odia la necesidad de llamar la atención que tiene Potter, aunque debe admitir que en más de una ocasión ha tenido que morderse la lengua para no reír de alguno de sus chistes. Odia el egocentrismo de Sirius Black y que se sienta superior al resto, pero admite que el tipo tuvo cojones al renegar de su familia, y eso le parece admirable. Odia la falta de carácter de Pettigrew y su tendencia infinita a besar el piso que pisan sus amigos, pero lo comprende, porque no debe ser fácil convivir con esos ineptos. ¿Y al tal Lupin? Ni se lo nombren. Trinity Xavier odia muchas cosas, incluso, tiene más cosas que odia que cosas que le gustan, pero si tuviese que escoger el top one de su lista, ese sería, sin duda alguna, Remus Lupin. Odia su cinismo, sí esa es la palabra, cinismo, hipocresía… Al menos Potter y Black reconocen abiertamente su fama de mujeriegos y hasta la disfrutan, ¿pero Lupin? Se hace el estudiante ejemplar, es candidato seguro a Premio Anual, pero tiene la desfachatez de tirarse a medio Hogwarts mientras está en su ronda de prefecto, se hace el hombre sensible y caballeroso, pero no tiene miramientos a la hora de romperle el corazón a una chica y decirle "Es solo sexo, lo siento". Y, Oh, por Merlín, podría seguir eternamente criticándolo, pero se prometió que este año no dedicaría más tiempo a pensar en él, ni siquiera para enumerar su larga lista de defectos. Maldito hipócrita Lupin.

Lily Evans era su pelirroja amiga. El cabello liso y largo le caía inevitablemente sobre los ojos, dándole un aspecto más sexy del que ella quisiera. Tenía la piel nacarada y los ojos verdes. Su angelical rostro les había sacado de problemas o ayudado a conseguir cosas en más de una oportunidad. Tenía un cerebro verdaderamente privilegiado y era la más estudiosa del grupo (y probablemente de todo Hogwarts) de historial académico intachable y la favorita de los profesores, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien se lo pidiese. Lily Evans es una idealista empedernida, y quiere salvar al mundo, pero como no puede hacerlo aún, se consuela ayudando a todo aquel que le pida un favor. Lily es paciente, analítica, observadora. Lily piensa, vuelve a pensar, lo piensa de nuevo y luego actúa. Es la amiga que escucha, que da los mejores consejos, no los que quieres escuchar, si no los que verdaderamente pueden ayudarte. A Lily Evans la palabra que más le gusta en el mundo es "Gracias" y cada vez que alguien se la dice, por pequeña que haya sido su acción, su corazón se llena de alegría y duerme tranquila. Es la prefecta perfecta y tiene una alergia crónica a los merodeadores, especialmente al desgraciado de Potter, que es el único ser humano que ha logrado exasperarla al punto de sacarla de sus casillas y sacar lo peor de ella, y eso le hace odiarlo aún más."La historia te recordará como la mártir Lily Evans" suele decirle Trinity, pero Lily solo sonríe y responde: "No me interesa que la historia me recuerde, si es que no hice algo digno de ser recordado".

La tercera chica es Charlize Mirage, Charlie, para los amigos. Es rubia, de cabello corto y atrevido, la piel bronceada y los ojos azules. Charlize es diferente a sus amigas, lo sabe y le gusta. Es muy inteligente para todo aquello que logra llamar su atención, para lo demás es un fracaso. Despistada por naturaleza, pero tan encantadora y extrovertida que no podrías pasar más de 1 minuto enojada con ella. Enérgica al punto de resultar intimidante, y poseedora de un sentido del humor al que pocos lograban resistirse, Charlie resultaba adorable a pesar de sus defectos. Lo había pasado mal por muchos años, siempre a la sombra de una familia de padres y hermanos mayores exitosos, quienes no perdían oportunidad de restregarle que sus capacidades no estaban a la par de las de ellos y que lo mejor que podía hacer con su vida era casarse con algún millonario moribundo para asegurar su futuro. Hoy se encuentra en su último año escolar, y a pesar de que el panorama familiar no ha cambiado, Charlize Mirage ha desarrollado su propia filosofía de vida: "nadie puede hacerme sentir mal conmigo misma". Y cada vez que Trinity le ofrece ir y meterle la varita por el culo a los estirados de sus hermanos por haberla insultado, Charlie le responde: "Me resbala lo que digan, porque yo dedicaré mi vida a hacer lo que me haga feliz y no lo que esperan que haga. Y eso es algo que ninguno de ellos tuvo el coraje de realizar".

-Bien… déjame ver si comprendí- dijo exasperada la rubia - Básicamente lo que tú planeas es que este año, como es el último, nos venguemos después de 6 años de incesante sufrimiento propinado por ese grupo de inadaptados mentales que se hacen llamar "los merodeadores"…

-¡Así es!- Anunció radiante Trinity.

-Y tu plan se basa principalmente en que... ¿ataquemos desde adentro?…- añadió dudosa Lily.

-¡Así es!- respondió nuevamente la castaña.

-Ajá… y… ¿cómo pretendes que hagamos eso?- le preguntó nuevamente Charlie- ¿quieres que nos pongamos un ridículo sobrenombre y nos unamos a su grupito de inseguros patológicos que probablemente jamás recibieron suficiente amor de su madre?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- chilló indignada la castaña- ¡la dignidad ante todo! Lo que haremos será caerles en gracia… simpatizarles, ganarnos su confianza- explicó con detenimiento - Y una vez que lo logremos verán como poco a poco comenzaremos a conocer sus secretitos… y cuando eso ocurra, ¡los tendremos en la palma de nuestra mano! Será un proceso largo y difícil, pero con grandes recompensas.

-Lo dices como si fuese muy fácil que confíen en nosotros- contra argumentó Lily- Vamos, Triny, piénsalo un poco, ¡en seis años jamás los hemos tratado con nada más que insultos y patadas en la entrepierna! ¿De veras crees que no sospecharan ahora que comenzaremos a ser buenas con ellos?

-Yo sí lo creo, la única neurona que tienen solo les sirve para pensar en sexo- apoyó Charlie con entusiasmo.- Son extremadamente básicos Lily, ya verás que no será tan difícil.

Lily suspiro largamente, como lo hacía siempre que iba a negarse con una extensa (y siempre racional y certera) explicación. Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiese abrir la boca, sus amigas comenzaron a acribillarla a preguntas.

-Vamos Lily, ¿de veras me vas a decir que no te interesa saber cómo es que curiosamente siempre parecen saber la posición de todo el mundo en la escuela?- le pregunto Trinity con emoción.

-Si pero…

-¿Y no te interesa conocer cómo es que se mueven tan rápidamente por el castillo como si pudiesen atravesar paredes?- añadió rápidamente la castaña.

-Sí, claro pero…

-Y lo más importante…- Añadió con misterio Charley- ¿Qué mierda hacen las noches al mes que desaparecen y por qué curiosamente nadie parece notarlo?

Lily se quedó callada pensando un momento. Hacía más de un año habían descubierto que los merodeadores desaparecían ciertas noches al mes. Muchas veces ella, en su calidad de prefecta había intentado descubrirlos, pero estos no dejaban rastro alguno, por lo tanto nunca habían conseguido pruebas suficientes como para enfrentarlos.

-Bueno…- empezó dudosa la pelirroja- ¡claro que quiero saber todas esas cosas! Pero… no sé… no creo que este plan de resultado y créeme que lo último que quiero es quedar como una imbécil ante esos abortos de la naturaleza…

-Resultará Lily- dijo confiada Trinity junto a Charlie que asentía con la cabeza- solo tenemos que buscar el punto débil de cada uno de esos pelmazos y dar justo ahí.

Las tres se miraron un segundo, como evaluando la situación y lo que estaban pensando hacer.

-Bien, de acuerdo- asintió finalmente Lily, aún no muy convencida- pero si vamos a llevar adelante este plan, creo que tenemos que afinarle algunos detalles…

Trinity la miró algo recelosa de que la pelirroja dudará del plan que a ella le parecía una verdadera ganga.

-Ok, acepto sugerencias- dijo de mala gana.

-Bien- empezó Lily más entusiasmada- Me baso en el algoritmo de "divide y vencerás", ya saben, como en la antigua Roma…

-Lily, ahórranos la clase de historia y habla de una vez, quieres- dijo Charlie con aburrimiento.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo, pero que conste que esa era la mejor parte- contestó la pelirroja ofendida- quiero decir que si queremos que esto funcione, no podemos pretender abordar las tres juntas, a los tres merodeadores juntos- explicó Lily como si fuese lo más obvio ante las caras de incomprensión de sus amigas- ¡Ay! Chicas por favor cambien la cara de inadaptadas mentales, ¡es algo obvio! Muy a mi pesar tengo que decir que la mejor forma de que esto resulto es que cada una se encargue de un solo merodeador… por separado…

-¿Estás loca?- chillo Trinity escandalizada- ¡eso dificulta enormemente el asunto! ¡Esos degenerados son capaces de violarnos si nos mostramos solas, simpáticas y entregadas ante ellos!

-Así es- le apoyó Charlie igual de molesta- si quieres nos ponemos tangas y les bailamos arriba de una mesa…

-Por Merlín, chicas, a veces pienso que discutir tanto con esos ineptos les ha derretido el cerebro- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos- ¡lo que quiero decir es mucho más simple! Cada una debe encargarse de un merodeador, no me gusta la idea, ¡pero es lo más lógico! Abordarlos cuando estén solos, increparlos por separado… yo les dije que esto sería más difícil de lo que creían así que ahora piensen ustedes… ¿quieren conocer los secretos de los merodeadores, o no?

Las otras dos se quedaron calladas.

-Sí, sí…- la primera en ceder fue Charlie y trató de hacer entrar en razón a Trinity- Lily tiene razón, Triny… odio la idea, pero tiene razón, es lo más lógico. Aunque claro, la parte difícil es decidir quien se encarga de quien…

-Bueno- dijo Trinity aún algo picada- está claro que Lily tiene que encargarse de Potter.

-¿QUE?- chilló Lily- ¿Y PORQUÉ YO DE POTTER?

-Es obvio Lils- apoyó Charlie- porque Potter te tira los tejos desde tercer año.

-Pues por eso mismo- rebatió la pelirroja- ¡sería contraproducente completamente! ¡Y Triny lo dice solo por joderme!

-No Lily, ¡está muy claro!- se explicó la castaña- Tú sabes cómo es Potter, esta tan encaprichado contigo que se obnubilará ante la idea de pensar ingenuamente que te está conquistando… ¡se te hará muy fácil!

Lily tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero no siguió replicando, porque sabía en el fondo que sus amigas tenían razón. Las otras dos se miraron confundidas.

-Bien… ahora la parte difícil- dijo la rubia con nerviosismo- ¿te quedas con Lupin o con Black?

-Por Merlín- Trinity se tapó la cara con las manos- esa pregunta me acaba de generar un trauma irreversible…

-Pues yo tampoco creo poder decidirme ante tan excelente opciones- dijo la rubia mosqueada- ¿Lily? Tú eres la mente sabia, ¿Qué piensas?

Trinity la miró con miedo ante una posible venganza de la pelirroja y Dan se mostró desafiante. Lily pensó un segundo.

-Bueno, creo que debemos pensar de forma práctica- Empezó la pelirroja- francamente no sé si tú, Triny, pudieses congraciarte con Black, no te ofendas, pero son… como decirlo….

-Iguales- se le escapó a la rubia dándose cuenta muy tarde de que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

-Exacto- asintió Lily, pero ante la cara que puso Triny, se corrigió- Bueno no iguales, pero muy parecidos… no sé si pudiesen llevarse del todo bien y confesarte sus cosas.- Hizo una pausa y prosiguió- En cuanto a ti Charlie… cielo, no te ofendas, pero para Lupin los estudios son lo más importante, no creo que tengan eso en común…

-Insinuas que no podría con Lupin porque soy tonta?- preguntó Charlie picada

-Insinúa que no podrías con Lupin porque estudiar te importa un bledo- Se metió Trinity – Eres alérgica a la biblioteca y ese empollón ninfómano por poco no duerme ahí…

Las tres se miraron en silencio, sopesando todo lo que habían dicho, preguntándose en silencio en qué momento se habían vuelto casi tan locas como los chicos que tanto odiaban.

Trinity, al ver como sus amigas ponían cara de estar seriamente pensando en abortar misión, tomó la palabra.

-Chicas… camaradas- Habló con parsimonia y pasión, al más puro estilo William Wallace alentando a su ejército.- Estos imbéciles no han jodido la vida desde que tengo memoria… en nuestros primeros años con sus estupideces infantiles, luego acosándonos con sus hormonas en el máximo apogeo sexual, luego fastidiando nuestras citas y jugándonos bromas que han atentado contra nuestra dignidad de mujer… Y sé que si alguien nos escuchara creería que somos unas feministas extremistas y desquiciadas, pero ellos no pararán. Es su último año, y buscarán jodernos más que nunca, y yo no puedo soportarlo, no sin al menos intentar hacer algo para que, por esta vez, solo por esta maldita vez pueden llevarse una lección… No las obligaré a hacer esto, pero sí les pido que lo consideren.

Lily y Charlie suspiraron. La rubia fue la primera en hablar.

-Tienes un don de la palabra increíble, mi déficit atencional me hizo perderme por el medio de tu discurso, debo admitirlo.- Soltó una carcajada que distendió el ambiente de inmediato- Pero fue verdaderamente inspirador, y estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta la última maldita instancia. ¡Sirius Black deseará jamás haberse encontrada con esta bomba sexual rubia!

-Bien dicho, Charlie, ¡ese es el espíritu!- Trinity la felicitó con una sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia la pelirroja.- Y Remus Lupin reconsiderará si verdaderamente las prefiere morenas luego de que haga mi trabajo- La castaña sonrió maquiavélicamente, era sabido abiertamente que Remus Lupin solo se ligaba chicas morenas- ¿Tú qué dices, Lils?

-Iré por Potter.- Lily aún tenía cara de circunstancia y su voz vacilaba al hablar.- Pero quiero que seamos precavidas, ustedes comenten un error gravísimo…

-¿Cuál es?- Preguntó Charlie ofendida.

Lily suspiró, y habló con más firmeza.

-Que subestiman a los merodeadores.- Lily se pasó una mano por el cabello y añadió- Hablan de ellos como si fueran solo unas bostas malnacidas, inmaduras, mequetrefes, caprichosos patológicos y retardados.

-¿Y no lo son?- preguntó Trinity con sorpresa.

-¡Si lo son!- Reconoció Lily inmediatamente al ver que sus amigas no estaban comprendiendo el punto- Pero, así como tienen innumerables defectos… también deben tener varias virtudes. Piensen con lógica, chicas, la mitad de la escuela muere por ellos… ¿cómo han conseguido que todas las mujeres los amen?

-Siendo irresistibles.- respondió rápidamente Charlie, al pillar el punto de Lily.- Nosotras creemos eso de ellos porqué nunca hemos sucumbido a sus encantos, pero eso no quiere decir que no los tengan…

-Exacto.- respondió la pelirroja con firmeza.

-Tienes razón, Lily…- Trinity la miró asintiendo con la cabeza- Si nos acercamos a ellos, y nos ganamos su confianza, conoceremos el otro lado… No podemos bajar la guardia, chicas, no podemos perder de vista el objetivo…

-No importa cuán buenos estén…- Dijo Charlie.

-Ni cuán encantadores sean…- añadió Lily.

-Ni cuán interesantes y misteriosos de muestren…- Terminó Trinity.

-NO CAEREMOS. – cerraron la promesa estrechándose las manos y se dispusieron a trazar el mejor plan de la historia.

-¡Ya cállate, padfoot!- Dijo James, entrando rápidamente en el compartimento, había estado asomado esperando a ver si Peter aparecía, y Sirius no dejaba de hacer comentarios acerca de la "supuesta ceguera" de la nueva novia de Peter.- ¡Ahí viene Wormtail!

-Por favor, Sirius…- Pidió Remus con paciencia- no jodas a Peter, el está muy ilusionado con esta chica, lo que menos necesita es que tú le hagas sentir un imbécil…

-Francamente me ofenden…- Sirius apartó la mirada con indiferencia- no sé que les hace pensar que yo fastidiaría a Peter…

Peter entró en el compartimento con entusiasmo, estrechando en un abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos.

-Prongs, ¿Qué tal? ¡Te extrañé!, Hola Moony, vaya, tú no dejas de crecer, ahora sí pareceré un elfo doméstico al lado tuyo, ¿Cómo vas, Padfoot? ¿Cuál es el recuento de chicas de este verano?

-Llevar la cuenta de cuantas chicas te tiras en un determinado lapsus de tiempo es patético, querido amigo…- Sirius respondió con altanería- Un caballero no tiene memoria y yo, ante todo, soy un caballero.

-No trates de quedar como magnate, Padfoot.- Habló Remus, le dedicó una sonrisa a Peter al ver que este se sentía intimidado con la respuesta de Sirius. Luego le susurró a Peter (con voz demasiado audible)- Me escribía emocionado como quinceañera cada vez que llegaba a tercera base con alguna chica, de todas formas Pete, te puedo asegurar que yo lo superé con creces.

-Además, querido Moony, debo confesarte- Añadió James con camaradería.- que de todas las veces que te escribió contándote aventuras sexuales desenfrenadas, ¡la mitad ocurrieron con una muñeca inflable!

-Son unos envidiosos, francamente, no sé porque me junto con tipos tan envidiosos…- Sirius lo miró con despreocupación, y puso los pies sobre el baúl con chulería.- Deberíamos hacer una competencia un día, ahí sabrán que soy el puto e indiscutible maestro de la seducción.

-Puto quizás, indiscutible, no lo sé.- Contestó Remus alzando la barbilla, mientras James y Peter se desternillaban de risa.

-Paso de ustedes, de verás, hasta Malfoy y Snivellus me envidian menos…

Las risas se fueron apagando y el compartimento quedó en silencio. Todos sabían de qué querían hablar, pero nadie sabía cómo iniciar el tema, finalmente Peter se decidió.

-Pues yo también tengo algo que contarles… verán… estoy saliendo con alguien…

-¿De veras, Pete? – exclamó James llevándose la mano a la boca fingiendo exagerada sorpresa.- Es genial, Oh Merlín, estoy tan sorprendido, no me lo esperaba para nada…

-Ya lo sabíamos.- interrumpió con despreocupación Sirius cortando la actuación digna del oscar de James Potter.- tu amado Remsie se fue de tarro apenas nos encontramos, nos contó todo, creo que deberías reconsiderar contarle estas cosas a él, ya ves, a mí también me traicionó contándoles de mi recuento de chicas… ¡no sé porqué todos seguimos contándole los temas privados a él!

Remus se encongió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente, mientras Peter miraba con reproche a James que aún estaba parado con las manos en la boca, pero esta vez, con una expresión de sorpresa real al ver que había sido descubierto en plena performance.

-Está bien, Padfoot.- Añadió Peter con tono conciliador.- Yo le pedí a Moony que les comentara algo antes de que yo les dijera, así no me hacían tantas preguntas.- añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Qué manipuladores son!- exclamó James con su característico tono histriónico y dramático.- No puedo creer como juegan con nuestros sentimientos…

-¡Eres la maldita reina del drama, Prongs!- le interrumpió Sirius con irritación- ya cuenta, Pete… ¿ya te la tiras?

-¿Es lo único que sabes preguntar, Black?- añadió enojado James. James era un romántico empedernido, si bien eso no le quitaba ser un ligón de primera, James Potter se autodenominaba un fiel creyente y enamorado del amor.- No es necesario que respondas Pete, yo defenderé tu honra y la de la señorita en cuestión…

-Prongs, la verdad es que yo…- empezó Peter.

-No me lo agradezcas – interrumpió James, alzando un puño al cielo y hablando con parsimonia.- ¡es que yo, James "Shakespeare" Potter en mi infinita sensibilidad y conocimiento de materias románticas, no permitiré que un insensible atorrante mancille este hermoso sentimiento! – luego volvió a la normalidad ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos, que aún, después de 7 años, no lograban acostumbrarse a la interpretación dramática que James le otorgaba a cualquier acontecimiento cotidiano- Además, cuando yo me case y tenga relaciones sexuales con Lily, no quiero que este tarado me esté preguntando que tal es mi pelirroja en la cama.

-Yo no te preguntaría que tal es tu pelirroja en la cama.- exclamó ofendido Sirius.- Tirarse a esa pelirroja pecosa con cara de bebé me parece de lo más pederasta, su belleza es demasiado infantil.- añadió con naturalidad.

-¡no tiene una belleza infantil, tiene una belleza sofisticada!- le espetó un enojado James, dispuesto a morir defendiendo el mancillado honor de su amada pelirroja.- Cosa que tú jamás podrías apreciar porque te encantan las rubias con pintas de arrabaleras.

-Oh sí, esas son las mejores… ¡vivan las rubias arrabaleras!

-Mi novia también es rubia- añadió orgulloso Peter, por poder compararse en algo con Sirius.- Le mostré una foto a Remus, ¿sí o no que es preciosa, Moony?

-Muy bonita, Pete.- Añadió con una sonrisa Remus.- Y concuerdo con Prongs en que la belleza de Evans es sofisticada y elegante…

-¿y concuerdas conmigo en que las rubias sexys son las mejores?- preguntó Sirius con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Las prefiero morenas, Padfoot, lo siento.- contestó Remus- aunque lo bueno es que nunca nos levantaremos a la chica del otro, a ti las pelirrojas te hacen sentir pederasta, a mi las rubias me hacen sentir proxeneta y a James…

-A Jemsie no se le para con ninguna, no importa el color de cabello, así que podemos estar tranquilos.- Le interrumpió Sirius con fingido alivio.- Oh vamos, Prongs, no pongas esa cara, los chicos te apoyarán y seguirán siendo tus amigos a pesar de tu disfunción eréctil…

-Eres tan idiota Padfoot, que me darían ganas de violarte ahora mismo para que vieras lo viril que soy- espetó James ante la sorprendida mirada de todos- desgraciadamente, en ese caso, ¡efectivamente no se me pararía porque eres asqueroso!

Sirius le miró con la boca abierta y luego puso cara de perro abandonado, y preguntó:

-Es porque no soy pelirrojo, ¿cierto?

La conversación entre los dos amigos se volvió tan bizarra que Remus, luego de reírse ante un par de comentarios, rápidamente se dispuso a mirar por la ventana y llenar su mente de otras cosas. La luna llena estaba a menos de una semana y a pesar de que vivía la experiencia mensualmente desde que tenía 6 años, aún le afectaba. No le dolería tanto si tuviese que enfrentarlo solo, pero desde que sus amigos arriesgaban su vida y libertad por acompañarlo, cada vez que se acercaba el momento se ponía tan nervioso que apenas podía controlarse. Siempre se decía a sí mismo: "esta será la última vez, no dejaré que me acompañen de nuevo", pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que, a pesar del miedo, la culpa y la preocupación, no quería seguir haciéndolo solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creó esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Capítulo II**_

Hogwarts es un maldito hervidero de gente cada comienzo de año. Millones de estudiantes, de segundo a séptimo año de las 4 casas intentan abrirse paso a través del gran salón, buscando un asiento para el gran banquete.

Peter es el que llega primero a la mesa de Gryffindor. Le gusta tener un lugar privilegiado a la hora de comer y les guarda asiento a sus tres amigos que siempre se quedan un poco rezagados saludando a los demás compañeros. A Peter no le apetece hacer vida social, porque en ese momento lo único en lo que puede pensar es en "comida, ahora, ya" y eso hace que camine más rápido que nadie, a pesar de ser bajito y poco ágil.

-¡James, Sirius, Remus! ¡Por aquí!- les grita, orgulloso de haber conseguido los puestos de la cabecera de la mesa.

-De veras, Pete, ¿no te avergüenza la desesperación que muestras por comer?- Le interroga Sirius al llegar- Trata de disimular que tienes la intención de comer como un jodido puerco.

A Peter le gustaría responder que comer como cerdo es su talento más innato, pero debe guardar silencio, porque cientos de pequeños alumnos vestidos con túnicas demasiado grandes hacen su entrada al salón. Son los nuevos de primer año, traen unas caras de traumados que no se les pueden borrar ni con cloro y francamente ni James ni Sirius pueden entender cómo es que pueden estar tan aterrados con la idea de enfrentarse a un inofensivo sombrero parlante.

La selección da comienzo, y los alumnos de séptimo no pueden contener un pequeño nudo en la garganta al pensar que esta sería la última vez que presenciarían ese magno evento, que hasta el año pasado, les parecía aburrido y algo soso.

Cuando la selección concluye, Dumblendore se pone de pie y pide su atención para su clásico discurso de inicio de curso.

-Queridos alumnos, quisiera comenzar, y sin ánimos de extenderme, felicitando a nuestros nuevos estudiantes. Hoy comienzan un mágico camino en este lugar y creer en ustedes mismos será fundamental para sobrevivir a Hogwarts y a la vida, en general. La vida es un maravilloso camino que muchas veces nos parece demasiado largo…- miró a los emocionados estudiantes de primero, y luego posó su mirada en los de séptimo año- Y otras veces, nos parece ha concluido más rápido de lo que quisiéramos. Solo me queda, queridos estudiantes, recordarles que no importa a qué altura del camino se encuentren, éste merece ser recorrido y disfrutado. A todos los estudiantes de primero a sexto año, vivan este año como si fuese el último. Y a los de último año… vívanlo como si nunca se fuese a acabar. ¡Sean bienvenidos y que comience el banquete!

-Este vejete tiene la maldita capacidad de dar en la fibra más sensible.- Se quejó Charlie mientras se servía pastel de carne.- Si me ha dejado al borde de las lagrimas en su discurso de bienvenida probablemente conseguirá que me suicide en el discurso de fin de año.

-¿Vejete?- exclamó Trinity casi escupiendo el sumo de calabaza- ¿Cómo osas referirte a mi amado Dumblendore como "vejete"?

-¿Y cómo quieres que le diga? ¡El viejo está decrépito!

-¡Estás demente! ¡Es un jodido Rockstar!

Lily rodó los ojos ante la discusión de sus amigas. Era de conocimiento popular que Trinity era la más grande admiradora de Dumblendore, tanto así, que hasta insistía en que su director "rayaba en lo sensual". A Charlie también le gustaba Dumblendore, no llegaba al nivel de veneración de su morena amiga, pero le encantaba "la frontera la entre locura y genialidad del viejo". Lily también tiene su opinión, pero no la da, porque en ese momento se encuentra demasiado ocupada observando a los merodeadores.

-Ya paren, ¿quieren?- Las interrumpió molesta- Es un insulto a la inteligencia que estén discutiendo banalidades cuando tenemos un plan que poner en acción.

Trinity iba a contestar que defender la honra de su sexy director no le parecía nada banal, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento, porque tenía que aprovechar la racha de entusiasmo de Lily.

-Bien, de acuerdo.- Charlie se limpió la boca y bajó la voz para que nadie más las escuchara.- Pero debes disimular, Lils, has pasado la última media hora mirando a esos chimpancés como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo…

-Exacto, quedamos en que íbamos a observarlos…

-Sí, pero debes hacerlo con sutileza, no puedes mirarlos todo el tiempo como si fueran los mismísimos Beatles.- Le contestó la rubia exasperada.- La idea es que no noten que los estamos vigilando.

Lily bajó la vista avergonzada y susurró un "tienes razón, lo siento". Trinity tomó la palabra.

-Escuchen, estamos cansadas y agobiadas. Quizás sería prudente que comenzáramos mañana.- Sugirió.- No podemos estresarnos con esto, lo más importante para que resulte es que mantengamos la cabeza fría y nuestros 5 sentidos alerta.

Sus dos amigas le devolvieron la mirada y asintieron con la cabeza. Mañana. Sonaba lejano y al mismo tiempo demasiado encima. Una voz las sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Lily, chicas.- Remus Lupin estaba parado delante de ellas sonriendo.- ¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó con cortesía.

-Excelente.- Replicó con una sonrisa Trinity, mandando todo el plan al carajo.- No te vi en esas 10 maravillosas horas de viaje, así que fueron perfectas.

Charlie y Lily rodaron los ojos. Trinity podía ser muy estúpida a veces.

-Una lástima que yo no puedo decir lo mismo, Xavier.- La contraatacó Remus como si no hubiese detectado la acidez de su comentario y añadió ensanchando su sonrisa.- Para mi fueron las 10 horas más terribles de mi vida solo por no verte.

-¿Eres así de imbécil por defecto congénito o te caíste de la cuna recién nacido?

-¡Lupin!- llamó su atención Charlie, pegándole una patada a Trinity por debajo de la mesa.- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

-Nada, Mirage, gracias- le respondió.- Solo vengo por Lily para llevar a los de primero a la torre, ya saben, cosas aburridas de prefectos.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo- contestó Lily poniéndose de pie y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Trinity.- Nos vemos en la habitación, chicas.

Remus se despidió y se marchó tras Lily. Trinity quiso gritarle un "espero que te mueras camino a la sala común" pero Charlie inmediatamente la paró.

-¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de autocontrol?

Trinity hizo un mohín de frustración y se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Es odioso, ¡odioso! Francamente no entiendo como no lo odias, ¿cómo te aguantas las ganas de vomitar cada vez que sonríe? ¡Es un cínico!

Charlie la cogió por el brazo y debió aguantar un largo camino a la sala común escuchando los ciento cincuenta motivos por los que Remus Lupin era el ser más odioso de la tierra.

* * *

La sala común se va vaciando de a poco. Los alumnos de primero ya han sido enviados a sus habitaciones, y los pocos estudiantes que quedan comienzan a despedirse para irse a dormir.

Lily y Remus tienen la obligación de quedarse hasta el toque de queda, para asegurarse que nadie más entre o salga de la torre. Una medida bastante estúpida, considerando que los alumnos podrían esperar a que ellos se fuesen a dormir para salir a hacer travesuras, pero ¡qué va! Ellos solo siguen órdenes. Lily no se lleva tan mal con Remus, en realidad, hasta le simpatiza un poco. Es un chico educado, inteligente y de conversación fluida y agradable. Tampoco son amigos, ni se sientan a discutir sus problemas personales, pero sí es capaz de soportar estar con él y disfrutarlo mínimamente. Está de acuerdo con Trinity en que es un poco cínico, y que se muestra como el más inocente de su grupo cuando en realidad no lo es, pero también cree (ingenuamente, como diría Trinity) que la culpa es del tarado de Potter y el ególatra de Black, que han corrompido la mente de un buen Remus Lupin y lo han transformado en una versión de ellos mismos, aunque más culta y educada.

-Si estás cansada, puedes irte a dormir.- Le ofreció Remus con simpatía al ver como Lily reprimía un bostezo.- Yo puedo quedarme, no tengo sueño.

-No te preocupes – declinó la pelirroja sonriendo.- Puedo resistir un rato más.

Se sentaron frente al fuego. Quedaban 15 minutos para el toque de queda.

-Tus amigas…- comenzó Remus con suavidad, y Lily sabe que con esa frase de refiere en particular a una de ellas.- Son bastante especiales. Tengo la ligera impresión de que no les simpatizó demasiado… pero puede que me equivoque.- articuló con ironía.

-Nada personal, Lupin.- contestó Lily reprimiendo una sonrisa. Remus le resultaba gracioso a veces.- Los odian a los cuatro por igual.- Es mentira, pero no necesita dar más detalles.

-No es cierto, Xavier prácticamente vomita bilis cada vez que le hablo… no se molesta tanto cuando lo hacen James o Sirius…

-Trinity vomita Bilis con demasiada gente y con demasiadas cosas. Yo no me preocuparía por caerle mal, a ella le cae mal todo el mundo.- "Aquí me tienes, Triny, mintiendo y limpiando tu nombre. Todo sea por el plan" piensa Lily y ruega para que Remus le crea.- Ahora, no es que tú seas precisamente muy inteligente cuando te acercas a ella. Sabes que no le simpatizas y aún así flirteas y haces esas bromas sugerentes.

-Solo son bromas- Remus se ríe y Lily, por un segundo, cree que es un tipo muy guapo. Luego se concentra nuevamente, y trata de sacar algo de información valiosa acerca de Remus Lupin que le pueda dar luego a Trinity.

-Sí, ¡pero solo se las haces a ella!- Lily trata de mantener la mejor de sus sonrisas para que Remus no descubra sus verdaderas intenciones.- No me haces esas bromas a mí ni a Charlie. Debes reconocer que la molestas bastante.

-¡Pero nunca le he faltado el respeto!- se defiende Remus. Aunque cuando ve la cara de incredulidad de Lily, reconoce – O al menos nunca ha sido con intención. No te mentiré Lily, Xavier es guapa a rabiar y me divierte hacerla enojar. Pero nunca ha sido mi idea que me odie, no sé, pensé que a ella también le divertía. Debes admitir que a veces es muy gracioso.

¿Lo es? ¿Qué Trinity Xavier te insulte es "muy gracioso"? Remus Lupin debe ser masoquista, sin duda. Sin embargo, Lily, en su brillantez, vio en esa pequeña declaración la oportunidad perfecta para que Trinity pudiera abordar al merodeador.

-Quizás podrías hablarle…- sugirió Lily, ante la expresión de "¿estás loca?" que puso Remus, rápidamente añadió.- O sea, hablarle con naturalidad, ya sabes, estamos en último año, momento de sepultar el hacha, vivir en paz y todas esas cosas. No para ser amigos ni nada, pero quizás sería bueno que le aclares que tu intención no es que te odie. Es solo una sugerencia.

-¿Tú de veras crees que es momento de sepultar el hacha?- preguntó Remus incrédulo y sorprendido. Y añadió con ironía- Supongo, entonces, desde tu lógica, que también pretendes hacer las paces con James…

¡Eso jamás! Quiso gritarle Lily. Pero se calló. Había que echar a correr el plan. Debía convencer a Lupin de que ellas verdaderamente habían tenido un ataque de madurez este verano y que pensaban enterrar el hacha y vivir en paz. Si se lo hacía creer a Remus, él se lo contaría al resto de la tropa de descerebrados y ya no les parecía tan raro cuando ellas empezaran a mostrarse amables. "Brillante, Lily, brillante", se dijo para darse ánimos.

-Por supuesto.- Procuró sonreír de la forma más beata que podía.- No se trata de hacer las paces, ni sentarse a tomar el té charlando de la vida.- Eso es, Lily, muestra simpatía pero desinterés, no suenes desesperada.- Solo de dejas las peleas infantiles. Estamos en séptimo año, ya no somos unos críos. Creo que ya debemos madurar.

Tiene sentido. Lily cree que lo que ha dicho tiene demasiado sentido, lo de dejar las peleas idiotas y pasar el último año en paz. Lo de madurar. Tiene demasiado sentido… ¿y por qué rayos entonces no puede ser cierto? ¿Por qué tiene que mentir y apelar a la madurez cuando en realidad está llevando a cabo un plan inmaduro e infantil? Maldito el minuto en que se dejó convencer de hacer algo tan estúpido.

Remus disimuló su sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza. Lily tenía razón, tal vez era cierto después de todo que las chicas maduraban más rápido, porque si Lily no se lo hubiese dicho, a él (que era el merodeador más centrado y maduro de los cuatro) jamás se le hubiese ocurrido. Pero no dice nada al respecto, solo mira su reloj de pulsera, echa un vistazo a la sala común y se dirige a la pelirroja.

-Bien, ya es hora, Lily. Nadie más debería salir o entrar, así que a la cama. Buenas Noches.

Lily le dio las buenas noches y subió las escaleras. Un pequeño sentimiento de emoción y terror se mezclaron en el fondo de su estómago. Ya había dado inicio, no podía echar pie atrás.

* * *

-¡Ahí estás, canalla!- Le grita James a Remus nada más entra a la habitación, y le lanza un zapato que por poco logra esquivar.- ¿Qué has estado haciendo con mi amada? ¡Tardaste más de lo normal así que espero que tengas una explicación razonable!

-Sí, bueno- intentó explicarse Remus- Verás, James, esto no es fácil de decir, pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿qué?

-Lily acaba de confesarme que está embarazada…

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, y no sabe quién es el padre…

-PERO… ¿QUÉ?

James está al borde del Shock, no, peor que eso, James está al borde del derrame mental.

-Sí…y, no quería decírtelo, pero… Lily cree, sacando un cálculo estimativo de las fechas y todo eso, que puede ser de dos posibles personas…

-¡DIMELO! ¡DIME QUIENES SON ESOS INFAMES!

-Bueno… son… Peter y Sirius, Prongs, ellos son los posibles responsables.

-¡Ese crío no es mío!- Chilló Sirius desde el baño.

-Puede que Sirius tenga razón, Lily cree que Peter tiene más posibilidades de ser el padre…

Sirius se muere de risa desde el baño. Peter se debate entre reírse o no hacerlo para no ofender más a James. James tiene un tic nervioso en el ojo y está lívido, porque si esa broma se la hubiese hecho cualquier otro, no hubiese caído, pero como es Remus, y a Remus se le cree todo, calló como un imbécil.

-Eres un desgraciado, Lupin, en este momento te odio tanto que me dan ganas de hacer una alfombra de lobo contigo y ponerla de adorno en la sala de mis padres. No, mejor aún, ¡me dan ganas de invitar a Snivellus y Malfoy a una fiesta y usarte como piñata!

Media hora después, James aún mira mal a Peter, y Sirius aún se ríe. Charlan de cosas banales mientras desempacan. Entonces Remus lo recuerda, lo que verdaderamente habló con la pelirroja.

-Por cierto, no imaginan lo que verdaderamente me dijo Lily.- James suelta un bufido pensando que volverá a tomarle el pelo y Sirius cae sobre la cama con un ataque de risa fulminante porque recordó la cara de James cuando escuchó que Lily estaba "embarazada".- No, de verdad, es en serio esta vez, aunque es casi tan increíble como lo otro.

-¿Qué es? ¿Xavier está embarazada de sextillizos y tú eres el padre?- preguntó Sirius recobrándose de su ataque.

-No. Xavier, Mirage y Lily quieren enterrar el hacha.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Peter asustado de escuchar las palabras "Xavier, Mirage y Evans" combinadas con "enterrar" y "hacha".

-Ay, Pete, pero que lento.- le espetó exasperado Sirius.- Quiere decir que quieren hacer las paces, no que quieran enterrarte el hacha en el culo. Aunque en tu caso tal vez si quieran hacerlo.

-¿Hacer las paces?- repitió James entrando en una de sus catarsis- ¿eso quiere decir que Lily por fin reconocerá que me ama con locura? ¿se casará conmigo? ¿tendremos millones de hijos tan hermosos como ella y tan sensuales como yo? ¿eso quiere decir?

-Yo no les creo nada- chilló Peter – ¡seguro traman algo!

-No lo sé, Pete.- admitió Remus.- Lily parecía sincera, además, si lo piensas, es lo más sensato. Dejar las peleas y todo eso, quizás verdaderamente maduraron antes que nosotros.

-Además…- añadió Sirius con seguridad- No podían resistirse por mucho tiempo más, tarde o temprano tenían que caer. Somos irresistibles.

Peter negó con la cabeza, ofuscado. Sabía que algo había detrás de todo esto, y si sus amigos no le creían, el tendría el deber de demostrárselo.

* * *

-¿QUÉ LES DIJISTE QUÉ? – chilló Trinity cuando Lily le contó lo que le había dicho a Remus.- Podrías al menos habernos consultado, ¿no crees?

-¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para no levantar sospechas, Triny!- le espetó la pelirroja.- No podía dejarla pasar. ¡La conversación se dio y Lupin se lo tragó todo! A estas alturas ya se lo habrá contado a sus primates amigotes y así no les sorprenderá que comencemos a ser amables…

-Sí, pero ¿tenías que dejarme como una jodida bipolar?- reclamó la castaña ofendida.- ¿En la cena lo traté como a una bosta y luego resulta que maduré y quiero hacer las paces? Es tan bizarro.

-Tu plan es bizarro, Triny.- se metió Charlie.- Y no creo que debas reclamar a Lily, todo lo contrario, ella está haciendo lo posible por hacer que esto funcione mientras tú mandas todo al carajo cada vez que ves a Lupin.

-Bien, bien, está bien.- Trinity se pasó las manos por el cabello.- Es cierto, la jodí. Y recurriré a todo mi auto-control (aunque eso vaya contra mi naturaleza) para que no vuelva a suceder, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sus amigas asintieron y la habitación quedó en silencio. Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que Charlie lo interrumpió.

-¡Para ustedes es muy fácil!- exclamó enojada, como si continuara con una conversación, solo que sus amigas no tenían idea de que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué es fácil?- preguntó Lily sorprendida.

-¿Qué va a ser? Abordar a Potter y Lupin, por supuesto.- le respondió la rubia aún enojada.

-Lo siento, Charlie, no te sigo…- le dijo Trinity confundida.

-¡Es que no sé cómo hacerlo!- se dejó caer en la cama con pesar.- Con Lupin la tienes fácil, te metes a la biblioteca y le hablas de cualquier estupidez que salga en cualquier libro. Le pides que te ayude con alguna tarea, ¡y ya! Tienes un motivo para hablarle. Con Potter es todavía más fácil, Lily podría acercarse como si nada y hablarle hasta de excremento y él babearía. – Triny y Lily también se sentaron en la cama junto a ella mientras la escuchaban.- ¿Pero Black? ¿Cómo rayos te acercas a Black? ¿Qué pretexto podría tener para entablar una conversación que no sea mover el culo y enseñar el escote?

Trinity fue la que le dio la solución.

-Desafíalo.- explicó como si fuese lo más simple del mundo. Charlie y Lily la miraron sin comprender.- Tienes que desafiarlo, convertirte en un desafío para él.

-¿Cómo hago eso sin coquetear con él?

-Tendrás que coquetear con él.- le contestó la castaña.- No hay otra opción con Black. Tendrás que seguir su juego y jugarlo igual de bien que él. Tendrás que coquetearle, pero no hacer nada al respecto. Darle y quitarle, si el tarado te dice "sal conmigo" tú le dirás "no" pero tu cuerpo y tu cara dirán "sí". ¿Entiendes?

Charlie se paró de la cama y se fue al baño gritando, insultando y maldiciendo. Lily miró a Trinity y susurró:

-Le ha tocado muy difícil. Es la que estará más expuesta a caer en los "encantos merodeadores"…Lo sabes, ¿no es así?

-Lo sé – le respondió Trinity.- Pero tengo fe en que podrá hacerlo.

Le gustaría que su voz sonara más convencida y también le gustaría que la mirada de Lily reflejara menos inseguridad. Se van a dormir con el arrepentimiento rondándoles la cabeza, y cada vez que sienten que están a punto de decir "Esta bien, se acabó, esto es una estupidez", una vocecita interior las detiene, una vocecita que dice: "Recuerda todo lo que te han hecho, recuerda todo lo que te han dicho, recuerda cuanto te han jodido. Recuérdalo y jodelos tú ahora. Si conoces sus secretos, puedes hundirlos".

* * *

Feliz 2013 para todos y cada uno de uds! :)

¡Segundo capitulo listo! En el tercero el plan se pone en marcha ¿Resultará o será un fiasco de proporciones? ¿Se echará alguien para atrás? La verdad, ¡ni yo lo sé aún! Quiero agradecer de forma especial a "Anna", quien se dio la molestia de dejar un review a esta humilde servidora, así que Anna, si me lees nuevamente (y espero que lo hagas) este capítulo va para ti! Saludos y espero sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creó esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Luces, Cámara, ¿Acción?**_

Lily toma aire oculta tras las graderías del campo de quidditch.. No puede creer que finalmente se haya decidido a hacerlo. Son las siete de la tarde, el sol ha comenzado su lento descenso y el campo está vacío. Bueno, no vacío, alguien queda en él.

James Potter ama el quidditch, respira quidditch, sueña quidditch y vive quidditch. Afortunadamente para él, además es bueno jugándolo. Es buscador, el más joven que ha tenido Gryffindor, aunque hoy ya no lo es. Comenzó a mediados de su primer año, nunca olvidará la sensación de ser mirado en menos, de ser criticado por ser un crío y de haberles cerrado la boca a todos esos cretinos que no confiaron en él desde el principio. Hoy confían, desde luego, confían en que les llevara a la copa de quidditch por séptimo año consecutivo. James también confía en que lo hará.

Por eso se queda en el campo, cuando todos se han ido a cenar y descansar, por qué eso es lo que hacen los capitanes de equipo. Entrenan más duro y más tiempo que el resto, para inspirar el ejemplo y para poder exigirles a sus jugadores lo mismo que ellos están entregando. Práctica sus reflejos, sus piques, con el viento en contra y con el viento a favor, con el sol de frente y con el sol de espalda, con todas las posibles variables que pueden llevarlo al triunfo o a la derrota.

Lily, toma un último respiro y sale de atrás de las gradas. Está vestida con ropa deportiva, solo que ella jamás se pondría esos shorts tan cortos para salir a hacer deporte (Maldita Charlie y su ropa demasiado pequeña). Decide no seguir pensando tonterías, porque lo único que conseguiría sería salir corriendo, pero en dirección a su habitación. Se lanza al campo de quidditch con un trote ligero y cara de sufrimiento.

James aterriza y decide finalizar su entrenamiento dando un par de vueltas al campo para trabajar su resistencia. Pero de repente una ráfaga de pelo rojo se cruza ante sus ojos y James queda al borde del paro cardíaco.

-¿EVANS?- pregunta tan alto y tan sorprendido que Lily se ve obligada a dirigir su atención hacia él.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y… oh… em… ¿vestida así?- James tiene que apartar la vista de sus piernas, porque si las sigue mirando, dará un espectáculo de aquellos.

-Pues, ¿no es obvio? Estoy trotando.- respondió con simpleza. No hay insultos, no hay apodos despectivos nisiquiera un "Potter" escupido con rabia. – No pensé que quedarían aún jugadores entrenando, ¿te molesta si doy unas cuantas vueltas a la cancha?

-¿Molestarme?- James aún no sale de su ensoñación. Tiene que ser un sueño, tiene que haberse quedado dormido mientras entrenaba, no, peor aún, debe haberse caído de la escoba mientras entrenaba y esta inconsciente, en una realidad paralela en la que las "Lilys" son amables y llevan _esos_ shorts. No sabe cómo es capaz de articular un: - No, es más, yo ya terminé, en realidad.

-¿Te vas?- pregunta Lily demasiado rápido y desesperado. Inmediatamente se da cuenta del error y se corrige.- No, es que de verdad, no quisiera interrumpir tu entrenamiento, después todo Gryffindor me culpará si pierden un partido porque no dejé entrenar a su buscador.- Eso está mejor, es un "quédate" pero "no porque yo quiera".

-Evans, todo Gryffindor te culpará de todos modos, porque después de verte con esos shorts, difícilmente podré volver a concentrarme…

-¿PORQUÉ NO TE VAS A LA MI…- Lily se golpea mentalmente y trata de arreglar su metida de pata ante un sorprendido Potter- a… aaa laa…a la misma parte que yo?, sí, eso, ¿porqué no te vas a la misma parte que yo?

-No te sigo Evans… ¿A dónde vas tú?

-¡Pues a correr, por supuesto!- Lily suelta esa risa nerviosa que la hace parecer una desequilibrada mental recién escapada del asilo. James cree que es adorable, rara, ¡pero adorable!

* * *

Charlie está instalada en la sala común y observa a Sirius detrás del libro que finge leer. Sería menos obvio si no tuviera ese libro en las manos porque todos saben que ella odia leer, pero aún así, se muestra tremendamente interesada, aunque no entiende ni pito de lo que allí está escrito. Sabe que tiene que actuar ahora, porque es el único momento en el que puede pillar a Black solo, con James entrenando, Peter cenando y Remus haciendo sus deberes en la biblioteca, tiene que atacar ahora. Se sentó estratégicamente en el campo de visión de Sirius y sabe que es cosa de tiempo para que él se acerque a molestarla, usualmente Black no es capaz de dejar pasar una oportunidad de joder a quien sea.

No se equivoca, Sirius Black es el ser más predecible de la tierra.

-¿Por qué tan sola, Mirage?- Sirius se levanta del asiento y se acerca con chulería.- ¿Dónde están las menopáusicas de tus amigas?

-¿Qué es lo que te interesa saber específicamente, Black?- le responde con controlada indiferencia.- ¿Si puedes hacerme compañía o dónde están Lily y Trinity?

Sirius disimula su sorpresa ante esa respuesta y entorna los ojos, se sienta junto a ella, aunque a prudente distancia.

-Preferiría saber porqué estás leyendo "Pociones Incurables: 100 maneras de torturar líquidamente".- La sonrisa es demoledora.- ¿Estás interesada en torturar a alguien?

-Todos saben que no soy muy amiga de las pociones, Black.- ella le devuelve la sonrisa, cierra el libro y lo aparta. Le sorprende la facilidad con la que le salen las palabras.- Y si quisiera torturar a alguien, no lo haría a través de pociones, existen formas mucho mejores de tortura, ¿sabes?, especialmente cuando tu víctima es del sexo opuesto.

Sirius Black, congela la sonrisa. ¿Eso fue un flirteo? ¿Charlize Mirage está flirteando con él? No puede ser, definitivamente tiene que dejar de robar de esos cigarrillos que dan risa, le están afectando el cerebro de forma permanente.

-Muy bien, instruida torturadora, ilústrame. ¿Cómo me torturarías a mí, por ejemplo?

-Pff… ¿por qué te torturaría a ti? Mis métodos son poco ortodoxos pero tienen un requisito mínimo…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál sería?- Pregunta Sirius con fingido interés.

-¿No es obvio? Que mi víctima sea medianamente guapa, por supuesto.

Sirius se agarra el corazón fingiendo un repentino dolor y hace una exagerada mueca de sufrimiento.

-¿No te parezco lo suficientemente guapo como para presentarme como candidato, Mirage?

-Ah, vamos, no te lo tomes a mal, Black.- le contesta con una sonrisa.- Sé que le gustas a varias chicas, y es respetable pero… bueno, personalmente, no eres mi merodeador favorito.

Esta vez, la mueca de Sirius si demuestra un disgusto total.

-¿Y quién rayos es tu merodeador favorito?- pregunta, suena más agresivo de lo que quisiera.

Charlie sonríe, como si verdaderamente no notara lo que está diciendo, como si uno pudiese ir por la vida diciendo "lo siento, no me pareces suficientemente guapo y te jodes".

-Creo que si tuviera que elegir, obligada y completamente chantajeada a uno de ustedes, escogería a Potter, obviamente. – La cara de Sirius es un enorme signo de interrogación.- Sí, escogería a Potter, porque bueno, ¿Pettigrew? Ni hablar, el tipo no es mala gente, pero vamos, para preservar la especie con él sería mejor no tener descendientes, ¿no crees?

-Totalmente de acuerdo, aún te quedan dos buenas opciones antes que Jimmy…

-¿Lupin? Ni de joda. Ese tipo me aterra ¿sabes?, si no hubiese escuchado a tantas chicas hablando sobre sus artes amatorias creería que le excitan más los libros que las mujeres.

-Que a ti no te vayan los estudios, Mirage, no quiere decir que los empollones no tengan derecho a tener sexo.-

-Damas y caballeros: Sirius Black, defensor empedernido de los derechos sexuales de los nerds.- le contesta Charlie riéndose descaradamente.- Y bueno, siguiendo con nuestro tema, finalmente me quedaría con Potter, el tipo hace deporte, tiene una vida saludable y está como un tren.

-Ok… a Pete lo descartaste por feo, a Remus por empollón, ¿Qué hay de mi?- Sirius Black estira los brazos como quien no quiere la cosa enseñando intencionalmente los bíceps, se le levanta un poco la camisa y muestra orgulloso sus oblicuos, y sonríe al más puro estilo chico playboy.- ¿Porqué me dejas fuera a mi?

Charlie lo observa un segundo, le mira de arriba a abajo con cara indescifrable. Sirius cree que su ensayada técnica ha dado resultado, tiene que darlo, jamás falla. Entonces Charlie le contesta:

-Black, tú eres rebelde, usas chaquetas de cuero, fumas, bebes y tienes buenas calificaciones sin estudiar. Pero tienes un pequeño detalle…

-¿Y cuál es?

- Que de un tiempo a esta parte… te estás poniendo gordo.- Ella se levanta de la silla, se arregla el cabello y le regala una inocente sonrisa.- ¡Nos vemos!

Charlie no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de victoria cuando vio la cara de profundo disgusto pintada en Sirius Black.

Sirius, cuando se recuperó del impacto, juró por su palabra de Black (sádica, pero honorable): _"Ya verás Mirage. Vas a encontrarme tan irresistible que se te caerán las bragas cada vez que me veas. Y te juro, solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas."_

Desgraciadamente Charlie ya no se encontraba ahí para escucharlo.

* * *

Trinity está en la biblioteca. Debería estar concentrada en su plan, pero no puede, porque su mente no deja de pensar en Lily y en Charlie y en si ya habrán echado el plan por la borda y habrán asesinado a Potter y Black, respectivamente. Se encuentra entre dos estantes y finge buscar algunos libros, libros que obviamente no encontrará porque sabe que Remus Lupin los tiene en su poder y los está utilizando ahora mismo, leyendo unas cuantas mesas más allá. Luces, cámara, acción.

-Solo, para variar, podrías dejar de lado tus aficiones empollonas y dejarnos un par de libros al resto, Lupin.- Remus levanta la cabeza y lo que ve es lo último con lo que espera encontrarse. Trinity Xavier está apoyada (sugerentemente, para su gusto) en su mesa y le mira con una sonrisa.

-Y tú, Xavier, solo para variar, podrías pedirme los libros y ahorrarte la mala leche, ¿no crees?- Le responde con la misma sonrisa. Nota una pequeña fractura en la expresión afable de Trinity, pero puede que haya sido solo su imaginación.

-Reconozco que, en otros tiempos, hubiese preferido obtener un "insuficiente" antes que pedirte a ti un libro para hacer los deberes.- Se sienta en su mesa con descaro.- Pero verdaderamente necesito obtener algunos "extraordinarios" y para ello, necesito algunos de tus libros. ¿Podríamos compartirlos?

-Podemos compartirlos.- accedió Remus.- Pero dudo, aún así, que puedas obtener un "extraordinario".

Remus la pone a prueba. Sabe que, en otros tiempos, con un comentario más inofensivo que ese ya le habría golpeado, pero Trinity esta vez no cede. Vaya, parece que Lily sí tenía razón cuando le decía que querían enterrar el hacha.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que puedo?- le desafía con una sonrisa.- Si me saco el extraordinario, tu harás mis deberes por dos semanas.

Remus lo piensa. ¿Una apuesta? ¿Por qué no?

-Dos semanas es bastante tiempo, Xavier. Tendré que pensar en algo verdaderamente perjudicial para ti como para equipararlo.

-Adelante. No perderé, así que puedes escoger lo que quieras…

Remus sonríe con malicia.

-Si tú ganas, haré tus deberes, y te garantizo excelentes resultados. Si yo gano… vas a tomar un café conmigo a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida.

¿Qué? ¿Está loco? Pensaba que le diría que hiciera sus deberes también, o alguna ridícula penitencia infantil, ¿pero eso? ¡Jamás! Quiere gritarle que es un tarado, un playboy encubierto, un cínico ¡y encima feo! No, ya, está bien, exageró, pero ¡es un maldito!... desgraciadamente no puede decir nada de eso, Lupin es demasiado perspicaz, un paso en falso y ¡adiós plan!

-Está bien.- aceptó Trinity, su sonrisa ya no era tan amplia.- Me sacaré un extraordinario así que no temo. Ahora dame esos libros.

-Todos tuyos, Xavier…- Remus se los acerca y agrega con una sonrisa sugerente.- Igual que quién te los está prestando.

Trinity no sabe para qué usar los libros, si para hacer su ensayo de Transformaciones o para golpear a Lupin en las partes nobles y dejarlo sin día del padre para siempre.

* * *

Lily no sabía cuánto rato llevaba corriendo junto a Potter, pero lo que sí sabía es que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca y que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Lily no era nada deportista, ¿entonces por qué demonios tenía que tocarle el maldito merodeador deportista vigórexico?

Se detuvo y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas. Demonios, no podía más.

-¿Evans, estás bien?- James la alcanzó, le llevaba 4 vueltas de ventaja y estaba como si nada. Era humillante.- ¿te sientes mal?

-Terrible.- Dijo Lily entre jadeos. James intentó que su imaginación no le traicionará al ver a Lily con la respiración tan agitada, la cara roja y el pelo despeinado.- Siento qué… creo que voy a…

No alcanza a decirlo. Lily vomita en pleno campo de quidditch salpicándose las zapatillas. No sabe en qué momento está de rodillas vomitando mientras James Potter le sujeta el pelo y le soba la espalda sin decir una palabra. Cuando deja de vomitar, deja que James la aparte y la recueste sobre el césped. Es doblemente humillante.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- James la observa y le pone la mano sobre la frente.- Por Merlín, Evans, debiste decirme que no acostumbras a correr tanto. Hubiésemos parado antes.

-Sí, no… es solo qué.- Intenta articular las palabras, pero se siente sin energía.

-No digas nada.- Le calla James.- Ven, te acompaño al baño, bebe un poco de agua y nos regresamos al castillo. Tienes que comer algo.

Es el peor día de Lily. Sucia, sudada y vomitada, abrazada a James para no caerse y con nada de energía como para mantener un poco de dignidad.

Es el mejor día de James. Lily está sudada, despeinada y vomitada, abrazada a su torso para no caerse, el cabello rojo le roza la cara y James cree, que aún así, Lily sigue teniendo la belleza más sofisticada de todo el Reino Unido.

* * *

Cuando Lily entra a la habitación, está pálida, ojerosa y tambaleándose como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Se tira en la cama en un estado de inconsciencia tal que no nota que Charlie y Trinity ya están ahí.

-¿Lils?- pregunta Charlie con preocupación.- ¿Lily, estás bien?- No obtiene respuesta.- ¡Por Merlín, Triny, creo que Lily se murió!

-Estoy bien.- La pelirroja no se mueve y habla con voz de ultratumba- solo necesito que vayan al campo de quidditch y busquen mi dignidad. Creo que la perdí cuando trotaba por ahí…

Charlie y Trinity se miraron alarmadas.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la castaña- Dime que no es lo que pienso, ¡dime que no te tiraste a Potter en pleno campo de quidditch!

Cuando Lily terminó de contarles todo casi lloraba de vergüenza. Charlie no podía dejar de reírse y Trinity le quitaba hierro al asunto.

-No es para tanto, Lils, tranquila…

-¿No es para tanto? Fácil es para ti decirlo, tú no le vomitaste los pies a Lupin…

Charlie no podía para de reír.

* * *

Cuando James llegó a la habitación, el panorama era rarísimo. Sirius le modelaba sin camisa a Peter desde todos sus ángulos y cada vez que cambiaba de posición preguntaba "¿Y así? ¿Me veo gordo?"

-¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntó dejando su bolso y sus botas en cualquier parte.- Pete, tápate los ojos inmediatamente, antes de que tu trauma sea irreversible.

-¿Por qué hueles a vómito?- le preguntó Sirius, ignorando su comentario.- ¿te fuiste a beber y terminaste tan borracho que te vomitaste encima? ¿Por qué no me invitaste? No, espera, hiciste bien en no invitarme, el alcohol engorda mucho…

-No me vomité yo.- James aún tenía una expresión de ensueño a pesar de estar apestando a vómito.

-¿Y quién lo hizo?- preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

James meditó un segundo. Quería contarles, no, moría por contarles de su tarde junto a Lily, pero no quería decirles que ella le había vomitado. James Potter es de esas personas tan leales que siente que debe mantener el secreto, incluso cuando Lily no le ha pedido que lo haga.

-Un chico de segundo.- Mintió con naturalidad.- Había comido de esos caramelos malditos que te producen vómito, de Zonko.

-¡Pobrecillo!- exclama Peter casi con tristeza. Varias veces el fue blanco de ese tipo de bromas y recuerda la desagradable sensación.

-Nada que pobrecillo, tal vez yo debería conseguir un puñado de esos caramelos- exclama Sirius aún mirándose en el espejo, erguiéndose y metiendo tripa.- Creo que estoy subiendo de peso…

-Por Merlín, Padfoot… eres oficialmente una chica.- Remus entró en la habitación con un par de libros en las manos.- ¿Qué te ha dado ahora con que estás gordo?

Sirius se puso la camisa y no dijo nada. ¿Confesar que una chica le había dado esquinazo y había escogido a su flacucho, miope y despeinado amigo antes que a él? ¡Jamás!

-No lo sé, tal vez la mala vida me esté pasando la cuenta…- Sirius deja de mirarse al espejo resignado y se cierra la camisa.- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde de la biblioteca? Comienzo a pensar que "Biblioteca" es el nombre de un motel y que por eso pasas tanto tiempo allá.

-Ignoraré la magnitud de estupidez que tiene tu comentario, Padfoot.

Remus se calla. Le gustaría hablarles acerca de Xavier y su extraño comportamiento, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo y no quiere causar la impresión equivocada. Tampoco sabría cómo contarles sobre la apuesta que hizo con ella, porque entonces ellos preguntarían "¿Un café? ¿Pudiste apostar un striptease en plena cena en el gran comedor y tú le apostaste un café?" y entonces sería muy difícil explicarles que, quizás, solo quizás, prefiere ir a tomar un café con ella antes que verla en pleno comedor quitándose la ropa… Solo quizás.

Esa noche los merodeadores se duermen con la cabeza llena de cosas. James murmura entre sueños "Los shorts de Lily", pero, afortunadamente, nadie está despierto para preguntarle sobre shorts, sobre pelirrojas, rubias o castañas o sobre tardes completamente fuera de lo común.

* * *

Y ya entramos en recta! Gracias de nuevo "Anna", y también a "Saratudela" este cápitulo va para uds, por que no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que hay lectores a los que les está gustando, espero les haya hecho reír y les guste el inicio del plan más brillante de la historia.  
Espero también, seguir leyendo sus mensajes, y si tienen ocurrencias para alguno de estos locos personajes, no duden en comunicarmelas :) un beso enorme y un "Gracias" aún más grande!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creo esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

**Nota: Comenzarán a notar que entre la historia, aparecerán fragmentos de la vida de los personajes. No tienen mayor incidencia en la historia, pero explican aspectos del pasado de cada uno de los actores. Estpan escritos a modo de drabbles y llevarán el nombre del protagonista por titulo. ¡Espero que les guste!  
**

Capítulo IV

Ni Lily ni Charlie habían visto a Trinity realizar jamás una tarea con tanto ímpetu. Rebuscaba en los libros una y otra vez, consultaba la bibliografía complementaria, revisaba sus apuntes, los de Lily e incluso los de Charlie, por si acaso se le había escapado algún dato.

-¿Desde cuándo "Transformaciones" te parece una asignatura tan apasionante?- le preguntó la rubia cansada de tanto perfeccionismo.

-Desde que me aposté el honor y la dignidad a cambio de obtener un "extraordinario"- le contestó Trinity sin levantar la vista de los libros y anotando frenéticamente en un pergamino que ya había superado los centímetros asignados por McGonagall.

-¿De qué hablas? Y por la mierda, deja de hacer eso un minuto, me jode la psiquis tu entusiasmo por hacer deberes…

Trinity se detuvo y las miró. Dejó la pluma de lado y marcó los libros para no perder la página en la que iba.

-Le aposté a Lupin que me sacaría un "extraordinario" en el ensayo de McGonagall. Si lo consigo, hará mis deberes por dos semanas.- Intentó sonar entusiasmada y segura de sí misma.

-¿Y qué si no?- le interrogó Lily con nerviosismo.

-Pues…si no me saco el "extraordinario", cosa que no ocurrirá porque voy a sacármelo.- La castaña les miraba con una sonrisa inocente.- Tendré que ir a Hogsmeade con él…

-¡¿Qué?!... pero, ¿qué?- Charlie se levantó de la cama de un salto.- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió aceptar esa apuesta, dime, que pasará si pierdes?

-¡Es que no voy a perder, Charlie!- le tranquilizó la castaña- No es tan difícil obtener buena nota con McGonagall y no he pegado un ojo en toda la noche haciendo esta estupidez, de veras, es impecable, anda Lily, ¡revísalo!

Lily tomó el pergamino que Trinity le alcanzaba, efectivamente, tenía el doble de la extensión que McGonagall había pedido, aunque eso (a diferencia de lo que Trinity había dicho) no aseguraba obtener un "extraordinario" con ella. Se demoró varios minutos en leerlo completo. Cuando lo terminó, sintió un poco de envidia, el ensayo de la castaña estaba buenísimo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Está genial, cierto?- Trinity le arrebató el pergamino de las manos y lo miró con embelesado cariño.- Creo que lo amo como a un hijo, de veras, es como si hubiese parido a este pergamino.

-Tú estás mal de la cabeza.- sentenció Charlie con dureza.- siempre has estado desquiciada, y has sido demasiado impulsiva, pero está vez te superaste a ti misma, Xavier, ¡todo tiene un límite!

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada?- Trinity la miraba sorprendida- No voy a perder Charlie, ¿no lo ves? ¡Mi trabajo está perfecto, hasta Lily lo cree!

-Punto 1: ¡Lily aún no te da su opinión acerca del puto ensayo! Punto 2: Estoy enojada porque tú fuiste la que inventó todo este ridículo plan que ahora me tiene actuando como las estúpidas fans de Black de las que me he burlado toda mi vida…

-Charlie, cálmate…- empezó Lily con dulzura.

-Y resulta que ahora, después de que me tienes actuando como tarada, tú no encuentras nada mejor que apostarte citas románticas con el empollón de Lupin… claro, como tú te quedaste con el mejor partido y nos dejaste a nosotras los ninfómanos unineuronales…

-¡Ay Charlie! ¡Punto 1: no es una cita! Punto 2: ¡no voy a perder!- Trinity comenzó a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.- Un poco más de fe, mujer, ¡por favor! Ahora bien, si quieres dártelas de pitonisa de calamidades, ¡vete a la torre de adivinación!

-¿Quieres una verdadera predicción, Xavier?- La rubia se acercó a su cama amenazadoramente y le dijo alzando el dedo.- ¡Perderás! ¡Así que comienza a pensar en que te pondrás en tu "CITA" con Lupin y más te vale que aproveches esa oportunidad para sacarle algo de información, porque al paso que vas, comenzaré a pensar que verdaderamente inventaste toda esta tontería solo para acercarte a él!

La rubia se mete al baño hecha una furia. Trinity está boquiabierta y no puede creer que Charlie le haya dicho todas esas cosas. Mira a Lily como tratando de buscar una explicación, pero la pelirroja parece igual de consternada que su amiga.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Triny, pero debes admitir que Charlie tiene razón.- Empezó la pelirroja.- Este estúpido plan está destrozando nuestros nervios, y a Charlie le ha tocado pesado…

-A todas nos ha tocado pesado, Lily…

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Nosotras tuvimos que comenzar a ser amables con Potter y Lupin, y eso ya es bastante difícil considerando que son unos trogloditas hormonales… -Se sentó en la cama junto a ella.- ¿Pero Charlie? Ella tuvo que pasar a ofrecerse prácticamente en bandeja a Black. No me digas que estamos al mismo nivel. Iré a hablar con ella.

Lily se levantó y le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Trinity la miró y antes de que entrara al baño, le preguntó:

-¡Lily! Solo te lo preguntaré una vez, así que si quieres echar pie atrás, este es el momento. ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

Lily le miró en silencio, varios segundos, quizás hasta un par de minutos. Finalmente habló.

-Acepté entrar en esto, porque no tengo nada más que perder. Si hacemos esto bien, podremos acabar con los merodeadores. Y si no… bueno, siempre podemos volver a golpearlos en la entrepierna e inventar nuevos y mejorados insultos, ¿no crees?

Trinity sonríe. Desde luego que lo cree.

* * *

_**Sirius.**_

Sirius está solo en la habitación. Totalmente solo. Son esos pocos momentos en los que puede estar ahí, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, fumando un cigarrillo y dando rienda suelta a la cabeza. Sirius es una persona que agradece, valora y gusta de la soledad, porque por mucho tiempo, fue lo único que conoció, una enorme casa, una enorme familia y un enorme abandono.

No siempre fue así, al menos, no desde el comienzo. Su memoria no logra alcanzar recuerdos tan profundos, pero tiene la idea de que sus primeros recuerdos son junto a su hermano menor: Regulus Black. Un año de diferencia y un lazo que por un momento, pareció inquebrantable. Recuerda las travesuras infantiles, las bromas a los elfos domésticos, las sacadas de quicio a su madre… y sobre todo, los castigos. No recuerda más acerca de eso, no porque no pueda, si no que porque no quiere.

Recuerda, y cree que jamás podrá olvidarlo, el día en que la soledad se apoderó de él. Tenía 7 años, callejón Diagon, con su madre y hermano. Están sentados en una banquilla, él y Regulus, mientras esperan a que su madre salga de una de las tiendas. Un niño de la misma edad se les acerca, quiere esperar junto a ellos y, de pasada, jugar un rato. La conversación que sostuvieron aún está en su mente:

-¡Hola! ¿Su madre también está en la tienda? ¿Cómo se tardan, no?- es simpático, sonríe, a Sirius le agrada, y le hace espacio para que se siente en la banca, entre él y Regulus.- Por cierto, me llamo Taylor Jones, ¿y ustedes?

-¿Jones?- pregunta Regulus con una mueca de asco que se le extiende por todo el rostro.- Que apellido tan común. ¿Eres mestizo?

Sirius se pone nervioso, Taylor está sonrojado. Regulus solo tiene 6 años y ya le han envenenado la mente y el corazón.

-Bueno, no sé exactamente a que te refieres con eso, ¿quizás a que mi padre es muggle?- pregunta Taylor con curiosidad.

La cara de Regulus se llena de espanto. De asco. De disgusto. Sirius quiere largarse a llorar, porque en ese momento, justo en ese momento, se da cuenta de que está solo. Siempre se ha sentido abandonado por su madre, nunca ha encajado con los amigos que se le presentan, y a su padre, prácticamente ni le ha conocido, a pesar de vivir en la misma casa.

Pero es ahora, ahora que ve que Regulus se ha convertido en uno de ellos y que también le ha abandonado, cuando siente que está solo contra el mundo.

-Podrías al menos fingir algo de vergüenza, Jones.- escupe Regulus.- Soy Regulus Black y este es mi hermano, Sirius Black. Y pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida tratando de olvidar que alguna vez te conocimos, sangre sucia.

Recuerda la expresión de Taylor, llena de rabia, de tristeza, de vergüenza por no comprender los prejuicios de alguien de 6 años. Sirius quiere decirle que no es así, que él no pasará el resto de su vida tratando de olvidarlo, todo lo contrario, que lo recordará para siempre, porque cada vez que lo haga y piense en esa cara pecosa, recordará que nadie merece ser tratado así y que mientras esté vivo, renegará con todas sus fuerzas esa estirpe maldita y la pureza de la sangre Black. Pero no puede decirle nada, porque Walburga Black ya ha salido de la tienda, ha escuchado la conversación y felicita con ímpetu a Regulus, mientras Taylor se aleja.

Sirius ha cumplido su promesa. Han pasado 10 años desde entonces. Jamás volvió a saber de Taylor Jones, pero lo recuerda como si hubiese sido la persona más importante de su infancia. Quizás lo fue… porque fue él quien le mostró, que a sus cortos 7 años, se sentía avergonzado profundamente de ser un Black, y que mientras Regulus se vanagloria de la sangre maldita que le corre por las venas, él sería capaz de abrírselas para, por fin, sentirse un poco más puro.

El cigarrillo se le consume entre los dedos y recién entonces, cuando siente que se está quemando, Sirius vuelve en sí. Con el gusto amargo del tabaco en la boca, pero también, con un gusto amargo en la garganta que no tiene nada que ver con él y que hace que le escuezan un poquito los ojos. "Debe ser por el humo", piensa.

Cuando James, Peter y Remus regresan, la habitación huele a cigarrillo y Sirius esta echado en su cama con el dosel cerrado. Nadie dice nada, no necesitan hacerlo, porque ya saben de qué va todo. No les sorprende, porque saben que mañana volverá a ser el mismo de siempre, pero hoy, se siente más Black que Sirius. Y por eso no quiere que nadie lo vea.

Y ellos lo respetan, porque todos tienen sus momentos, y parte de la amistad incondicional es que, en esos momentos, sepan darte espacio y dejarte solo.

* * *

Cuando Trinity se despierta, Charlie está sentada a los pies de su cama. Tiene la mirada consternada y se retuerce las manos, nerviosa. Antes de que diga nada, Trinity se le adelanta.

-No digas nada, no es necesario. – Le sonríe- No debemos discutir de nuevo. Y menos por tonterías…

-Lo sé… debemos mantenernos juntas para sacar adelante el plan…

-No, Charlie.- Trinity se levanta y la abraza.- Hay cosas más importantes que el plan…

Charlie le devuelve el abrazo.

-¿Más importantes que joder a los merodeadores de una buena vez?- pregunta.

- No te pases.

Lily también ha despertado y se acerca. Las abraza también. Y luego les dice:

-A bañarse señoritas. Y pónganse guapas. ¡Esos sucios secretillos no saldrán a la luz solos así que vamos por ellos!

* * *

Remus se sirve café, James prefiere tomar zumo de naranja. Peter apenas bebe, pero se ensaña con los bollos de chocolate. Sirius llega al gran comedor por su cuenta, los divisa y se sienta junto a ellos.

-¿Café?- Pregunta Remus apenas le ve.

- Cargado, por favor. Anoche no dormí bien.- Contesta Sirius pasándose la mano por los ojos.

-Pensamos que te saltarías "transformaciones"- Le dijo James haciéndole arreglos de último minuto a su ensayo.- ¿Hiciste el ensayo? ¿Me dejas verlo?

Sirius saca un pergamino del bolso y se lo arroja por sobre la mesa. Peter lo mira angustiado sobre el hombro de James.

-¿Cómo rayos lo hacen para alcanzar los malditos 60 centímetros pedidos por McGonagall?- Pregunta abatido.- Yo hago la letra enorme e incluso así nunca llegó a lograrlo.

Una voz femenina les interrumpe, para sorpresa de los cuatro.

- Para Black no es problema, tiene una letra tan horrible que podría escribir "McGonagall tiene el mejor culo de Hogwarts" y nadie se enteraría…- Charlie les miraba con una sonrisa. Trinity y Lily también estaban ahí, sirviéndose desayuno.

- ¡Buenos Días, Evans!- James apartó a Peter y se sentó junto a ella de un salto.- ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? No, espera, no respondas, estás igual de hermosa que siempre…

-Potter, no exageres, ¿quieres?

-Pero si no exagero, mira, pidamos una opinión objetiva.- James se volvió hacia Remus y le llamó.- Hey, Mooney, ¿no está Lily hermosa hoy?

Lily intentaba ahogarse en su té para no meterle uno de esas bollitos de chocolate por donde le cupiese.

-Muy bonita, Lily.- Le contestó Remus con una sonrisa, Lily le lanza una mirada asesina por seguirle el juego al tarado de su amigo.- Y si me permites decirlo…

-No, no, no te permitimos decir nada- le interrumpió James.- ¿Ves como te pasas? Anda ya, mira para otro lado, conversa con Xavier, que se yo, pero no mires más a Evans, ¡deja de mirar a Evans!

James extendió su pergamino de 74 centímetros y cubrió a Lily con él.

-Ese Remus es un depravado, recuérdame que nunca más le volvamos a pedir su opinión.- comenzó James.- Por cierto, ¿Qué tal tu estómago? ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, sí, fue solo por correr…- Lily bebió su té de un sorbo.- Me extraña que Black no haya hecho ya alguna ridícula broma acerca de eso…

- No la hará, porque no lo sabe.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily, y por primera vez en toda la conversación lo mira a los ojos.- ¿Llegaste a la habitación cubierto de vómito y no les contaste?

-No. Les dije que había sido un chico de segundo que había comido caramelos de vómito. Ni siquiera saben que pasamos la tarde juntos ese día.

"Pasamos la tarde juntos ese día". A James le parece que es la frase más hermosa del mundo. A Lily le dan ganas de volver vomitar después de escucharla. Sin embargo, le echa una última mirada y dice:

-Bueno, en ese caso… Gracias, supongo. Hubiese sido bastante humillante que ellos se enteraran así que agradezco que no les contaras.

Por otro lado, Charlie le ofrecía a Sirius una bandeja de bollos con crema y mermelada.

-¿Quieres uno?- le preguntaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Me quieres joder?- le pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa cínica.- Por tu culpa no volveré a comer nunca más en mi vida.

-Oh, Black, lo siento, no quise traumarte. Mmm están riquísimos.- dijo dándole un mordisco al bollito con demasiada sugerencia.- Vamos, que en el fondo me lo agradecerás algún día…

-¿Haberme llevado a la depresión misma por haber destruido mi autoestima en 5 segundos? ¿Tú crees que te agradeceré eso algún día?

- Oh, vamos, si tu autoestima está basada solo en tu cuerpo, entonces estás acabado. Además estar gordo tampoco es un delito…

-¡No lo digas!- Sirius le tapa la boca y mira alrededor con paranoia.- Si los chicos se enteran de que me rechazaste, de qué prefieres a James y de que además me encuentras gordo estaré acabado. Tú destruiste mi autoestima así que ahora tú debes repararla, Mirage. Exijo que hagas una lista con mis virtudes a cambio de mi perdón o no volveré a hablarte jamás.

-¿En qué mundo sería un castigo el hecho de que tú nunca volvieras a hablarme?

Sirius guarda silencio. Se bebe su café y lee "el profeta", que acaba de ser dejado vía lechuza.

-¿Me estás ignorando?- Charlie suelta una carcajada, pero no obtiene respuesta.- ¿es en serio?

Sirius no dice nada. Charlie comienza a preocuparse

Remus se sirve la segunda taza de café. También le gustaría echarle una ojeada a "el profeta" pero Sirius lo tomó primero y finge leerlo con mucho interés mientras Charlie le habla y su tono comienza a hacerse cada vez más agresivo. Anda tú a saber por qué.

-¿Qué tal tu ensayo, Xavier?- Le pregunta Remus tranquilamente, Trinity está sentada a su lado, revisando frenéticamente el ensayo, parece cansada y ligeramente esquizofrénica, despeinada, con ojeras y con pinta de no haber dormido lo suficiente.- Imagino que debe estar buenísimo, porque tú te ves pésimo.

-Y si me veo tan mal, Lupin, ¿por qué mierda te has apostado ir a Hogsmeade conmigo? No me jodas, quieres, ambos sabemos que no me encuentras tan mal.- le respondió con ofendido desinterés. Remus suelta una carcajada.

- Me declaro culpable.- responde con simpleza.- Hasta con ojeras y pinta de ser una loca que escapó de Azkaban sigues siendo la más guapa.

-Paso de ti, tarado.- le respondió de mala manera.

Trinity miró su reloj de pulsera y apuró la taza de café. Comenzó a recoger sus papeles, y los metía en el bolso al mismo tiempo que revisaba frenéticamente el ensayo y les gritaba a sus amigas:

-Lily, Charlie, ¡Nos vamos!- Las otras se volvieron sorprendidas. Aún tenían 15 minutos.- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!

-Triny, tienes que calmarte, cielo.- Lily se levantó tranquilamente de la mesa mientras James le suplicaba que no le abandonara.- Estás muy estresada…

-Yo conozco una excelente manera para liberar el estrés, Xavier, si quieres te la enseño…- comenzó a decir Remus mientras le alzaba las cejas sugerentemente.

-Y yo conozco una excelente manera de dejarte sin descendientes, Lupin, si quieres te la enseño.- Le contestó Trinity sin mirarlo.- Charlie, ¿quieres apurarte?

- Ay, pero que pesada, si el aula nos queda a solo 5 minutos, no entiendo por qué tanta prisa por llegar a…- Charlie se calló de repente, recordando porqué su amiga estaba tan apresurada por llegar a Transformaciones.- Oh, es cierto, mejor nos vamos, no debemos llegar tarde.

Y se fueron. Tan rápido como había llegado. Los merodeadores se quedaron en silencio hasta que Peter habló:

-¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a esas mujeres? Sus versiones más amables no dejan de estar igualmente locas.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas para irse a clases.

* * *

-Buenas Tardes, Alumnos.- McGonagall saludó con parsimonia una vez que todos estuvieron sentados.- Como sabrán, hoy deben entregar el ensayo que corresponderá a la primera evaluación del curso. Espero que hayan sido capaces de recordar que ya no están de vacaciones, y que, por lo tanto, deben rendir en sus tareas y trabajos, tanto teóricos como prácticos, si desean aprobar mi asignatura. Los "extasis" se acercan, señores y señoritas, y demás está decir que espero que Gryffindor obtenga los mejores resultados. No tendré piedad ni consideraciones especiales por ser la jefa de su casa, así que les recomiendo que comiencen a prepararse. Pergaminos sobre las mesas, ahora.

Los alumnos dejaron los ensayos en sus respectivas mesas. Más de uno tenía cara de funeral después del duro discurso de McGonagall. La profesora convocó un accio con su varita y todos los pergaminos fueron recogidos y depositados sobre su mesa.

-Bien- continúo con calma.- La próxima clase les entregaré las calificaciones, ahora me gustaría que sacaran sus libros y los abrieran en la pagina…

Una mano se alzó en medio del salón.

-¿Sí, señorita Xavier? ¿Alguna duda?- preguntó sin molestarse por la interrupción.

-Sí Profesora, la verdad quería saber qué posibilidades existen de que revise los ensayos ahora y nos entregue las calificaciones esta clase…- preguntó Trinity con inocente sonrisa, todos los alumnos del salón se volvieron a mirarla sorprendidos.

-¿Y qué fundamento tiene su sugerencia, Xavier?- le preguntó la profesora sin comprender.

Trinity se quedó callada con cara de Poker, demonios, no había pensado en otra respuesta que no fuese "Porque hice una apuesta y si no sé ahora si gané o perdí probablemente me suicide". Afortunadamente, una voz masculina salió a su rescate.

- Bueno, profesora, si me permite, secundo la moción de Xavier.- Remus Lupin hablaba con ese tono educado y sofisticado que siempre lograba ablandar un poco a McGonagall.- Como usted dijo, este año tenemos los "extasis" y debemos comenzar a prepararnos. Mientras antes tengamos las calificaciones de nuestros trabajos, antes sabremos en qué materias estamos débiles, y así tendremos más tiempo para repasarlas y prepararlas, ¿no cree?

- Bueno, me parece razonable.- Comenzó la profesora.- Pero eso implicaría que tuviese que dedicar la clase a corregir los ensayos y que ustedes tendrían que trabajar de forma auto-didacta. ¿Tiene alguno de los alumnos presentes algún reparo con eso?

Por supuesto ninguno de los alumnos tuvo problemas con eso. ¿Librarse de tener a McGonagall hablando toda la clase? ¡Excelente! Solo Lily se habría quejado, pero estaba tan nerviosa como Trinity por saber las notas.

-En ese caso, así se hará. Abran los libros en la página 05 y lean cuidadosamente "transfiguraciones en seres vivos". Cuando hayan comprendido y practicado los movimientos, pueden acercarse a recoger un ratón para transformarlo en pluma… comprenderán, señores y señoritas, que la transformación en seres vivos es el paso a previo a la transfiguración humana, por lo que debe ser tomada con la rigurosidad e impecabilidad correspondientes…

Minerva McGonagall finalmente se sienta a leer y el aula se llena de voces, ajetreos y movimientos de varita.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso, Mooney?- le preguntó Sirius.- Lo de "secundo la mosión de Xavier"… ¿Qué te traes con esa chica?

- Nada, simplemente es mi opinión, quiero saber hoy mi calificación.- Le explicó Remus con simpleza.

-¡No mientas, Maldito!- le grita James en plan "Santa inquisición". Alza el puño y adopta su voz teatrera favorita.- ¿Por qué el empeño en engañar a tus fieles compañeros de vida? Confiesa ya, corresponde a la confianza que ha sido depositada sin tapujos en tu persona.

-¡Ay, cállate ya, Prongs! De veras deberías considerar Broadway como tu futuro laboral.- Le respondió Remus exasperado.

-¿Qué es Broadway?- pregunta Peter con curiosidad.

- Ay, pero que ignorante, Pete, Broadway es un famoso club de strippers masculino.- Le responde Sirius con indiferencia. Remus le habló una vez de ese lugar, pero como siempre, Sirius entiende solo lo que quiere entender. Peter le cree y asiente con la cabeza diciendo "ahhh" aunque no comprende por qué Remus ha mandado a James a trabajar como desnudista profesional. Quiere preguntar, pero Sirius se adelanta.- No desvies el tema, Mooney…

- Sí, Mooney, trata de reprimir tus deseos de ver mi cuerpo tropical bailando desnudo y dinos la verdad- le dijo James molesto. Él, desde luego tampoco sabía lo que era Broadway.

Remus respondió con todas las evasivas que puede inventar, finalmente logra distraerlos diciéndoles que traigan los ratones para practicar. Peter se ofrece porque asegura tener una conexión especial con los roedores, Sirius se muere de risa y James asegura que no tocará los ratones, pero que si fueran ciervos iría por ellos. McGonagall termina regañándolos.

La hora se hace eterna para Trinity. Intenta mostrarse tranquila ante sus amigas y convencerse de que su ensayo estaba perfecto. Tanto Charlie como Lily intentan no hablarle del tema, en el fondo porque ellas están incluso más nerviosas que la misma castaña.

La hora, finalmente llega.

-Bien, alumnos y alumnas, les pediré silencio para entregarles sus calificaciones.- Pidió McGonagall. La sala fue invadida por un mutismo total.- Les llamaré por lista, ¿de acuerdo? Pasen adelante cuando diga su apellido. ¡Archer!

-¿Porqué la vida es tan cruel conmigo? Mi apellido es el último de la puta lista.- chilló Trinity agarrándose el cabello. Remus la observaba desde su asiento con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Black!- Llamó McGonagall. El moreno se acercó y recibió su ensayo. La profesora le dijo un par de cosas que las chicas no lograron oír y el moreno volvió a su asiento. Charlie no pudo más de curiosidad.

- ¡Hey, Black! ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó la rubia cuando pasó junto a ellas, pero Sirius no respondió y se puso a silbar. Charlie intercambió una mirada con Lily y la pelirroja repitió la pregunta.

-Ah, Evans, claro, te respondo en seguida. Tengo un "Sobresaliente"- Sirius le sonrió y le mostró su pergamino, y añadió con decepción.- Era un trabajo de "extraordinario" pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es McGonagall, casi nunca los pone no importa lo bueno que esté.

El moreno se marchó y Trinity hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta. Lily y Mirage se volvieron preocupadas, pero no alcanzaron a decir nada porque entonces McGonagall llamó a Lily. Vieron como la pelirroja intercambiaba unas palabras con la profesora, asentía con la cabeza y regresaba.

-"Sobresaliente"- dijo antes de que le preguntaran.- Me dijo que cosas me habían faltado, está siendo muy exigente…

-No ayudes tanto, Lily.- Le dijo Charlie con sorna, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Trinity.

Llamaron a Lupin. Este se acercó a la profesora y recibió la nota con una sonrisa. Volvió a su asiento y cuando vio que Trinity le miraba, le enseñó el pergamino en el cual se leía en el borde superior "EXTRAORDINARIO" con letras brillantes.

-Que hijo de puta con suerte…- masculló Trinity enfurruñada.

Llamaron a Charlie. "Insatisfactorio". La rubia se quejó de que transformaciones jamás sería para ella. Llamaron a Peter. "Insatisfactorio". Llamaron a James. "Aceptable". Y finalmente. Después de la clase completa, llamaron a Trinity.

-¡Xavier!- le llamó McGonagall. Cuando Trinity llegó a su lado, la profesora le dijo.- Buen trabajo, Xavier, verdaderamente me sorprendió gratamente. Sin embargo…si hubiese consultado la bibliografía completa que dejé, hubiese sido un "Extraordinario"…

-Espere, ¿bibliografía completa?, leí de principio a fin los tres libros que dejó…

- ¿Tres? Bueno eso lo explica todo- contestó la profesora.- Xavier… yo dejé asignados cuatro libros…

Trinity piensa a toda velocidad, bendita memoria fotográfica la que tenía… ¿Cuántos libros tenía Lupin sobre la mesa el día de la apuesta? Cuatro. ¿Cuántos le pasó a ella?... tres…

-De todas formas, gran trabajo, Xavier, tiene un "sobresaliente" y estoy segura que la próxima vez será un "extraordinario".

Escucha lo que le dice McGonagall. Ve las caras de sus amigas, quienes, al ver su expresión, ya se habían dado cuenta que la cosa no estaba nada bien. Mira hacia el fondo de la sala. Remus Lupin le interroga con la mirada socarronamente… Y encima tiene el coraje de mirarla el maldito bastardo tramposo. Lo va a asesinar. A la mierda el plan, a la mierda los secretos merodeadores, y a la mierda ir a parar a Azkaban… ella lo va a matar.

* * *

¡Espero que les guste! No duden en dejar sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y es lo que me motiva a seguir con el fic, así que si les guta y quieren más, no duden en pedirlo! un abrazo a todos los que pasan :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Cuando la clase termina, Trinity sale hecha una furia. Sale tan rápido que Lily y Charlie no alcanzan a seguirla. En la salida se encuentran con Remus quién las interroga con la mirada.

-Ni puta idea donde está, así que no jodas, ¿quieres?- Le espeta Charlie enojada. –Por cierto ¡Bonito truco el de esconderle uno de los libros para que no ganara la apuesta! Maldito tramposo.- Luego agarra a Lily del brazo y se marchan de ahí.

-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?- pregunta Peter confundido.

-¿Hiciste una apuesta con Xavier? ¿y qué ganaste?- preguntó Sirius emocionado- supongo que habrás apostado un pole dance como mínimo, oh, ¡me encantan los pole dance!

-¡Espera, Evans, Esperame! ¿A dónde vas, mi amor?- grita James.

-Lejos de ti, mi amor.- Le responde Lily irónicamente y se pierde de vista al final del pasillo.

-¿Oyeron eso?- James se vuelve con una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara al más puro estilo "we are the champions, my friend".

-Sí que lo oímos, prongs, está loca por ti.- le dice Sirius socarronamente.

-Ya lo creo, ¡me dijo "mi amor"! ¡Lily me dijo "mi amor"!

-Este tipo tiene problemas con el sarcasmo.- le susurró Sirius a Peter y Remus- Ahora, Mooney, responde, ¿qué apuesta hiciste?

-¡Voy al baño, los veo en Pociones!- les grita Remus mientras se aleja corriendo.

Remus da vuelta al pasillo y los pierde de vista. Lo último que alcanza a escuchar es un comentario de James diciendo: "¿Por qué se va corriendo? Eso es un claro ejemplo de problemas a la próstata." Remus busca en su bolso y saca el mapa, susurra "Jura solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y el mapa de Hogwarts se revela.

-Muéstrame a Trinity Xavier.- Susurra.

Ahí está, en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Antes de que Remus se pregunte qué rayos está haciendo sus pies lo dirigen hacia allá.

* * *

Trinity se lava la cara. Gracias a Merlín el baño de Myrtle la llorona está vacío, como siempre. La impotencia es tan grande, que no sabe si echarse a llorar como una niñita o romperle las piernas a ese tarado. Qué gran embustero, tramposo, poca cosa, Lupin… ¿Ocultarle el libro? Que bajeza.

Se mira al espejo y suspira. De acuerdo, no. No. No es culpa de él, al menos no del todo. Ella debió haberse percatado, ella debió saberlo… como pudo creer que el imbécil jugaría limpio.

Charlie tenía razón. Al final parece que si tiene dotes para la adivinación, la muy desgraciada. Recordó las palabras de la rubia… ¿Cómo fue que dijo? Algo de aprovechar la oportunidad para obtener información… ¡Pues claro! la rabia dio paso a una nueva idea… esto no era malo, todo lo contrario, ¡era una gran oportunidad! ¿Por qué demonios no lo pensó antes de partirse el lomo haciendo el maldito ensayo? Al fin y al cabo, esta putada de Lupin no era más que una cosa más que agregar a la lista de motivaciones para seguir con el plan y acabar con él… Y desde luego sería más fácil enterarse de un par de cosas sentados en un bar bebiendo cerveza antes que estudiando en la biblioteca, ¡Brillante!

-¿Xavier?

Trinity se vuelve para ver quién la llama, aunque no necesita verlo para saber quién es. ¿Cómo rayos la encontró?

-¿Cómo diste conmigo?- le preguntó sin salir de su sorpresa.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Pues, no es que fuera muy misterioso…- le contestó con simpleza, no había inventada una excusa, pero esperaba que esta colara.- Solo pensé en el mejor lugar al que una chica con ganas de llorar iría.

-Vaya, que gran sensibilidad femenina tienes, Lupin.- dijo Trinity fingiendo asombro y llevándose las manos a la cintura.- Eso explica porqué tus novias te duran tan poco… eres un maldito acosador, asustas, hombre.

Remus se quedó callado.

-Por cierto, no tenía ganas de llorar.- añadió ella volviéndose al espejo y arreglándose el pelo.- Tú no podrías hacerme llorar ni aunque me golpearas, Lupin.

-Lo que hice no estuvo bien. Solo quería que fuese una broma, no creí que te lo tomarías tan en serio, ¡de veras! Pensé que te percatarías que faltaba un libro y en la biblioteca hay como 30 ejemplares de él… solo tenías que ir por otro. De todas formas, lo siento.

Trinity lo miró, esta vez sí estaba sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, la apuesta tampoco corre.- añadió Remus. Mantenía la distancia, le miraba con arrepentimiento, pero aún así no parecía doblegarse completamente.- Solo era una broma… eso es todo creo. Te veo en clases.

Remus se volvió y se dirigía a la puerta para salir del baño. Trinity lo meditó un segundo… Hogsmeade, lejos del colegio, un par de botellas de alcohol de por medio y quizás pudiese averiguar una cosa o dos acerca de los merodeadores…

-Si no cumples la apuesta es porque eras aún más poco hombre de lo que pensaba. – Remus se volvió sorprendido y Trinity sonrío socarrona.- Yo soy una mujer de palabra, y cumpliré lo acordado.

-¿En serio? Escucha, esto no es necesario… si es para ir a pasar malos ratos prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes, Lupin.- le contestó ella acercándose.- Además ¿malos ratos? Aún no ha nacido el chico que lo haya pasado mal conmigo. Sin embargo, ya que has jugado sucio, creo que merezco una consideración especial…

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál?- le contesto el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-No iremos a tomar café. Si crees que pasaré mi día libre en el pueblo tomando café con pastelitos, estás demente. Nos iremos a tomar unas cervezas, como corresponde.

-¿Tú estás segura de que naciste mujer?- le preguntó Remus una vez que salió de su asombro. Y añadió sonriendo.- ¿ir a tomar cervezas como corresponde? Jamás en la vida me he ido de borrachera con una chica.

-Eso es por qué siempre que sales con chicas lo haces en plan "cita".- le contestó Trinity, haciendo ademanes con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.- Cuando una va a citas, bebe té, se ríe de chistes aburridos, y se levanta 10 veces para ir al tocador a arreglarse el maquillaje. Yo no haré nada de eso, porque nosotros no tendremos una cita.

-Eso suena bien, Xavier.- admitió Remus. Sonrió. No era la sonrisa conquistadora de siempre.- Aunque he de advertirte que el alcohol me pone peligroso…

-No te preocupes. Seré lo menos sexy que has visto en tu vida. Comeré a lo bestia y beberé como camionero. Quizás hasta me suba a una mesa a cantar cumbias. Seré tan poco sensual que no tendrás intenciones de ponerte peligroso para nada.- Trinity se rió. Y acto seguido se sorprendió, porque se dio cuenta de que la risa no fue fingida.

-¿O sea será como salir con un hombre?

- No puedo creer que seas tan machista, pero está bien, seré como un hombre. Podemos hablar incluso de culos de mujeres, si te apetece.

Ambos se rieron. Remus miró su reloj y puso cara de circunstancias.

-¿Qué tan rápido puedes correr? Tenemos 2 minutos para llegar a las mazmorras.

-¡Mierda!- Trinity tomó su bolso, pero antes de que se lo pudiera colgar, Remus se lo arrebató y se lo colgó al hombro, la agarró del brazo y la sacó corriendo del baño.

* * *

-Ay, Triny, ¿Cómo estará?- le preguntaba Charlie a Lily por décima vez y se retorcía el cabello.- Seguro se siente el doble de mal por todo lo que le dije… ¿Crees que venga a clase?

-No lo sé…- Lily parecía igual de preocupada. Tomó asiento junto a Charlie.- pero espero que esté bien…

Slughorn hizo su entrada a las mazmorras. Él era el profesor de pociones. Más ancho que alto, de cara sonriente, un bigote de morsa que se movía cuando hablaba y jefe de la casa Slytherin. Tenía la obsesión de recolectar estudiantes que tuviesen parientes famosos o influyentes, a los que incluía en un selecto grupo llamado "El club de las eminencias", él aseguraba que era para crear jornadas extra-programáticas de calidad, pero todos sabían que lo hacía para tener acceso a los contactos de sus alumnos. Había veces, sin embargo, en que incluía a alumnos solo por ser buenos en pociones, aunque estos casos eran muy reducidos. Lily asistía de vez en cuando debido a su talento innato para preparar pociones.

-¡Lily, ahí está Triny!- Exclamó Charlie con alegría señalando la puerta.

Ni Lily ni Charlie pudieron mantener la boca cerrada cuando vieron que Remus se descolgaba un bolso de los hombros y se lo pasaba a la castaña. Luego entraron por separado.

-¿Qué mierda?- espetó Charlie apenas Trinity se sentó a su lado- Y te lo pregunto muy en serio, ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

-Pasa, querida Charlie, que tú tenías razón.- le contestó la castaña, luego bajó la voz y murmuró con una maléfica sonrisa.- No me enteraré de ningún sucio secreto de Lupin estudiando en la biblioteca o caminando por los pasillos. Esto requiere artillería pesada…

* * *

-¡Black! ¡Espera, Black!-

Sirius se dio vuelta en mitad del pasillo, miró quien lo llamaba, y siguió caminando como si nada.

-Ay, pero… ¡serás imbécil Black! - Charlie se colgó el bolso y echó carrera para alcanzar a Sirius, cuando llegó a su lado preguntó enojada.- ¿Es que no me escuchas? ¡Vengo gritándote medio castillo!

Sirius se puso a silbar. Charlie comenzó a desesperarse, tenía que lograr que le hablara.

-¡Black, ya basta! De veras, quiero hablarte.- Charlie intentó mantener el máximo de dignidad mientras le pedía que la escuchara, pero era bastante humillante ir revoloteando alrededor de él sin obtener respuesta.

-Hola Sirius.- Una bonita castaña de Hufflepuff le saludó, cuando pasó por su lado. Iba en dirección contraria, pero aún así se detuvo para conversar.

-¡Hola, preciosa!- Sirius besó su mejilla, la castaña estaba encantada. Charlie se cruzó de brazos con cara de pocos amigos, esto sí que no, el tipo será cabronazo, inepto y ególatra, pero ella estaba hablándole primero… o al menos intentándolo. – ¡que genial verte! ¿Desde cuándo no nos veíamos? Creo que desde la vez que tú y yo nos…

-Sí, desde esa vez, pero no lo digas que me da vergüenza…- dijo con una risita tonta y señalando con la cabeza a Charlie que no se había movido ni un centímetro de al lado de Sirius y le miraba enojada, añadió- En fin, creo que estás ocupado…

-¡Que observadora!- exclamó Charlie con ironía.

-¿Ocupado? ¿Con quién?- dijo Sirius mirando hacia todos lados como si no viera a nadie.

-¿Oye, qué te pasa? Qué estás ocupado conmigo…- le espetó la rubia con sorna.

-Rosie, querida, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta curiosa? Necesito la opinión de una VERDADERA mujer…- Le dijo Sirius a la Hufflepuff poniendo énfasis en la palabra "verdadera" y pasando totalmente por alto el comentario de Charlie.- ¿Tú que tal me ves? ¿Crees que estoy ganando peso?

-¿Es broma? Sirius, tú estás como quieres.- le contestó ella sin siquiera pensarlo y sonriendo pícaramente.- Si no fuera así, solo me verías en sueños. ¿Quedamos para el fin de semana? Escríbeme.

Dicho esto, la castaña le guiñó un ojo, le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Charlie a modo de despedida y se largó.

-Pero qué creída más grande… "solo me verías en sueños"- le imitó Charlie con voz chillona.- Más bien en pesadillas, diría yo…

-Lo que es la envidia…- le contestó Sirius sin mirarla y siguió caminando.

-¡Oye! ¡Me hablaste!- Charlie le siguió y caminó a su lado.- Sabía que no podías ignorarme para siempre…y no estoy envidiosa de tu amiga, ¿porqué lo estaría? Todos saben que las prefieres rubias.

-Touché- admitió Sirius.- Ahora habla Mirage, has venido medio castillo siguiéndome y gastándome el nombre, así que habla de una vez.

"Muy bien, Charlie", se dijo la rubia a sí misma, "Mándate la actuación del siglo".

-Creo que haber aludido de forma despectiva a tu evidente sobrepeso no fue correcto de mi parte…- Sirius frunció el ceño, se volteó y apuró el paso.- ¿Qué? Espera, ¿Dónde vas? ¿qué dije?

Charlie le agarró por los hombros muerta de risa y lo estampó contra la pared.

-De acuerdo, no te sigas escapando, comienzo a sentirme como una acosadora sexual- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Fue una broma, ¿sí?

-Mirage, preciosa, admito que sería una gran pérdida para el mundo, pero… ¿por qué no te arrojas de la torre de astronomía?

-Porque perderías a tu rubia favorita.- Le contestó ella sin perder la sonrisa.- Y no podrías recuperarte de la pérdida. Además, volvería como fantasma a atormentarte de todos modos.

Sirius resopló, pero acabo sonriendo de todos modos.

-Ya, enserio, Mirage, ¿Qué quieres?

-Confesar mis pecados. – Dijo con un largo suspiro y sin dejar de bromear.- No debí llamarte "gordo"…

-¿No debiste hacerlo por qué es descortés o porque verdaderamente no crees que lo esté?

-Por qué no lo estás.- admitió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.- Fue un farol, lo confieso. Lo que no quita que de verdad prefiera a Potter antes que a ti.

-¡Pues eso es aún peor! – Exclamó Sirius agarrándola por los hombros con desesperación- Reconocer que mi cuerpo sigue siendo el más perfecto que has visto y aún así preferir a Jimbo antes que a mí… ¡Estás partiendo mi corazón en quince mil cuatrocientos treinta y dos jodidos pedazos!

Charlie soltó una larga carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás. A Sirius le gustaba que esa chica ser riera así, sin cubrirse la boca, sin ocultar el rostro, sin avergonzarse. Demasiado guapa como para seguir ignorándola y demasiado entusiasta y chillona como para seguir fingiendo que no la escuchaba.

-Esto es lo que haremos, Black- Charlie recuperó la compostura.- Te invito una copa. Te la debo por el mal rato…

-Acepto tu invitación y añadiré además que iba en serio lo de realizar una lista con mis virtudes.- le contestó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.- Quizás el alcohol te abra los ojos y te haga reconocer que soy irresistible.

-Lo dudo, el alcohol no abre ni mis ojos ni mis piernas.- le dijo Charlie en tono serio pero no grave. Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido ante sus palabras.- Espero que lo tengas presente en todo momento, Black. Te estoy invitando una copa a modo de compensación, no es una cita ni mucho menos una insinuación sexual.

"Sexual". A Sirius le gustaba la forma en la que la rubia decía "Sexual". Siempre que escuchaba esa palabra o cualquiera de sus variaciones de la boca de otras chicas le parecía que sonaba demasiado directo, demasiado entregado, incluso demasiado desesperado. Mirage sonaba diferente, sonaba a límite, a desafío… Sonaba a reto y eso la hacía parecer más excitante que cualquier otra mujer que hubiese conocido.

-"El alcohol no te abre ni los ojos ni las piernas"- repitió Sirius, como un niño pequeño que repite una lección, mirando al techo y con esfuerzo, como tratando de memorizarlo.- Yo lo tendré presente, Rubia... Espero que seas tú quien no lo olvide.

Sirius Black le lanza su última sonrisa y se larga caminando, seguido por las miradas calenturientas de todas las féminas del pasillo que luego se vuelven hacia Charlie y la observan con desdén. Ella levanta la cabeza con altanería y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria. Se dirige a la lechuchería y su sonrisa ya no es tan amplia.

* * *

**Charlize Mirage **

Charlie llega hasta la lechucería. Su madre le había escrito esa mañana. Saca la carta del bolsillo, la abre y le echa una última leída antes de responderle.

_Charlize:_

_Sé que el año escolar apenas comienza, sin embargo, la historia me ha demostrado que a ti hay que ponerte límites desde el principio. Es tu último año en Hogwarts y aunque a estas alturas tus hermanos ya tenían aseguradas becas por excelencia académica, estoy segura que ese no será tu caso. Por lo tanto, quiero avisarte desde ya que no podrás quedarte en Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad, puesto que tu hermano, Nicholas, vendrá a casa con un amigo de la escuela de Medimagia y Sanación, cuyo futuro es prometedor. Es menester que le conozcas y simpatices con él, quizás, con un poco de suerte, podamos arreglar un buen matrimonio. No eres la más brillante de mis hijas, pero sí la más hermosa. Esperemos que esa belleza te ayude a conseguir un marido digno de esta familia._

_Lo entenderás algún día, Charlize. Esto lo hago por tu futuro._

_Con cariño. _

_Tu Madre._

Otras chicas podrían llorar al leer una carta así escrita de parte de sus madres. Podrían sentirse tan desgraciadas y humilladas que harían cualquier cosa con tal de experimentar aunque fuese una sola vez esa cosa a la que le llaman "orgullo paterno". Charlie no conoce la sensación de que sus padres estén orgullosos de ella, y de cierta forma, lo entiende.

Christian y Dalia Mirage, matrimonio feliz y perfecto. Ambos Medimagos exitosos y de renombre. Su padre es sanador experto en secuelas provocadas por magia oscura. Su madre, por otro lado, se dedica a la investigación y elaboración de pociones para curar todo tipo de males. Si tuviese que definirlos en una palabra la mayoría de la gente diría "Brillantes". Si Charlie tuviese que hacerlo diría "Infelices".

Cuando Christian y Dalia Mirage alcanzaron el éxito y renombre profesional (y con ello una buena fortuna), decidieron que el siguiente paso en una vida perfecta sería tener una familia perfecta, a raíz de esa desición concibieron a 4 perfectos hijos. Thomas, el mayor. Siguió los pasos de sus padres y es un Sanador dedicado, sobre todo, a las secuelas provocadas por hechizos desmemorizadores. No solo su apellido es el que le ha permitido obtener un rápido ascenso laboral, sino también sus capacidades. La siguiente es Denisse. Ella no quiso seguir el rubro familiar, sin embargo se dedicó a la defensa contra las artes oscuras, con igual éxito que sus padres y hermano mayor, hoy es una de las directoras más jóvenes del departamento de Regulación contra las Artes Oscuras del Ministerio de Magia. Por último, está Nicholas, incipiente estudiante de Medimagia, estudiante aventajado en todas las materias, lo que probablemente lo lleve a graduarse antes de lo que debería. Y vale mencionar, además, que todos pertenecieron a la gloriosa casa Ravenclaw.

Y bueno, al final, como por ironía de la vida, está ella. Una niña que siempre fue demasiado despistada, que hablaba demasiado fuerte, que reía demasiado, que preguntaba demasiadas cosas… y que era un desastre en todo lo que a sus padres parecía importarles.

Charlie recuerda que una vez, cuando cursaba tercer año, se armó una trifulca de proporciones durante la cena, pues sus padres estaban tremendamente disgustados ya que ella apenas había logrado pasar segundo año y en tercero seguía por la misma línea.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas capaz de obtener puros extraordinarios en algo tan burdo como "Cuidado de las creaturas mágicas" y no seas capaz de pasar "Encantamientos" al menos con un aceptable?- le gritó su padre golpeando la mesa.

-Eso es obvio, padre.- Contestó Nicholas, quien era cuatro años mayor que ella.- "Cuidado de las creaturas mágicas" es una basura, al igual que el cerebro de mi hermana.

Sus demás hermanos se rieron, hasta su madre disimuló una sonrisa. Su padre seguía ofuscado.

-Te lo digo en serio, Charlize. –Continuó su padre.- Rézale a Merlín para que esa bonita cara que tienes se mantenga en el tiempo. Es lo único que nos permitirá conseguirte un marido medianamente decente que se encargue de ti.

-Sí, padre. – Le había contestado ella sin mirarle a los ojos.

Esa noche, Denisse la fue a ver a la habitación.

-Es que no comprendo, Charlize. Cuando ves a papá y mamá, ¿no te dan ganas de ser como ellos? Son brillantes, famosos, tienen millones de amigos…- Su hermana sonaba embelesada con todo lo que nombraba.- ¿No quieres eso para ti?

-No, Denisse. No quiero nada de eso para mí. Mis padres apenas si se hablan entre ellos. ¿Los has visto cogerse de la mano alguna vez? Es más, ¿has visto que nos cogieran de la mano alguna vez a nosotros?

Denisse la miró en silencio. Charlie se sentó en su cama y continuó.

-No he visto a mis padres hablar con cariño de su trabajo, jamás. No he escuchado a Thomas jamás decir que quiere ser sanador para ayudar a la gente. Ni siquiera te he escuchado a ti alguna vez decir que eres feliz en lo que haces. Yo soy diferente, siempre lo he sabido, y ustedes se encargan de recordármelo todo el tiempo haciendo chistes estúpidos y humillándome… ¿pero sabes qué? No me importa. Ser diferente es mi esperanza… mi esperanza de ser la única de esta familia que decida ser feliz antes que exitosa.

Charlie recuerda con exactitud cada palabra de lo que le dijo a su hermana. Las recuerda porque se las repite a diario, no se permite olvidarlas. Siente de todo corazón no haber podido cumplir las expectativas de sus padres, siente haberles clavado el primer cuchillazo el día en que el sombrero seleccionador gritó "Gryffindor" y rompió con la larga tradición de Ravenclaw's de la familia. Siente muchas cosas. Pero siente, sobre todo, es momento de plantarles cara a sus padres y demostrarles que no es tan estúpida como creen.

_Querida y respetada Madre:_

_Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Agradezco sobremanera tu cariñosa preocupación por arreglarme un matrimonio infeliz con alguien que no conozco, y agradezco también que me digas que soy la más hermosa de tus hijas… ¿o eso no fue un cumplido? La verdad, no lo sé, soy demasiado tonta como para diferenciarlo de un insulto, pero eso seguro ya lo sabes. _

_También quería comunicarte que iré a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad, si es lo que quieres, imagino lo mucho que me extrañan tú y papá. Sin embargo, es necesario que te comunique que no podré prostituirme descaradamente con el amigo de Nicholas, cómo tú deseas, puesto que estaré muy ocupada estudiando para entrar a la academia de "Cuidado de la creaturas mágicas". Eso es lo que haré después de Hogwarts y estoy segura de que tú y papá lo respetarán porque me quieren… ¿no es cierto?_

_Con cariño. Charlie._

_Ps: ¿sabes qué es lo bueno de ser considerada retardada? Que puedo usar el sarcasmo sin que nadie note que me estoy burlando. ¿No es genial? Esta carta es un ejemplo de ello. Buen día, Madre._

Charlie enrolla la carta y la ata a la pata de su lechuza, Coconut. Le hace cariño detrás de las plumas del cuello y le dice con cariño

-Coco, llévale esto a mi Madre. Y de ser posible, cágate en el salón, por favor. Te recompensaré por ello.

Observa como la lechuza de aleja y suspira. Tendrá que preparar los EXTASIS y obtener un extraordinario en el EXTASIS de "cuidado de las creaturas mágicas", por supuesto, lo cual no es problema, pero también necesita obtener sobresalientes en "Herbología" y "Pociones". Suspira de nuevo y no sabe si se siente capaz de lograrlo… quizás tantos años de humillaciones si han doblegado su espíritu después de todo.

De repente recuerda algo que la saca de sus recuerdos. Toma una pluma y se apresura a escribir una nueva nota.

_Ex - Gordo Black:_

_Te recuerdo que tenemos un par de copas prometidas. Sin embargo, como sabrás, los expertos surtidores de alcohol en todas las fiestas son los merodeadores, por lo tanto, creo que te corresponderá conseguir un par de botellas. Desde luego, yo pagaré. Así que dime donde y cuando nos reunimos para ir por ellas. Y no, no se te ocurra decir que no, iré contigo a buscarlas._

_Charlie Mirage. _

_Alias "tu rubia favorita". No intentes negarlo._

Charlie ató la nota a una de las lechuzas de la escuela y la echó a volar por la ventana. Sonrió. Si Black le permitía ir con él, de seguro se enteraría de un par de cosas, aunque, debía admitir, que no sabía en qué momento esto se había vuelto tan divertido.

* * *

Hola a todos! Bueno, quizás los cápitulos comiencen a hacerse cada vez más largos... ¿sería malo? ¿los prefieren más cortos? lo que pasa es que mi imaginación comienza a superarme y siento que debo abarcar tantas cosas! Comentenme acerca de su pareja favorita y que les gustaría ver de ellos! sus opiniones son clave para mi :) En este capítulo no vimos mucho a Lily y James (golpeo mi cabeza al más puro estilo Dobby por eso) y quiero pedir disculpas a los fans de esa pareja, les compensaré en el próximo cápitulo!

Agradezco esos reviews que aunque son poquitos, para mi son sagrados :) y me dejan al borde de las lágrimas y con una sonrisa boba cada vez que leo uno nuevo!

Anna: Fiel desde el principio! agradezco tus comentarios y me encanta que comentes las partes que te dan risa, algunas veces me he sorprendido pensado: "¿será esto demasiado rídiculo? ¿Haría reír a Anna?" jajaja agradezco tanto tus comentarios, fuiste la primera en comentar mi fic, cuando tenía apenas un cápitulo y no parecía del todo prometedor, y por eso, Agradezco tu confianza y espero leerte hasta el último cápitulo! un abrazo! :)

Saratudela: Me encanta que te encante! intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, gracias por comentarme siempre, vale mucho para mi, un gran abrazo!

Vale: Gracias por comentar, me encanta saber que te gusta y causa risa! espero volver a leerte, saludos :)

Mac Snuffles: ¿que tal estoy? pasa que estoy genial después de leer tu review! y considero que un comentario así de largo merece una respuesta en su misma magnitud, así que quisiera partir agradeciendote con lágrimas en mis ojos y alzando las manos al cielo gritando "Hallellujahhhh! (sí, bueno, ahora sabes de donde viene la faceta dramática de mi querido James)! Me alegra, no sabes cuanto, que valores a este Remus, la verdad no sabía como sería recibida su personalidad y me daba un poco de miedo :S puesto que en la mayoría de los fics que he leído Remus parece una niñita llorona, carente de hormonas, aburrida y al cuidado de sus amigos mil veces más divertidos que él! No es nada justo, ¿no lo crees? Y el querido Sirius, le ves superficial y rebelde, pero si hechas un vistazo un poco más profundo a sus recovecos... ¡es toda una sorpresa! James, es solo James. ¡No hay otra explicación para él! De las chicas te iré revelando más poco a poco. Merlín, con tantos halagos me lo has puesto dificil, ¡espero no decepcionarte! cuéntame que te va pareciendo el desarrollo de la historia, un gran abrazo, GRACIAS TOTALES!

Dani Salvatore: Me parece súper que la encuentres súper divertida! :) Espero seguir haciéndote reír, saludos!

Y me voy a escribir a la velocidad de la luz... ¡por ustedes! Adiós :)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creo esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

**Capítulo VI**

_Secretos._**  
**

Peter está en la habitación. Le escribió hace horas a su novia, Sophie Randell, y ella aún no le responde. Está preocupado, no, en realidad está asustado. Sophie de un tiempo a esta parte se estaba comportando distante con él, quedaban cada vez menos y temía que la relación se estuviese desgastando.

Una lechuza de la escuela entra por la ventana y a Peter se le ilumina la mirada, corre hacia ella y a pesar de que la lechuza se resiste a entregarle la carta, finalmente logra arrebatársela. La abre con entusiasmo y comienza a leerla.

Con solo leer el encabezado se da cuenta de que claramente no es para él, ahí pone "_**Ex -Gordo Black**_" con una caligrafía claramente femenina. ¿Ex – gordo? ¿Qué rayos? Sabe que no debe hacerlo y que Sirius probablemente le golpee por vulnerar su correspondencia para la curiosidad le puede más. La lee rápidamente y no puedo cerrar la boca cuando termina ¿Mirage escribiéndole a Sirius para invitarle a beber y además autodenominándose "tu rubia favorita"? Pero… ¿cómo? Es que… Peter no entiende nada.

No alcanza a pensar más porque inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación se abre. Es Remus, su semblante es serio y claramente cansado. Arroja el bolso al piso y se deja caer en la cama.

-Mooney, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Peter con preocupación acercándose a él. Le pone la mano en la frente.- ¡Estás ardiendo! ¿Te llevo a enfermería?

-No, Pete, no te preocupes.- Intenta sonreír Remus.- Es la luna… Aún no está ni en el cielo y ya me está jodiendo.

-Trata de dormir un poco.- Le pide Peter con cariño.- Te despertaré a las seis y treinta para llevarte con Madame Pomfrey, ¿de acuerdo?

-Genial, gracias Pete.

Peter le cierra el dosel de la cama. Mira el calendario que tienen puesto tras la puerta. Es hoy. Hoy es día de transformación. Peter se acerca a la ventana e intenta respirar aire fresco para calmarse. Siempre se pone nervioso los días que deben acompañar a Remus. Le gustaría ser como James y Sirius, llenos de valentía y entusiasmo cada vez que llega el día, pero no es así. A él lo invade el miedo y la preocupación catastrófica de que algo salga mal, y no puede evitarlo, por mucho que quiera a Remus.

James y Sirius entran a la habitación muertos de risa. ¡Sirius! Peter recuerda la carta que llegó para él de parte de Mirage.

-¿Qué hay, Wormty?- Le pregunta James con simpatía.- No tienes buena cara…

-Es por Remus- Mintió Peter. A veces, solo a veces, se le da muy bien mentir.- Le he dicho que descanse un rato antes de irse a enfermería, se sentía muy mal…

James y Sirius intercambian miradas de preocupación, ambos se acercan a la cama de Remus. Susurran unas palabras, le sonríen, hasta le acarician un poco el pelo y los brazos. Peter les mira con algo parecido a los celos, "pero son celos sanos" se dice a sí mismo, para no sentirse tan mal.

James y Sirius se vuelven de mantequilla cuando ven a Remus en esa condición, y más de alguna vez han tenido que contener las lágrimas cuando lo ven después de transformaciones que han sido demasiado violentas. Remus es el punto débil de los tres, el que "aflora nuestros sentimientos más homosexuales" aseguran entre risas cada vez que están con él en la enfermería, curándole las heridas y haciéndole compañía para que no se aburra. Y cada vez que Remus dice "Basta, se acabó, no deben venir más conmigo" ellos se encogen de hombros y le contestan "Tú harías lo mismo por nosotros". Y Remus se calla. Porque sabe que es cierto, que es inevitable y que pedirles que dejaran de hacerlo sería… antinatural.

Sirius cierra nuevamente los doseles de la cama de Remus y se sienta en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Deberíamos dormir una siesta también nosotros- Sugirió James reprimiendo un bostezo.- nos espera una larga noche en pie.

-Buena idea, creo que yo lo haré. –Asintió Peter.- Pondré el despertador a las seis y treinta. Le prometí a Remus que le despertaría a esa hora. Por cierto, Padfoot, antes que lo olvide, te llegó una carta.

-¿De quién?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido recibiendo el pergamino que Peter le alcanzaba.

-No lo sé.- Mintió Peter encogiéndose de hombros.- La trajo una de las lechuzas del colegio.

Peter y James se recuestan un rato. Sirius abre la carta y una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Mirage sí sea su rubia favorita.

* * *

-Entonces, mi idea es ir a Hogsmeade con Lupin y beber algo en alguna taberna clandestina. Ni de joda me iré a meter a las "Tres escobas" porque ahí jamás nos darán nada más que una cerveza de mantequilla…-Le explicaba Trinity a Lily.

-No creo que el alcohol le suelte la lengua a Lupin, tienes que ser cuidadosa Triny, sabes que él es muy perspicaz…

-Con Lupin debo ser paciente, lo sé.- Reconoció la castaña recostándose en su cama.- Invertiré tiempo en ganarme su confianza, quizás me tarde más de lo que creía, pero valdrá la pena…

Charlie se sentó junto a ella. Tenía una expresión entusiasmada.

-Yo hice lo que acordamos, le invité un trago a Black.- Comenzó a contarles, Lily la miró sorprendida.- No fue tan difícil, la verdad es que como el tipo es un payaso, a punta de bromas una logra sobrellevarlo…

-Bien, creo que me estoy quedando algo retrasada.- Reconoció Lily estirándose un mechón de cabello exasperada.- ¡Pero es que me supera! Se los juro, no puedo invitar a salir a Potter, ¿Cuál sería mi excusa? Tendría que aceptar una de sus 500 invitaciones diarias pero… ¡ay, Merlín! Es tan humillante…

Las otras dos se quedaron calladas meditando. Charlie de repente puso expresión de haberse ganado la lotería.

-Oye, ¿porqué no te unes a mi plan con Black?- preguntó emocionada.- Podría decir que te has quedado sin panorama para el fin de semana y que tienes ganas de fiesta. El obviamente invitaría a Potter…

-Ah, claro, y nos vamos de farra los 4 en plan hermandad… ¡es ridículo, Charlie!

-De hecho…- comenzó Trinity poniendo esa escalofriante cara que demostraba que no estaba tramando nada bueno.- No es tan ridículo, Lils. No, si le hacemos algunas variaciones. Todo se trata de manipular las variables...

-No sé porque creo que lo que sea que estés pensando no me va a gustar para nada.- Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

Una lechuza entró en la habitación, y las tres se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Alguien espera carta?- preguntó Trinity frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no.- respondió rápidamente Charlie.- Dudo que mi madre se haya recuperado del shock que le debe haber causado mi última carta.

Lily se acercó al ave y desanudó el pedazo de pergamino que traía. Lo extendió, leyó el encabezado y rápidamente se lo pasó a Charlie, que lo recibió sorprendida. Lo leyó de un tirón mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

-Bueno…- dijo con alegría.- Lo que sea que estés tramando, Triny, ya tiene fecha de ejecución…

Les extendió la carta a sus amigas con una sonrisa satisfecha. Trinity abrió la carta y Lily se situó detrás de su hombro para poder leerla también.

_Mirage:_

_No sé si pueda concederte el placer de conocer uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los merodeadores. Eso depende de qué tan larga sea la lista de virtudes que escribas sobre mi persona y de cuantos méritos realices de aquí a mañana por la noche. Sí, leíste bien, mañana por la noche. Cancelaré mis múltiples compromisos (y puedo asegurarte que eran tremendamente interesantes) para irme de borrachera contigo, Rubia. Pasado mañana decidiré si verdaderamente eres mi favorita, ¿te parece?_

_No te preocupes, tengo presente que el alcohol no te abre los ojos ni las piernas, por mi parte está bien, no tengo interés ni en tus ojos ni en tus piernas. Quizás sea porque tú también te estás poniendo gorda… ¿no te jode? (Sí, soy tremendamente rencoroso)_

_Espero esa lista, no bromeo. Aguarda, yo también te acabo de llamar gorda… quizás también escriba una lista sobre tus virtudes, aunque te aviso desde ya que será corta. Tal vez solo figure el hecho de que seas rubia. Merlín, me encantan las rubias._

_Sirius "el nunca gordo" Black._

_Ps: Acabo de recordar otra cosa que añadiría a la lista, pero esa te la digo mañana en persona y con unas copas de por medio. Claro, si es que te atreves. _

Trinity la miró con una enorme sonrisa y Lily tenía la boca abierta.

-No lo puedo creer…- exclamó la pelirroja sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Por Merlin, eres una maldita ídola!- Le gritó Trinity abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.- ¡De veras Charlie, eres increíble, lo tienes en el bote!

-Tienes que ponerte a escribir esa lista ya mismo- dijo Lily contagiándose el entusiasmo y uniéndose a la abrazo triple- ¡No hay vuelta atrás, chicas, este pastel está comenzando a hornearse!

-Que me deje acompañarlo y enterarme de cómo lo hacen para salir del castillo, depende de esa lista- exclamó la rubia emocionada.- tienen que ayudarme a escribirla. Será el primer secreto a conocer, chicas...

Charlie sacó inmediatamente un pergamino de su bolso y una pluma, las miró con cara expectante. Lily y Trinity sonrieron con malicia.

* * *

A las seis y treinta en punto Peter despertó a Remus. Este último no tenía buena cara. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y tenía una mirada ligeramente trastornada. Respiraba con dificultad y sus músculos parecían agarrotados.

Lo que ocurría después era una costumbre, casi un ritual. Todos los meses, frente a la puerta de la habitación, siempre lo mismo. Era la forma en la que se despedían de Remus, porque cuando lo volviesen a ver, sería en forma de lobo. James, como cada mes, se ofreció a acompañarlo a la enfermería. Peter se acercó y le puso la capa a Remus sobre los hombros, este se quejó intentando apartarla con un gruñido.

-Sé que estás ardiendo y tienes calor, pero afuera comenzará a refrescar, además la necesitarás por la mañana.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, le palmeo la espalda con cariño a modo de despedida.

Sirius se acercó y le abrazó con ímpetu. Remus apenas le devolvió el abrazo e intentó apartarse con brusquedad.

-No te pongas bruto, Mooney, deja que me despida como la gente.- Le reprochó con suavidad. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dijo con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, cuando abras los ojos esta noche, ya estaremos ahí.

Luego James le tomaba del brazo y le susurraba:

-Ahora bajaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Debes actuar con naturalidad en la sala común, estaré contigo en todo momento.

El mismo cuadro todos los meses. Las mismas palabras, las mismas acciones. Cada uno en su rol, cada uno a su manera. A veces Remus reaccionaba con brusquedad, otras veces con completa tristeza, y otras veces estaba tan débil que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero lo hacían de todos modos. Era la manera que tenía de demostrarle que estaban con él cuando era Remus Lupin, que seguirían ahí cuando fuese El Lobo y que, sobretodo, seguirían con él por la mañana, cuando volviese a ser el mismo Remus de siempre.

**Remus Lupin**

Es James quien siempre le acompaña a la enfermería para encontrarse con Madame Pomfrey. Durante el camino nunca hablan. No hay bromas, no hay chistes, solo silencio. James odia estar callado, pero se mantiene de esa manera, porque sabe que Remus así lo prefiere.

Remus camina por inercia, los sentidos le atormentan. Escucha los pasos de quienes pasan por su lado multiplicados por diez. Escucha la respiración de James y el latido de su corazón acelerado. Ve todo con nitidez, pero hay demasiada luz a pesar de que el sol ha comenzado su descenso. Se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos porque sus puños están demasiado agarrotados como para extenderlos. Y huele, sobre todo huele, eso es lo que más le vuelve loco. Huele el sudor de quienes pasan por su lado, huele a humano, huele a sangre.

Remus, inevitablemente, da rienda suelta a todos sus pensamientos cada vez que va camino a la enfermería. Es su lapsus de locura en el cual manda a su conciencia de vacaciones y piensa sin tapujos en lo injusta que es la vida a veces. La muy puta vida, te da un golpe certero y no solo hace que el golpe te duela sino que además desmorona todo lo que eres, echa por tierra tus sueños y, como si no fuera suficiente, lastima a todos los que te rodean.

Remus nunca olvidará el instante maldito en el que le mordió el lobo. 6 años de edad y el mundo ya estaba jodido para él. No olvidará jamás los gritos desgarradores de su madre al verlo sangrando y creyendo que estaba muerto. Ojalá se hubiese muerto.

Merlín es testigo de que sus padres buscaron todo tipo de cura para sanarlo. Merlín es testigo de cómo cada negativa era un golpe para ellos. Su padre falleció poco antes de que entrara a Hogwarts. Fue un golpe letal para su madre, quién viuda y cargando sola con el peso de un hijo maldito, se sumió en una depresión tan profunda que terminó por internarla en San Mungo de forma crónica, desde hacía ya 3 años.

La vida no le ha dado tregua. Le ha destruido poco a poco, parte por parte, y sabe, tiene más que claro, que el futuro no será mejor. Lo sabe. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Es un licántropo, maldito, jodido, dañado. En todos los sentidos. En mente y corazón. Jodido hasta la última célula del cuerpo, jodido hasta la última parte de su ser.

Debe reconocer que ha conocido solo una maldita bendición en la vida. La amistad incondicional de tres personas. Tres personas que se juegan el pellejo y la libertad solo por ahorrarle un par de cicatrices cada mes. Tres amigos que son su mayor fortaleza, pero también su peor debilidad. No sería capaz de negarles nada, de contradecirles, de enfrentarles. Jamás. Y a veces se odia por eso.

Llegan a la enfermería. Todo ocurre rápido, el no es capaz de notar nada. Madame Pomfrey lo recibe con amor casi maternal. James le abraza con fuerza, el se aparta, la luna está cerca, el olor le vuelve loco, la sangre le hierve en las venas.

-Lléveme rápido. Se acerca.

Es todo lo que puede decir. No se despide de James, no puede ni mirarlo. La cabeza le va a estallar, los músculos se acalambran. La boca se le seca y el corazón se le acelera.

Llegan a los terrenos, por fin. El sauce boxeador, el túnel, la casa de los gritos. Madame Pomfrey le pregunta si puede hacer algo más por él. "Váyase" es todo lo que puede responderle.

Un último lapsus de razón le hace quitarse la ropa para no romperla, luego el dolor. Dolor indescriptible, intenso, inevitable. Los huesos se le desencajan, se acomodan en ángulos distintos, los músculos se extienden, la piel se rasga. Grita con todo lo que su garganta le permite. Grita con rabia, con dolor, con frustración. Grita porque no es capaz de hacerlo cuando es humano, porque no es capaz de decir en voz alta "La vida es una mierda", porque no es capaz de decirles a sus amigos que lo dejen solo.

Grita porque es un maldito licántropo. Y como tal, su grito se transforma en aullido.

Lo último que alcanza a ver es un ciervo, un perro y una rata, mirándolo desde la puerta. Y luego, todo es oscuridad.

* * *

James, Sirius y Peter llegan a la habitación antes de que amanezca. Cuando la luna ha desaparecido pero el sol aún no sale. Exhaustos, adoloridos y con el corazón en la mano por haber tenido que dejar a Remus solo y desnudo en la casa de los gritos. No querían hacerlo, pero Madame Pomfrey llegaría en cualquier momento y no podía verlos ahí. Lo último que alcanzan a hacer es acostar a Remus sobre la desvencijada cama que hay en la casa y cubrirlo con la capa. Sirius hace un recuento rápido de sus heridas para asegurarse de que no haya ninguna extremadamente grave, solo entonces se retiran con rápidez.

Sábado, 09 AM y a pesar de haber dormido solo un par de horas James, Sirius y Peter ya están en pie. Van rumbo a la enfermería a visitar a Remus. O al menos ese es el plan…

-¡Potter!- Lily grita desde uno de los sillones. James se gira y sonríe al verla. Lily cierra el libro que tenía en el regazo y se acerca.- ¡Hola! vaya, no tienen buena cara, seguro se fueron de fiesta anoche para variar…

-Oh, Preciosa Evans, me encanta cuando me regañas por haberme ido de fiesta toda la noche, se siente taaaan "novios", ¿no crees?- Le dijo juntando ambas manos y mirándola soñadoramente.

-No, no lo creo. La verdad que salgas de fiesta me tiene sin cuidado.- Le contestó la pelirroja con sorna.- En realidad, estaba esperando a Lupin, hoy tenemos reunión con McGonagall y quería discutir algunas cosas con él antes de ir.

-¡Hey, James!- Le llamó Peter exasperado por tener que esperar.- ¿Te vienes o no?

-Tú quédate.- Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y mirando significativamente a Lily.- Nosotros nos adelantaremos. Te esperamos allá.

Dicho esto, Peter y Sirius salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda. James suspiró preocupado.

-¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño. De repente calló en la cuenta y añadió con preocupación.- ¿Dónde está Lupin?

-De eso quería hablarte… Está en la enfermería y no creo que pueda asistir a la reunión con McGonagall, de todas formas, ella seguro ya está enterada…

-¿En la enfermería? Por Merlín, ¿qué le ocurrió? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó la pelirroja cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-¡Hey!, bájale a la preocupación, que me pongo celoso. –Bromeó James y quitándole hierro al asunto añadió- Solo fue un pequeño accidente…

-¿Puedo ir contigo a verlo?- preguntó con genuina consideración- Conociendo a Lupin de seguro estará preocupadísimo por dejar sus labores de prefecto, quiero decirle en persona que no se preocupe y que yo me encargaré de todo…

-Oh, por Merlín, que gran mujer eres, hermosa y considerada, tan amable y caritativa, ¿Cómo no amarte, Evans? ¿Cómo no admirarte?…

-Ay, ya cállate Potter- le interrumpió Lily y se apresuró a salir por el cuadro de la Dama gorda.

James la siguió y caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a la enfermería. Lily sabía, era consciente de que todos los alumnos que pasaban por ahí los miraban asombrados, murmuraban, cuchicheaban cosas como "Al parecer Potter al fin lo consiguió" y las chicas que le miraban con envidia decían en voz demasiado audible "Evans calló, todos sabíamos que al final caería, tanto tiempo de hacerse la difícil para nada". Se sintió avergonzada, como si caminara por una gran vitrina, exponiéndose a que todos la criticaran y le miraran con ojos acusadores.

-Aunque daría mi brazo derecho para que lo que están murmurando fuese cierto, tengo claro que no lo es, Evans.- James había notado como la cara de Lily se iba volviendo roja y se le tensaban las facciones por la rabia contenida.- Eso no quiere decir, desde luego, que dejaré de intentarlo. ¿Por cierto, que harás hoy por la tarde?

-¡Potter, tienes que dejar de hacer eso!- le espetó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?

-¡Pues eso! ¡Eso de agobiarme y perseguirme y acosarme!- le gritó exasperada- ¡Podrías haber aprovechado la caminata a la enfermería para conversar tranquilamente y conocernos, pero en vez de eso lo arruinas invitándome a salir y desesperándome! ¡No puedes pretender ir por la vida obteniendo todo lo que quieres en el momento en que a ti se te ocurra!

James la miraba boquiabierto. Lily parecía haberse sacado un gran peso de encima y le miraba sopesando si sus palabras habían hecho algún efecto en el descerebrado de Potter.

-Entonces…- comenzó James llevándose la mano a la nuca.- Seamos amigos, ¿sí? Nada de invitaciones a salir, ni citas, ni recitarte más poemas épicos cada vez que te veo, ni intentos de besarte cuando estás distraída, ni ponerme debajo de las escaleras para verte las piernas mientras bajas, ni mirarte el escote cuando estás sentada…

-Ok, Potter, lo captaste.- Le paró la pelirroja.- "Ser amigos" es extremo, pero sí, podemos llevarnos bien y conocernos y quién sabe, quizás si podamos llegar a tener una buena amistad.

Siguen caminando, Lily más tranquila y James más turbado que nunca en su vida. No sabe qué decir, de qué hablar… afortunadamente la pelirroja rompe el silencio:

-¿Qué le pasó a Remus?

-Bueno, es algo bastante estúpido la verdad.- James suelta una risita nerviosa, no habían acordado una versión oficial con los demás, pero afortunadamente si hay algo que abunda en la mente de James Potter es imaginación.- Le pedí a los chicos que vinieran conmigo a volar, de más está decirte, que los tres son unos zánganos que jamás han sido muy amigos de las escobas, pero ¡qué va! Era por hacer algo diferente…

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, el asunto es que…- James hablaba con seguridad, como si de verdad creyera cada palabra de lo que decía.- Peter se negó rotundamente a montar una escoba. Sirius lo hizo, dio un par de vueltas y volvió a tierra firme, la verdad él no lo hace nada mal, ¿Pero Remus? Por Merlín que jamás he visto a alguien tan desgraciado en quidditch…

Lily soltó una carcajada y James continuó.

-No te rías Evans, que es una historia trágica.- Le regañó con una sonrisa, ella volvió a reír. - ¿Para qué alargarte más el cuento? Remus fue un fracaso rotundo desde el primer momento que se montó en la escoba, incluso exclamaba: "¿Porqué mierda no puedo hacerlo si ya he leído 15 veces Quidditch a través de los tiempos?"

Lily volvió a reír. James mezclaba elementos de la realidad con algunos que salían de su cabeza. Lo de Remus montado en escoba verdaderamente había ocurrido en cuarto año y ciertamente el tipo era un fracaso volando.

-Imaginarás el final. Remus pierde el control y se termina estampando contra las graderías del estadio. ¡Fue un golpazo! El resto es historia, Remus en enfermería con varias lesiones y contusiones múltiples y yo con un remordimiento más grande que Inglaterra por haberlo llevado a practicar ese rudo deporte.- Finaliza James también soltando una carcajada.

-Ya lo creo, por eso siempre he creído que el quidditch es un deporte de trogloditas…

-¿QUÉ? ¿Es en serio? no puede ser en serio Evans, mi chica soñada no puede pensar eso del quidditch…

-Ay, vamos Potter, ¡hasta tú mismo dijiste que era un juego rudo! Incluso gente ha muerto jugándolo

-¡Ay! ¡Pero qué argumento más soso! La posibilidad de morir es justamente lo que lo hace genial…

Llegan a la puerta de la enfermería, Lily va a abrirla para entrar pero James la detiene y se pone delante de la puerta, tenía que entrar el primero para avisarles a los demás de la pequeña modificación que había hecho en el motivo por el que Remus estaba en la enfermería. Solo un pequeño detalle.

-Mira, eh, voy a entrar a avisarle a Remus que tú has venido.- dijo ante la cara de asombro de la pelirroja.- él no te esperaba y no sé si estará presentable para recibirte…

-Es cierto.- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa sorprendida de que Potter fuera capaz de pensar algo tan sensato.- Ve tú primero y me avisas si es que puedo pasar…

James entra rápidamente. Remus está recostado y parece cansado, pero se ríe con ganas de un chiste de Sirius, sujetándose ligeramente el costado. James sabe que en ese lugar hay una herida que probablemente aún no se ha cerrado.

-Chicos, eh, escúchenme un segundo. Ah sí, antes que todo, ¿Qué tal estás Remus?- le pregunta con cariño mientras le revuelve el cabello. Remus asiente con una sonrisa.- Genial, me alegro que estés de buen humor porque tienes una visita…

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- pregunto incorporándose con sorpresa y sujetándose el costado haciendo una mueca de dolor. Peter y Sirius le miran igual de sorprendidos.

-Es Lily- explicó James con rápidez.- Nos atrapó cuando veníamos camino para acá, te estaba buscando a ti y quiso venir a verte y bueno, la cosa es que está afuera, ¿sí?

-Pero, pero, ¿Qué le diré cuando pregunte porque estoy aquí?

-No te preocupes, yo ya me encargué de eso, la versión oficial es que te estampaste contra las graderías del estadio montando en escoba porque tienes menos coordinación motora que Ficlh bailando cha-cha-chá… Tú solo recuerda el episodio de cuarto año…

-Oh, genial, ¿no pudiste decirle algo menos humillante? – preguntó Remus dejándose caer en la cama.

-Bueno, la verdad es que mis opciones eran decirle que te caíste de la escoba o que te habías contagiado una enfermedad venérea… preferí la primera, ¿tú no?

James regresa por Lily coreado por las risas de Sirius y Peter. Abre la puerta y le dice:

-Puedes pasar Evans… ¡está presentable y de muy buen humor!

Lily entra musitando un tímido "permiso". Cuando llega frente a la cama de Remus se siente bastante intimidada. Sirius y Peter la observan con curiosidad, pero Remus le saluda con una sonrisa.

-Hola Lily, ¡qué bueno que viniste! Estaba preocupado por no poder avisarte que no iría a la reunión con Mcgonagall…

-Me lo imaginaba- Dijo acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el brazo de modo afectuoso.- Por eso le pedí a Potter que me trajera y bueno, me contó tu desafortunado accidente en el camino. Debo confesarte que me reí bastante pero ahora que te veo, ¡por Merlín! Más bien pareciera que te hubiera arroyado un tren…

Esto último lo dijo con preocupación. No era para menos, Remus estaba pálido, ojeroso, un rasguño horrible le cruzaba la mejilla derecha, tenía el labio partido, los antebrazos llenos de heridas y hematomas. En el cuello, asomándose por el borde del pijama se le veían algunos cortes que aún no se coagulaban del todo.

Remus le pidió que le entregara sus disculpas a Mcgonagall. Conversaron un par de minutos acerca de cosas banales, en las que Sirius, Peter y James participaban de vez en cuando. Finalmente, pasados 10 minutos, y sintiéndose profundamente incomoda, anunció que se retiraba. Le dio un abrazo a Remus y se despidió de los demás con la mano.

Cuando salió de la enfermería respiró con alivio. Los merodeadores no fueron desagradables con ella, de hecho, se comportaron bastante bien… pero aún así jamás se había sentido tan incómoda. Era algo inherente a ellos, algo en la atmosfera que se creaba cuando estaban juntos, una intimidad aplastante que te hacía sentir invasora y completamente ajena a su mundo. Frases incompletas, risas sin motivo, miradas cómplices… todo creaba un ambiente tan enigmático e infranqueable entre los 4 amigos que Lily no hallaba el momento de salir de ahí.

¿Cómo podía haber tanto misterio en torno a los merodeadores? ¿Habría más secretos más allá del hecho de conocer Hogwarts como la palma de su mano? ¿Secretos más grandes que simplemente salir de fiesta un par de noche al mes?

Lily se asomó a una ventana para respirar aire fresco. Quizás no tenían que seguir con el plan… quizás habían cosas que era mejor no saber.

* * *

James, Remus y Sirius discuten acerca del amor y las relaciones serias para matar el tiempo.

-No, por favor Prongs, ¿es en serio?- dijo Sirius golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.- No puedes ser tan tarado ¿De veras quieres seguir el cánon social de casarte, tener hijos y vivir en una casita blanca con jardín?

-Bueno, la verdad es que el color de la casa me da lo mismo ¡eso lo puede elegir mi flamante esposa!- Dijo James con una enorme sonrisa, Remus se ríe y Sirius no da crédito a lo que oye.- ¿Cómo no vas a querer casarte y tener hijos, Padfoot? ¡Tener una familia debe ser lo más genial del mundo! ¡Una linda esposa que te apoye incondicionalmente y muchos hijos que crean que tú eres el hombre más increíble del mundo! ¿Cómo no va a ser eso genial?

-Bueno, claramente sus conceptos de "familia" y sobre todo de "padres" difieren bastante, quizás eso explique la diferencia de opiniones. – Dijo Remus conciliadoramente.

-Pues bien, ni nos importa lo que hagas, Jimmy.- Dijo Sirius con despreocupación.- Y cuando Remus, Pete y yo sigamos viviendo la maravillosa vida del soltero y tú debas quedarte en casa fregando platos y cuidando niños, quizás cambies de parecer…

-¡Serán los platos en que coma mi familia y los niños que cuide serán mis hijos! ¡Y me parece ofensivo que tú insultes a mi querida y amada familia inexistente!- Chilló James con aprehensión mientras Sirius se doblaba de risa. Buscó apoyo en Peter.- Además, ¡mira a Pete! ¡El es un hombre de principios cuya relación es seria y consolidada! Él es uno de los míos, tú puedes quedarte con Remus y su fobia al compromiso, viviendo la solitaria vida del soltero ¿No es cierto, Wormty?... ¿Pete?... ¿Peter?

Peter miraba por la ventana completamente ajeno a la conversación. Cuando se dio vuelta su expresión era extraña y algo temerosa. Aún así comenzó a hablar:

-Quiero hablar con ustedes… la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo con sutileza así que solo lo diré y ya…- Peter suspiró ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos.- Quiero que sean sinceros, los tres están haciendo cosas a escondidas, lo sé, porque los he visto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que has estado espiando, pequeña rata?- preguntó Sirius riéndose, no sabía de que hablaba Peter y tampoco entendía a qué venía tanta seriedad.

-No los he estado espiando... Bueno, un poco, pero ha sido sin querer.- Dijo Peter, ofendido de que Sirius no se tomara en serio lo que estaba diciendo.- Por eso se que los tres han mentido, y no solo a mí, se han mentido entre ustedes.

Esta vez el semblante de Sirius, James y Remus cambió súbitamente y se miraron con receloso interés y una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Y si no me creen, adelante, respondan un par de preguntas.- Continúo Peter aún enojado.- ¿Por qué regresaste vomitado a la habitación, Prongs? Y olvida la historia del caramelo vomitivo del chico de segundo, porque sé que no es cierto. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Mooney? Cuéntanos de la romántica apuesta que hiciste y del porqué saliste corriendo después de que entregaran las notas de transformaciones.

Los aludidos se miraban boquiabiertos y avergonzados. Sirius miraba desafiante a Peter. Este no se dejó intimidar y continuó.

-Y por último tú, Padfoot…Háblanos de tu "rubia favorita".

-Eres un canalla, Peter, no tengo porqué contarles todo lo que hago- le espetó Sirius enojado.

-Es cierto, no debes darnos explicaciones sobre tu vida privada.- Aceptó Peter, y agregó furioso.- Pero sí merecemos saber porqué rayos estás dispuesto a mostrarle a Mirage la manera de salir del castillo y llegar a Hogsmeade ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Mostrarle el mapa? ¿Contarle lo que somos y lo que hacemos en las noches de luna llena? Dinos, Sirius.

James y Remus miraron a Sirius con enojo. Este se levantó con agresividad de la silla y les dio la espalda maldiciendo. Peter se sentó tranquilamente y les echó una mirada auto-suficiente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién comenzará a sincerarse? No nos hemos ocultado un secreto en toda la vida… no creo que este sea el momento para comenzar a hacerlo.

* * *

Como siempre agradecer a todos los que se dan el tiempo de comentar alguno de mis cápitulos, son ustedes mismos los que hacen que mi imaginación fluya y actualice con rápidez, se los juro, cada vez que leo un review nuevo es como una inyección de energía! Así que les riego, con todo mi ser, que no dejen de hacerlo. Cuéntenme que tal les va pareciendo todo.  
Un gran abrazo a todos.

Mika Azu: Saber que mi fic te hace reír es mi segunda cosa favorita. La primera es saber que te gusta :) Espero haber provocado las mismas reacciones en este nuevo capítulo, Saludos!

Nat. B: Todo lo que te quería decir, ya lo he hecho mediante mensaje privado. Solo me queda reiterarte un enorme GRACIAS y que seguiré esforzandome para no decepcionarte. Un gran abrazo, espero saber nuevamente de ti :)

Guest: Sería genial saber tu nombre para no tener que llamarte "Guest" xD pero, ¡que va! agradezco tu comentario de todos modos. Me gusta que te guste y bueno, debes comprender a James, ha tenido una vida soñada siempre, hijo único, consentido y millonario, quizás por eso lo veas un poco más soso que a los otros, pero si continúas leyendo quizás te sorprenda, ¡dale una oportunidad! No temas por los capitulos largos, siempre me sobra algo de inspiración para continuar con el siguiente ;) saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creo esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

**Capitulo 7**

Remus, James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas. ¡Pillados infraganti! ya no había mucho que negar. Peter los observaba desafiante.

-Mooney, tu empieza… tú estás convaleciente, te perdonaremos más rápido.- Dijo Sirius mientras James asentía efusivamente con la cabeza y Remus le miraba mosqueado.

-De acuerdo, no tengo mucho que decir, no he cometido ningún pecado. Xavier apareció un día en la biblioteca, me pidió los libros para hacer el ensayo de transformaciones y, bueno, las cosas se dieron y terminamos haciendo una apuesta inocente y lúdica…-Dijo Remus con simpleza como quien explica que desayunó torta de chocolate.

-¿Y en qué consistía esa inocente y lúdica apuesta, Rem?- preguntó James con curiosidad.

-Bueno…- explicó Remus preparándose para afrontar la avalancha de preguntas que llegaría.- Ella me apostó a que se sacaba un extraordinario en el ensayo, si ganaba, yo haría sus deberes por una semana. Si perdía, iríamos a Hogsmeade por un café… ¿lo ven? Nada de traiciones ni enigmas, es una tontería en verdad…

-¿Sabes lo que verdaderamente es una tontería? Que no le hubieses apostado un polvo.- Remus rodó los ojos, mientras James le susurraba a Peter "éste es tarado con ganas".- De acuerdo, me excedí, no un polvo, pero al menos un par de besitos, ¿Qué es eso de un café? Vaya mierda de apuesta.

-Por eso no les dije nada.- Remus se mostró ofendido.- Sabía que me iban a molestar, eso es lo que consiguen, verdaderamente no se les puede hablar en serio…

-¿Xavier es algo serio?- preguntó James inocentemente. Remus se exasperó.

-¡Ay, pero qué estupidez, por supuesto que no! ¡Quería salir con ella y nada más! Y bueno, si las cosas se daban, quizás besarla un poco ¿por qué no? No veo cual es el problema con eso. Además yo no mentí, simplemente omití la información…

-Eso es cierto, Rem.- Sentenció Peter que se sentía juez del asunto, luego miró a James.- Otros sí mintieron…

James silbó fingiendo demencia, cuando notó que los tres lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos se llevó las manos al pecho y exclamó:

-¡Ay, por Merlín! Soy culpable, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Les mentí, les engañé y abuse de vuestra confianza! vayan y mándenme a la horca por ello.- Dijo trágicamente.- ¡Pero quiero que sepan antes de juzgarme, amigos queridos, que solo lo hice por amor!

Sus amigos lo miraban con cara de póker y James decidió dejar su dramática actuación para otro momento.

-Por Merlín, son unos aburridos, no sé porqué no les gustan mis performances, mi mamá siempre dice que son geniales…- exclamó sin comprender, luego añadió con resignación.- Evans fue la que me vomitó encima, ¿de acuerdo? Apareció mientras entrenaba, una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno, terminamos trotando juntos… solo que al parecer fui demasiado intenso para ella puesto que acabó vomitando y prácticamente inconsciente.

-¿Ves como la verdad te hace libre, James?- le dijo Peter con parsimonia.

-¿Insinúas que me mentiste descaradamente cuando te pregunté por qué apestabas a vómito?- Le preguntó Sirius ofendido.

-No lo insinúo, de hecho, lo estoy diciendo de forma bastante directa…

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Es una estupidez… ¿para qué tanto misterio con el asunto?- Preguntó Remus sin comprender.

-Porque si les decía que Lily me había vomitado encima se burlarían de ella… La hubieran visto, fue tan civilizada- dijo James soñadoramente, luego agregó acusadoramente - Si les decía la verdad ustedes la tapizarían a bromas en el desayuno y ella no me hablaría nunca más, no intentes negarlo, Sirius, la historia te precede…

Remus miró a James otorgándole apoyo, la verdad no lo culpaba para nada. Las miradas se posaron en Sirius, quien acabó por acceder a dar su explicación.

-De acuerdo, y espero que me escuchen muy bien porque no voy a volver a repetir esto ¡Jamás!- exclamó amenazadoramente.- Mirage estaba sola un día en la sala común leyendo un libro, yo también estaba solo y aburrido así que me acerqué a molestarla un rato. Cuento corto, ella acabó rechazándome, diciéndome que no era nada guapo y que además estaba gordo… ¡gordo! ¿Pueden creerlo?

Remus y James aguantaban estoicamente la risa. Peter esperaba a que llegara a la parte interesante que, desde luego, él ya sabía.

-¡Yo gordo! ¡Jamás!- continuaba Sirius presa de una verborrea impresionante.- Y después se fue, ¿entienden? ¡Se fue! ¡Como si nada! Así que yo le dije que si no se retractaba de la horrible calumnia que había levantado en mi contra, no le hablaría nunca más. Y claro, desde luego, ella NO lo hizo. Así que decidí no hablarle nunca jamás en la vida, y ella primero se burló de mí, pero después andaba desesperada llamando mi atención…

-Menos mal que iba a contar el cuento corto.- Le susurró Remus a James que tenía una cara de concentración impresionante mientras trataba de seguir el hilo, pero era inútil, ya se había perdido por la mitad de la historia.

-Finalmente, me invitó a beber algo a cambio de que la perdonara y, por supuesto, como no tiene pito idea de dónde conseguir alcohol ni cómo ingresarlo al colegio, me pidió que la llevase a comprarlo…

-Y supongo que tú le dejaste claro que NO harías eso…- Supuso James cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno…- Sirius puso cara de culpabilidad.- Debo admitir que utilicé eso a mi favor solo un poquito… ¡Vamos que mi auto-estima estaba por los suelos! Además no iba a dejar que me acompañara, ni de joda…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio digiriendo la información que acababan de escuchar. Luego miraron acusadoramente a Peter, Sirius incluso hizo crujir un poco sus nudillos.

-Oigan, no me miren así- Dijo Peter con una sonrisita inocente.- Yo no quise espiarlos… ¡las cosas se dieron! ¡Les juro que no fue intencional! Miren, miren, déjenme explicarles… A Remus lo vi en la biblioteca el día de la apuesta, yo estaba ahí buscándole para resolver algunas dudas y bueno, pues escuché un poco, ¡nada más! Con James fue lo mismo, lo escuché ayer en el desayuno hablando con Lily ¡y diciéndole que no nos había contado nada! Y… y, con Sirius, bueno…

-¿Conmigo qué, Peter?- Dijo Sirius acercándose amenazadoramente. Peter corrió detrás de James y lo puso entre ambos a modo de escudo.

-Fue… fue un accidente, ¿sí? Yo esperaba carta de Sophie y de repente llegó una lechuza de las de la escuela y… y… creí que era para mí, pero era una carta de Mirage y bueno…la leí sin querer.

Sirius fue más rápido y lo cogió por los hombros apartando a James. ¡Quiere matar a ese pequeño descarado! Que escuche accidentalmente conversaciones ajenas, está bien, puede perdonárselo ¿pero que lea su correspondencia privada? Todo tiene un límite.

-¡No me mates Sirius!- rogó Peter buscando ayuda en Remus y James que solo miraban la escena con aburrimiento.- ¡Te estás desviando del asunto importante!

-¡Me importa una mierda el asunto importante!- exclamó Sirius enojado. James se metió a la conversación haciéndole una señal al moreno para que soltara a Peter.

-Espera, Padfoot… ¿Cuál asunto importante, Peter?

-¡Que ellas traman algo! ¿No lo ven?- Peter estaba desesperado. ¡Se están aprovechando de sus caritas bonitas para engatusarlos!

James se llevó una mano a mentón y frunció el entrecejo como si estuviera desentrañando un misterio muy complicado. Luego su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre e hizo un además con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Peter, he llegado a una conclusión.- dijo con parsimonia y luego añadió- Tienes que tratarte la paranoia que padeces, anda Sirius, puedes seguir estrangulándolo.

-Esperen…

Todos se volvieron a Remus que los miraba con la misma expresión ceñuda que James había puesto hacía un minuto… pero con la diferencia de que él seguramente sí estaba desentrañando el enigma.

-James, ¿Cuándo te abordó Lily en el campo de quidditch?- preguntó al más puro estilo Sherlock Holmes.

-Ah, no lo sé Rem, no hagas preguntas difíciles, con suerte recuerdo qué hice ayer…- miró al cielo con esfuerzo como si estuviera sacando cuentas.- ¡el miércoles! Fue el día que me quedé entrenando hasta tarde, sí, miércoles…

Remus miró a Sirius, esté captó de inmediato y no esperó a que su amigo le preguntara nada.

-Cuando hablé con Mirage, yo estaba solo en la sala común porque James estaba entrenando y tú estabas en la biblioteca… también fue el miércoles.

-Las tres nos abordaron el miércoles.- Corroboró Remus y añadió con seguridad- esperaron a que estuviésemos separados para acercarse… Peter tiene razón, traman algo, y no James, no es que se hayan dado cuenta de que nos aman con locura…- Añadió al ver la expresión emocionada del de lentes, la cual inmediatamente cambió por una de ofuscación.

-¡Por fin, por Merlín!- gritó Peter alzando las manos al cielo.- Al fin lo notan… ¿y no es obvio lo que traman? ¡Están tratando de buscar motivos para chantajearnos y vengarse de todo lo que les han hecho!

-¡Pero qué pérfidas! – Exclamó Sirius olvidando todo su enojo con Peter.- ¡debemos ir ahora mismo a enfrentarlas!

-No las enfrentaremos.- James les miró uno a uno.- Ante todo, somos caballeros, señores. No enfrentaremos la situación con violencia… Este es un juego, y como tal, vamos a jugarlo.

Los otros tres asintieron con malicia. Sirius pensó en Mirage y en su bien urdido plan para ofenderlo, luego pedirle perdón, invitarle unos tragos y lograr que le mostrara el pasadizo para salir de Hogwarts. Maldita rubia satánica, ¡el mismísimo Belcebú!

-Estas chicas sensuales y diabólicas están recurriendo a las técnicas más rastreras del mundo para engañarnos.- Añadió el moreno paseando por la enfermería.- Baten las pestañas y enseñan un poco el escote para que creamos que son lindas y amables, ¡pero no lo son! Esto requiere artillería pesada, caballeros…

-Hay que dar en el punto débil…- Se sumó Remus.- Estas señoritas podrán ser rudas, pero no son de piedra y les puedo asegurar que no les somos del todo indiferentes…

Peter, que por instante estuvo feliz de que sus amigos se enteraran de las verdaderas y nefastas intenciones de las chicas, comenzó a ponerse serio. Algo no estaba bien, la idea era que se alejaran de esas diabólicas, ¡no que se pusieran en plan conquista! Esto iba a terminar muy mal, ¡está seguro! Se sienta en la silla ubicada en la esquina y escucha como los tres se sugieren tácticas de conquista y elaboran complicados planes de acción y, por millonésima vez en su vida, se siente ajeno, indigno, poca cosa. Miembro de un grupo en el que quizás nunca estará a la altura pero necesita mantenerse en él… porque es todo lo que tiene para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Tiene que seguir ahí. A toda costa, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

James entra en la sala común, divisa a Lily sentada en uno de los sillones cercanos.

-Hola, Evans.- James saluda a la pelirroja al vuelo y sigue caminando rumbo a las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones, sin esperar siquiera que ella le responda. Lily abre la boca sorprendida y luego frunce el ceño.

-¿Tanta prisa llevas, Potter, que no eres capaz de saludar como la gente?- le preguntó la pelirroja elevando ligeramente la voz.

-Saludé como la gente. Dije: "Hola, Evans", a mi me parece lo suficientemente cordial para saludar a una compañera de clase, ¿no crees?

Dicho esto el moreno comienza a subir las escaleras. Lily no lo puede creer, ¿acababa de darle esquinazo? ¿"Hola Evans" y nada más? Por supuesto a ella eso le tiene sin cuidado y no le afecta para nada, pero… ¿En qué mundo James Potter pasa de ella?

En la mañana camino a la enfermería todo estaba de lo más bien, incluso le había tenido que pedir que bajara las revoluciones ¿y entonces por qué ahora apenas le habla? Lily se cruza de brazos, ofuscada, enojada, ofendida… pero de seguro debe sentirte así a causa del síndrome pre-menstrual, porque a ella le importa un reverendo rábano que James Potter le ignore. De veras, no le importa en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**James Potter**

James llega a la habitación y suelta la carcajada más feliz de su vida, porque sabe, está totalmente seguro de que Lily debe estar comiéndose la cabeza pensando en porqué él no le saludó como siempre. Se frota las manos con alegría y hace un pequeño baile de la victoria mientras piensa en el rostro desencajado de la pelirroja. Lo admite, es increíblemente difícil pasar de ella y actuar con frialdad, pero el fin a veces justifica los medios y sabe que la única manera de que esa pelirroja diabólica y tramposa reconozca que le ama con locura es siendo distante y frío.

Sabe también que debería estar enojado con ella… ¡pero es que simplemente no puede! El hecho de que sea una manipuladora y descarada lo único que provoca en él es que le parezca aún más atractiva. ¿Será masoquista? Probablemente sí. O tal vez la palabra adecuada sería más bien "caprichoso".

James Potter no ha sabido de carencias jamás en la vida. De ningún tipo. Está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, cuando se le ocurra y como se le ocurra. Caprichoso por donde se le mire. Pero todo tiene su explicación, y este caso no es la excepción. Charlus y Dorea Potter, sus padres, no podían tener hijos. Intentaron todo, una y otra vez, pero los meses se volvieron años y los años se transformaron en más de una década. James se sabe la historia de memoria, porque su madre llora cada vez que la cuenta (cosa que ocurre más a menudo de lo que él quisiera) y siempre termina diciendo emebelesada de amor: "¡Y finalmente llegó nuestro querido James, despeinado y redondo!" y su padre agrega a modo de chiste: "Lo malo es que nos salió ciego como topo, tuvimos que ponerle lentes al año de edad porque no era capaz de ver por donde caminaba y se chocaba con todo… sospecho que por eso quedó así". A Sirius le encanta esa parte de la historia y siempre que la escucha le esconde los lentes para verlo chocarse con los sillones, mesas, paredes y lo que sea que tenga por delante.

A pesar de humillarlo constantemente, sus padres han sido un ejemplo a seguir para él, en todos los sentidos. Responsables y cariñosos, le han enseñado siempre que no hay nada más importante que la familia. Y cuando hablan de "familia" no se refieren solo al lazo sanguíneo existente entre padres, hijos o hermanos, si no que se refieren también justamente a esa familia con la que no compartes ni una sola gota de sangre. Esa que se escoge. Esa que apareció un día en tu camino y te hizo pensar "podría matar y morir por esta persona, sin duda alguna".

James es un idealista empedernido, quiere creer en general, que la gente es buena y que el mundo es un buen lugar para vivir. Sabe que existen injusticias, desde luego ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si convive mes a mes con una de las injusticias más grandes del mundo: la licantropía de Remus. Cuando James Potter se enteró, se vio enfrentado a dos difíciles tareas, la primera: recomponer los pedazos de su propio corazón roto y la segunda, buscar la manera de recomponer los de Remus. Fue él quien descubrió que convertirse en animales les permitiría convivir con el lobo, fue él quien logró la transformación completa primero (Por supuesto esto alteró a Sirius, quien tiene tan mal perder que cuando vio que James lo había conseguido, lo logró inmediatamente solo para no ser menos). Fue él quien practicó hasta el cansancio con Peter, noche y día, y cada vez que él quería darse por vencido, James le tomaba de los hombros y le decía "O somos todos, o no es ninguno, Pete. Esto es por Remus ¿podrías dormir por las noches sabiendo que pudiste hacer algo por ayudarle, pero decidiste rendirte? Pues yo no"

James Potter tiene un corazón de oro. No porque esté dispuesto a ayudar a quién se lo pida ni tampoco porque done la mitad de su dinero a la caridad, no. Tiene un corazón de oro porque es capaz de ver lo bueno en donde no lo hay. Porque jamás ha pasado penurias ni ha vivido complejidades y sin embargo, comprende como nadie a aquellos que si las han vivido. Porque pudo codearse con los mejores, con lo más ricos, con los más nobles y escogió a un licántropo, a un descendiente de estirpe oscura y a un perdedor que nadie conoce. Y no los juzga. Y cree que son los mejores amigos que pudo encontrar. Y eso le hace ser jodidamente bueno.

Su padre le habló, durante el verano pasado, acerca de la paz. Hermosa, anhelada, pero tan frágil como una cáscara de huevo. "Vendrán tiempos difíciles, hijo, te lo puedo asegurar. Habrán personas que quieran arruinar esa paz, pero lo importante es que seamos más los que estemos dispuestos hasta a morir por defenderla." Y a James se le inunda el pecho de un sentimiento que no puede llegar a descifrar, y no puede más que asentir con la cabeza y jurar que mientras viva, luchará cada minuto, de cada hora, de cada día para que el mundo sea ese lugar bueno, en el que él tanto cree. Y que sea así para todos, no importa su sangre, no importa su estirpe, no importa su condición.

James Potter quiere ser grande, no lo niega. Pero quiere ser grande para poder hacer grandes cosas. ¡Para todos!

* * *

-¿Sabes qué Lils? Tengo la intuición de que algo no está bien- Charlie se sentó junto a la pelirroja en la sala común.- Acaba de llegar esto a nuestra habitación…

La rubia le extendió un trozo de pergamino. Lily lo tomó y leyó:

_Mirage:_

_Por asuntos privados e inamovibles tendré que cancelarte hasta nuevo aviso. No sé cuándo podré tener tiempo, pero bueno, te mantendré informada ¿de acuerdo?_

_Sirius Black._

-¿Pero qué mierda?- preguntó la pelirroja confundida mientras Charlie se encogía de hombros.- ¿Ayer parecían las cartas de un depravado y ahora esto?

Lily meditó unos segundos y luego la miró con expresión preocupada.

-Potter pasó completamente de mí hace un rato.- Charlie abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Y no hablo en sentido figurado, tampoco es que no me haya visto. Solo dijo "Hola, Evans" ¡Y se fue! ¿No es rarísimo?

-Crees que… ¿quizás nos hayan descubierto?- preguntó la rubia.- Quizás sospechan algo y por eso ya no quieren ni hablarnos…

-¿Quiénes no quieren ni hablarnos?

Trinity llegó con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ellas. Las otras dos le explicaron rápidamente los nuevos acontecimientos.

-¡No, no, no! Escuchen, no deben entrar en pánico.- Trinity movía las manos exageradamente al hablar.- No hemos hecho nada malo, ¿recuerdan? ¡Solo maduramos! Maduramos taaaaaanto que dejamos de darle importancia a pendejadas, ¿no es así?

-¡Triny tú eres la única que se traga eso! Ya deben haber descubierto que eso fue un bluff… ¡y bastante malo, por lo demás! - Charlie se cruzó de brazos exasperada.

-No es cierto, Charlie.- Le contestó Trinity calmadamente y fingiendo estar ofendida y repitió como si estuviera explicándole una lección de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- Nosotras maduramos, ¿recuerdas? Y si ellos creen que buscamos conseguir algo con esto, es porque son unos paranoicos y quedarán como tarados. Nosotras simplemente crecimos y dejamos de darle importancia a canalladas y tonterías, y si no nos creen, pues bien, que demuestren lo contrario.

Charlie la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca, Lily comprendió de qué iba todo.

-No dejaremos que nos pongan nerviosas, Charlie.- añadió la pelirroja comprendiendo a lo que se refería Trinity.- ¡porque no estamos haciendo nada malo! Y parte de nuestra madurez exacerbada, exagerada y obsesiva será que nos importe un comino si nos hablan o no.

-Exacto, Lily.- Sonrío despreocupadamente la castaña.- ¡Volverán solos, Charlie! En cuanto noten que están haciendo el ridículo y que nosotras no tenemos naaaaada de ocultar.- Añadió inocentemente.

-Ustedes dan miedo ¿lo saben?- Dijo Charlie con desdén. Luego sonrío con malicia y preguntó.- ¿tienen una pluma?

Lily le extendió la pluma que estaba usando para hacer los deberes. Charlie tomó el mismo trozo de pergamino en el que Sirius le había escrito y garabateó al reverso:

_Estimado Black:_

_¡Excelente! ¡No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima! Verás, me surgió una cita que, entre nosotros, ¡llevaba mucho tiempo esperando! Y no sabía cómo cancelarte sin sonar descortés. ¡Qué suerte que tú lo hayas hecho primero! Pásatelo bien._

_Te veo por ahí._

_Charlize Mirage. _

Trinity y Lily miraban sobre su hombro lo que escribía con maquiavélica expresión

-Lily, entrégale esto a Black apenas lo veas por ahí, ¿sí?- Charlie le entregó la nota apresuradamente, tomó sus cosas, se arregló el cabelló y añadió- Tengo que volar de aquí…

-¿Pero dónde vas?

-¿Qué a donde voy? –Preguntó la rubia con sorna.- Pues a conseguir una cita para esta noche ¡por supuesto!

Y así, fresca como una lechuga, Charlize Mirage abandona la sala común ante la sorprendida mirada de sus dos amigas.

-Creo que he creado un monstruo, Lily.- Dijo Trinity.- ¿Desde cuándo la dulce Charlie es una Femme Fatale?

-Desde que la mandaste a relacionarse con el idiota hormonal de Black. –Dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sus deberes.- Quizás la ninfomanía es contagiosa, te recomiendo tener cuidado con Lupin.

* * *

Remus estaba sin camisa, sentado en su camilla. Se estaba aplicando un poco de ungüento y cambiando los vendajes de la herida del costado. Eran tantos años de pasar por eso mensualmente que ya tenía los conocimientos suficientes como para curarse solo. Además no le gustaba abusar de la buena disposición de Madame Pomfrey.

-Lupin, hijo, tienes visita.- Madame Pomfrey le anunció asomándose por el biombo blanco que le daba algo de privacidad.- ¿Le dejo pasar?

-Sí, no hay problema, gracias Madame Pomfrey.- le dijo con una sonrisa y continuó en lo suyo. Seguro era alguno de los chicos que venía a chismorrear un poco acerca de lo que habían conversado durante la mañana.

-¡Por Melín, Lupin! Eso tiene peor pinta de lo que creí…

Remus se volvió tan rápido que la herida del costado le hizo doblarse de dolor. Alzó la vista. Xavier, en gloria y majestad, le observaba con genuina preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó mientras decidía si continuar cambiando el vendaje o cubrirse con la sábana de la camilla.

-Lily me dijo que estabas en la enfermería.- Explicó la morena con simpleza.- Me contó una historia graciosísima de cómo te habías caído de la escoba y pensé en venir a burlarme un rato, pero ahora que te veo no me causa nada de risa…

-Que amable de tu parte, Xavier, totalmente encantadora.- le contestó Remus irónicamente.- ¿Me darías un momento de privacidad? Esto ya es incómodo como para además tener que hacerlo delante de ti.

Remus intentó voltearse un poco para no dejar la herida totalmente expuesta. No es que fuese agradable, era un corte tan profundo que se podía ver la carne abierta comenzando a ennegrecer alrededor por la sangre coagulada. Bueno, eso y los cientos de cicatrices que le surcaban la piel. No quería que le viese, ninguna de las dos cosas. Trinity lejos de apartar la vista, decidió acercarse y sentarse junto a él.

-¿te ayudo?- Le preguntó quitándole la venda de las manos y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a enrollársela alrededor del torso. Remus la miró abrumado.- ¿Ves? Ya está, no era nada del otro mundo…

-¿Un corte de 10 centímetros de profundidad abierto de par en par te parece nada del otro mundo?

-Los he visto peores, Lupin. ¡Eres una nena!

Remus, lejos de molestarse, suelta una carcajada.

-No te hagas la mujer de mundo conmigo, Xavier. ¿Dónde podrías haber visto heridas peores que ésta? ¿Alguna vez que te quebraste una uña?

-Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros secretos, Lupin.- Dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.- Por ejemplo, puede que esas heridas te las hayas hecho por caer de una escoba… ¿pero qué hay de las otras 50 cicatrices que tienes?

Remus apartó la mirada y se levantó de la cama con dificultad para ponerse su camisa. Trinity le miró sorprendida.

-Lupin, no tienes que… no quise ofenderte. Lo siento, de veras.

Remus se pasó las manos por el pelo y volvió a mirarla, esta vez con expresión serena.

-No me ofendes, Xavier. Sí me irritas, me enervas y me sacas de quicio, pero no me ofendes, ¿sabes por qué? Porque fallaste en el número…- Remus se rió ante la cara de incomprensión de la chica.- Debo tener más de 100 cicatrices…

"Y las que más duelen son las que no se ven", piensa para sí mismo, pero no lo dice.

-¿No sabes con exactitud cuántas son?-preguntó Trinity con curiosidad.

-Nadie se ha dado el trabajo de contarlas…

-¿Eso es una insinuación? Eres un pervertido, Lupin.

-¿Crees que si quisiera acostarme contigo, lo haría pidiéndote que me contaras las cicatrices?- Preguntó Remus explotando en una carcajada.- De veras Xavier, tu percepción acerca de "insinuación sexual" es aún peor que tu idea de romanticismo.

-Bueno, ya que te gusta tanto burlarte de mí, me retiro indignada.-Trinity se levantó de la cama con aire ofendido y añadió cuando estuvo cerca de él.- Pero quiero que sepas que para mí, un hombre con cicatrices es un hombre con historias. Y no hay nada que me parezca más sexy que eso…

"Si te contara la historia de estas marcas, Xavier" piensa Remus. Le mira con estudiada lejanía, como descifrando si la última frase fue dicha por la verdadera Trinity o por la chica que quería manipularlo. No lo sabe. La mirada de Xavier es de acero, incluso te golpea un poco si la miras muy fijamente. Afortunadamente, Remus está acostumbrado a los golpes. Se sube las mangas de la camisa y se acerca a ella, enseñándole las cicatrices de los antebrazos.

-¿Y éstas, Xavier? ¿Te gustaría escuchar la historia de éstas?

"No sabes cuánto", quiere contestarle. Pero no lo hace, traga saliva y solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Estás muy callada, tú no eres así. ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunta Remus con fingida dulzura, se burla de ella, trata de intimidarla, trata de decirle, sutilmente, que si lo que busca es conocer los secretos que oculta, entonces está pérdida. Se acerca más, tanto que Trinity siente su aliento sobre los labios. Su voz se endurece- ¿Qué haces aquí, Xavier? ¿Qué buscas?

No lo sabe. No puede contestar. Si abra la boca, seguro dirá alguna estupidez como "Dame un beso", "yo te cuento las cicatrices" o alguna otra cursilería ridícula. Era demasiado para ella. Parece que verdaderamente tiene alterada la percepción de lo que resulta "sensual", porque en ese minuto tiene en frente a un tipo despeinado, con incipiente barba, un corte en la mejilla, el cuello amoratado, una venda que le cruza el estómago y la voz más ronca y seria que ha oído jamás.

Y nada ni nadie nunca le había resultado más irresistible.

-¿Qué es esa tontería de busco algo?- Le espetó Trinity con aplomo. ¡Sí, eso es! un lapsus lo tiene cualquiera, lo importante es superarlo, ¡superarlo!- ¿Qué será lo próximo, Lupin? ¿Llenar todo de chivatoscopios para saber de antemano mis horribles y decadentes intenciones? Tú estás demente…

Trinity se apartó como si nada. Tomó su bolso, se lo colgó y le lanzó una última mirada desafiante.

-Lo que quería decirte es que anunciaron en el tablón de la sala común que el próximo fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade. Espero que superes tus paranoias de quinceañera de aquí a esa fecha, ¿entendiste? Ah sí, me olvidaba. La próxima vez que salgas a dar vueltas en escoba, procura caer de cabeza, ¿sí? Quizás así haya conexión entre las dos únicas neuronas que tienes.

Se voltea con elegancia agitando el pelo y comienza a caminar para retirarse. Remus sonríe y la llama antes de que desaparezca detrás del biombo.

-¡Xavier!- ella se voltea y le mira con indiferencia. Remus le levanta una ceja - Si te decidieras, hipotéticamente claro, a contarme las cicatrices ¿Lo harías con los dedos o con la lengua?

-Eso depende…

-¿De qué?

Trinity le suelta su peor sonrisa.

-De donde tengas la cicatriz. Hipotéticamente, por supuesto. Te veo en clases.

Y se va. ¡Como si nada! Acaba de decirle que le pasaría la lengua en algunos lugares de su cuerpo (no quiere imaginarse cuales) ¡y luego se va! ¿Es idea suya o hace calor en la enfermería? Es una jodida calienta-pollas, no, ¡más que eso! Quizás se dedica a ello de forma profesional, porque no puede ser, es imposible, que las cicatrices que se ha obligado a ocultar en la oscuridad de cada encuentro furtivo con alguna chica, ahora se transformen en su máximo atractivo.

Xavier está loca, ¡loca! Y es demoniaca. El diablo en persona. Satanás.

No debe permitirse olvidarlo.

* * *

Hola a todos, primero que todo, quiero agradecer esos hermosos reviews! Los que escriban fics sabrán que no hay nada más maravilloso que recibir comentarios acerca de tu trabajo, y ustedes me han proporcionado la energía que no sabía que tenía para seguir hilando esta fantasía que, esperemos, nos lleve muy lejos!

El capítulo 7 fue difícil para mi, debo confesarlo. De hecho, no me deja del todo convencida, pero es necesario, pues será la antesala de lo que tengo planeado para después. Las cosas han comenzado a complicarse, ahora que ambos bandos saben que no pueden confiar los unos en los otros, pero hay cosas inevitables, habrán manipulaciones, incluso traiciones. Sin embargo, el inocente y confortante ambiente en que los tiene Hogwarts comenzará a verse amenazado por las primeras alertas pre-guerra y algunos deberán dejar las tonterías y replantearse seriamente que camino tomar en el futuro.

Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué pareja creen que debería ser la primera en caer en la tentación? Yo, la verdad, no confío en ninguno de los 6...

Y como siempre, mis respuestas y agradecimientos de forma personal para cada uno de uds. ¡Un abrazo enorme a la distancia!

Nat B: ¡Genial que te haya gustado! Espero continuar por el mismo camino :), ya sabes lo genial que es para mi leerte. Con respecto al punto de Peter, ¡comparto tu odio y lo elevo al cubo! Sin embargo, intento darle el beneficio de la duda, al menos en su etapa adolescente, pues manejo algunas ideas acerca de lo que gatilló su posterior, cobarde, inhumana y asquerosa traición. Más que nada, me rehuso a creer que James, Sirius y Remus fuesen tan estúpidos como para no notar las malditas intenciones de su "amigo", y creo que si no lo hicieron fue porque el desgraciado supo disimular muy bien durante todos los años que duró su amistad. Sin embargo, iré introduciendo algunos antecedentes pequeños acerca de la personalidad de Peter que, desde mi fantasía, podrían explicar su posterior comportamiento (explicar JAMÁS JUSTIFICAR). Espero leerte nuevamente, un gran abrazo. pd: solo por curiosidad, ¿quién es tu merodeador favorito?, besos :)

Guest (Anita): Genial saber tu nombre, odio tener que hablarte llamándote "Guest" :)  
Pd1: Mi imaginación se siente completamente halagada y a la vez desea seguir produciendo al máximo para no decepcionarte!  
Pd2: Ya te dije que odiaba decirte "Guest", "Anita" sin duda está muchísimo mejor :)  
Pd3:Esta fue mi post-data favorita, ¡tengo que decirtelo!xD No sabes como agradezco el hecho de que me escribas por segunda vez ¿y que me digas que te encanta? Te juro por Merlín que nunca me cansaré de leer esa frase xD  
Pd4: En mi país Post-data se abrevia PD y en inglés PS. En todo caso no te preocupes, puedes escribirlo como se te de la jodida gana, porque a mi me encantarán tus postdatas de todas formas :) Un abrazo enorme, espero que te guste el nuevo cap!

Anna: ¡Mi muy querida Anna! :) ¡Maldigo a ese internet maloso que te mantuvo separada de mi y de los nuevos capítulos! jajaja ¿Con qué James y Lily? Bueno, mi merodeador favorito, como sospecharás, es Remus. Sin embargo, solo por ti, haré algunas excepciones y les daré más protagonismo a Lily y James. En realidad, no es que no me guste escribir acerca de ellos, es solo que verdaderamente son personajes difíciles, no es llegar y juntarlos y ya. Si no que, como tú dices, su bipolaridad hace que mantenerlos juntos sea demaaaaasiado complejo jajaja pero lo intentaré, tardarán, pero sucederá, y espero que ese momento sea épico para ambos :) ¿Lo merecen, no crees? Un gran abrazo querida y fiel lectora! ¡espero tus opiniones! :)

Saratudela: La velocidad de actualización no es del todo mérito mío, como ya les he comentado antes, ¡para mi ver los reviews que ustedes dejan son la máxima energía! Sin embargo, debo admitir que en este capítulo me tardé un poco más, como comenté arriba, me resultó un poco más complejo. Pero ya tengo bastantes ideas dando vueltas para recuperarme en los siguientes capítulos :) te lo prometo. Ahora, respecto a Remus, como mencioné en un comentario de más arriba, ¡es mi favorito! Ese es uno de los motivos por el que me esfuerzo más en lograr su personaje, y el otro motivo es que creo que los demás merodeadores, en general, ya tienen cierto sello que los identifica y que es reiterativo en la mayoría de los fics, sin embargo Remus Lupin, cambia demasiado de un fic a otro y es caracterizado de muchas maneras distintas, es por eso que me esfuerzo más por transmitir la imágen que, al menos yo, tengo de él :) Yo también espero leerte pronto, un abrazo enorme! :)

Daniela: jajajaja sí, lo de brodway fue gracioso! jajaja James es el máximo exponente del romanticismo, así que sí, consuerdo contigo en que es taaan lindo! Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para este año, yo espero que el tuyo sea increíble y que mi fic te siga encantando y sorprendiendo :) un abrazo!

Mac Snuffles: ¡Peter es un cobarde indiscutido! Yo tengo que tener una cubeta al lado mío para vomitar cada vez que escribo cosas agradables sobre él :( pero el trabajo sucio alguien debe hacerlo! Aunque debo confesarte que la tentación de escribir que murió atragantado por un hueso de pollo es grande, recurro a todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo, me grito a mi misma: "¡laaaargo de aquí tentación, tengo una historia a la que ajustarmeee!" Y la gente me mira como si estuviera loca :( así que ahora sabes que en realidad odio a Peter y que me es muy difícil escribir cosas lindas sobre él. Pasando a temas más agradables, me alegro que te haya gustado la parte de la transformación de Remus, como es sabido, es mi merodeador favorito y despierta toda la inspiración en mi :) Con respecto a Sirius "el nunca gordo" Black ufff, te juro, su ego me supera, ¡pero a la vez me encanta! es un personaje que es gracioso inevitablemente. Esperemos, que como bien dices, Black pueda controlar sus hormonas y no ceda a contarle secretos a Charlie... pero mmm... ¡nadieeee lo sabe! ¡ni siquiera yo! xD Como habrás leído en este capitulo las citas fueron canceladas indefinidamente... pero te haré una confesión, solo porque me simpatizas...En el próximo capítulo habrá encuentros entre algunos personajes de todos modos ;) un abraazoooo de oso! te leo prontooo!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creo esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_El plan sigue en pie. (?)_  
**

Trinity Xavier

Trinity sale de la enfermería y el corazón aún le late desbocado. Se siente enojada, no, ¡furiosa! Absolutamente furiosa consigo misma. Y no es para menos, ¿qué es lo peor que puedes hacerle a una controladora obsesiva? Pues justamente lo que le hizo Remus Lupin a ella, eso de acorralarla, de cuestionarla, de burlarse con ese maldito sentido del humor tan… tan… ¡tan Lupin, demonios! Cómo lo odia.

Trinity es una persona de odio más que de amor. Lily suele burlarse diciéndole que con ese carácter de mierda jamás conseguirá que Dumblendore se fije en ella. Trinity le contesta con toda la mala leche que tiene, que aún conserva las esperanzas, puesto que si Potter se fijó en ella, todo es posible.

Trinity odia muchas cosas, muchas personas, muchas sensaciones. Odia, sobre todo eso, las sensaciones, porque todo lo demás es evitable… por ejemplo, si le molesta algo o alguien, es simple, le evitas o le ignoras ¡y ya!, pero cuando sientes algo, lo que sea ¿cómo puedes hacer vista gorda? No es posible. Solo lo sientes y aunque te duela y te joda no tienes nada que hacer al respecto. Y por eso lo odia.

No siempre fue así. O tal vez sí, la verdad no lo sabe. Quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…

Trinity se crió con sus abuelos: Alanis y Agnan Xavier. En un principio vivió junto a ellos y su madre. A su padre jamás le conoció, ni siquiera supo su nombre, sus abuelos obligaron a su mamá a conservar el apellido y nadie jamás le mencionó de nuevo. No tiene muchos recuerdos de aquel entonces, pero los pocos que conserva, por Merlín, cómo quisiera borrarlos…

Recuerda el día en que su madre tomó sus maletas y en medio de un vendaval de gritos de Agnan y súplicas de Alanis, cruzó la puerta para nunca más volver. Tenía casi 5 años. Recuerda las duras palabras que oyó de la boca de su abuelo: "El día de hoy has dejado de ser mi hija, te recomiendo largarte de aquí". Recuerda las palabras de su abuela en medio de sollozos: "La niña se queda aquí conmigo. No dejaré que te la lleves para envenenarle el alma con tus asquerosidades".

Y, muy a su pesar, recuerda sobre todo, la respuesta de su madre: "Quédate a la niña. No pensaba llevarla conmigo de todos modos". Esa fue la única vez que sintió que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos, en millones de pedazos. Y ha dedicado los doce años siguientes a blindarlo para que jamás vuelva a ocurrir.

Cuando cumplió diez años, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar la razón del abandono de su madre. Fue la primera vez que oyó de magia oscura y del efecto que causa sobre las personas. Las palabras de Alanis fueron tajantes: "La gente que sigue las artes oscuras tiene la mente y el corazón del mismo color, Trinity. Y eso es lo que los hace ser peligrosos. Tu madre desgraciadamente frecuentó las amistades equivocadas… cuando quisimos detenerla, su corazón se había vuelto negro". Trinity no puede evitar que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas cada vez que lo recuerda. Agnan fue más duro al momento de recordar a su hija: "Escogió un camino que yo jamás podría comprender, ni menos compartir. Cuando decidió dejarlo todo, incluso a ti, para seguir al hombre que la introdujo a la magia negra, me di cuenta de que jamás podría verla con ojos de padre de nuevo. Para mí se transformó en un enemigo más y eso es irreversible".

Trinity entiende a su abuelo, entiende su dolor y entiende su decepción. Agnan Xavier pertenece al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Ni ella ni su abuela saben con exactitud a qué rayos se dedica, pero si saben que aborrece la magia oscura con toda su alma. Agnan Xavier en su calidad de Inefable, ha sufrido toda clase de heridas peligrosas y ha recibido maldiciones de todo tipo, por eso a ella no le sorprendieron las heridas de Remus, ni sus marcas, ni sus cicatrices, por qué pasó años viendo y curando las de su abuelo.

Por eso ella no hace demasiadas preguntas, porque está acostumbrada a que no haya respuestas. Está acostumbrada a ser autosuficiente, independiente, a prueba de balas, a tener el control absoluto sobre su vida y sobre cada pequeño detalle. Y sentir que otro que no sea ella tiene el control, le parece inaceptable.

Por eso Trinity Xavier es como es. Nunca se entrega por completo a nadie, siempre se deja una gran parte para sí misma. Porque de esta forma, cuando las cosas se pongan feas, no sentirá que le han arrebatado todo.

* * *

Lily está en la habitación escarbando en su baúl, buscando algo de lectura ligera para ese día sábado aburrido. Pero su paz se ve rápidamente interrumpida por un huracán rubio que entra en la habitación. Charlie grita, da saltitos y trata de explicarle algo, a su juicio, muy emocionante.

-Lily, a que no te imaginas quien me invitó a salir… ¿te lo imaginas? No, seguro que no lo harás, así que te lo diré: ¡Philippe Garamond!

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta suerte? que envidia, ¡ese tipo esta buenísimo!- admitió asombrada la pelirroja.- En todo caso, tampoco es tan inimaginable, Garamond te tira los tejos desde el año pasado…

-Sí, bueno…- Comentó Charlie distraídamente echando un vistazo a su baúl para ver que ponerse.- Necesitaba a un buen prospecto para hacer rabiar a imbécil de Black…

-Vaya, parece que verdaderamente te jodió que te dejara plantada, ¿eh?- preguntó Lily con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-Sí, es cierto, te lo imaginarás por que a ti te debe haber jodido de forma similar que Potter pasara de ti…- le respondió la rubia con la misma sorna. Lily entornó los ojos y reconoció que ese fue un golpe extremadamente bajo- Además no tiene nada de malo admitirlo, no significa que esté locamente enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo, es solo que me ha pegado en el orgullo, nada más.

Lily asiente con la cabeza, eso es, sin duda. A ella le ocurre lo mismo, desde luego. Potter también le ha pegado en el orgullo ¡es que es obvio! Después de tantos años de tenerlo molestándola todo el puto día, verdaderamente le choca que un día decida dejar de hacerlo. Eso es todo, por eso está desconcertada ¡es el shock y nada más! Además, esto solo demuestra lo que ella siempre ha pensado de ese idiota: James Potter no es más que un maldito caprichoso y mimado. Gracias a Merlín que por fin el desgraciado aceptó que ella no era un pedazo de carne que se vende al mejor postor. Aunque… ¡maldito subnormal Potter! ¿No podía tomar esta decisión en otro momento y no justo cuando ella está tratando de llevar a cabo el mejor plan de venganza de la historia? Ese troglodita la jode incluso cuando no lo hace, es un mononeuronal, no cabe duda.

-Por cierto, Lils…- comentó Charlie como quien no quiere la cosa y sacando a la pelirroja de su introspección.- Estuve pensando que como Potter también decidió darte esquinazo a ti, quizás una buena forma de hacerlo reaccionar sería teniendo una cita sexy…todo en pos de continuar con el plan, por supuesto…¿qué piensas?

-Hmm, sí, no es mala idea, pero…

-¡Genial! ¡Porqué ya te conseguí a alguien!

-¿Qué tu qué? Pero, pero…- Lily se volvió tan rápido que casi se marea.- Pero Charlie ¿de qué mierda hablas?

-Hablo de que esta noche tú y yo tenemos una cita doble.- Declaró Charlie orgullosa de sí misma.- Phil tiene una amigo y bueno… no me mires así, Lils, el tipo esta igual de bueno, te lo juro, me aseguré de ello…

Trinity entró a la habitación sonriendo con auto-suficiencia. Sus dos amigas olvidaron su disputa y se volvieron hacia ella con un signo de interrogación pintado en la cara, la morena abrió los brazos y camino hacia ellas en plan mesías.

-Aquí me tienen, sana y salva.- la castaña giro sobre sí misma con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo te fue con Lupin? ¿Cómo reaccionó?- preguntó Charlie con curiosidad.

-¿Ya sospechan algo? ¿El plan sigue en pie?- se unió la pelirroja acribillándola a preguntas.

-Con Lupin me fue bien. Ahora, debo admitir que lo más probable es que sí sospechen algo… estuvo muy raro al principio- reconoció Trinity frunciendo el ceño.- Sin embargo, hice lo que les dije, me mantuve en mis casillas, le dije que nosotras no tramábamos nada y hasta le conté que había salida a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana. ¿Lo ven? Como si nada hubiese pasado. Así que, señoritas, el plan sigue en pie… y más fuerte que nunca. Yo ya hice mi parte, ahora depende de ustedes.

* * *

Remus entra en la sala común, camina bien, pero algo inclinado hacia la izquierda, para tratar de sobrellevar un poco el escozor de la herida del costado. James y Sirius levantan la cabeza de su partida de ajedrez y esbozan una sonrisa.

-¡Mooney! Qué bueno que llegas, ven a ayudarme ¿quieres? El ajedrez podrá ser un juego de mierda, pero me rehúso a perder.- Declaró Sirius con una sonrisa suplicante.

-¡Ah no, que tramposo! ¡No te atrevas a ayudarle Remus!-exclamó James picado.

-También me alegro de verlos.- Dijo Remus al sentarse junto a ellos y añadió con ironía.- extrañaba la apacible convivencia con ustedes… ¿dónde está Peter?

-Salió con Sophie, ¡deberías haber estado aquí en la tarde para ayudarnos a tranquilizarlo! El pobre tiritaba más que un flan, dijo que esta era su noche, ya sabes "la gran noche"- le contestó James pícaramente, subiendo y bajando las cejas con rapidez.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Remus sorprendido.- Así que nuestro regordete va a debutar…

-Pues si me lo preguntas a mí, yo creo que será Debut y Despedida.- Agregó Sirius sin despegar los ojos del tablero.- No es que no le tenga fe a Pete pero… bueno no, en realidad, no le tengo fe a Pete.

Remus y James soltaron una carcajada que hizo que el castaño se afirmara rápidamente el costado. Los otros hicieron un gesto de preocupación, pero Remus hizo una señal quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Disculpa por no ir a verte por la tarde, los deberes nos tenía completamente atrapados.- musitó James con expresión culpable. Sirius asintió con pensar.

-Descuiden, no los eché de menos, tuve una visita bastante interesante…

Remus relató ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos la visita de Xavier a la enfermería. Pero antes de que pudiesen comentar nada y como si la hubiesen invocado, Trinity Xavier aparece quejándose por las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas. Los merodeadores pusieron disimulada atención a la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-De veras, no lo puedo creer, ¡son unas malditas traidoras!- la castaña parecía bastante molesta y les hablaba a Charlie y Lily, que venían bajando detrás de ella.- ¡Me van a dejar sola un sábado por la noche! ¿Acaso no tienen corazón?

-Oh, vamos, Triny, ¡no seas envidiosa!- Le contestaba Charlie mientras se acomodaba la falda que traía. Sirius le miró las piernas con descaro.- Tú también nos has cambiado antes por hombres guapos, así que no trates de hacernos sentir culpables…

¿Hombres guapos? Sirius frunce el ceño. Había recibido la carta de la rubia acerca de la supuesta "cita que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando", pero no creyó que fuese cierto, era obvio que esa era la carta de una mentirosa despechada. ¿Entonces por qué ahora Mirage va saliendo de la torre, más guapa de lo que la ha visto nunca y justamente con _esa falda_? Maldita rubia traicionera, ¡el demonio en persona!

-Triny, cielo, lo siento- Lily le sobaba la espalda con cariño a modo de disculpa.- Se supone que era Charlie la que saldría, pero su cita tenía un amigo que también quería salir y bueno, ¡ya sabes cómo son estas cosas! Me ofreció a mí, y que conste que me siento prácticamente prostituida por ella…

¿Lily? ¿Cita? ¿_Prostituir_? James no puede, simplemente no puede, concebir esas tres palabras en una sola frase, especialmente la última. Le da un tic en el ojo. Maldita la hora en que le hizo caso a Sirius y a su estúpida técnica de "ignorar a la pelirroja". Nunca debió pasar de ella, ahora la pobre se siente rechazada y corre a buscar solaz en los brazos de algún imbécil de turno. Mañana mismo volverá a su técnica favorita de acosarla todo el día, es pésima y no da resultados, pero al menos jode las citas de Lily.

-¿No podía ser una cita triple? Me siento increíblemente excluida.- se quejó nuevamente Trinity.

-Lo siento, solo me ofrecieron una cita doble, y todos saben que las pelirrojas son las que la llevan esta temporada.- Le respondió Charlie con sorna, mirando su reloj de pulsera.- Debemos irnos, vamos atrasadas.

-Genial, ahora soy discriminada por ser morena, ¿te das cuenta Lily?-Trinity puso cara de resignación y añadió.- Ok, pásenlo bien ¿sí? Tengan cuidado y hagan todo lo que yo haría.

"Hagan todo lo que yo haría". Remus no puede evitar recordar el comentario de Trinity aludiendo "hipotéticamente" a que le contaría algunas cicatrices con la lengua. Tiene que admitir que siente una punzada muy pequeña, casi imperceptible, de alivio porque la morena no tiene cita. Pero, repite, es muy, muy pequeña.

-Trata de encontrar algo útil que hacer.- le aconseja Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y luego susurra (solo que de manera perfectamente audible)- Estaremos en la torre de astronomía ante cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Podrías hacer ganchillo, bordar, llenar algunos crucigramas, ya sabes, todo lo que hacen las solteronas.- se rió Charlie besándola también para despedirse.

-Sí, está bien. Me quedaré meditando acerca de mi copada vida social y de las "maravillosas" amigas que tengo.- le contestó la morena sarcásticamente.- Diviértanse por mí.

Trinity le da la espalda a los merodeadores y observa a sus amigas salir por el retrato. ¡Qué maravillosa actuación! Les guiña un ojo a sus amigas antes que desaparezcan tras el retrato de la dama gorda. Luego pone su mejor cara de mala leche y se vuelve hacia los merodeadores que la observan con disimulada atención.

-¿Se dan cuenta?- les pregunta con fingido enojo.- ¿con amigas así para qué quiere uno enemigas?

Observa como los tres le miran con curiosidad y luego sonríen con empatía. Ella se sienta en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea y finge leer con atención el libro que traía bajo el brazo durante toda la performance. No tiene contacto visual hacia los merodeadores pero escucha perfectamente la conversación que sostienen en susurros. Reprime una sonrisa de victoria al escucharlos.

-Creo que verdaderamente no les interesa que pasemos de ellas, Padfoot.- se queja James en voz baja y agrega con ironía.- que gran plan el de ignorarlas, te felicito, las traemos loquísimas por nuestros huesos, casi dementes…

-Bueno, Jamsie, cómo imagino que estarás muriéndote por dentro porque tu pelirroja diabólica se fue con otro, te tengo una maravillosa propuesta.- le contestó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.- Consigámonos un par de chicas lindas y vámonos a la torre de astronomía, ¿Qué me dices? Y que conste que hago este esfuerzo desinteresado solo porque soy un gran amigo…

-Claro, muy desinteresado de tu parte, Sirius.- Admitió Remus y agregó sarcástico.- Y que tu "rubia favorita" también este en la torre con otro tipo no tiene absolutamente nada que ver…

-Me ofendes, Mooney.-Le contestó el moreno.-Solo lo hago para proteger los intereses de mi amigo. ¿Qué dices Jimmy?

-Digo que le escribas de inmediato a cualquier chica que esté dispuesta a estar en 15 minutos más en la torre de astronomía.

Trinity se encoge en su asiento y reprime una sonrisa. Los merodeadores son extremadamente predecibles. Siente que Sirius sube corriendo a la habitación, probablemente a enviar una lechuza anda a saber tú a quién. Pasan un par de minutos y vuelve a bajar. Luego los escucha despedirse de Remus y salir por el retrato. Luego silencio. El peso de alguien que se sienta a su lado. Y un aroma que se le está empezando a hacer demasiado conocido…

* * *

Lily y Charlie llegan a la torre con 10 minutos de retraso. Es lo que Charlie a catalogado como un "Retraso Elegante". Philippe Garamond y su amigo ya están ahí, ambos sonríen al verlas llegar.

-Perdón por la demora.- Dijo a modo de saludo Charlie, agitando la melena y sonriendo con inocencia.- ¿Qué tal Phil? Ella es mi amiga, Lily Evans.

-No se preocupen, ha valido la pena la espera.- Le contestó Philippe con coquetería.

-Soy Tobías McKinsson. Un placer.-Dijo extendiéndole la mano primero a Lily y luego a Charlie.- Así que tú eres la famosa Lily Evans…

-Bueno, eso depende de a que se deba la fama de la que hablas.- le contestó la pelirroja haciendo que los tres se rieran.- ¿Qué has escuchado de mi?

Los cuatro se sentaron detrás de uno de los grandes telescopios. Tenían una vista privilegiada al majestuoso cielo nocturno. Phil sacó una botella de Ron de Grosellas de la mochila que traía y cuatro vasos pequeños. Comenzó a servir mientras la conversación fluía gratamente.

-Bueno, no es nada acerca de ti, en realidad.- admitió Tobías con una sonrisa.- Mi hermana salió el año pasado con Potter. No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que tuve que escucharla despotricar porque Potter no dejaba de preocuparse por todo lo que tú hacías o dejabas de hacer.

-Por Merlín, que vergüenza.- Lily se tapó la cara con las manos. Mientras Charlie soltaba una carcajada.- Tu hermana debe odiarme. Lo peor es que yo jamás le he dado bola.

-Sí bueno, no fue una relación muy seria de todos modos. Aunque sí, debo admitir que no eres santo de devoción de mi hermana.- Reconoció Tobías encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque debo reconocer también que ahora entiendo porque Potter está tan obsesionado contigo. Eres muy bonita.

Lily agradeció el cumplido. Charlie hace rato que no prestaba atención a la conversación puesto que Philippe, le indicaba ciertas constelaciones en el cielo y, como quien no quiere la cosa, le pasaba el brazo por los hombros mientras la rubia miraba al cielo sin pillar ni pito de lo que él le decía.

Lily rió para sus adentros. Philippe estaba como un tren, pero era tonto como puerta. Charlie de seguro estaba inmensamente aburrida con esa clase de Astronomía. Además la mitad de las constelaciones que Philippe le mostraba estaban completamente erróneas.

-Y ese que ves ahí, es el cinturón de Orión.-Dijo Philippe apuntando a cierto sector del cielo.

Escucharon risas y se volvieron enseguida. Se supone que estaban solos en la torre. Detrás del telescopio aparecieron cuatro personas.

-Garamond, de veras, deberías aprobar astronomía básica antes de intentar impresionar con ella. El cinturón de Orión queda del otro lado.- Sirius Black apuntó a otro sector del cielo con total seguridad. Ahí estaba, en gloria y majestad, con la sonrisa más demoledora que nunca y con una linda castaña colgando de su brazo muerta de la risa. Charlie la reconoció en seguida, era la tal "Rosie" que se habían encontrado en el pasillo cuando él no le hablaba. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.-Además, si me permites darte un consejo, si quieres impresionar a Mirage, no le hables de nada que implique tener conocimientos académicos.

Lily le lanzó una mirada mortal. ¿Qué se creía el tarado ese? Está bien, lo admite, su amiga no será el próximo premio nobel de la ciencia, pero de seguro el no puede quejarse cuando tiene una unineuronal abrazándole y riéndole todas las gracias. Charlie sin embargo se puso de pie con la mano en la cintura y le sonrió con simpatía.

-Black, ¡que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Sobre todo con… eh, disculpa querida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó a la castaña con sorna.

-Rose Flynn- le espetó la chica ofendida.

-Eso, eso- corroboró la rubia distraídamente y agregó con una gran sonrisa- Que curioso encontrarte aquí y encima con Rita…

-Es Rose.-Le contestó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos y luego le pasó un brazo cariñosamente por la cintura a Rose que sonrió encantada.- ¿Y qué tiene de curioso que esté con ella?

-Bueno, es que como siempre me has dicho que las prefieres rubias, me sorprende que hayas salido con ella, nada más. Pero bueno, ha de ser porque era lo más fácil de conseguir, sin ánimos de ofender, Ronda-Charlie le sonrió con inocencia y Rose le miró con profundo odio. La rubia agregó con simpática ironía- Y mira quién también está aquí, Lily, ¡es Potter! Pero qué noche tan loca…

-Oh, hola Potter.- saludó con simpleza la pelirroja.-Disculpa que no te haya saludado, es que estaba muy entretenida hablando con Toby, ¿le conoces? Saliste con su hermana el año pasado.

James miró a Tobías con cara de pocos amigos, mirada que el chico correspondió. Le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros a Lily para picarle aún más. Le tenía total sangre en el ojo a ese tal Potter, primero jodía a su hermana (esperaba que solo en sentido figurado) y luego aparecía y pretendía joder su cita con Lily. El tipo era odioso con ganas.

-¿Toby?-preguntó James mientras fingía que trataba de recordar de dónde lo conocía.- ¿Toby?... No, lo siento, al único que he conocido con ese nombre fue a un sapo que tuve de mascota a los 5 años.

La chica que venía con él soltó una risita y murmuró "A mí me encantan las mascotas". Lily rodó los ojos.

-Bien genial por ti. Espero que tu sapito Toby te haya durado más de lo que te duran las citas.- Le espetó la pelirroja con sorna. La chica que venía con James frunció el ceño notoriamente.- Ahora, si nos disculpan, hemos venido a pasar un buen rato y lo estábamos consiguiendo hasta que ustedes se presentaron. Así que ¿por qué no se van a hacer sus cochinadas por ahí y nos dejan a nosotros en paz?

-Bien dicho, Lils.-Le apoyó Charlie.- Traten de pasárselo bien. En la medida que puedan, claro.

Lily y Charlie volvieron a sentarse junto a sus citas y comenzaron una conversación banal para demostrar que el episodio ya había terminado para ellas. De pronto escucharon un ligero carraspeo. Lo ignoraron, pero este se volvió más intenso. Lily se volvió exasperada y preguntó:

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Potter?

-Bien, pues, lo que pasa es que tengo una idea genial. ¿Porqué no nos instalamos aquí los ocho y nos la pasamos bien un rato?

-Sí, ¡qué gran idea Jimmy!- Le apoyó Sirius ante la mirada de disgusto de Lily y Charlie.- Vamos, Mirage, Evans, no pongan esas caras. Tiempo para hacer cochinadas ya habrá en otro momento, ¿pero la oportunidad de confraternizar con compañeros de otras casas? Quizás jamás se repita. Debemos aprovecharlo.

Charlie iba a espetarle que esa era la peor idea que había escuchado en su vida, pero para su sorpresa, Philippe asintió efusivamente con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro, James! ¿Puedo decirte James, verdad? Es una excelente idea, venga, siéntense. – Philippe parecía completamente extasiado con la idea de compartir con dos de los chicos más populares de la escuela.- Donde caben cuatro, caben ocho. ¿Quieren algo de beber?

James y Sirius se sentaron junto a ellos y sus respectivas citas les imitaron a regañadientes. Esa no era la idea que ellas tenían acerca de cómo se desarrollaría su salida con los merodeadores, pero ¡qué va! Para romanticismos tenían el resto de la noche, lo importante era complacerlos, y si ellos querían compartir un rato con esa pelirroja empollona y esa rubia teñida, pues bueno, habría que hacerlo, ¿No?

Lily estaba atónita por la reacción de Philippe, se giró para hablar con Tobías y ofrecerle retirarse a otro lugar más privado, pero grande fue su asombro al descubrir que éste estaba feliz conversando con Sirius. Miró a Charlie y le moduló un silencioso "¿Qué hacemos?". La rubia captó la pregunta y aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos para interrogar a su cita.

-Hey, Phil…-Le habló disimuladamente. Philippe dejó su conversación con James y le miró un poco molesto por la interrupción.- ¿De verdad quieres estar con ellos? En serio, no es necesario que seas cortés, podemos irnos a otra parte con Lily y Tobías…

-¿Estás loca?- le interrumpió el chico completamente sorprendido, y agregó con entusiasmo.- Potter y Black son unas leyendas, siempre he querido conocerlos, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad…Oh, vamos, Charlie, son muy simpáticos, quedémonos con ellos un rato.

Y luego, como si nada, volvió a incorporarse a la conversación con los merodeadores. Charlie miró a Lily y se encogió de hombros. Ambas le lanzaron miradas asesinas a todos los presentes y podrían jurar que en ese momento no sabían a quien odiaban más, si a Black y Potter por ser tan bostas, a Philippe y Tobías por ser unos malditos fans de los merodeadores o a las estúpidas de Rose y su amiga, que no dejaban de reírle las gracias a cualquiera de los cuatro tarados. Vaya grupo de ineptos.

* * *

Trinity pasaba las páginas de su libro con tranquilidad. Remus llevaba por lo menos diez minutos sentado a su lado, observándola con una media sonrisa, como si el hecho de que le ignorara le causara una gracia tremenda. Ella no se dejaba intimidar. En la enfermería ya había tenido suficiente y la verdad es que no contaba con que él la abordara nuevamente. Lo admite, desearía haber tenido un poco más de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente antes de enfrentar otra vez al silencioso huracán Lupin, pero así son las guerras, llegan de improviso y debes estar siempre lista. Siempre jodidamente lista.

-Ok, Lupin, sé que te resulto irresistible, pero llevas diez minutos mirándome sin disimulo, ¿es que no tienes dignidad?- le espetó sin mirarle, con los ojos aún fijos en su libro.

-¿Tener dignidad?- le contestó él, recostándose en el sillón y apoyando el brazo en el respaldo.- ¿Dignidad como la que tú tuviste esta tarde en la enfermería?

-De acuerdo, me siento insultada ¿a qué mierda te refieres?- Trinity cerró el libro de un golpe, lo dejó a su lado y adoptó la misma posición que él. Agregó desafiante.- ¿Insinúas que no tuve dignidad hoy en la enfermería?

-No, todo lo contrario, Xavier, tranquila.- Remus levantó las manos en señal de paz y sonrió.- Creo que mantuviste intacta tu dignidad, en serio… Bueno, no creas que no noté que te morías porque te besara, pero a pesar de eso te mantuviste estoica. ¿Lo ves? Totalmente digna. Es un cumplido.

Trinity comienza a perder terreno rápidamente. Se siente acorralada, dando palos de ciego para ver si consigue aplacar un poco el descaro de ese maldito empollón ególatra. Quiere reaccionar con toda la agresividad que tiene, quiere golpearlo, quiere insultarle hasta la tercera generación de su ascendencia, quiere sacarle la madre, la hermana y la tía, quiere matarlo y luego revivirlo para volver a matarle… Pero aguanta. Aguanta porque sabe que eso es lo que el maldito busca, quiere acorralarla hasta que no aguante más y cometa un error. Pues bien, el desgraciado puede esperar sentado, porque ella jamás pisara el palito. Jamás de los jamases.

-Desde tu teoría y, considerando hipotéticamente que yo quisiera que me besaras… ¿Sabes que eso habla tremendamente mal de ti? Tener una chica en frente que supuestamente muere porque la beses ¿y aún así no hacerlo?- Trinity le habló con gravedad, como si le estuviera reprochando algo imperdonable.- Eso me hace preguntarme si es que en realidad eres gay o si los libros son lo único que te calienta.

Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego soltó una carcajada burlona. Cuando dejó de reír le miró con firmeza y alzó la barbilla.

-Xavier, eres increíble. ¿De veras quieres hablar sobre lo que me calienta?

-Pues… sería interesante.- Admitió Trinity con fingida inocencia. Luego agregó con ironía.- ¿Qué es más excitante? ¿Un libro de pociones o uno de transfiguraciones? No, espera, no me digas nada, ¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras? Sí, sí. Seguro esos son los libros que te calientan. Espera, no mires demasiado el libro que tengo aquí, es solo un librito inocente, por favor, quita la cara de lujuria, contrólate…

-En este preciso momento, Xavier, los únicos libros en los que pienso son aquellos que se encuentran en la sección prohibida y que contienen los secretos de los más dolorosos hechizos y encantamientos. Es lo único que se me ocurriría hacer contigo…

-¿Lo único que se te ocurriría hacer conmigo?-le preguntó la chica dejando de reír.- ¿Esa es otra de tus insinuaciones sexuales?

Remus soltó una escandalosa carcajada que hizo que los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la sala común le miraran por un segundo. Cuando todos volvieron a sus asuntos, Remus recuperó la compostura. Trinity pensó que jamás lo había visto reír así. Había visto sus risas burlonas, sus risas autosuficientes, sus risas sarcásticas… pero jamás _esa risa_. Y aunque lo detesta, admite que no sería malo escuchar al taciturno y melancólico Remus Lupin reír así más seguido.

-De veras, Xavier, ¿Qué clase de hombres has conocido?- le preguntó aún riendo y sujetándose levemente el costado.- ¿Qué clase de insinuaciones sexuales te han hecho en la vida que te han llevado a tener una idea tan bizarra? Primero cicatrices y ahora hechizos dolorosos… ¡comienzo a pensar que te va el sadomasoquismo!

-Muy bien, ya que te empeñas en reírte de mí y de mi percepción sexual, imagino que debes ser un maestro de las propuestas indecentes.-Le espetó la castaña con tranquilidad. Remus por fin dejó de reír y la miró.- Así que dime, ¿Cómo sería la insinuación sexual del gran Remus Lupin?

-Es que yo no hago insinuaciones sexuales, Xavier. No me llevo bien con las indirectas…

-Pfff, pero que merluzo. Me quedo con mis ex – amantes bizarros y sus insinuaciones sexuales aberrantes.- Trinity resopló y rodó los ojos. Cogió nuevamente su libro y lo abrió en la página que había dejado marcada.

No tuvo tiempo de leer ni siquiera la primera frase. Sintió una mano en la nuca y antes de que pudiera lanzar un manotazo para alejarlo, tuvo unos labios sobre los suyos. Las manos estaban en su cuello, en su espalda, enredadas en su cabello, en todos lados. Era demandante, era fuerte, era rudo. Era Lupin en el estado en el que nunca le había visto. Eran palabras sueltas dentro de su boca, eran frases que estaban oscureciendo todo. "Así lo hago, Xavier". Beso. "Sin insinuaciones, sin indirectas". Beso. "Sin pedir permiso". Lengua, dientes, beso. Y qué jodido beso.

El sillón comienza a hacerse pequeño. Falta aire. Y luego la propuesta más convencional y al mismo tiempo más directa que Trinity jamás a recibido: "_Arriba no hay nadie… ¿Subimos?"_

* * *

Charlie mira su reloj molesta. Veinte minutos en presencia de ese grupo de imbéciles, y si pasaba un solo minuto más, vomitaría, estaba segura. Mira a Lily y ve que ésta parece a punto de cometer un asesinato múltiple. Decide que es hora de irse.

-Bueno, todo muy divertido, nos la pasamos genial, pero Lily y yo nos vamos. ¿No Lils?- Todas las miradas se posan en ella. Charlie mira con determinación a la pelirroja.

-Sí, es cierto. Debemos irnos, es una terrible lástima…- Lily asiente con fingido pesar.- Pero bueno, al mal paso darle prisa. ¡Adiós!

Ambas se ponen de pie, con algo de dificultad. Habían estado tan aburridas durante todo ese rato que se bebieron casi 3 vasos de Ron de Grosellas, para sobrellevar la rabia, la ansiedad y los estúpidos comentarios de los presentes.

-Pues bien, entonces las acompañaremos a la torre.- Dijo James poniéndose de pie y echándole una mirada a Sirius que le imitó asintiendo con la cabeza. Rose y su amiga tenían una expresión indescifrable, sin embargo, el que parecía más molesto con la retirada de los merodeadores, era Phillipe.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.- chilló Lily cruzándose de brazos.- Nosotras conocemos muy bien el camino. Gracias Potter.

-Es cierto, James, Sirius. A las chicas no les molesta irse solas, ¿lo ven?- Philippe intentó convencerlos de que no se fueran.- Vamos, aún es temprano, quédense un rato más.

Charlie se golpeó la frente, sinceramente no lo podía creer. ¿Qué le pasaba al tarado de Garamond? Jamás Black le había jodido una cita de forma tan humillante. Generalmente solo las fastidiaba un poco con sus canalladas, pero nunca había llegado al punto de que a su cita le importara un bledo que ella se marchara y que le suplicara a él que se quedara. Humillante, el mismísimo suicidio social.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Garamond.- Le contestó solemnemente James, palmeándole la espalda.- Pero es nuestro deber escoltar a nuestras compañeras hasta la torre, para honrar la caballerosidad de la noble casa de Gryffindor…

-Así es, ¡es lo que el querido Godric haría!- Sirius apoyó a James. Lily y Charlie rodaron los ojos y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras para escapar de esa maga de tarados lo antes posible. Sirius se percató de que las chicas se escapaban, así que agregó con rapidez.- No podríamos decepcionar al viejo Godric, así que nos vamos, ¡adiós!

-Espera Sirius ¿Y qué hay de mi?- Chillo Rose, con las manos en las caderas y claramente ofendida.- Yo soy tu cita, ¡es a mí a quien debes acompañar a la torre!

-Rosie, Rosie, querida…- Sirius se acercó a ella.- Tú eres una mujer independiente y autosuficiente, no necesitas que te lleve a la torre. Por eso me gustas, linda. Ni comparada con esa mimada de Mirage, que ni sabe cuidarse sola…por eso debo acompañarla ¿comprendes?

Rose asintió con la cabeza haciendo pucheritos. Sirius le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, hizo un gesto con la mano a los demás, y apuró el paso para alcanzar a James, que ya se encontraba en las escaleras gritando a Lily que le esperara.

-Por Merlín, ¡qué hombre!- Suspiró Rose cuando Sirius desapareció.

-Es mi ídolo…- Corroboró Philippe con el mismo tono soñador que la castaña.

* * *

Lily y Charlie salieron al pasillo furiosas, la rubia le dio una patada a las armaduras y la pelirroja soltó palabrotas que nadie jamás le había escuchado decir.

-¿Puedes creer algo de lo que pasó hoy?- Le preguntó Lily a Charlie.- Debe haber sido la peor cita doble en toda la historia de la humanidad.

-Al menos tu cita no era un gay encubierto.- le contestó Charlie aún enojada.- Estúpido Phil, prácticamente babeaba por Black…

-No te pongas celosa, Mirage.- Sirius apareció junto a James.- Debes acostumbrarte a que mi sex appeal trascienda las fronteras del género femenino…

Lily se jaló el cabello exasperada, soltó un bufido y se dispuso a caminar a grandes zancadas por el pasillo ante la sorprendida mirada de Charlie.

-Evans, ¡espérame o creeré que estás intentando huir de mi!- Le gritó James.

-Estoy intentando huir de ti, imbécil.- Le contestó la pelirroja sin volverse.- No te necesito para volver a la torre.

-Yo creo que sí me necesitas un poquito, pelirroja loca. La torre de Gryffindor queda hacia el otro lado…

Lily se detuvo en mitad del pasillo. Se volvió completamente ruborizada, hecha una furia y le espetó:

-Ya lo sabía. Quiero tomar el camino largo. Vamos, Charlie.

-Lils, cariño, de veras, no estoy en condiciones de tomar el camino largo…- le contestó la rubia, que comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol en la sangre. Su enojo había desaparecido y de repente todo le daba risa.

-Vamos pelirroja, no seas mala amiga.- Le dijo Sirius observando como a Charlie le entraba una risita tonta.- ¿No ves que Mirage está demasiado ebria como para recorrer todo el castillo a causa de tu mala orientación?

-¡No estoy nada, pero es que nada ebria!- chilló Charlie, pero su mala modulación hizo que todos alzaran una ceja dudándolo.

-Ok, está ebria. No se discuta más.- Zanjó James.- Llévate a esa rubia alcohólica, Paddy. Yo me llevaré a la pelirroja del pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Charlie le gritó a Sirius que no se acercara a ella, puesto que ella no sería buena con los hechizos, pero podía meterle la varita por el culo de todas formas. Sirius le contestó que su culo era intocable para ese tipo de prácticas sodomitas. Lily chillaba desde el otro lado del pasillo que ella sí que era buena con los hechizos y que pretendía usarlos todos si es que James daba un paso más. James le contestaba que a él no le ocurriría nada con esa sarta de encantamientos porque era su príncipe azul, y los príncipes azules nunca mueren.

Era un caos. Un completo caos. Las mismísimas trincheras de la guerra. Lily y Charlie suplicaban para sus adentros que ojalá Trinity hubiese conservado un poco más de compostura cuando se encontrara con Remus, porque ellas ya habían mandado el plan a la mierda con creces.

Fue tanto el escándalo y el griterío, que pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Un maullido. Solo un largo y silencioso maullido que hizo que los cuatro guardaran silencio en seguida.

-¡Mierda!- susurró Sirius, agarró a Charlie como pudo y se la subió al hombro, cual saco de patatas.- ¡James, ve con Evans!

James no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Antes de que Sirius terminara la frase, ya había cogido de la mano a una confundida pelirroja y se la llevó corriendo en dirección contraria a la de su amigo.

-¿A dónde van malditas ratas?- Argus Filch llegó corriendo al pasillo. Alcanzó a ver a dos personas doblando por el pasillo en dirección norte, y a otras dos escapando en la dirección contraria. No les permitiría escapar, debía atrapar al menos a dos de esas sanguijuelas. Se dirigió a su gata- Querida mía, ve tras esos, yo iré por los otros.

* * *

-Sueltame Potter, ¡sueltame!-le ordenaba Lily a James.

-Evans, demonios ¿quieres superar tu naturaleza histérica por solo un segundo?- le espetó James enojado. La pelirroja cerró la boca y abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Qué se creía para hablarle así?- Estoy tratando de salvar nuestros traseros de ser castigados satánicamente por Filch. Ese tipo da los peores castigos, y tú lo único que conseguirás con tus gritos es que nos atrape, así que por favor, cállate.

Lily frunció el ceño enojada y se cruzó de brazos. "No vuelvas a hablarme así" fue lo único que le espetó antes de quedarse en total silencio. James la ocultó tras una armadura y se dispuso a escuchar con atención. Un maullido.

-Filch fue tras Sirius y Mirage. A nosotros nos busca esa gata poseída… no es tan malo. Sígueme.- James le hablo con dureza. Lily obedeció con cara de pocos amigos.

Llegaron a un pasillo lleno de tapices con diversos motivos y decoraciones. James los palpaba uno a uno con nerviosismo. "Porqué siempre lo olvido, por la mierda". Lily no entendía nada, iba a preguntar qué rayos hacía pero el chico pareció dar con lo que buscaba. Corrió un tapiz en el que una mujer descansaba junto a un riachuelo, atrás había una puerta. Susurró algo que la pelirroja no alcanzó a oír y abrió con sigilo.

-Debemos estar callados, si despertamos a la dama del tapiz, solo nos traerá problemas. Entra aquí.

Lily entró y se encontró con una pequeña habitación. Parecía una especie de estudio, tenía repisas llenas de libros, un escritorio y un sillón. Estaba adornada con colores azul y plata. Sin duda, era de dominio Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó la pelirroja aún mirando alrededor.- ¿Cómo sabías de él?

-Bueno, cuando uno siempre anda huyendo y escondiéndose de Filch, es inevitable encontrarse con este tipo de escondites.- James se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.- Hogwarts está lleno de lugares como éste.

-¿Cómo sabías la contraseña?- inquirió la pelirroja desconfiando de su respuesta.

-No lo…- James había comenzado a mentir, pero se interrumpió. No tenía porqué inventar una excusa a esa pelirroja loca y malagradecida.- Lo siento, Evans. No te lo diré.

James aún recuerda como se enteró de la existencia de esa habitación, todo fue gracias a Sirius y sus descontroladas hormonas de quinto año. Se enrolló con la prefecta de Ravenclaw quien, aún siendo un año mayor, acabó cediendo ante los encantos del moreno. Un día, entregados a la pasión (como había dicho el mismísimo Sirius) buscaron un lugar en el cual dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y ella acabó mostrándole esa pequeña habitación que los prefectos de su casa utilizaban para reunirse. Sin duda, la chica nunca confesó su desliz, puesto que ya había pasado casi tres años y la contraseña seguía siendo la misma.

Lily se sentó en el sillón mosqueada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí?-preguntó.

-No sé. Una media hora al menos. Debemos asegurarnos de que esa gata se haya dado por vencida y haya dejado de buscarnos.-Le contestó el chico sentándose junto a ella a una prudente distancia.- Y bueno… ¿porqué no me hablas de tu patética cita y me cuentas porqué accedes a salir con tipos como ese y no conmigo?

¡Mierda, el plan! Debía recuperar la compostura, pero era difícil llevando tres vasos de Ron encima. A Lily le gustaba beber, pero lamentablemente tenía pésima resistencia al alcohol, una copa o dos ya conseguían chispearla.

James ya se había percatado del estado de la pelirroja. No estaba ebria al punto de la inconsciencia, pero sí había dado algunos trompicones mientras escapaban de Filch y algunas de las palabras se le escuchaban raras.

A James le parece lo más gracioso del mundo, porque eso de tener a la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor, empollona estrella y alumna ejemplar, ebria y confundida frente a él, no tenía precio.

-¿Y por qué mejor no me hablas del motivo por el que pasaste de mi hoy?- le espetó Lily picada.

James abrió los ojos sorprendido. Entonces… ¡Sí había funcionado! Notó el tono ofendido y molesto de Lily… ¡que genial! Después de todo la técnica de Sirius había dado resultado. Increíble, pero cierto.

-No pasé de ti. Incluso te saludé.- le contestó James acercándose a las repisas y fingiendo desinterés buscando algún libro.

-¿"Hola Evans"?- preguntó Lily imitando su voz, lo cual considerando que estaba algo borracha sonaba muy gracioso, y añadió con sorna.- Qué gran saludo…

-Ok, ¿y cómo debería saludarte Evans? ¿Debería recitarte un poema épico cada mañana? ¿Comparar tu cabello con el amanecer del Caribe? ¿Lanzarme por las escaleras para qué me notes?- le espetó James comenzando a mosquearse. Esa pelirroja era demasiado descarada.- ¡Porque te recuerdo que todo eso ya lo hice! Pasé casi 4 años haciéndolo y lo único que conseguí de tu parte fue insultos y golpes en la entrepierna. Así que no vengas ahora a sorprenderte porque por fin dejé de "acosarte"…

Lily se quedó cortada. Debía ser producto del alcohol, o quizás del cansancio o de la avalancha de estrés que había tenido durante la última semana, no sabía a qué atribuirlo, pero la cosa es que sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar. Aunque quizás también podría ser que esas ganas de llorar fuese por la felicidad de que Potter por fin la dejara tranquila… ¿No? Ok, no. Pero de seguro tenía otra explicación. Tenía que tenerla.

-Potter, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- comenzó Lily. James hizo un movimiento de cabeza sin despegar la vista del libro que ojeaba.- ¿Porqué te ensañas tanto conmigo?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

James por fin levanto la vista y la miró. Lily se sintió tremendamente ridícula. Siempre había tenido esa duda, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de expresarla y menos las agallas para hacerlo. Ahora, encerrada en una pequeña habitación con Potter, por tiempo indefinido y con el Ron de Grosellas aún en la sangre, la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que ella misma fuese capaz de reprimirla.

-Puedes tener a cualquier chica. Es más ¡has tenido a prácticamente todas las chicas que has querido! Y no entiendo, de verdad no logro comprender, porqué te esmeras en conquistarme a mi…-Ahora que había comenzado, las palabras salían solas, casi como verborrea.- Has saboteado tus noviazgos, tus citas y todo tipo de relaciones por acosarme a mí, aún cuando has tenido chicas mil veces más increíbles que yo a tu lado, y yo de verdad no sé….

-¿Cuándo?-le interrumpió James, mirándola intensamente.

-¿Cuándo?-repitió ella enojada.- ¡Pues todo el tiempo!

-No, Evans.- Negó el moreno sentándose a su lado y viendo que ella no comprendía su pregunta.- ¿Cuándo he tenido una chica más increíble que tú a mi lado?

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida. James sonrió.

-Dímelo tú, Evans, ¿Cuándo he tenido una chica más hermosa? ¿Más inteligente? A una chica más loca, desquiciada, neurótica, histérica…- James suspiró y Lily rodó los ojos ante las últimas cuatro cualidades.- Jamás he conocido a una chica más increíble que tú…

-Tú no me conoces, no puedes saberlo, Potter. ¿Es que no lo ves? Eso es lo que me exaspera de ti, no me conoces en lo más mínimo y gritas a los cuatro vientos que estás prácticamente enamorado de mi… ¡Eso es solo un capricho!

-Exagero cuando digo que estoy enamorado de ti, es cierto.- Admitió James contrariado por los cambios de ánimo de la pelirroja.- Pero no exagero cuando te digo que eres increíble.

-Si te diera la oportunidad de conocerme quizás te darías cuenta que estás equivocado.

-Si me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte te demostraría que quizás estoy totalmente en lo cierto. No te vendría mal creerlo, te devalúas demasiado.

-Prefiero "devaluarme demasiado"- dijo la pelirroja imitando su voz y luego añadió con normalidad.- ¡antes que ser un ególatra caprichoso que cree que puede tener todo lo que quiere cuando se le antoje!

-¿De veras?-preguntó el con fingido asombro.- Pues yo prefiero ser un ególatra caprichoso que cree que puede tener todo lo que quiere cuando se le antoja, porque así, puedo hacer esto sin ninguna vergüenza...

Y James Potter, con todo el arrojo, el coraje y la estúpidez del mundo, besa a Lily Evans.  
Y Lily Evans, con todo el desaplomo, la imprudencia y la borrachera del mundo, le devuelve el beso a James Potter. Aunque el infierno arda mañana, se le parta la cabeza y tenga que arrojarse por la ventana de la habitación para sentirse menos tonta.

Le besa aún con más ímpetu, después de todo, mañana tendrá el resto de la vida para arrepentirse.

Continuará…

* * *

Antes de todo, debo disculparme por mi retraso, tengo una explicación para ello, se los juro. He tenido una semana de locos puesto que me estoy mudando y porsupuesto, he estado sin internet. Sin embargo, ante tan grave falta, les dejo este capítulo de casi 20 páginas de word ¿es una buena compensación? Me han quedado Charlie y Sirius fuera del cap, pero si los íncluía, me tomaría más tiempo, y quería actualizar rápidamente. Por eso dejo este capítulo en calidad de "continuará"... además, por supuesto, nos ha quedado pendiente saber si Trinity aceptó la indecente propuesta de Remus, ¿en qué acabarán Lily y James? ¿Habrá debutado Peter? en fin, son cosas que yo también quiero saber así que me largo a escribir. ¡Un beso a todos los que pasan!

Y por supuesto, mis disculpas y agradecimientos de forma personal para todos los que me comentan :)

Mika Azu: ¿Te enamoraste de Remus? ¡Eso es genial! Remus es mi favorito y mientras más lo amen, mejor xD En cuanto a lo otro, justamente estaba pensando que tengo que empezar a dosificar la historia, ¡imagínate que llevo ya 8 capítulos y no han pasado más de una semana en el colegio! si sigo así necesitaré 100 capítulos para terminar el año xD Así que me he puesto como meta cerrar en apróximadamente unos 35 capítulos... dependiendo por supuesto si a esas alturas aún tengo seguidores xD Muchísimas gracias por comentar, yo también espero seguir viendo más reviews tuyos para que me cuentes que tal te va pareciendo todo. ¡Un gran abrazo!

Vale: siento dejarte con la duda :( ... no, no es cierto, ¡no lo siento! es más, de ahora en adelante, ¡pretendo dejarte con la duda en todos los capítulos! jajaja no es de mala, te lo juro, es que la duda lo hace todo más interesante ¿no lo crees? Espero saber pronto de ti, cuentame que al te va con este capítulo. Muchos saludos! :)

Anna: Tú ya sabes que te tengo especial cariño por ser la primera que me comentó y seguir haciéndolo hasta el día de hoy :) Así que por eso, te daré algo de eso que quieres ver... aún no se cuando ni como, pero lo haré ¡te lo juro! jajaja Me siguen encantando tus reviews ¿Y mi dramatismo? No lo sé, me siento tan rechazada con James cada vez que hago mis performances histriónicas xD un gran, gran abrazo! :)

Nat. B: ¡Tú sigues poniendome presión! xD ¿decirme que soy la número 1? ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que eso provoca en mi? Pues primero, sentirme inmensamente desgraciada por no poder actualizar antes, te juro, no quisiera terminar en la lista de tus autores favoritos que no fueron capaces de terminar sus fics o que tardaban meses en subir capítulos nuevos, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que eso no ocurra :) ya has leído mis disculpas más arriba, pero te las reitero, puesto que tu siempre eres de las primeras en comentar cuando hay cap nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¿así que te encantó? espero volver a leer esa cita en tus próximos comentarios, ¡ya sabes que me encanta que te encante! El próximo capitulo va para ti, especialmente Sirius y su desbordante sensualidad. Un abrazote!

Anita: ¡Que genial que me estés comentando con tu nombre! ya sabes que odiaba decirte "Guest". ¿Te a gustado? no sabes cómo me alegra que lo disfrutes :) Seguro también leiste mis disculpas más arriba y te enteraste del motivo por el que no actualicé antes, pero haré todo lo posible para no volver a ausentarme nuevamente por tanto tiempo. Espero leerte denuevo, cuéntame que tal te cae este capítulo extra-largo! En cuanto a Remus... el no tiene intenciones de resistirse, pero quizás la mano se le empiece a poner pesada cuando descubra que Trinity no puede ser solo un rollo y nada más ;) Nada será fácil para nadie en mi fic! un abrazo enormeee! :)

Mac Snuffles: JAJAJAJAA dígamos que no he tenido que recurrir a mi talento innato con el sarcasmo para detectar que odias a Peter! ¿Así que estuviste en San Mungo? procura no volver a irte, me he acostumbrado a tus reviews y siempre me pone feliz leerte nuevamente, aunque, cómo esta vez he sido yo la que se ha ausentado, voy a perdonarte xD Espero saber de ti pronto y, por supuesto, que te guste el nuevo cap! Un enorme, enorme abrazo! :)

AgusPotter: WOW siempre me encanta encontrarme con gente nueva! Gracias por ese subidón de auto-estima, me alegro un mundo de que te guste mi fic y la manera en que lo escribo. Esta vez tardé mucho en actualizar, pero los demás lectores podrá dar fé de que ha sido solo algo fortuito, generalmente trato de actualizar extremadamente rápido. Espero de ahora en adelante no volver a tener problemas para hacerlo :) Espero leerte nuevamente, cuéntame que te ha parecido este capítulo. Saludos y un gran abrazo para ti!

Nos leeremos nuevamente! los veo en el próximo cap! gracias totales! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creo esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Capitulo 9_**

**_El contra-ataque_**

-Black…no me siento bien, ¡tienes que bajarme!- suplicaba Charlie, boca abajo y aún cargada en el hombro de Sirius.

Sirius suspiró estresado. Filch les seguía los malditos pasos y Mirage no dejaba de berrear como bebé. No tenía ningún pasadizo cerca y sentía como los gritos del esquizofrénico conserje se hacían cada vez más audibles… ya no había nada que hacer, la rubia apenas caminaba y si la seguía cargando lo más probable es que vomitara y fuesen descubiertos de igual forma. Ces't la vie, ¡bienvenido sea el castigo! Aunque… aún podían agotar un último recurso.

-Mirage, ¡mírame, por merlín!- la tomó por los hombros obligándola a tener la mirada fija.- necesito que te eches la última corrida de la noche, ¿puedes hacerlo?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza. Sirius hizo caso omiso al doble sentido de la frase que había pronunciado, la cogió de la mano y se lanzaron escaleras abajo. Charlie veía un poco borroso, pero no estaba del todo mal. Solo necesitaba algo en qué recostarse un momento. Seguía a Sirius por inercia aunque no tenía puta idea de adonde la llevaba. Un pasillo. Una pared. Y el moreno mirando fijamente la pared con alegría. ¿Qué mierda?

-¿Lo perdimos?- preguntó la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estás loca? A ese viejo es imposible perderlo.-Le contestó el moreno y añadió.- Mirage, necesito que pienses en un lugar para escondernos de Filch, ¿sí? Tú solo piensa en eso y en nada más. No hagas preguntas, tenemos poco tiempo.

Charlie escuchó pasos y vio luz al final del pasillo. Cerró los ojos y obedeció al moreno. Oyó un chasquido y los abrió inmediatamente, ahí, frente a ella, apareció una puerta que estaba segura de no haber visto jamás. Sirius abrió la puerta, la empujó hacia adentro, y lo último que pudo ver fue a Filch acercándose con cara amenazante y dándose de bruces con la puerta.

-No te preocupes, no podrá abrirla. Estamos seguros aquí.- le tranquilizó Sirius con una sonrisa, y luego agregó con asombro.- Vaya, ¡qué lindo lugar!

Charlie no comprendía nada. Estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de siempre estar algo perdida, pero esta vez se había superado a sí misma. Es que no entendía absolutamente nada. Se volteó y echó un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba. Era muy similar a su sala común, prácticamente igual si no fuese porque no colgaban tapices de Gryffindor, pero la chimenea, los sillones, las alfombras… todo era muy parecido. Charlie se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón frente al fuego, sin embargo, las preguntas no la dejaban tranquila: ¿Si Sirius conocía ese lugar, porqué se sorprendía tanto al verlo? ¿Por qué esa puerta había aparecido de la nada? ¿Y por qué Filch no podía abrir la puerta si la tenía enfrente igual que ellos?

-¿Cuesta entenderlo, no?- Sirius soltó una carcajada al ver su cara de confusión.- Si fueras Evans y te hubieses leído alguna vez "Historia de Hogwarts" sabrías dónde estamos…

-¿Eso significa que preferirías estar con ella que conmigo?- le espetó la rubia pasando por alto su ofensa.

-¿Con esa pelirroja pecosa antes que con una rubia borracha y explosiva?- Sirius arrugó la nariz y luego sonrió.- Jamás.- luego miró a su alrededor y le explicó.- Esta es la sala de los menesteres, solo tienes que pasearte frente a la pared pensando en lo que necesitas y ¡voilá! Aparece la puerta y lo obtienes.

-Por eso Filch no pudo abrir la puerta…- dedujo Charlie, Sirius asintió.- Este lugar siempre cambia, ¿no? Es decir, ¿se convierte en cualquier cosa?

-Bueno, supongo que sí. No lo sé, en realidad.- admitió Sirius con picardía.- No es que yo le haya dado usos muy variados…

-¿Sabes qué? Contigo es imposible sostener una conversación prolongada, no importa lo que te diga, siempre terminas hablando de sexo. Me aburres.- se exasperó Charlie. Se recostó en el sillón y miró hacia otro lado.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y la miró. La chica se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, Sirius se sentó en el suelo, junto al sillón, en caso de que Charlie necesitara salir corriendo al baño. Sus cabezas quedaban apenas a un palmo de distancia.

-Deja un pie en el suelo.- Le recomendó Sirius al ver que la rubia subía ambos pies al sillón.- te sentirás más estable y te ayudará con el mareo.

La rubia le obedeció y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el chico tenía razón.

-Gracias, señor experto en borracheras.

-Soy experto en muchas cosas Mirage, entre ellas, cómo sobrevivir a una borrachera y cómo sobrellevar una resaca de la puta madre.- Sirius le sonrió con orgullo.- Debes saber que preparo las mejores pociones anti-resaca. Son increíblemente útiles, no sé por qué no las evalúan en la escuela…Te daré una mañana, seguro la necesitarás.

-Yo odio las borracheras y las resacas. En realidad odio beber.- Admitió Charlie. Le costaba modular del todo bien, y si se movía muy rápido se mareaba, pero, por el momento, estaba todo bajo control.- Hoy solo bebí porqué estaba enojada y no tenía nada más que hacer ni de qué hablar.

-Podrías haber hablado conmigo como lo hizo tu querido Garamond, admítelo, el tipo no dejaba de acosarme…

-Sí, claro. La diferencia es que si yo te hablaba así, tu querida "Rosie" me sacaba los ojos con sus uñas con manicure a la francesa.- le replicó Charlie con sorna.

-Tú sabes que no se lo hubiese permitido.- Sirius se volteó y la miró. Tenía demasiado cerca su perfil.- La única forma en la que yo hubiese permitido que Rose peleara contigo sería haciendo una guerra de agua en la que ambas llevaran camisetas blancas sin nada debajo. ¡Como amo las camisetas mojadas!

-Y vuelves a lo mismo.- dijo Charlie con aburrimiento.- ¿Te das cuenta? Eres completamente monotemático.

-No soy nada monotemático.- replicó Sirius ofendido.- Puedo hablarte de muchas cosas, solo que no se me ocurre de qué…Dame alguna idea.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio, observando las llamas que se alzaban ante ellos. No era incómodo del todo. Era la primera vez que Sirius, estando con una chica, no sentía que tenía que llenar el ambiente de bromas o de cumplidos cursis. Era la primera vez que sentía que podía estar tranquilo junto a una chica sin que fuese aburrido. Era nuevo, y no estaba mal del todo. En realidad, no estaba mal para nada.

-No sé, podría ser…-Charlie puso cara de estar pensando en algo.- ¿Sabes que harás cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

-Claro que lo sé. Lo tengo claro hace tanto tiempo que no puedo esperar a realizarlo.- Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.- Iré con James a la Academia de Aurores, arrendaremos un apartamento en Londres y nos la pasaremos genial.

-Vaya…- ironizó la rubia con fingido asombro.- Que plan tan riguroso y elaborado…

-Ah, Ok, rubia, supongo que tú tendrás un plan espectacular para cuando salgas del colegio y por eso tienes el derecho a criticar el mío, ¿no?- Le reclamó Sirius picado.

-En realidad…- la rubia suspiró, se volteó en el sillón de tal manera que ahora quedaba frente a Sirius. Alarmantemente cerca.- No tengo absolutamente ningún plan. Solo sé que quiero dedicarme al cuidado de las creaturas mágicas de forma profesional.

-¿De veras? Wow, no sabía que a las chicas les interesara esa área.- soltó Sirius sorprendido. Luego añadió con despreocupación.- Pero vamos, Mirage, tu familia es de alcurnia, más de alguna vez asistieron a algún evento en mi casa y te aseguro que mis padres no invitarían a una fiesta a gente pobre. Seguro no tendrán problemas en financiar tus estudios y todo eso.

La rubia soltó una amarga carcajada. Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendidos porque sinceramente no recordaba haber dicho algo gracioso.

-Ay, Black…- Charlie suspiró aplacando su risa.- Decir que mi familia financiaría mis estudios sería como asegurar que tu madre vendrá a buscarte suplicando que vuelvas a casa con ella. Es igual de ilógico.

-¿Supiste que me fui de mi casa?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿Cómo podría no saberlo? ¡Fuiste el chisme del verano en todas las "nobles familias"!- le contestó Charlie con simpleza.- "El rebelde primogénito de los Black", "El renegado de su familia por fin se va de casa" y no recuerdo cuantas frases más escuché de ese tipo. Tú sabes, en ese ambiente siempre hablarán mal de los demás. A veces, mi padre pone verde a varios de sus colegas, pero al día siguiente los invita a cenar y les da de su mejor vino…

Sirius la contemplaba absorto. Mirage, para él, era una niña rica, caprichosa y mimada. Guapa, pero sin nada más que una cara bonita que mirar. ¿Pero ahora?, está sorprendido, no, ¡está catatónico! Porque no puede dejar de observar como la imagen se transforma ante sus ojos y le muestra a alguien que también reniega de los suyos, que también condena el ambiente en el que creció, que quiere ser tan libre y, sin embargo, está tan sola como él. Sabe que es así, aunque Mirage no se lo diga, porque reconoce esa mirada, reconoce el disimulado tono asqueado de la voz, reconoce el rencor oculto tras las palabras. Lo reconoce, porque muchas veces lo identificó en él mismo. Guarda silencio, no porque no quiera hablar, sino que, por primera vez, quiere escuchar.

-Yo no quiero sonar malagradecida, ¿sabes? Lily a veces me dice que ser diferente en un ambiente así es un milagro. Aunque…-La rubia parece demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba diciendo, como si, por un segundo, se hubiese olvidado de que él estaba ahí.- Yo demasiadas veces lo sentí más como una maldición…

-¿Por qué dices ser diferente?- le interrumpió Sirius, disimulando un poco su curiosidad, para no sonar tan invasivo. Ella le miró, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de todo lo que había dicho.- Vamos, tú ya sabes demasiado sobre mí. Es justo estar en igualdad de condiciones.

-Porque…- Charlie suspiró. No debía dejarse llevar, no podía confiar en Black y contarle sus infidencias como si fuesen dos amigas bebiendo té. Simplemente no podía.- No lo sé. Solo lo soy.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la negativa de la chica.

-¿Sabes qué, Mirage? Yo también creo que eres diferente.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a mirar el fuego entrando en ese cómodo silencio.

-Que pareja haríamos, ¿no?- soltó Charlie como si pensara en voz alta.- El rebelde hijo renegado de los Black y la pobre hija retardada de los Mirage. Dios, sería genial, a mi madre se le caería el pelo…

Sirius soltó una carcajada y le contestó.

-¡Mi madre siempre me dijo que solo una retardada se casaría conmigo!

-¿De verdad? Qué curioso. Mi madre siempre supo en el fondo que jamás me casaría con un buen partido.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron, soltando complejas teorías y elaborados planes acerca de cómo podrían joder a sus familias si es que ellos se casaban.

Demasiado inocente para Sirius. Demasiado arriesgado para Charlie.

* * *

Trinity se queda absorta y rompe el beso con Remus porque es incapaz de seguir besándolo después de esa propuesta. _"Arriba no hay nadie… ¿subimos?" _ la maldita frasecita aún le late en los tímpanos y le taladra la cabeza. No sabe que expresión tiene, pero seguro es extremadamente graciosa, porque Lupin estalla en una sonora carcajada.

-¡Jamás creí que viviría lo suficiente para ver a Trinity Xavier aturdida!- le musitó con sorna, aún a solo unos centímetros de sus labios. Luego se alejó, se pasó una mano por el cabello y se sentó derecho en el sillón como si nada hubiese pasado.- Y eso, Xavier, fue un ejemplo de cómo me insinúo sexualmente a una chica. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-¿Qué?- preguntó la morena aún medio recostada en el sillón, con el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados. No querría haberlo preguntado así, ojalá hubiese sonado menos estúpida, pero la pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese reformularla de forma más elocuente.

-Pues eso…- le contestó lacónicamente Remus y agregó.- Me pediste que te mostrara como eran mis propuestas y bueno, eso he hecho… Oh, vamos, no me digas que creíste que iba en serio…

Y el muy maldito bastardo le sonríe. Le sonríe cómo lo hace cuando contesta bien una pregunta en la clase de McGonagall. Le sonríe cómo lo hace cuando los alumnos de primer año le saludan con afecto en los pasillos. Le sonríe cómo cuando alguien le agradece por haberle ayudado con la tarea. En el fondo, le sonríe cómo si fuese un jodido niño bueno que jamás ha roto un plato. Que hijo de puta, Lupin. La besa, le mete la lengua hasta la tráquea, le toquetea disimuladamente el muslo por sobre la falda, le entierra las manos en el pelo y le susurra ordinarieces en el oído… ¿para después decirle que no iba en serio? ¡Debería pudrirse en Azkaban solo por hacer la mitad de esas cosas! Pero, en el fondo, debe admitirlo. Perdió la dignidad con creces, tendrá que rebuscar entre los cojines del sillón para ver si recupera un poco de ella. Así que se endereza, se peina un poco, se arregla la blusa y sonríe lo mejor que puede, porque si Lupin puede ser un jodido calienta-ovarios ella puede ser tres veces más calienta-pollas. De verdad que puede.

-Tenías razón, Lupin.- admite con simpleza.

-¿En que mis propuestas siempre dan resultado?- le preguntó con curiosa auto-suficiencia.

-No. En que tengo una idea bizarra acerca del sexo y el romanticismo.- Trinity se terminó de acomodar la ropa y se acercó a él. A cinco centímetros de su cara. No ¡A tres malditos centímetros de su boca! Le ajustó la corbata, le arregló el cuello de la camisa y añadió.- Eres demasiado aburrido y convencional para mí. En serio, no sé con qué clase de chicas habrás ligado tú antes, pero te puedo asegurar que si te dijeron que lo pasaron bien, mintieron para no dañar tu ego.

Se separó y le sonrío como una nena que le pide dulces a su papá. Solo que ella no era una nena, ni quería dulces, ni tenía papá. Y si lo hubiese tenido, probablemente él no hubiese tenido la expresión entre ofendida y avergonzada que tenía Remus en ese instante.

-Es un farol, no te creo.- le espetó con disimulada molestia.

-¿Por qué te mentiría?- le preguntó Trinity con indiferencia.- Ni que me importara lo que pienses.

-Mientes para que no me dé cuenta de que, en realidad, si te gustó.- Le contestó el chico con sorna.- Pero vas perdida, Xavier, porque yo ya lo sé.

-¡Ay, Lupin! Nuevamente me sorprendes con tus incorrectas deducciones. Verás, y quiero que sepas que solo te digo esto para que mejores y que en el futuro puedas tener relaciones sexuales satisfactorias…- Le dijo Trinity en plan sexóloga profesional ante un ceñudo Remus.- Besarte a ti es cómo… cómo…- fingió pensar un segundo y luego añadió con entusiasmo.- ¡Cómo comerse un enorme pie de fresas con crema! Es rico al principio, pero al poco rato te empieza a aburrir, porque es demasiado dulce y empalagoso, ¿Comprendes?

-¿Me estás comparando con un pie de fresas con crema?- le espetó Remus catatónico.- ¿Es en serio?

-Totalmente en serio.– Trinity se mostró extremadamente segura y le hizo un ademán con las manos.

-Tu salud mental me preocupa cada vez más, Xavier…

-Escucha, sé que probablemente nadie te había dicho esto antes y que debe ser tremendamente frustrante darse cuenta de que en realidad dejaste cientos de chicas decepcionadas e insatisfechas- le contestó la morena como si lo que le dijera fuese lo más normal del mundo- Pero… Bueno, ¡qué va! Lo importante es tomar lo malo y mejorarlo ¿No crees?

-Sabes que creo…que estás usando una psicología inversa extremadamente barata.- le contestó Remus con indiferencia.

El chico la miró con cara de que no se tragaba nada. Ni una sola palabra. Trinity reculó rápidamente. Ok, lo admitía, Lupin era demasiado inteligente como para caer en estúpidos jueguitos que atentaran contra su ego de macho alfa. Al parecer eso solo funcionaba con Black, así que la técnica de Charlie no aplicaba para este caso. Afortunadamente, ella ya había previsto esto, así que decidió agotar su último cartucho. Lanzó una pequeña plegaria antes de ejecutar su última jugada maestra. "¡Ilumíname, Dios de las basuras psicológicas y ayúdame a darle en el clavo a los traumas de Lupin!" Sin embargo, no necesitó mentir, porque en realidad, sabía lo que tenía que decir.

-Ya, hablando en serio, Lupin.- Trinity se puso seria. Remus la miró con atención.- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que eres poco intenso. No me mires así, no hablo solo de cómo besas, si no de ti en general. No te involucras con nada ni con nadie. Nunca te he visto ponerle pasión a nada…eres cómo… ¡un ente! Nunca te enojas, nunca estás demasiado feliz, nunca estás triste, nunca peleas… no sé. ¿No te jode ser tan controlado?

Era lo que ella siempre le reprochaba. Lo que hacía que, a su juicio, Lupin fuese aburrido, desconfiable y cínico. Lo que, en el fondo, siempre había querido preguntarle.

-Es como si siempre te estuvieras reprimiendo. Debe ser terrible vivir así.

No supo exactamente qué pero, de seguro, algo bueno tuvo que haber dicho para que Remus pusiera esa cara. En realidad no era un gran cambio de expresión, era apenas perceptible, pero ahí estaba, la ceja derecha levemente alzada y dos finas líneas en la frente. Era la expresión que Lupin ponía cuando algo comenzaba a hacerle sentido. La misma que ponía cuando empezaba a comprender alguna materia nueva o cuando un encantamiento comenzaba a salirle de forma adecuada.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan conocedora de lo que hago y dejo de hacer? – Le espetó Remus con más dureza de la que quería.- ¿En qué momento te transformaste en mi terapeuta? Tú no sabes nada de mí, Xavier, me ves en clase y últimamente coincidimos más de la cuenta, nada más. Te recomiendo que, si quieres mantener la insipiente simpatía entre nosotros, no vuelvas a meterte en lo que no te importa. Buenas noches.

Y a pesar de que su tono de voz fue duro, Remus se levantó del asiento con total tranquilidad y le soltó el "Buenas noches" de forma cortés y educada. Tenía que ser una broma, ese tipo estaba más desequilibrado mentalmente que ella misma ¿Cinco minutos antes le estaba metiendo mano y luego le regaña diciéndole que se meta en sus propios asuntos?

-¡Ah sí, Lupin! ¿Sabes cuál es tu otro problema?- le gritó Trinity desde el otro lado de la (a esas alturas) desierta sala común. Y conteniendo toda su ira agregó.- ¡Que eres un jodido bipolar! ¡Consigue tratamiento, desgraciado!

Ok, no contuvo del todo su ira. No la contuvo para nada. Lo observó perderse escaleras arriba y lo odió más que nunca. Lo detestó con toda su alma porque no podía comprender como el ser más calmado de la tierra podía enfurecerla y calentarla en la misma magnitud. Quizás era magia oscura, deberían encerrar en Azkaban para siempre a ese demoníaco de Lupin. Por su bien y el de toda la humanidad.

* * *

Cuando James llega a su habitación entra en silencio, porque cree que estarán todos durmiendo. Sin embargo, grande es su impresión cuando ve que aún hay luz y que solo Remus está recostado en su cama. No hay nadie más. Peter no ha regresado y, al parecer, Sirius tampoco.

-¿Cómo estás, camarada? Yo vengo de maravillas, tengo un notición que no podrías imaginar ni en un millón de años.- James desborda emoción cuando habla. Remus parece no prestarle atención, está recostado en su cama mirando el techo como si fuese lo más interesante de la tierra.- Oye… ¿me escuchaste? Es algo sublime, de veras… ¿Estás respirando?

-Me enrollé con Xavier y fue increíble.- le soltó Remus cómo si no dimensionara la magnitud de sus palabras. A James se le abre la boca como si se tratara de un buzón.- Ahora sí, dime, ¿que querías contarme?

-¿Tú estás consciente de lo que acabas de decirme?- James recupera el habla después de varios intentos y parece enojado.- Eres un egoísta, Remus,¡ yo quería contarte primero mis buenas nuevas y tú vas y lo arruinas todo soltándome una bomba! Así que solo para joderte, ahora te lo diré yo: ¡besé a Lily y fue astronómico!

-¿Estaba bajo un imperius?- le preguntó Remus sentándose en la cama del golpe y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-¿Atada de pies y manos, colgando boca abajo?

-No…

-¿Drogada? ¿Ebria? … ¿Ambas?

-¿Quieres parar? ¡Hombre, pero que poca fe me tienes!- le espetó James enojado arrojándole el zapato que se acaba de quitar. Luego agregó algo avergonzado.- Aunque sí, debo admitir que estaba algo borracha, pero juro que solo un poco…

No se dan más detalles. Remus y James siempre han mantenido el límite de la privacidad en la que ninguno de los dos hace preguntas innecesarias. Sirius es generalmente el que pregunta los "detalles sucios y sabrosos" de cada situación y deben admitir que es más fácil hablar de esos temas cuando está él, pero, ahora que no se encuentra ahí, ninguno de los dos se atreve a ahondar un poco más en las confesiones del otro. Aunque se mueran de ganas.

Afortunadamente, escuchan pasos en el pasillo y la puerta que se abre silenciosamente. Es Peter y los miró sorprendidos.

-¿Aún en pie? ¡Creí que estarían dormidos!- les dice con alegría.- Mejor así, porque tengo el agrado de comunicarles que… ¡fui desvirgado!

-Por Merlín, Wormtail, ¿No puedes decirlo de manera más digna?- le pide James aún enojado por las preguntas de Remus acerca de su increíble incursión en los labios de Lily.

-Em… que te parece: ¡por fin le vi el ojo a la papa!- le preguntó Peter con una sonrisa.- ¿No?

-¡Olvida eso, Wormty!- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa palmeándole la espalda.- Me alegro que todo saliera como esperabas.

-¡Fue genial, absolutamente genial!- dijo Peter aún emocionado.

-¿Qué es lo que fue genial?- Sirius acababa de entrar en la habitación. No sabía muy bien de que hablaban sus amigos, pero las caras que traían le indicaba que se había perdido de algo.- Veo caras culpables, colegas. ¿Alguien necesita confesar algo?

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Por favor, yo!- chilló Peter saltando y alzando las manos como si estuviera en clases.

Sirius, Remus y James tuvieron que escuchar tres veces de principio a fin la historia de cómo Peter había perdido la virginidad. Contó que habían paseado por los jardines, y, luego de un pequeño pic-nic con fresas y vino blanco, por fin las cosas se pusieron interesantes. Tuvo un poco de miedo, porque Sophie no parecía muy convencida al principio, pero afortunadamente logró persuadirla.

-¿Ella no quería y la obligaste?- preguntó Remus con desdén.

-Dicho así suena terrible, Rem.- le contestó Peter avergonzado.- No la obligué, solo la convencí…

-Aún así no me parece bien. Si ella no quería no debiste haberla presionado.- insistió el licántropo negando con la cabeza.

-Concuerdo esta vez con el mojigato de Remus.- aceptó Sirius.- lo peor que puedes hacer es presionar a una chica para tirar, Peter.

-¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan considerado con las chicas?- le preguntó James sorprendido.

-¿Quién habla de consideración con las chicas? ¡Hablo de tener posibilidades de volver a tirar!- Remus y James se golpearon la frente y Peter lo miró como si fuese el gurú del conocimiento sexual.- Piénsalo de este modo, Pete. Si la chica en cuestión no quería hacerlo y lo pasa mal su primera vez, lo que probablemente será así, ¡te odiará el doble! Y olvida que accederá nuevamente a darte sexo…

-¡Oh, Merlín! Es cierto…- Peter casi lo miraba con veneración.- ¿Qué haces tú cuando estás en mi situación?

-¿Yo?- preguntó Sirius con fingida sorpresa.- Querido Pete, yo no estaría jamás en tu situación, porque tengo dos principios inquebrantables, intranzables e incuestionables, los cuales, tú has violado por completo…

-¿Y cuáles son?- preguntó Peter a punto de orinarse de la emoción.

-Principio número uno: Jamás tengas novias formales. Y cuando digo novias formales, me refiero a las que te duran más de un mes y que comienzan a sorberte el seso con tonterías cómo: "No salgas hoy con tus amigos, tienes que pasar más tiempo conmigo".- Explicó Sirius.- Cuando aceptas eso, amigo mío, te has condenado.

-¿Eso significa que debo dejar a Sophie?- preguntó Peter abatido.

-No le hagas caso, Pete.- interrumpió James dirigiéndose a su pequeño amigo, quien parecía verdaderamente contrariado con la información que recibía de Sirius.- Hay chicas por las que vale la pena hacer algunos sacrificios. Algunas novias son una peste, es cierto. Pero si la chica es la correcta, no hay problemas con el noviazgo.

-¿No hay problemas con el noviazgo?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo.- ¡Pero si el noviazgo es la última forma de esclavitud permitida socialmente! Y si no me crees, pregúntale a Remus, ¡él es un alma libre igual que yo! ¿No es así, Mooney?

-La verdad es que el noviazgo no es un tema que me quite el sueño.- Aceptó Remus con su normal tono conciliador.- De todas formas no existe ni existirá la chica correcta para mí, así que afortunadamente tener novia nunca será tema, al menos en lo que a mí respecta.

-Una clásica respuesta muy Remus. Sin tomar partido de ningún lado.- soltó irónicamente Sirius. Remus frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, recordando lo que le había dicho Xavier en la sala común. - En fin, no hubo consenso con mi primer principio, pero sin duda estarán todos de acuerdo con el segundo: Nunca involucrarse con chicas vírgenes.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- apoyó Remus esta vez.- Chicas vírgenes, jamás.

-¿Se dan cuenta? El empollón del grupo está de acuerdo conmigo esta vez.- exclamó Sirius haciendo un baile de la victoria.- ¿Necesitan más pruebas de qué tengo razón?

-¡Nuevamente ignóralos, Pete!- dijo James, al ver por segunda vez la cara de contrariedad de Peter.- Si la chica te gusta y la quieres, no tiene nada de malo que sea virgen, es más, ¡puede que sea hasta mejor!

-¡Solo lo dices porque tu pelirroja pecosa debe ser virgen aún!-Chilló Sirius picándole.-Con esa cara de niñita estudiosa, dudo que alguien le haya hecho el favor…

-No tiene cara de niñita estudiosa, ¡tiene cara de señorita! Lo que es muy distinto. – Saltó inmediatamente James a defender a la pelirroja.- Además ¡Por supuesto que Lily debe ser virgen! ¡No podría ser de otra manera! Y solo para que lo sepas, a pesar de ser virgen, ¡besa como los dioses!

-¿La besaste?- Preguntaron Sirius y Peter. El primero saltó de la cama por la sorpresa y el segundo dejó caer los libros que tenía en las manos para cambiar de sitio.

-¡Así es! ¡La besé y ella me besó de vuelta! Y fue sublime…- dijo soñadoramente James. Luego añadió con malicia.-Y eso no es todo, señores. ¡El buenito de Remus se enrolló con la fiera de Xavier!

-¿Qué tu qué?- preguntó Sirius quien se había vuelto a acomodar en la cama, pero nuevamente saltó por la sorpresa.- ¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Es el día nacional de enrollarse con mujeres dementes?

-¿Qué tal con Xavier? ¿Debe ser una salvaje, no?- preguntó Peter con tono libidinoso.

-¡Eso que importa, Peter!- Chilló Sirius enojado.- ¡Son unos traidores! ¡Están durmiendo con el enemigo!

-Ehh… te recuerdo que ese es justamente el plan, Sirius.- dijo sarcásticamente Remus.- Seducir al enemigo, ¿recuerdas?

-¿No estarás enojado porque a ti Mirage no te hizo caso?- James se cruzó de brazos y con una sonrisa irónica en los labios continuó.- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Todos anotamos, menos Sirius! ¡Hasta Peter! ¡Es un fracaso épico!

James rueda por el piso riéndose. Sirius se le tira encima gritando "¡cuatro ojos de mierda!". Peter comienza a animar al más puro estilo arbitro de pelea de pesos pesados, golpeando el piso y contando hasta diez cada vez que uno de los dos cae. Remus los observa desde lejos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una noche más en la habitación de los merodeadores. Algunos más ganadores que otros, pero merodeadores al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Cuando Charlie llega a la habitación, Lily y Trinity ya están ahí. Ninguna de las dos se habla. Lily está recostada con un libro en las manos, pero sus ojos están fijos y hace quince minutos que no pasa la página, por lo tanto es obvio que no está leyendo. Trinity está sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana y Charlie juraría que tiene serias intenciones de tirarse por ella en cualquier momento.

-Vaya caritas de funeral…- preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa.- ¿Quién se murió?

Trinity se volteó, se bajó de la ventana y la miró con gravedad.

-¿Quieres saber quién se murió? ¡Pues el plan murió! ¡Se fue a la mierda!- Trinity caminaba por la habitación y parecía ligeramente trastornada.- Yo no puedo continuar con esto…

-¿Estás loca? ¡Esto fue idea tuya! – Charlie no entendía nada.- ¡no puedes renunciar así ahora que nos tienes metidas hasta el maldito cuello! ¡Vamos, dile algo, Lily, por Merlín!

-Yo…- Lily parecía contrariada y a punto de ponerse a llorar.- Yo, no sé… estoy tan confundida….

-¡¿Pero por qué?!- Charlie estaba atónita.- Comienza a dar resultados, ¿no lo ven? ¡Hoy Black me mostró la sala de los menesteres! ¡Y nos llevamos bien, de veras! Es cosa de tiempo para que me entere de más cosas… ¡lo mismo pasará con ustedes!

-¿La sala de los menesteres?- exclamó Lily sorprendida y recuperando algo de emoción.- ¿La verdadera? Pero… ¡incluso en los libros dudan de su existencia!

-Ellos ya lo saben, Charlie.- Le contestó Trinity enojada, al ver que Lily comenzaba a recuperar la motivación.- ¡Lo saben y están contra-atacando con todo!

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó sarcásticamente Charlie mirándose las uñas.- Pues yo no he tenido ningún problema para manejar a Black, Triny… sí tú no estás siendo capaz de mantener el control frente al empollón de Lupin, ¡ese es tu problema!

-¡Ustedes no entienden!- chilló Trinity desesperada.- No puedo acercarme más a Lupin. Está loco, ¡se los juro! Está constantemente probándome y retándome…me lo está poniendo muy difícil y con él jamás podré enterarme de nada ¡es una maldita tumba!

Trinity seguía despotricando por toda la habitación, echando maldiciones e improperios, pateando lo que encontraba en su camino y golpeando las paredes. Charlie la miró un rato y perdió rápidamente el interés en ella, mientras se dirigía a Lily.

-¿Qué ha detonado la crisis?- preguntó con perspicacia a la pelirroja.- ¿se enrolló finalmente con Lupin?

-Sí…- le confesó Lily cabizbaja.- Me lo dijo antes de que llegaras… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Era obvio.- le contestó la rubia quitándole hierro al asunto.-Sabía que pasaría más temprano que tarde. Es obvio que algo tiene ese tarado que hace que Triny se trastorne por completo…

Charlie observó a Lily. Esta apenas le miraba a los ojos, se retorcía el cabello y estaba levemente sonrojada. La rubia comprendió todo y se llevó la mano a la boca, demasiado sorprendida. Es que no lo podía creer. ¡Qué bombazo!

-¡No, Lily, tú no!- La pelirroja la miró con cara de circunstancias y asintió con la cabeza.- ¡No lo puedo creer, te metiste con Potter!

-Sí, anda, grítalo más.- Le regañó Lily picada y agregó con sarcasmo.- Creo que Dumblendore en su despacho aún no lo escucha del todo…

-Ok…no sé cuál es tu excusa, Triny, pero puedo decir en defensa de Lily que ella estaba ebria y que Potter la acosa… cualquiera cede así…- opinó Charlie, y luego preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Tú que puedes decir en tu defensa?

-¡Que Lupin está demente! ¡Loco, trastornado!- chilló Trinity, perturbada.- ¡Y él también me acosa, solo que lo hace mentalmente! ¿Sabes lo sexy que es tener a un prefecto empollón y buenito hablándote constantemente de sexo? Te lo juro, tiene su morbo…No puedo seguir con su jueguito o terminaré perdiendo la poca dignidad que me queda…

Trinity ya había terminado su monologo auto-destructivo. Lily estaba a punto de arrancarse los mechones de cabello de tanto retorcerlo. Ambas miraban nerviosas a Charlie.

-¿Qué? ¿Se les contagió la ineptitud a través del intercambio de fluidos con esos abortos de la naturaleza?- les soltó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos enojada.- Se enrollaron con ellos… ¿y qué? ¿Cuál es el jodido problema? ¿Por un puto besito van a mandar todo el plan a la mierda? ¡Pues no lo permitiré, menos ahora que empezamos a ver resultados! Así que vayan recomponiendo sus dignidades y pongan su mejor cara mañana cuando los vean. ¿Oyeron?

Lily y Trinity se quedaron de una pieza. No estaban acostumbradas a que la simpática y despistada Charlie tomara el liderazgo y se mostrara tan persistente.

-Bien… ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas…- Charlie dejó su tono duro y mordaz, para adoptar uno curioso y entusiasmado.- ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

-Espera… ¿no estabas molesta porque habíamos caído en la tentación?- preguntó Lily sin comprender.

-No me molesta que se hayan enrollado con ellos… ¡ni siquiera me importa si se los tiran!- dijo Charlie con total soltura.- Lo que me molesta es que quieran echar todo por la borda solo eso… vamos, ¡es una tontería al fin y al cabo!

Lily y Trinity se miraron. ¡En realidad… era una tontería al fin y al cabo! Soltaron una risita nerviosa que acabó convirtiéndose en carcajada. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Charlie tenía razón, no significaba nada y no tenía por qué perder la cabeza ni menos la compostura… ¿Cierto?

Las chicas se quedaron conversando hasta tarde, Trinity y Lily contando los detalles sucios entre golpes de almohada y risas, y Charlie hablándoles de la sala de los menesteres y lo genial que era. La conversación finalmente acabó con la pelirroja corriendo al baño a vomitar y con Charlie quedándose dormida sentada en el suelo mientras esperaba que Lily desocupara el baño.

Trinity se queda tirada en su cama pensando. No puede pegar un ojo en el resto de la noche, pero no es por Lupin, lo jura. Ni siquiera piensa en él… más de tres veces por minuto.

* * *

Toc, Toc, Toc. La puerta primero es golpeada con sutileza. Luego es prácticamente aporreada. ¿Por Merlín, quien mierda golpea tan fuerte? Charlie abre un ojo cómo puede y echa una mirada a la habitación. Lily está tirada en su cama, con ambos pies apoyados en el suelo (consejo que le traspasó Charlie, cuando la pobre pelirroja se levantaba a vomitar por quinta vez consecutiva). Trinity también duerme, entre el espectáculo de amigas ebrias y su propia mente atormentada, seguro no me pegó un ojo en toda la noche.

Tocan la puerta de nuevo. Charlie se levanta enfurecida, pero entonces… ¡MIL DEMONIOS! Se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos, se le está partiendo. Jura que a quien sea que esté tocando la puerta le va a partir el culo a patadas. Abre la puerta. ¡Sorpresa!

-¡Black!- Charlie apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos, la luz hace que la cabeza le duela aún más.- ¿Qué mierda quieres?... ay, por Merlín, mi cabeza…

-Buenos días a ti también, rubia querida.- le dijo él con una sonrisa que la hizo sentirse inmensamente indigna. El maldito venía recién duchado, con el pelo aún húmedo, oliendo a su perfume y fresco cómo lechuga, mientras ella se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta sujetándose la cabeza, los ojos entrecerrados, el maquillaje de la noche anterior corrido, la misma camiseta que llevaba en la cita y solo con ropa interior abajo. Pero al demonio, tendría el resto de la vida para verse bonita, ahora le dolía la cabeza.- Tienes una cara terrible y me imagino que te sientes tan mal como te ves. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que me encantan tus bragas.

-Sí, lo que digas. Luego te las regalo, si quieres. Ahora dime, que mierda haces aquí a las…- Charlie mira su reloj de pulsera y abre los ojos desmesuradamente.- ¿Ocho de la mañana? ¿Tú estás demente? No me contestes, ya sé la respuesta…Hasta nunca, Black.

Va a cerrar la puerta, pero el chico la afirma antes de que lo haga.

-¡Eres terrible, Mirage! ¡Lo peor que he conocido!- dijo el moreno mosqueado. Extrajo un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y se lo pasó con cuidado.- Es la poción anti-resaca que te prometí ayer. Tenía que traértela ahora para que te la bebas, si no, a las nueve querrías cortarte la cabeza. Lo sé por experiencia, el ron de grosellas es terrible.

Charlie lo mira atónita, mientras él sigue dando explicaciones. Se apoya en la puerta y a pesar de que se le parte la cabeza, sonríe.

-Solo debes beber la mitad del frasco, sin embargo, te lo traje lleno para que le des la otra mitad a esa pelirroja alcohólica que tienes por amiga, dile que… ¿por qué me miras así?- Sirius interrumpió su verborrea de explicaciones contrariado sin entender porque la rubia le miraba casi con cara devota.

-¿Esta técnica la usas a menudo para seducir chicas?- preguntó Charlie sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Les llevas pociones anti-resaca a todas?

-¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes lo que cuesta preparar esta porquería?- le contestó el moreno ofendido. Vio la sonrisa burlona de la rubia y se dio cuenta de que estaba quedando como un tarado.- Aunque claro, no es que haya preparado esta poción especialmente para ti.- Mentira.- La tenía hecha de antes.- Mentira.- Me sobró de una vez que había preparado para mi.- Mentira.

Charlie sonrió, le hizo un ademán para que se acercara y le susurró al oído.

-¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó y agregó con complicidad.- Creo que estás loco por mí.

Sirius soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-No se lo digas a nadie, rubia.- le contestó siguiéndole el juego. Luego agregó con una mueca de fingida tristeza.- Por cierto, anoche fui el hazmerreír en mi habitación. Todos mis amigos tuvieron noches interesantes, menos yo…

-Bien. Ya que te anotaste unos puntos trayéndome la poción, te propondré algo.- Charlie sonrió descaradamente y agregó.- Quizás el próximo fin de semana, si es que no se te ocurre dejarme plantada de nuevo, podría darte algo para que tengas de qué jactarte con tus amigos…

-Tenemos un trato, Mirage.- le contestó el chico con fingida seriedad.- Ahora anda a beberte la poción y procura no emborracharte de nuevo sin mí.

-Nunca de nuevo.- Juró Charlie poniendo cara de inocencia.

-Ya me voy. Una rubia bonita, con cara de inocente y en bragas, es más de lo que puedo soportar. Te veo por ahí, Mirage.

Sirius gira sobre los talones con toda la elegancia que tiene y se desliza por la baranda de las escaleras hasta la sala común. Charlie entra en la habitación, preguntándose como rayos habrá logrado subir. Se bebe la mitad de la poción de un trago, y le deja la otra mitad a Lily en la mesita de al lado de su cama, con una nota para que se la beba cuando despierte. Luego se tira en la cama y cae en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí tienen el capítulo 9! Cómo les expliqué en la publicación anterior, estoy en pleno proceso de mudanza, pero las cosas comienzan a asentarse. Afortunadamente tuve tiempo para avanzar la historia.

Agradezco enormente esos reviews tan increíbles, que me daban ánimos para escribir aún en medio del completo caos que reina en mi casa. Si se fijan, estos nueve capítulos transcurren en apenas una semana, por lo tanto, los cápitulos venideros comenzarán a abarcar periódos de tiempo más extendidos, puesto que si no, el fic se extenderá demasiado, y quizás a ustedes eso les canse o aburra.

Ahora, como siempre, (aunque de forma algo más reducida, puesto que estoy en un cyber xD) los saludos y agradecimientos correspondientes para todos y cada uno de ustedes!

Vale: me alegra volver a leerte! :) espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado! en este no sembré dudas, puesto que más bien me dedique a aclarar las que quedaban del cap anterior! así que te doy un respiro solo por ahora, en el próximo te volveré a dejar con la duda, te parece? jajaja muchos saludos :)

Nat. B: Hola Nat, tú no fallas, siempre me comentas y yo agradezco eso, así que espero que esta pequeña dosis de Sirius sea de tu agrado, es que en el fondo es un tierno, pero veremos cuanto le dura. No sé si pueda resistir la presión de quedarse "retrasado" en comparación con sus amigos, creo que el próximo capítulo acorralará a Charlie en algún rincón y bueno... tú imágina el resto! ¿Olvidarme de ustedes? Imposible. Pienso más en ustedes que en mi madre xD pensándo si les gustará o no los rumbos desconocidos que toma la historia. ¡Éxito en tu regreso al trabajo! un gran abrazo y grande Soda (hay que decirlo) :)

Agus Potter: ¿Charlie matar a Sirius? Yo a veces creo que será al revés xD u bueno, ya veremos que hace Lily cuando tenga que enfrentar la dura realida de ver a Potter mirándola socarrónamente y pídiéndole otro besito. Podrás imaginartelo... ! muchas gracias por pasarte de nuevo, me alegra hacerte reír, especialmente, si es que lo necesitabas. Por cierto, y a modo de infidencia, amo tu acento argentino. Un gran abrazo :)

Anita: dile a tu madre que puede formar un club con la mía! el club de las madres con hijas locas! xD me llena de orgullo que mi fic cause esa reacción en ti! espero que te guste este nuevo cap! abrazoote! :)

Buri: bienvenido al fic! me alegra que te guste y espero leerte pronto de nuevo! ¿te lo leiste de una? ¡gran valor! jajaja saludos, ojalá te guste este cap!

Anna: Holaaa! ¿te ha gustado? GENIAL! ya sabes que ese es mi propósito al fin y al cabo, que lo disfruten! especialmente los que lo han seguido desde el primer capitulo. Gracias por tu paciencia, tu sinceridad y tu buena onda! no sabes como te lo agradezcoo! Un abrazo gigante, besosss! :) disfruta este nuevo cap!

Little Indulgence: JAJAJAJAJAJAA te juro que he muerto con tu comentario! Y no podría estar más de acuerdo, ellos sí que tendrán una vida sexual interesante! ¿amas la historia? pues yo amo que la ames! espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y leerte nuevamente! como les he dicho a los demás lectores, si tienes ideas o cosas que te gustaría ver, no dudes en comentarlas! un gran abrazo!

Mac Snuffles: ¿te ha gustado la historia de Trinity? Volveremos a saber de eso, aún le quedan algunos golpes por recibir. Y yo creo que le habría encantado dejarse llevar, pero desgraciadamente Remus le ha echado el freno de mano! ¿que maldito, no crees? ¿Y Lily saldrán bien parada? pues no lo sé... habrá que ver cómo rayos reacciona cuando vea a James, sobria y frente a frente! me encanta que te haga reír y que la disfrutes, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado! un enorme abrazoooo! saludotes y te leo luegoooo :)

nos leemos pronto! EN EL CAPÍTULO 10! ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! y yo ya tengo 40 reviews...que emoción, ¿dónde está mi respirador artificial? la felicidad podría llevarme al paro respiratorio xD! gracias a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creó esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

_¡Hola a todos! Hago la excepción de escribir hoy, una dedicatoria especial. Este capítulo va especialmente dirigido a "Anna", quien ha sido la que me ha seguido y comentado desde el principio. Yo valoro inmensamente eso, y le tengo un especial cariño. ¡Por eso Anna, en el día de tu cumpleaños, actualizo especialmente para ti! ¡Un gran abrazo, cumpleañera, que tengas un día genial!_

**Capítulo 10**

_**Lazos Inquebrantables.**_

Cuando Trinity abre un ojo, son las dos de la tarde. Le rujen las tripas de hambre y se siente cansada, a pesar de haber dormido hasta tarde. Charlie y Lily aún duermen, así que procura no hacer demasiado ruido. Rebusca en su baúl en busca de alguna rana de chocolate o algo por el estilo para aplacar su hambre, después de todo, ya se había saltado el almuerzo.

-Dame una a mí también.- La voz somnolienta de Lily la sobresaltó.- Me muero de hambre.

-¿Qué tal tu resaca?- le pregunta Trinity con preocupación, lanzándole un chocolate.

-Nada de resaca, me siento genial.- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.- Charlie me dejó una poción anti-resaca junto a la cama, me la bebí apenas desperté y seguí durmiendo como un lirón…

-¿Y de dónde sacó esa poción?- preguntó la morena extrañada.- Imposible que la haya preparado ella…

-Qué bien me conoces, Xavier.- Charlie se estiraba en su cama mientras bostezaba y añadió sin pelos en la lengua.- Me la trajo Black esta mañana, ¿increíble, no?

Lily y Trinity se quedaron de una pieza y Charlie les explicó lacónicamente el episodio de la mañana. A las dos y media, decidieron levantarse. Charlie se duchó y estuvo lista en un dos por tres, sin embargo, Trinity y Lily buscaron la manera de extenderse por horas: una ducha de 45 minutos cada una, un masaje capilar, depilación completa, exfoliación, trenzar el cabello, y cuando no encontraron más actividades estéticas que realizar, recurrieron a la más amplia gama de recursos para llenar el tiempo: meditación, yoga, póker, artesanía, dibujo, trabalenguas y adivinanzas. Cuando Lily iba a sugerir que llenar crucigramas sería un excelente panorama, Charlie decidió parar el asunto.

-¿Por qué no bajamos a la sala común? – Preguntó la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.- me saldrán raíces si paso un minuto más en esta habitación.

-¿Bajar? Ehh…- vaciló Lily.- ¡Quedémonos aquí! ¡Nunca pasamos tiempo juntas!

-Qué estupidez, Lils. Dormimos juntas, vamos a clases juntas, desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos juntas… ¿debo continuar?- preguntó Charlie mosqueada.

-Sí, pero, ¡nunca pasamos tiempo de calidad juntas!- Apoyó Trinity a Lily, quien asintió con la cabeza.- Siempre estudiando o haciendo cosas relacionadas con la escuela, ¡También debemos cultivar el alma!

-¿Llenando crucigramas?- preguntó la rubia con una ceja en alto y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por ejemplo! Nada mejor para el alma que llenar crucigramas…

Charlie rodó los ojos.

-¡Son unas cobardes! – chilló acusadoramente- ¿Tanto miedo les da encontrarse con esas bostas multi-hormonales?

-¡A mí no me da miedo!- se defendió Lily.- Es solo qué, si puedo posponer un agónico encuentro con Potter por un par de horas, no veo por qué no hacerlo…

-¿Y tú qué?- Dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a Trinity, quien puso cara culpable.- ¿Qué diría el gran Agnan Xavier si viera a su nieta muerta de miedo por tener que enfrentarse a un empollón?

-Bueno, pues mi abuelo fue empollón en sus tiempos de colegial, ¿sabes?- le contestó la morena con una risita avergonzada.- Así que probablemente no diría nada…

-Ah, ¿con que esas tenemos, eh?- exclamó Charlie enojada.- Bien, pues de todas formas tendrán que bajar a cenar, y no, no les traeré nada a la habitación, así que si quieren comer, pues tendrán que ir al comedor como el resto de los mortales. – Puso su mejor sonrisa y les arrojó un beso.- ¡Las veo abajo, chicas!

Trinity y Lily suspiraron cuando la rubia abandonó la habitación. Ambas se miraron con pesar.

-Tendremos que bajar más temprano que tarde.- Dijo Lily consternada.- ¿Lo sabes, no?

-Sí…- le contestó abatida la morena.- Ya nos saltamos el almuerzo, no podemos perdernos la cena… además, de todas formas tendremos que verlos mañana en el desayuno.

-Ay, por Merlín, Triny, ¿Cómo nos fuimos a meter en esto?- preguntó exasperada la pelirroja.- A ti Lupin no te lo mencionará, quizás hasta finja que nada pasó, ¿Pero Potter? ¡Me lo recordará cada puto día de mi vida!

-Lils… hay que hacer de tripas, corazón.- le contestó Trinity palmeándole la espalda.- No podemos fingir que no pasó. Solo debemos reírnos del asunto y olvidarlo, mantener la distancia unos días y procurar que no se vuelva a repetir. Eso es todo.

Intenta sonar segura y le gustaría sentirse también un poco más segura. "Eso es todo" se repite. Practicó toda la noche sus posibles respuestas para cada posible reacción que tuviera Lupin en cuanto se vieran y tiene que hacer lo posible por retomar el control. Lupin no puede seguir llevando las riendas del asunto, ¡no puede permitírselo!

Intentan matar el tiempo leyendo algo o estudiando. Cuando dan las seis de la tarde, sus estómagos no las dejan concentrarse en nada que no sea el hambre que sienten. Se miran y saben que es momento de plantarle cara al asunto. Se arreglan en silencio y ambas lanzan un largo suspiro de resignación antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Se toman del brazo para darse ánimo y se lanzan de cabeza al precipicio.

* * *

A las seis con quince minutos, el comedor está rebosante de gente. Charlie entra decididamente y se instala en un costado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Mira constantemente las puertas del gran salón para ver si Trinity y Lily se dignan a bajar, pero en vez de ellas, aparecen los merodeadores, en todo su esplendor, atrayendo miradas femeninas (y una que otra masculina) y sembrando cuchicheos. Se fija en Potter y Lupin, felices y despreocupados. Frunce el ceño, porque le parece tremendamente injusto que sus amigas se den cabezazos contra las paredes mientras ellos van por ahí como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero de inmediato su rabia se dirige a sus amigas, ese par de mojigatas complicadas e insufribles… de verdad, ¿tanta complicación por un besito? No lo entiende.

-¡Hola Mirage!- le saluda James con entusiasmo. Remus le sonríe. Peter la ignora por completo.

-Hola.- Saluda ella con simpleza.

-¿Dónde están las locas de tus amigas?- le pregunta Sirius sentándose a su lado descaradamente, y agrega con ironía- ¿Tienen miedo de bajar?

-Para nada.- miente descaradamente.- Tenía deberes atrasados, pero ya deben estar por venir.

Y cómo si las hubiese invocado, Trinity y Lily aparecen por la puerta del gran salón, buscándola con la mirada. Charlie levanta la mano y les hace señas para que la vean. Ambas fruncen el ceño cuando ven que la muy maldita está sentada con nada más y nada menos que los objetos de su más sincero odio. Sin embargo, disimulan, ponen su mejor sonrisa y se acercan con paso seguro.

-Hola a todos.- Saluda Trinity con desinterés.- Muero de hambre, Charlie pásame las chuletas, por favor.

-¿Hambre?- le pregunta Peter con sarcasmo.- ¿No comiste bastante anoche?

Los merodeadores disimulan su risa. Trinity lo mira sin alterar su sonrisa.

-Si comí.- Admitió la morena.- Pero por desgracia, nada que me satisficiera mucho. Pásame el puré, Lils.

James suelta un "auch" y Sirius se ríe con descaro. Remus suelta un "Sí, claro" entre toces.

-¿Qué hay de ti, pelirroja?- le pregunta Peter con el mismo tono irónico. Claramente busca molestarlas. Está harto de esa falsa atmosfera de hermandad y simpatía y quiere con todo su afán destruirla cuanto antes.- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste anoche?

Lily le lanza una mirada mortal.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, Pettigrew? – le espetó- Mejor preocúpate de enriquecer tu vida sexual, he escuchado a tu novia quejarse bastante en el baño acerca de tu desempeño. O la falta de él.

Charlie y Trinity se ahogan con el jugo y se ríen escandalosamente. Peter frunce el ceño y sigue comiendo enojado. El resto de la cena pasa en relativa tranquilidad. Sirius y Charlie no dejan de secretearse y reírse acerca del algo que los demás no alcanzan a escuchar. James quiere hablarle a Lily, pero por desgracia esta ni le mira, por lo tanto es bastante difícil entablar una conversación.

-Evans, ¿me pasas la sal?- le pide con aire despreocupado.

-Te la pasaría, pero está al lado tuyo. –Le contesta ella mirando su plato.- Y si vuelves a pedirme que te pase las servilletas, el zumo, las patatas, el pastel de carne o cualquier otra cosa más, me voy a cortar las manos, Potter.

James asiente con la cabeza. Lily suspira y trata de tranquilizarse. Sigue comiendo, pero un pedazo de pergamino hecho bolita le cae junto al vaso de zumo. No necesita ver quien se lo lanzó para saber de quién es y qué es lo que quiere. Toma aire y lo abre para leerlo:

"_Sé que probablemente no tengas ganas, pero aún así quiero saber si podríamos conversar después de la cena. Me comportaré, te lo juro. _

_James Potter._

Directo y al grano. Muy Potter. Lily tiene ganas de largarse corriendo, irse del país, cambiarse el nombre, la nacionalidad, la religión y, si es posible, hasta el sexo. Pero desgraciadamente no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas, así que lo único que le queda es enfrentar al monstruo al que ella misma le dio de comer… y no habla metafóricamente, por desgracia. No lleva pluma para garabatearle una respuesta.

-Sala común, a las once.- le dice a James, escuetamente, tratando de que nadie más lo note. James no la mira, ni sonríe, pero sabe que le ha escuchado.

Trinity mira de soslayo a Remus. Él ni siquiera le habla, aunque están sentados al lado. Desearía que él hubiese tomado una postura cómo la de Potter, pero no, no la mira, no le habla, lo hace más incómodo de lo que ya es. Se muerde la lengua y decide que lo mejor es que circule algo de espacio entre ellos, dejar pasar unos días y luego retomar la cordialidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso sería lo más sensato. Desgraciadamente, Trinity jamás ha sido sensata en su vida y no comenzará a serlo ahora.

-¿No vas a hablarme?- le susurra.

-Para hablarte, tendría que tener algo que decirte.- le contesta aún sin mirarla. Trinity se sorprende con la respuesta.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- le pregunta con curiosidad.

-Yo no me enojo con nadie.- El sigue sin mirarla, toma un trago de jugo.- Soy un ente, ¿recuerdas?

Trinity mira su plato. No comprende porque él la trata así. Tampoco tiene porqué aguantarlo. Sin embargo (y jura que no sabe el motivo), lo intenta nuevamente.

-¿Aún sigue en pie lo del fin de semana?- Trata de que su pregunta suene desinteresada. No sabe si lo consigue.- ¿Lo de ir a Hogsmeade?

-Xavier…- Remus eleva la voz. La mira por primera vez en la noche y Trinity se siente un poco pequeña frente a él. – Me tienes hecho un lío… ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? ¡Dame un respiro, por favor!

Se levanta de la mesa y se va. Se va… ¿Por qué rayos se va? Todos a su alrededor lo han notado. Charlie y Lily la miran un micro-segundo y vuelven a captar la atención de Sirius y James respectivamente, para que olviden lo sucedido. Trinity aprovecha que todos han vuelto a sus asuntos y sale del comedor.

Alcanza a ver a Remus saliendo rumbo a los jardines. Va tras él y le alcanza afuera del castillo.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- le espeta plantándose frente a él.- ¡Eres tú el que me hace líos! No puedes tener el descaro de culparme por lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando, Xavier?- le preguntó Remus agitando las manos.- No está pasando nada. Todo esto es falso, ¿crees que no lo sabemos? ¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta que planean alguna especia de venganza o quien sabe que otra pendejada?

Trinity se queda callada. Lo sabían… ¡era obvio! Ellas también sabían que ellos ya estaban enterados, pero era un juego al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y si se dan cuenta porqué continúan con esto?- le pregunta Trinity sin comprender nada.- ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por que en el fondo no les importa! ¿Ves a Black o a Potter molestos? ¡Están felices correteando a Charlie y Lily! Es un juego, nada más que eso.

-Exacto. Es un juego, Xavier.- Reconoció él cruzándose de brazos.- Y quizás James y Sirius quieran jugarlo. James está loco por Evans, no perderá esta oportunidad. Sirius jugaría con cualquier cosa que fuera rubia y llevara falda. Desgraciadamente, a ti te tocó engañarme a mí. Y yo no estoy para jueguitos estúpidos, lo siento mucho.

Remus se dio la vuelta y comienza a alejarse. Trinity lo sigue, a ella no la va a dejar pagando. No de nuevo.

-¿Ah sí?- le preguntó irónicamente.- Pues yo te vi jugándolo muy bien en la enfermería y anoche en la sala común. No me vengas ahora con que no estás interesado en esto. O que no estás interesado en mí.

-¿Tan grande es tu ego?- le contestó el volteándose de nuevo.- ¿Crees que porque flirteo un poco contigo y te doy un par de besos, estoy loco por ti?

Trinity cierra la boca. Por Merlín, que vergüenza. Que jodida vergüenza. "Retírate ahora, Trinity", se dice mentalmente. "Retírate con la poca dignidad que te queda".

-Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo con "mi estúpido jueguito".- le suelta con toda la indiferencia que puede.- No volveré a molestarte.

Se voltea y camina en dirección al castillo. Quisiera que la llamara, lo reconoce. Que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier motivo para quedarse, lo que sea. Pero no lo hace, y cuando cruza las puertas del castillo sabe que todo ha terminado. Que fue el fin de un plan ridículo que jamás debió haber iniciado. ¿Qué mierda le importa a ella lo que hacen los merodeadores? ¿Qué le importan sus secretos? ¿Qué le importa Lupin y su bipolaridad? Se acabó, todo tiene un límite. Incluso Trinity Xavier.

* * *

Cuando Trinity llega a la habitación Lily y Charlie están ahí. Sentadas en su cama, esperándola. No sabe por qué, pero cuando las ve, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Por Merlín, que vergüenza. Lily se acerca y la abraza.

-Es un imbécil.- le dice con rabia.

-Ni siquiera sabes que pasó. Y por favor, no me consueles como si Lupin me hubiese destrozado el corazón o algo así.- le contesta la morena, dejando que la abrace.

-Me basta con que te haya destrozado los nervios.- le contesta.- No necesito saber nada más.

Se sientan en la cama. Charlie le coge las manos y le mira con ternura.

-Lily y yo estuvimos conversando.- le anunció con seriedad.- No seguiremos con esto. Debí acceder a dejarlo cuando me lo pediste.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Trinity sorprendida. Sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza.- Pero dijiste que estaba dando resultado…

-Eso no importa. Es una tontería al fin y al cabo, siempre lo fue. No debimos llevarlo tan lejos.- Le contestó la rubia sonriendo y quitándole hierro al asunto.- ¿De qué nos sirven los estúpido secretos de cuatro tarados mononeuronales? ¡De nada! Solo queríamos joderlos y lo único que conseguimos fue jodernos a nosotras mismas y pasar la peor semana de nuestra vida. No vale la maldita pena.

-Además, ellos ya lo saben. Es obvio que jamás nos iban a decir nada, es totalmente contraproducente seguir.- Opinó Lily.- Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. Por Merlín, cómo extraño gritarle un par de improperios a Potter.

Trinity sonrió junto a ellas. Todo había terminado. Por primera vez en una semana, sintió que respiraba tranquila.

* * *

Remus se sentó frente al lago un rato. Hacía tiempo que no estaba solo. Tenía que luchar contra todo su impulso para no salir corriendo a pedirle disculpas a Xavier, se sentía terrible por como la había tratado, pero tenía que ser así. No podía permitirse seguir con ese jueguito, porque sabía perfectamente en qué terminaría. En sexo, probablemente. Con todas las chicas terminaba en eso. Con Xavier probablemente hubiese terminado en sexo increíble. Y solo por ser ella, quizás hubiese seguido en arrumacos después del sexo. Y luego de unas cuantas veces, solo por ser ella, derivaría en conversaciones en la cama. Y luego, solo por ser ella, no podría resistir la tentación de despertar a su lado. Solo por ser ella. Y entonces todo estaría perdido, porque si ya le atraía ahora, que no habían hecho nada de eso, probablemente después de hacerlo terminaría completamente loco por esa chica. Y bueno, eso no sería tan terrible si no estuviese el hecho de que quizás ella también terminaría loca por él. Y eso ya era grave, inaceptable. No podía permitir que pasara. Ni siquiera correr el riesgo.

Desgraciadamente no podía explicarle eso a ella. No podía decirle "Xavier, me muero de ganas de seguir tonteando contigo como lo hacen mis amigos con tus amigas, pero no puedo porque soy un licántropo y ya he metido a suficientes personas en esto". Claramente no puede hacerlo. Así que tiene que buscar la manera de alejarla, cómo ya ha alejado a otras chicas antes. Tiene que ponerle un límite que no pueda cruzar. Tiene que decirle "no me gustas" para que el orgullo le impida continuar buscándole. ¿Y él? Bueno, él tiene que tragarse las ganas de acorralarla en todos los sillones de la sala común y besarla hasta que se le olvidara su nombre, su apellido y su maldición.

Y tiene que dejar de pensar en ella. Eso es seguro.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Lily siempre se levanta de las primeras durante la semana. Es algo que no puede evitar, una costumbre, casi una manía. Le gusta despertar cuando aún está algo oscuro y está todo silencioso. Le gusta imaginarse que es la única despierta en el castillo y que, por un segundo, toda la magia de éste es para ella.

Lily se maravilla todos los días con algo, porque para ella, todo es relativamente nuevo. Es un mundo que le fue tan desconocido por tanto tiempo y del que, repentinamente, tiene que formar parte casi a la fuerza. Espera no perder nunca esa capacidad de asombrarse, porque eso la hace disfrutar el doble cuando aprende algo nuevo.

Lily es brillante por naturaleza, privilegiada en mente y alma. Es sagaz e intuitiva, se apega a las normas y siempre hace lo correcto. O casi siempre.

Lily tiene un secreto que viola todas las características previamente nombradas. Un secreto que no le ha confesado ni siquiera a sus amigas. ¿Cuál es? Qué extraña totalmente al único amigo que no pudo conservar. Al único al que no le perdonó un error. Al único al que nunca volvió a hablarle. Extraña a Severus Snape, a pesar de que han pasado más de dos años desde que se separaron. Lo extraña inmensamente y se odia un poquito por eso.

Severus era Slytherin, era orgulloso, egocéntrico y despectivo. Eso veía todo el mundo. ¿Qué veía ella? A un chico que la entendía como nadie, que la respetaba, que podía pasar horas escuchándola, con él que podía pasar tardes enteras hablando de lo más banal o de lo más profundo. Lily quería a Severus. Lo quería como a un jodido hermano.

Severus cometió un error. Pasó días, semanas, e incluso meses tratando de enmendarlo, pero Lily jamás pudo perdonarlo, menos olvidarlo. Severus se dejó cegar por un odio injustificado impuesto por la dinastía de Slytherin. Severus insulta a Lily delante de todos, le llama "Sangre Sucia" y su voz destila odio.

A Lily se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. "No sabrás nunca más de esta Sangre Sucia", le contesta. Y deja que Black y Potter se burlen de él y lo pongan en ridículo. Lo permite, pero no se ríe. Lo mira desde lejos, intocable, implacable, imposible. Como siempre debió ser.

Cumplió su palabra. Cada vez que Severus se acercó a ella, le ignoró. No volvió a hablarle, no volvió a mirarle. La última vez que el Slytherin la abordó, ella se mantuvo estoica. Recuerda sus palabras: "Esta es la última vez que te hablaré, Lily. Acepto mi error, y aceptaré mi castigo de perderte. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero con toda mi alma. Y que en esta vida, o en la otra, enmendaré el sufrimiento que te causé". A Lily se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que lo recuerda. No cree en otras vidas, pero espera, con todo su corazón, que Severus cumpla su palabra y que, en algún momento, su traición deje de doler.

Lily es una persona de sentimientos. Todo lo que siente es intenso, es puro y es fiel. Quiere a sus amigas hasta la muerte, no concibe la vida sin ellas. Ama a su familia y procura no olvidarlos jamás. El respeto que siente hacia sus maestros es profundo y eterno. Trata de ayudar a todos en cualquier cosa que necesiten, para retribuir de alguna manera la magia que ese mundo le ha mostrado. Y si alguien se atreve a dañar algo de eso, luchará con uñas, dientes y varita. Aunque la vida se le vaya en ello.

Lily Evans es descendiente de Muggles. Pero tiene la sangre más mágica de todo el jodido castillo.

* * *

Cuando faltan cinco minutos para las once, Lily se peina el cabello frente al espejo del baño. Sabe que tiene que bajar a ver a Potter, a pesar de que todo ha terminado. Tiene que hacerlo, es la forma de cerrar el capítulo y retomar la vida cómo siempre ha sido. No les da mayores explicaciones a Trinity y Charlie, solo les dice que quiere poner a Potter en su lugar antes de volver a comportarse como la maldita que siempre ha sido. Es justo hacerlo, porque, después de todo, el tipo no se comportó del todo mal con ella durante esa semana. De hecho, fue más considerado de lo que ella jamás hubiese creído. Aunque no se atreva a reconocerlo en voz alta.

Baja a la sala común. Está desierta, exceptuando por uno que otro alumno que ya recogía sus cosas para retirarse. Justo cómo lo había pensado. Potter ya está ahí, sentado frente al fuego. Lily toma aire y se acerca.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí.- dijo sentándose a su lado. Él la saluda con una sonrisa, pero ella le interrumpe.- Tengo prisa. ¿Qué querías?

-Eh… pues, no lo sé, hablar del clima…- Dijo James sarcásticamente.- ¿No te jode, pelirroja demoníaca? Obviamente quiero hablar de lo que pasó anoche…

-De veras, Potter…- comenzó Lily.- ¿Es necesario? ¡Fue un beso y nada más! ¿Qué podríamos hablar sobre eso?

-Podríamos hablar sobre si te gustó o no, por ejemplo.- Le contestó James con seriedad.

-¡Pero qué tontería!- chilló la pelirroja molesta.- ¿Sostienes esta conversación con cada chica a la que le das un jodido beso?

-Sí, por supuesto. Y luego organizo debates inter-escolares acerca del arte de darse el lote…- le contestó James, comenzando a mosquearse y sin dejar el tono irónico.- ¡Por Merlín, Evans! Para ser la primera de la clase, haces preguntas bastantes estúpidas…

-¿Por qué no podemos simplemente olvidarlo?- le contestó sin comprender a que venía tanto escándalo.- ¡Fue una estupidez que nunca debió pasar y nunca pasará de nuevo! Fin del asunto, ¡supéralo ya!

-¿Superarlo? ¿Me estás hablando en serio?- James la cogió por los hombros y la miró intensamente.- Llevo cinco, cinco malditos años soñando con besarte, y cuando por fin lo consigo, y cuando por fin consigo que me hagas un poco de caso ¿Me pides que lo olvide? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón, pelirroja infame?

-Tengo corazón, Potter. El asunto es qué en él no hay espacio para ti.- Lily le apartó y se puso de pie.- El único motivo por el que traté de llevarme bien contigo esta semana, tú lo tienes bastante claro. Jamás tuve intenciones serias de ser tu amiga. Mucho menos de ser algo más que eso. ¿Está claro?

-No.- Le contestó James también poniéndose de pie frente a ella. Lily rodó los ojos.- El asunto es, Evans, que estoy loco por ti. Jodidamente loco por ti. Y cada vez que me dices que no, lo único que consigues es reafirmarme que a pesar de eso, quiero seguir insistiendo. Y no me importa cuántas veces me rechaces, y me insultes, y me trates como la peor bosta. Porque tarde o temprano, tendrás que decir que sí.

-¿Dónde hacen ingenuos como tú?- le espetó Lily con una carcajada sarcástica. Luego se volteó y se dispuso a marcharse.- Hasta nunca, tarado.

-¡Evans!- le llamó James. La pelirroja le miró por sobre el hombro.- Olvida lo que pasó anoche. Lo que verdaderamente quería decirte es que te prepares, porque seguiré insistiendo. Prepara tu linda boca para rechazarme más veces de las que imaginas, pero te advierto que te cansarás de tanto decirme que no.

-¿Ah, sí?- la pelirroja se volteó con las manos en las caderas y preparada para soltarle el rosario que le tenía preparado desde hace una semana.- Pues a ti se te va a cansar el…

-Ahórratelo, ¿Sí? No me interesa.- James pasó por su lado con desinterés y caminó hasta las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos, ante la sorprendida mirada de Lily que no podía cerrar la boca de asombro.- Solo quería decirte eso. ¡Y ahora él que se va soy yo! Por Merlín, es genial dejar al otro con la palabra en la boca, ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto hacerme eso. En fin, buenas noches pelirroja traicionera.

James sube por las escaleras con todo el garbo que posee. Lily patea el sillón que tiene al lado. Y luego debe dejarse caer sobre él sobándose el pie porque le dio de lleno a la pata de madera. "Maldito Potter, grandísimo hijo de…." Se le llena los ojos de lágrimas por el dolor y odia más que nunca a ese imbécil. Estudiará cuidadosamente el árbol genealógico Potter solo para poder insultarlo mejor, está decidido.

* * *

Charlie se siente un poco extraña al día siguiente. Lily no deja de meterse con Potter, se pican y muestran los dientes cada vez que se encuentran, lo cual, considerando que van en la misma casa y curso es bastante frecuente. Lupin y Trinity no se miran, ni se hablan. Pettigrew les lanza miradas asesinas constantemente. ¿Y ella y Black? Pues nada. Se llevan bien, en realidad. Pero a nadie de los otros parece gustarle eso.

Cuando salen de la última clase del día, Black y ella consiguen quedarse algo rezagados, para compartir un par de palabras.

-¡Por fin! He tratado de atraparte durante todo el día.- Le musitó Sirius al oído.

-Lo sé. Ahora que has reconocido que estás loco por mi te resulta difícil disimularlo.- le contestó Charlie con auto-suficiencia.

-Deja las drogas, rubia, ¡alucinas!-le respondió con sorna el moreno.- Veo que las cosas han regresado a la normalidad y que sus "supuestas intenciones de enterrar el hacha" han pasado al olvido…

-Más que al olvido. Retomamos el hacha y no dudaremos en usarla.- le contestó Charlie con gravedad.

-Sí, lo que digas, rubia demente.- Le contestó Sirius rondando los ojos. Y agregó con complicidad- Solo quiero saber si aún saldremos el próximo fin de semana…

-¿Aún quieres?- preguntó Charlie sorprendida.

-¿Aún quieres tú?- le respondió él con aplomo.- Estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto el hecho de que me engañaste, me ultrajaste, traicionaste mi confianza y abusaste de mi inocencia, si es que sales conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

Charlie lo miró. Escucho a Lily enfrascarse en una estúpida discusión con Potter. Pone cara de circunstancias.

-Tengo que ir a controlar a Lily, lo siento.- Le dice con preocupación antes de voltearse.

-Xavier está con ella.- Sirius la atrapa del brazo y la obliga a mirarle.- No zafarás de darme una respuesta.

-¿Trinity está con ella? Eso es aún más perturbador.- Le advierte la rubia doblemente preocupada.- Es posible que la aliente a asesinar a Potter y luego seguir con Lupin. Tengo que irme a salvarles la vida a tus amigos.

-Es sí o no. Solo dilo.

Charlie logró zafarse del brazo y antes de echar a correr para salvar a Lily se sí misma, le lanza un desafío.

-Tienes el resto de la semana para convencerme. Yo que tú me esforzaría. ¡Nos vemos!

Sirius sonríe victoriosamente. Esa rubia es increíble. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en medio del pasillo sonriendo como imbécil y frunció el ceño.

* * *

El miércoles la sala común presencia el espectáculo más increíble jamás visto. Están acostumbrados a los episodios de los merodeadores y también están acostumbrados a las rabietas de cierta prefecta que gritonea y quita puntos a diestra y siniestra cuando el tal Potter la supera.

Pero lo que ocurre ese día es distinto. Es un show de magnitudes. Todo comienza como siempre. Una provocación, un par de insultos y luego, estalla la bomba.

-Potter, déjame tranquila, ¡ya te lo advertí!- chilló una desesperada pelirroja tratando de terminar los deberes. Se había sentado en una de las mesas de la sala común acompañada por Trinity y Charlie, pero nada más lo hizo, Potter llegó con los otros dos pelmazos, asegurando que _necesitaba _sentarse ahí, porque la luz era mejor y porque esa mesa le daba buena suerte.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- preguntó James ofendido.- ¡Trátate la paranoia, pelirroja desquiciada!

Hasta ese momento, todo era normal. Pero entonces dos factores más entraron en la ecuación.

-James, ya déjala.- le aconsejó Remus con su normal tono calmado.- Podemos ir a hacer los deberes a otro lado y todos quedamos felices, ¿Qué dices?

-"Todos quedamos felices"- repitió Trinity imitando patéticamente la voz del prefecto.- Que frase tan Lupin. Clásico de alguien que solo busca jamás quedar mal con nadie.

-Que falacia más grande, Xavier.- Le contestó Remus. La calma de su voz ya no era tan notoria.- Es obvio que eso es mentira. Cómo verás, me importó un bledo quedar mal contigo.

-Mejor ve a tomar clases de cómo ser un verdadero hombre, imbécil.- le espetó Trinity poniéndose de pie.

La sala común se transformó en un ir y venir de golpes y contra-golpes. Entonces Peter comete la equivocación de su vida.

-Bueno, si ustedes hubiesen actuado como señoritas en vez de prostituirse a cambio de información, probablemente se habrían ahorrado todo este problema.- Les espeta a Charlie, Lily y Trinity, y suena tan enojado que incluso James y Remus detienen su batalla verbal para mirarlo sorprendidos.

-¡Esta vez te cocinaste, chupamedias del demonio!- le amenazó Charlie. Sirius la sujetó de los hombros para que no lo golpeara.

Peter se puso tras James, quien estaba completamente aturdido.

-Adelante, Mirage, ¡ven y golpéame!- le provocó Peter desde su cómoda posición tras James y Remus, quién también se puso delante de él.- ¡Eres una salvaje! ¡Las tres lo son! ¡Deberían encerrarlas en San Mungo, cómo a las locas de mierda sin solución!

Remus carraspeó y frunció el ceño. James y Sirius comprendieron de inmediato. Su madre llevaba tres años encerrada en San Mungo y de seguro, no debía ser agradable que un supuesto amigo se refiriera a ella como "loca de mierda sin solución".

-¿Sabes qué, Peter?- le espetó James volteándose y mirándolo.- Deberíamos dejar que te golpearan hasta que tus neuronas decidan hacer conexión y puedas pensar un poco lo que dices.

-O tal vez deberíamos golpearte nosotros mismos.- Le dijo Sirius con tono amenazante.- Llega un punto en el que tu estupidez crónica no es graciosa y las ganas de sacarte la mierda son inaguantables.

Charlie, Lily y Trinity se quedan de una pieza mirando. El resto de la sala común que les rodea no lo puede creer. ¿Los merodeadores están peleando entre ellos? ¿No era contra Lily y compañía? Peter no sabe dónde meterse, se tapa la boca con las manos y mira a Remus con expresión arrepentida.

-Yo… yo…- balbucea con desesperación, sin saber que decir.- No quise decir eso, Remus, yo…

-Déjalo, Peter.- Remus le corta. Está consciente del espectáculo que está montando. Está consciente de que toda la sala común está presenciando aquello y prefiere que Peter se calle antes de que todos se enteren de que el pobrecito Lupin es huérfano de padre y tiene una madre que perdió la cordura. Está consciente de que Xavier lo mira y sus ojos están llenos de confusión. Cumple con su rol de prefecto, se voltea hacia los estudiantes que observan lo sucedido y añade con voz alta y clara-¡El espectáculo se acabó, señores y señoritas! Aquí no hay nada más que mirar, les recomiendo volver a sus labores y olvidar este incidente.

El bullicio y los murmullos comienza a crecer a su alrededor y la gente comienza lentamente a disiparse, sin dejar de preguntarse qué había pasado y sosteniendo teorías ridículas e hipótesis que iban desde lo utópico hasta lo inverosímil.

-Remus, yo de verdad lo siento.- Lo intenta de nuevo Peter, ahora que la multitud se ha retirado.- Sabes que no me refería a tu…

-Peter…-le contesta Remus calmadamente, señalándole con la mirada a las chicas, que aún están ahí con cara de confundidas.- No te preocupes, lo hablamos luego. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora.

Remus toma sus cosas con calma, incluso le sonríe un poco. Eso deja a Peter claramente más tranquilo. Sirius y James fruncen el ceño, porque le conocen mejor. Saben que está ardiendo por dentro y que se muere por colocarse un puñetazo en esa boca que no sabe mantener cerrada, pero que lo reprime y que finge que no le importa, para ahorrar problemas. Conocen su jodida manía de evitar los conflictos, sobre todo cuando se trata de ellos. Saben que Remus jamás podrá enfurecerse con ellos. Jamás podrá enojarse. Remus perdona todo, aguanta todo. Y para ellos es un jodido misterio el por qué.

Remus se despide de todos con un movimiento de cabeza, como si nada hubiese pasado y sale por el retrato de la dama gorda. Entre todo el barullo de la sala común, Trinity Xavier le sigue, sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

* * *

Sirius lleva del brazo a Peter hasta la habitación y le arroja con fuerza una vez que entran. James los sigue igualmente enojado.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste?- le grita Sirius conteniendo lo mejor que puede la rabia que siente.- ¿Crees que es necesario mencionar ese tipo de cosas delante de Remus?

-Yo no me refería a su madre, ¡lo juro!- lloriquea Peter retorciéndose las manos.

-Claro, Peter.- ironizó James, también molesto.- Y si yo dijera que todas las mujeres de tu familia son unas putas de mierda, pero luego te dijera que no me refiero a tu madre ¿Arreglaría en algo las cosas? Tienes que pensar un poco lo qué dices. Y para rematar, casi mencionas que estábamos hablando de su madre delante de todo el mundo, por la mierda, Peter, ¿es que no puedes quedarte callado?

-Y después te preguntas porqué nunca te contamos nada.- Dijo Sirius con tono irónico.- No te sorprendas si de ahora en adelante nunca te enteras de nada.

-No tienen porqué tratarme así.- Balbuceó Peter.- Ustedes también han cometido errores. Bueno quizás James no, pero tú, Sirius ¡no tienes demasiado derecho a criticarme!

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir, rata asquerosa.- le espeta Sirius amenazadoramente acercándose a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes gritar mis errores a los cuatro vientos pero yo no puedo mencionar el tuyo?- preguntó Peter tratando de disimular el miedo que sentía de provocar a Sirius.- ¡Fuiste tú quien casi hace que a Remus lo expulsen, así que no seas tan descarado como para venir a hacer el papel de buen amigo ahora!

Sirius va a golpearlo, pero James lo detiene. Peter aprovecha y se va a esconder al baño. Sirius echa humo y suelta maldiciones que le hacen parecer más amenazador aún de lo que ya es.

-¡Tranquilo, Sirius!- le dice James con dureza.- Ve, fúmate unos cigarrillos y calma tu mala leche ¿quieres? Cuando Remus regrese no debe vernos aún peleando.

Todo el mundo cree que James es un payaso y un inmaduro sin remedio. Pero hay que reconocer que el tipo sí que sabe cómo manejar situaciones complejas. Se va al baño para conversar con Peter y Sirius sabe que volverá al rato para saber cómo está él. Y cuando llegue Remus, será el primero en acercarse a contenerlo, así es James.

Sirius se sienta en el alfeizar de la ventana y enciende un cigarrillo. Medita sobre lo que le dijo Peter y siente que la sangre le arde de rabia otra vez. Sirius no lamenta nada de lo que ha hecho en su vida, no se arrepiente de nada y no cambiaría ni un solo día vivido. Excepto ese. Excepto el día en que le falló a Remus y sintió más miedo que nunca. Si pudiese, lo borraría para siempre. Evoca en su memoria ese día de sexto año y jura que le dan ganas de lanzarse al vacío cada vez que lo hace.

Recuerda la discusión con Snape, como habló de Remus y como le cegó la rabia. Quiso darle una lección, una buena, una dura, una que no olvidara jamás. Quiso demostrarle que Remus era mil veces más fuerte que él y, en su defensa, casi acabo por destruirlo. Le insinuó lo que era, le dejo entre ver lo que pasaría y le provocó para que entrara en la casa de los gritos esa noche. Incluso le enseñó la manera de hacerlo. Por Merlín, ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza? Se cubre la cara con las manos y la conciencia no lo deja tranquilo.

Snape aparece esa noche. Lo ve, ve al lobo, comprende lo que pasa. El lobo por poco no lo mata, Sirius intenta mantenerlo alejado a punta de mordidas y gruñidos, pero el lobo quiere sangre humana, y no acepta que se la nieguen. Para variar es James quien se hace cargo de la situación, es James el que saca a Snape de ahí, es James el que se lo lleva al castillo. Es James el que debe arreglar su desmadre.

Una vez que James y Snape han salido de la casa de los gritos y que el lobo se calma un poco, Sirius también sale. Corre cómo nunca al vestíbulo, James conversa en alterados susurros con Snape.

-No puedes decírselo a nadie, Snape.- le advierte James con ferocidad.- No te atrevas a abrir la boca…

-¿Estás jodido de la cabeza?- le espetó Snape alterado.- Tu maldito amigo es un licántropo, ¡una bestia! ¡Casi me mata allá afuera!

-Todas las medidas de seguridad están tomadas, Snape.- Le contesta James tratando de conservar la calma.- Dumblendore lo ha planeado todo para que nadie salga herido, tú no debiste estar ahí fisgoneando. Si te ha atacado ha sido por tu propia imbecilidad.

-¿Mi imbecilidad? ¿Estás seguro, Potter?- Le pregunta Snape entornado los ojos.-Pues entonces tanto Lupin como tú deberían prevenirse en cuanto a quién le entregan su confianza… Fue Black el que me provocó para que fuera a la casa de los gritos, hasta me enseñó como entrar.

Sirius ve todo como si se tratase de una película. Una terrible película. James se voltea hacia él, con la mirada más terrible que le ha visto jamás. Con la decepción pintada en el resto. Con la duda recorriéndole la cara, y él no puede seguirle mirando. Tiene que bajar los ojos, porque se siente más indigno que nunca, más podrido del alma de lo que jamás se ha sentido. Escucha la voz clara de James. Jamás le ha oído hablar así.

-Snape. Te he salvado de la muerte esta noche.- Le dice con gravedad.- Y por tanto, tienes una deuda de por vida conmigo. Y parte de esa deuda, es que me pagues con tu silencio. Te jactas de ser un gran mago, pues bien, entonces cumple con la ética de uno.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- McGonagall aparece seguida por Filch, quien sonríe sanguinariamente. Ve las caras de gravedad, ve a Snape herido.- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? A la enfermería, señor Snape, ahora mismo. Y ustedes, Potter y Black, también vienen.

Por supuesto, les castigaron duramente. De Snape, se encargó Dumblendore en persona, quién le convenció para que guardara silencio. Sin embargo, lo peor vino después. Sirius enciende un segundo cigarrillo, y deja que su memoria se deslice hasta el momento del enfrentamiento con Remus. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta, lo recuerda como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

-Anoche, sucedió algo, Rem.- Comenzó James con voz pausada. Peter y Sirius estaban a su lado cabizbajos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Remus incorporándose en la cama con preocupación.-¿Los descubrieron? ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Sirius y James intercambian una mirada. Remus frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué mierda pasó?- está desesperado por saber.- ¡Hablen de una maldita vez!

-Snape se coló anoche en la casa de los gritos.-explicó Sirius con expresión culpable.- Pero no te preocupes, no le hiciste daño, solo una herida fácil de curar…

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Remus contrariado.- ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo pudo entrar? Nadie puede pasar al sauce boxeador si no sabe cómo…

Se queda callado. Está atando cabos, Sirius lo sabe. Puede casi escuchar los pensamientos de Remus. Ve como su boca se abre y los ojos chispean fuego.

-Se lo dijiste.- Escupió con furia, se levanta de la cama y toma a Sirius por la solapa de la chaqueta.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Sirius?

Lo suelta, se pasea por la habitación, se pasa las manos por la cabeza, le tiembla el rostro y repite frenéticamente "¿Cómo pudiste?"

-Remus yo…- Sirius suspira. Tiene un nudo en la garganta que le impide hablar bien.- Remus si hubieses escuchado como habló ese imbécil de ti… te juro que no sé qué me pasó, dijo cosas tan horribles que solo quise darle una lección…

-¿Una lección que implicara que uno de tus mejores amigos lo matara?- le espetó Remus furioso.- ¿Estas consciente de que pudiste condenarme a Azkaban? ¿De qué pudiste convertirme en un asesino?

Sirius se tapó la cara con las manos. Habla con la voz quebrada.

-Lo siento, Remus. Te juro que…-No puede mirarlo a la cara. Ni siquiera puede terminar la frase.

-Remus…- le llama James, tratando de calmarlo. Le sonríe.- Lo importante es que no pasó nada. Snape no abrirá la boca, Dumblendore ya habló con él...

-Váyanse, por favor. – Les pide Remus mirando por la ventana. Su voz no tiene emoción alguna.- quiero estar solo.

-Remus, no hagas esto por favor.- Dijo Sirius desesperado.- Vamos, ¡Grítame! O golpéame si quieres ¿quieres golpearme? Venga, dame un buen puñetazo ¿Sí? Lo que quieras, pero no te pongas así…

-He dicho que se vayan.- Contestó Remus con el mismo tono carente de emoción.- Hablaremos después.

Sirius vuelve a la realidad cuando siente que el cigarro le está quemando los dedos. Lo apaga y suelta una maldición. Eso fue lo que ocurrió. Remus solo les pidió estar solo y cuando regresó a la torre, actuaba como si nada y se negaba a hablar de tema. Solo pasó y ya. Y Sirius está seguro que hoy con Peter será lo mismo, volverá a la habitación siendo el mismo de siempre. Nunca podría enojarse con ellos.

Siente que James se sienta a su lado. Le palmea la espalda y le pregunta:

-¿Has estado torturándote todo este rato?

-Los Black somos expertos en tortura.- le responde Sirius con acidez.

-Solo cuando se trata de torturar a otros.- le dice James con una sonrisa.- No pueden torturarse a sí mismos, porque no tienen conciencia ni amigos de verdad.

"Tú sí, Sirius". "Tú eres diferente aunque te empeñes en creer lo contrario". Ese es el verdadero mensaje, el que está implícito tras las palabras de James. El que Sirius descifra y agradece.

-¿Tú crees que Remus me habrá perdonado, Prongs?- le pregunta Sirius mirando a la nada.- ¿No crees que qué quizás… solo quiso evitar conflictos?

James también mira a vacío. Le gustaría mirar a los ojos a Sirius al contestarle, pero no lo hace. No lo hace porque sabe que Sirius necesita distancia.

-Sí, Padfoot. Yo creo que sí te perdonó. – le contesta con lentitud.- Hay lazos que son inquebrantables, no importa los errores que cometas. Es como… como los hermanos, ¿sabes? No importa la cagada que quede. Siempre serán hermanos. En nuestro caso somos aún más afortunados…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque uno no escoge a los hermanos, Paddy. En nuestro caso tuvimos la suerte de poder elegirnos como amigos. Y eso es jodidamente genial.

James sonríe y su sonrisa es contagiosa. Sirius le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

-Eres terriblemente cursi, Prongs. No sigas, o me harás llorar. ¿Quieres ver la puesta de sol conmigo? Te garantizo que será el momento más romántico de tu vida.

James suelta una carcajada y le devuelve el abrazo.

Porque definitivamente, _hay lazos inquebrantables_.

* * *

Hola a todos! Aprovecho la racha de inspiración y les dejo un capitulo un poquito más largo

Quiero agradecer esos enormes, extensos y maravillosos reviews que me han dejado. De veras, he tenido que ir por una cajita de pañuelos cuando los leí, ¡casi me deshidrato por los ojos de felicidad!

Y para corresponder sus bellos comentarios, como siempre, mis respuestas a cada uno de ustedes! Un gran abrazo… nos vemos en el capítulo 11! YUJUUU!

Vale: Espero que ahora que sabes lo que pasó entre Lily y James, puedas estar un poco más tranquila y sin dudas ¡Ojalá te guste este nuevo cap! Un brazo, saludos!

Nat. B: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Sirius y Remus comparten esa faceta. No creen del todo que puedan pasarle cosas buenas, porque no se sienten dignos de ellas. Son todo un dilema psicológico, en realidad. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para con mi mudanza, a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo, escribir el fic ha sido una verdadera terapia anti-estrés, porque… Dios, ¡cómo apesta mudarseeee! xD Un gran abrazo, Nat. Muchas gracias por tu fidelidad con mi fic, tus comentarios sinceros y toda tu buena onda. Saludos, a la distancia!

Buri: Me alegra que te guste la personalidad de James, sé que al principio se veía como un payaso, pero sinceramente creo que James Potter es de esos personajes que tienes que mirar dos veces para comprenderlo y darse cuenta de que no es tan básico como parece. Esta es mi propia versión de Lupin, porque odio los fics en los que lo dejan como una nenita aburrida! Él también era un merodeador después de todo! un gran abrazo, gracias por tu comentario, te leo pronto!

Mac Snuffles: ¿Es necesario que repita que tu comentario casi me sacó lágrimas? Es que de verdad, ese review es el sueño erótico de cualquier humilde escritora. La expresión "le vi el ojo a la papa" se utiliza en mi país para referirse a que alguien por fin conoció los placeres de la carne jajajaja Creo que fue demasiado local, no debería haberla puesto en el fic, pero espero se haya comprendido la idea! xD ¿Y Sirius? Sirius comenzará con un dilema psicológico-romántico que difícilmente podrá sobrellevar, aunque ni yo sé aún como se darán las cosas! Por eso trato de actualizar rápido, yo también quiero saber que pasará xD (¿se notan mis problemas de doble personalidad? Espero que no) Saludos y un abrazo enorme, Mac! Disfruta este cap y te leo pronto!

Little Indulgence: ¡Gracias por ese hermoso, maravilloso y extenso review! Te lo juro que me ha encantado, es más, casi le hice un striptease y le pedí matrimonio a tu review xD ¿Así que te gusta Charlie? Pues cómo me alegro! Charlie comenzó en mi cabeza como un personaje poco elaborado y no del todo interesante, a mí también me gusta el rumbo que ha tomado! Muchas gracias por comentarme, espero leerte nuevamente y, por supuesto, que sigas amando el fic! Disfruta este capítulo! Un abrazo enormeeee!

Hellensmadness: ¿te parece tan realista que podría ser canon? ¿DE VERAS LO CREES? Ese fue el momento en que me subí sobre la mesa y comencé a hacer un baile de la victoria. Luego tuve que bajarme porque bueno, digamos que a mi madre no le agrada que baile sobre la mesa… ¡pero está perdida porque cada vez que lea un review tan genial como el tuyo volveré a hacerlo! ¡una y otra vez! Así que adiós a la mesa heredada por la bisabuela, lo siento mucho, madre xD! Me alegra enormemente que te gusten las personalidades que le he dado a cada merodeador, me alegra sobre todo, que te gusten los personajes de las chicas, puesto que siempre es difícil meter personajes ficticios en la historia, ya que existe la posibilidad de que vuelvan la historia demasiado inverosímil…¡así que no sabes lo feliz que me pone que te gusten! Muchas gracias por este genial comentario, disfruta el capítulo 10 y espero leerte pronto, saludos, un abrazo!

Miss Larien: Bienvenida al fic, me hace inmensamente feliz que te guste y que te agraden las personalidades de los merodeadores. Espero que tu papá no se haya asustado al verte reír sola, el mío ya ha asumido que tiene una hija loca xD Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos y por darte el trabajo de comentar en cada capítulo que leíste, lo valoro muchísimo! Disfruta el nuevo cap y te leo pronto! Saludotes!

Alissa – 2012: ¡Bienvenida! ¡Compartimos la pasión por los merodeadores! Me encanta que te encante mi fic. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. Saludos, espero leerte pronto

Anna: ¿Te has quedado hasta las 2:19 leyendo? ¡Genial! xD ¿Con quieres casarte y violar al "jodido" capítulo? Por Merlín, comienzas a sonar como yo. ¡Doblemente genial! Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, puesto que, como te escribí al inicio, ha sido mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti ¡Muchas felicidades en tu día! Un gran abrazo, cumpleañera! Nos leeremos pronto! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creo esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

**Antes de comenzar, he tenido problemas para subir el documento. Antes se había subido un borrador que no estaba completo, pero este es el definitivo. No hay cambios en la historia, solo en mi respuesta al final del capítulo. Un abrazo a todos los que pasan.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 11

_Los secretos se pagan con secretos._

Remus atravesó los pasillos con aparente tranquilidad. Algunos alumnos pasaban por su lado y le saludaban con afecto, él intentaba devolver el gesto con la misma alegría. No sabía si le resultaba.

Llegó a la intersección de dos pasillos, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea a donde se dirigía. ¿Biblioteca? No, seguro ahí se encontraría con más de alguien que quisiera hacerle preguntas sobre los deberes. ¿Jardines? Para qué, el toque de queda ya estaba cerca. ¿Torre de astronomía? Podría ser… generalmente estaba desierta y era lo suficientemente tranquila como para darle rienda suelta a los pensamientos un rato.

Sigue caminando. Le siguen los pasos, ya lo notó. Quizás James, o tal vez Sirius, deben haber quedado preocupados por lo que pasó…No quiere volverse, en caso de que solo sean imaginaciones suyas…

Última vuelta a la derecha y el pasillo está desierto. Ahora es evidente que sí le siguen. Gira sobre los pies rápidamente para descubrir a quien le asecha. La ve. No se le mueve un solo músculo de la cara, pero el alma le sonríe.

Trinity contiene el aliento cuando Remus se gira. No ha ensayado que le va a decir, ni siquiera ha pensado en una excusa para darle. El rostro del chico está impávido y ella se abofetea mentalmente porque de seguro esto es, por lejos, una de las cosas más estúpidas que ha hecho en la vida.

-Hola…-Le suelta ella. Remus ladea la cabeza, cómo tratando de comprender que rayos hacía ella ahí. Trinity se pega una segunda bofetada mental porque, ¿Cómo mierda no se le ocurrió algo más elocuente que decir? Se aclara la garganta y agrega.- Emm… sé que no esperabas que viniera y que en realidad ni siquiera debiera estar aquí pero… no sé, yo…

-¿Estás balbuceando, Xavier?- Le pregunta Remus. Le sonríe y Trinity se relaja, porque su sonrisa no es sarcástica ni burlona. Es… no sabe, no tiene la palabra para definirla.- Tú jamás balbuceas…

-Lo sé.- Admite la morena y suelta una risita nerviosa.- ¿Qué locura, verdad?

-No tan loco como el hecho de que estés aquí.- le respondió el chico. Distante, pero agradable. Muy Lupin.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No.- Reconoció Trinity. Su lengua cobra vida.- Solo creí que podrías querer compañía, nada más. Igual sé que es una estupidez, porque es obvio que si quisieras compañía no querrías la mía, me lo dejaste muy claro la última vez que hablamos y quizás debería irme ¿No? Sí, mejor me voy…

-Puedes quedarte, si es que quieres.- Le contestó Remus, cuando ella se estaba girando para irse. Y añade ante el rostro de sorpresa de la chica.- Voy a la torre de astronomía, es un lugar bastante aburrido, pero si quieres venir…

Se le ahogan las palabras, el ambiente es tenso y hace todo más incómodo. Recorren la poca distancia que les queda sin hablarse, mirando el piso, pensando cientos de cosas, pero sin llegar a darle forma a ninguna.

Suben las escaleras y cuando el viento nocturno les golpea la cara, sienten una punzada de alivio. Trinity se apoya en el barandal y mira el vacío, recorre el bosque prohibido con la mirada, Remus la imita, pero le da la espalda a la vista. Se atreve a mirarla por primera vez.

-Yo…- Comenzó a decir torpemente. Se aclara la garganta y escoge las palabras adecuadas para continuar.- Yo te debo una disculpa, Xavier.

-¿De veras?- preguntó ella con incredulidad. Y agrega con ácida ironía. - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lamentas algo de lo que me dijiste?

-Lamento la forma en que lo hice.- Le corrigió Remus.- No lamento las cosas que te dije, pero sí admito que pude decirlo de manera menos hiriente. Lo siento, en serio

-Está bien.- dijo ella volviendo a mirar al vacío.- Prefiero que me lo hayas dicho así, eso de adornar las palabras para que suenen más sutiles me parece una estupidez.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, Trinity Xavier sí que no sabía nada de sutilezas. Se sentía incómodo, la conversación no fluía y no sabía que tema entablar para parecer cortés. Luego lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que con esa chica jamás había tenido cortesía alguna. De hecho, todo parecía más fácil cuando tenía un motivo para molestarla y llevarla al límite ¿Pero ahora? Antes sabía que cada vez que Xavier le buscaba era con el objetivo de llevar a cabo su plan, y eso le permitía a él jugar su personaje, pero ahora que eso había terminado, sinceramente no sabe como plantearse ante ella. Cree que lo mejor es preguntárselo.

-¿Xavier?- Comienza Remus. Ella lo mira. No tiene otra forma de decirlo, dispara a quemarropa y sin anestesia.- ¿Por qué me seguiste hoy?

Trinity le sostiene la mirada y se encoge de hombros, parece no pensar demasiado su respuesta.

-Porque eres un jodido misterio, Lupin. – Reconoce con simpleza.- Y yo siempre he sido demasiado curiosa.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.- Recitó Remus con ironía.

-Es cierto. Pero yo creo que la incertidumbre lo hubiese matado de todas formas, ¿No te parece?

-La verdad, no.- Le contestó él.- Yo creo que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-Eso es un insulto a la inteligencia, señor Lupin.- le dijo Trinity sonriendo.- Y yo le tomaba por una persona inteligente.

Remus soltó una carcajada, y le pegó un pequeño empujón con su cuerpo, contagiándole la risa.

-¿Le temes al futuro, Lupin?- le preguntó la morena, aún con una sonrisa en la cara y volviendo a mirar al bosque prohibido.- ¿Temes dejar Hogwarts?

Remus le miró sorprendido y se le congeló la risa. Le parecía una pregunta que escapaba un poco al contexto.

-Sí. Le temo.- Reconoce Remus.- A algunos nos espero un futuro algo incierto.

-Todos tenemos un futuro incierto, Lupin.- le corrigió ella.

-Eso no es cierto, Xavier. Por ejemplo, ¿Tienes con que pagar tus estudios después de Hogwarts?

-Sí…- admitió ella comenzando a comprender el punto.

-Bien, y ¿Tienes una familia que te apoye en tus decisiones?- volvió a preguntar él con ligereza. Trinity asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Remus agregó.- Bien, yo no tengo nada de eso. No busco causar lástima ni mucho menos, pero creo que es solo un poco injusto que insinúes que estamos en igualdad de condiciones… ¿No te parece?

-¿No tienes familia?- preguntó ella disimulando su sorpresa ante la confesión del chico. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, Trinity reculó rápidamente.- Disculpa, no tienes que responderme. Fui muy indiscreta…

-Sería raro que no fueras indiscreta en algo...- Le respondió Remus sonriendo, Trinity se sintió aliviada al ver que él no se había molestado.- Pero está bien, no me molesta. Tampoco es la gran cosa, mi padre murió antes de que entrara a Hogwarts y mi madre, bueno… lleva varios años enferma.

Trinity ató cabos. Recordó a Peter, sus palabras… ¿cómo había dicho? San Mungo, loca sin solución… y luego el episodio con los merodeadores. No era difícil hacerse una idea aproximada. Recordó la frase que solía usar su abuelo: "los secretos se pagan con secretos" y sintió que debía corresponder a la sinceridad de Remus.

-Bueno, pues supongo que es mejor tener una madre enferma que una que te abandona.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Intentó que sus palabras no sonaran demasiado arrastradas.- Yo… tampoco pretendo causar pena, lo que quiero decir, es que todos cargamos con algo, al fin y al cabo.

_¿Con qué cargas tú? _Es la pregunta que les late a ambos en la cabeza y les bulle por salir de los labios. Pero la contienen y ahí se quedan, uno junto al otro, en silencio.

-Eres buena escuchando, Xavier…

-Es herencia de mi abuelo.- reconoció ella con una sonrisa. Añadió con orgullo.- El es inefable, y aunque nunca me ha dicho a que rayos se dedica, sí me ha enseñado una cosa.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

-Que hay cosas que estás destinado a saber.- contestó ella.- Y que hay preguntas que serán respondidas, tarde o temprano.

Remus se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

-No creo en el destino. No creería en él ni aunque lo tuviese bailando polca delante de mí.

Trinity se ríe con ganas. Cambia el tema, porque no se atreve a decirle que ella se niega a creer en las casualidades. Se niega a creer en ellas incluso cuando las tiene en frente y éstas se llaman "Remus Lupin". Y aunque ambos saben que jamás podrán ser amigos, disfrutan estar ahí, en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, hablando sobre el futuro, con el rostro helado y las manos rozándose de vez en cuando. Y así, entre confesión y confesión, el tiempo se les hace nada.

* * *

**Peter Pettigrew **

Cuando el sol se pone, James y Sirius matan el tiempo riéndose y charlando, mitad broma, mitad en serio. Peter ya salió del baño y está recostado en su cama, mirando la escena. Es olímpicamente ignorado, a pesar de que ha dejado caer unos libros a propósito con el fin de que los otros noten que está ahí, pero nada pasa. Se encuentra una vez más ante el muro infranqueable que construyen James y Sirius cuando están juntos, y es un espacio tan íntimo que hasta Remus a veces queda fuera. La diferencia es que a Remus eso no lo importa. A Peter, sin embargo, le revienta y le arde la sangre de celos.

Es que no lo entiende, sinceramente no lo entiende ¿Porqué James no se sienta con él en el alfeizar de la ventana? ¿Por qué no pasa horas hablándole a él sobre lo maravillosa que es Lily Evans? ¿Por qué no puede crear con él esa intimidad aplastante e intensa que tiene con Sirius? No lo entiende.

Él ha sido el más leal a James, él jamás ha cometido un error o le ha metido en problemas como lo ha hecho Sirius. Él jamás le ha dado preocupaciones ni tristezas como lo ha hecho Remus. Él siempre ha procurado alegrarle, acompañarle, preocuparse de él y de que no le falte nada, por Merlín ¡Él sí que ha sido un maldito amigo!

Entonces sucede que le jode, le jode y le re-jode que siempre sea él, el que está al final de la fila, el último de la lista, el último que nombran, el último en el que piensan. El agregado, el prescindible, el que no importa si está o se fue. Y le gustaría parar todo eso de una vez… pero no puede, solo puede enojarse y luego esperar a que se le pase.

Peter a veces se duerme enojado. Generalmente cuando presencia escenas cómo esa, cuando se burlan de él, o cuando se siente ajeno y poca cosa, lo cual ocurre más a menudo de lo que él quisiera. Y cuando Peter se duerme enojado tiene sueños extraños. Sueños que, no es que desee hacer realidad, pero que de cierta manera le ayudan a sobrellevarla cuando le invade la rabia y la tristeza. Sueños en los que hay sombras, sombras que atacan a sus amigos, y entonces él aparece, ¡y ellos se alegran tanto de verlo! Hasta ahí todo va bien, pero entonces, en vez de ayudarles a combatir a la sombras, se queda ahí, mirando cómo estás los devoran… y cuando ellas terminan, desaparecen. Y entonces ocurre lo peor, Peter se da cuenta de que las sombras salen de su varita, la cual aún sostiene en alto.

Peter despierta. Cubierto en sudor y con el corazón desbocado. Se le mezcla en el pecho una extraña sensación, una mescolanza de miedo y poder, que no puede descifrar. Se pasa el resto de la noche en vela, teme volver a dormir, pero al mismo tiempo quiere volver a sentir ese poder, esa fortaleza que en la vida real no tiene y que, probablemente, jamás tendrá.

Peter de verdad cree que quiere a sus amigos. O al menos algo así. A Sirius, más que cariño, le tiene miedo, porque, ¡vamos! ¡Es un tipo con malas pulgas y demasiados conocimientos sobre magia oscura! Le cae bien y ha aprendido varias cosas de él, pero prefiere pasar tiempo a su lado siempre que se encuentren otras personas presentes. Sólo por si acaso…

Con Remus es diferente. A Remus más que cariño, le tiene respeto. Le parece un gran tipo, valiente y noble, pero Merlín, hay que admitir que el pobre es más aburrido de Bins contando chistes. Nunca ha llegado a entender el sentido del humor de Remus y su sarcasmo a veces le confunde… nunca sabe si habla en serio o no. Es algo perturbador.

Con James… con James es totalmente distinto. A James sí que lo quiere, lo puede decir abiertamente. James es genial, es increíble, es todo lo que él quisiera ser. A veces lo odia un poco, debe admitirlo, porque le parece tremendamente injusto que alguien pueda ser tan jodidamente glorioso. Brillante en la escuela, excelente en el Quidditch, cotizado por las chicas, hijo único, millonario, buena persona… ¡Por Merlín, James es su puto ídolo! Y le gustaría que él fuese capaz de verlo y de valorarlo.

Peter tiene deseos de grandeza. De grandeza absoluta, sueña con el día en que se eleve, en que camine y deje de ser "el amigo de Sirius, o de James o de Remus" y le reconozcan como "Peter". Un "Peter" nuevo, poderoso, popular… es el gran anhelo de su vida.

Peter cree en el principio maquiavélico de que el fin justifica los medios. Lo cree fervientemente, y quizás no tenga la fuerza, ni la inteligencia ni la astucia, pero sí tiene algo de sobra: las ganas. Las ganas de cumplir ese anhelo… cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Cuando Trinity llega a la habitación, Lily está haciendo deberes y Charlie está tirada en la cama rodeada de pergaminos a los que intenta poner atención sin éxito. Ambas le sonríen cuando la ven entrar, pero no hacen preguntas. Saben que Trinity no es una persona a la que valga la pena interrogar, porque en el mejor de los casos solo recibirían cuatro gritos y un insulto. Mejor ni siquiera intentarlo.

Trinity anuncia que está cansada, se pone pijama y cierra los doseles de la cama. Ahí, sumida en la oscuridad y solo interrumpida por el sonido de la pluma de Lily rasgando al escribir, siente que puede pensar con más claridad. Piensa en Remus, y no intenta negarlo ante su conciencia. Piensa en él y en su maldita, cambiante y perturbadora forma de ser. Piensa en la sensualidad que se asoma en su manera de hablar, de mirar, de moverse… Piensa que está jodida. Total, completa y absolutamente jodida. ¡Hasta la puta médula! Porque reconoce que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Trinity es apasionada por naturaleza. Apasionada para todo. Apasionada con sus sentimientos, con sus convicciones, con sus arrebatos. Y sabe, está totalmente consciente, de que esta vez está apasionada por Lupin. Y que, sea como sea, ese árbol tiene que caer. En serio, ¡como sea!

Charlie se rinde. No hay caso. Es que Historia de la Magia le supera, le enerva y le jode la psiquis hasta el punto de succionarle la energía. En fin, ya habrá tiempo mañana para suplicar a Lily que le deje leer sus apuntes, qué más da. Se asoma a la ventana, piensa en su madre. No ha vuelto a escribirle desde que le envió la última carta hablándole sobre sus planes. Espera que solo sea por el exceso de trabajo y no porque le dio un paro cardíaco al leer su respuesta. Es que, vamos, la vieja estará jodida de la cabeza, pero tampoco quiere que se muera, en serio. Le enviará una lechuza nuevamente mañana, solo para verificar que todo esté bien. Y hablando de lechuzas ¿Qué es eso que viene volando hacia ella?

-¡Ay, mierda!- chilla cuando la lechuza le da de lleno en la cara y le mete una pata en el ojo.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Lily acercándose con preocupación y apartando a la lechuza que aletea escandalizada.

-¿Te parece a ti que uno grita "Ay, mierda" cuando está bien?- le contesta la rubia irónicamente aún cubriéndose el ojo.- De veras, Lily, a veces tus preguntas son un insulto al sentido común…

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tú nunca has tenido demasiado sentido común, así que frecuentemente debo rebajarme a tu nivel.- le responde Lily ácidamente.- Déjame ver ese ojo.

-¡Ay, pero que bruta!- chilló Charlie cuando la pelirroja le aparto la mano y le abrió el ojo a la fuerza.- Cuando seas medimaga, envíame de inmediato la dirección de tu despacho… ¡para no asistir jamás!

-¿Cuál es su problema?- se unió Trinity al griterío con mala leche.- ¿Están ligeramente conscientes de que algunas personas tratamos de dormir? Sé que les fallan las habilidades sociales, pero un esfuercito no les vendría mal…

-¡Mira quién habla de habilidades sociales fallidas!- le espetó Lily intentado sujetar a Charlie para que no se tocara el ojo.- La que prácticamente tenemos que sacar a pasear con bozal…

-¡Así es! Si estás cansada porque tuviste una sesión de sexo duro con Lupin, no la pagues con nosotras.- replicó Charlie tirándole el pelo a Lily para que la soltara.- ¡Estoy tuerta! ¿No lo ves?

-Ay, pero que mala leche…- se quejó Trinity con sorna.- ya veo a quienes les falta una sesión de sexo duro…

-Lo que digas nos resbala, Xavier…- le contestó Lily.

-Nos resbala por nuestras curvas…- añadió Charlie y luego se dirigió a Lily- ¡Suéltame, Satanás! ¡Vade retro!

Trinity rodó los ojos y vio el pergamino que colgaba de una de las patitas de la lechuza a la que nadie hacía caso. Lo desamarró y esta se marchó de inmediato, totalmente ofendida. Abrió la carta y leyó el encabezado.

-Charlie, tienes carta.- le informó a la rubia, que hacía que Lily le soplara el ojo.

-¿Es para mí?- preguntó la aludida sorprendida.

-No, es para mí, pero quiero que me la leas, ¿no te jode?- le respondió la morena con sarcasmo- ¡Obviamente es para ti! Aunque aquí no dice tu nombre, pero puedo deducir que tú eres la única rubia de la habitación, afortunadamente aprendí los colores en el pre-escolar…

¿Rubia? ¡Black! Tenía que ser de él. Charlie se sujetó el ojo con la mano y le arrebató la carta de las manos. Lily le interrumpió antes de que pudiese leerla.

-Después de que esa carta armó tanto escándalo, lo mínimo es que nos digas de quién es y que dice…

Charlie le ignoró y se apresuró a leerla.

_Rubia:_

_Te preguntarás porqué escribo a esta hora, bueno, es porque el tiempo se agota y necesito una respuesta ahora. Nunca he sido bueno esperando, así que agradecería que ese enorme "SÍ", que sé que te mueres por darme, llegue de forma pronta. No te hagas de rogar, tú y yo sabemos que estás deseando ponerte esa corta falda que tienes (La que usaste para salir con el imbécil de Garamond), y dejarte el cabello suelto, para salir el sábado conmigo._

_Sirius "el nunca, nunca, pero es que jamás gordo" Black._

_Pd: uso la lechuza de Peter para enviarte esta carta, es algo torpe. Espero no haya habido complicaciones. Buenas noches, rubia loca._

Charlie soltó un bufido. ¿Tenía que usar la lechuza torpe? Maldito tarado. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Ese ojo se iba a poner en tinta, cómo mínimo. Genial, lo que necesitaba, verse cómo oso panda el sábado en Hogsmeade.

-Es de Black.- le dijo secamente a Lily, que la interrogaba con la mirada. La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- Quiere que salgamos el sábado.

-Pero, pero…- balbuceó Lily comenzando a enojarse.- ¡El plan acabó, Charlie! ¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer con ese "intento de ser humano"! ¿Qué mierda les pasa a ti y a Trinity?

-¿En qué me estás metiendo a mí ahora?- chilló la morena asomando la cabeza a través de los doseles de su cama.

-¡Ustedes están mal de la cabeza! Una semana es todo lo que necesitaron los merodeadores para tenerlas comiendo de su mano, es humillante de veras.- les encaró Lily con tono hiriente.

-Te recuerdo que a mi Black no me ha tocado ni un pelo.- le contestó Charlie, y añadió mordazmente.- ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo acerca de Potter?

-Eso no cuenta.- Contestó Lily rápidamente.- Estábamos en medio del plan. Además Trinity también se enrolló con Lupin.

-Y lo haría de nuevo.- le respondió Trinity ante la sorprendida mirada de Lily y Charlie.- ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque está buenísimo! ¿Y qué? ¿Y qué si Charlie quiere tontear un rato con Black? Hazte un favor, Lils, y ve a enrollarte con Potter un rato, a ver si se te quita lo histérica.

-Ni en un millón de años me enrollaría con ese saco de gérmenes.- Lily se cruzó de brazos y añadió con sarcasmo.- ¡Pobres amigas mías! Pero no se preocupen, cuando regresen con el corazón roto y un historial de enfermedades venéreas en el cuerpo, yo estaré aquí para consolarlas.

Dicho esto, Lily giró sobre los pies y corrió los doseles de su cama.

-¡Genial!- dijo Charlie con fingida alegría.- ¡Tenemos permiso de Lily para contagiarnos una enfermedad venérea! ¡Es fantástico!

Trinity se rió y luego agregó con despreocupación.

-Contéstale a Black. Solo ten cuidado, ¿Sí?

-Lo mismo digo, Triny. Ten cuidado.

Ambas desviaron la mirada con culpabilidad. El cuidado ya lo habían mandado al carajo hace rato.

* * *

Sirius ya estaba acostado cuando sintió el ulular de una lechuza. Saltó de la cama rápidamente, pero solo porque no quería que la lechuza despertara a los demás… sí, solo por eso.

Reconoció en la oscuridad a la lechuza de Mirage, le acarició la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que no parecía querer marcharse. Abrió la carta con prisa, como un niño en navidad. Convocó luz con la varita y se le extendió una sonrisa por la cara.

_Sirius "Anoréxico" Black:_

_Me cuesta bastante escribir, puesto que he quedado en calidad de tuerta por culpa de la lechuza asesina y kamikaze que me mandaste. Imagino que te estarás muriendo de risa en este momento, pero te aseguro que no es nada gracioso, el jodido ojo no me deja de doler._

_He decidido, por tanto, que tu castigo será asistir con una rubia desfigurada, medio ciega y con el ojo en tinta a Hogsmeade. Hablo de mí, claro, y te advierto que difícilmente podré verme muy guapa. Quizás hasta crean que te paseas con un mapache. Pero en fin, ese es tu problema._

_Espero que me compenses por este desatino. Buenas noches._

_Charlie "Oso Panda" Mirage._

Sirius estalló en una carcajada que reprimió de inmediato, para no despertar a los demás. Re-leyó la carta con rápidez y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se extienda por su cara. Primero, porque se imagina a Mirage con el ojo en tinta y segundo, porque, porque… no sabe por qué. Se asoma un rato a la ventana y deja que el aire le golpee el rostro. Piensa en Charlie. Le choca esa rubia.

Sirius está lleno de caretas, lleno de máscaras, de apariencias. Y cree que el resto del mundo también lo está. Cree incluso que la gente más buena y más sincera del mundo aparenta ser lo que no es, algunos lo hacen por rebeldía, como él. Otros lo hacen por protección, como Remus, por ejemplo.

Sirius ha crecido rodeado de máscaras y sabe perfectamente cómo identificarlas. Sabe cuando la gente miente y, sabe incluso, porqué mienten. Con Charlie no sabe nada, es como si ella no ocultara nada. Y le choca, porque las chicas que ha conocido usualmente ocultan todo lo que son, porque tienen en sus cabezas la ridícula idea de ser perfectas. Y resulta que ahora aparece esta rubia: despistada, que odia estudiar, algo torpe, con vocabulario de camionero y que parece no tener problemas con ninguna de esas cosas. Desconcertado. Charlie lo tiene totalmente desconcertado.

Aprovecha que la lechuza aún no se ha marchado, garabatea una nota.

_Tú solo ponte la falda que te dije y no tendrás que preocuparte. Ni siquiera me fijaré en tu ojo, porque no podré dejar de mirarte las piernas._

_Sirius._

_Pd: Solo bromeo. Incluso con un ojo en tinta seguirás siendo mi rubia favorita. Te lo prometo. Buenas noches, mapache._

Usualmente se hubiese tirado por la ventana antes de enviar una nota así. Se hubiese suicidado antes de enviar una cursilada de ese tipo. Pero antes de poder darle más vueltas al asunto, la enrolla y se la ata a la lechuza. La observa irse. Se siente estúpido, pero no puede dejar de sonreír.

Escucha rechinar la puerta, se voltea, es Remus. Le hace un gesto con la mano y Sirius se lleva un dedo a los labios, indicándole que los demás duermen. Remus asiente con la cabeza y se acerca.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo?- le pregunta el castaño en un susurro. Sirius no se sorprende, no es primera vez que Remus se lo pide, pero no es algo que ocurra muy a menudo.- Podríamos fumar uno antes de dormir.

-Claro, Moony.- Sirius sonríe. Son pocas las veces que su amigo busca compañía.- Los que quieras.

-¿Peter quedó muy afectado?- pregunta Remus en voz baja, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido en la tarde.

-¿Y eso que importa?- le contestó Sirius con un deje de molestia.-. No entiendo cómo, a pesar de todo, tienes cabeza para preocuparte por él. Deberías estar furioso, como mínimo.

-Peter no tuvo malas intenciones, Sirius.- le contestó Remus con tranquilidad, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo. Fuma con la misma cadencia con la que habla.- No puedo estar enojado con alguien que no actuó de mala fe.

-A veces no es necesario actuar de mala fe para herir a alguien.- le dijo Sirius. Era casi un mea culpa. Como si aún necesitara pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido el año pasado.

-Pues el día en que alguno de ustedes intente herirme a propósito, quizás me enoje. ¿Te parece?- le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.- Mientras tanto, aún tengo más para agradecer, que para quejarme.

-Eres demasiado conformista, Remus.- replicó Sirius, apagando el cigarrillo.- No es malo exigir un poco más de tus amigos.

-Y tú eres demasiado exigente, Sirius- le contestó Remus con el mismo tono.- Tampoco es malo conformarse con los amigos que tienes.

Sirius le miró y sonrió. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Generalmente solo abrazaba a Remus cuando se acercaba la luna llena. Era bueno hacerlo cuando no había otro motivo adicional que solo estar ahí, juntos. Solía hacerlo a menudo con James, pero con Remus, era distinto.

-¿Y bien, Moony?- empezó Sirius con tono gamberro.- ¿Qué te traes con la fiera de Xavier?

-Pues, nada.- le contesto Remus con una ceja alzada y expresión culpable. Luego preguntó con el mismo tono- ¿Y tú, Padfoot? ¿Qué te traes con la loca de Mirage?

-Pues, lo mismo que tú. Nada.- le contestó el moreno sonriendo.

Ambos se miraron y se destornillaron de risa.

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Ustedes serán unos vagos, pero yo soy un deportista de alto rendimiento y necesito dormir!

A James le cae una lluvia de zapatos, pergaminos y hasta calzoncillos sucios. Entonces debe levantarse y enfrentarse en una batalla campal a los dos canallas que interrumpieron su sueño de belleza.

* * *

Charlie se pasea el resto de la semana con unas gafas de sol enormes. Se sienta al final de las aulas y se cubre el ojo con el cabello como puede. Los rumores, por supuesto, no se hacen esperar y hablan de una poción para cambiar el color de ojos que no resultó del todo bien, otros decían que la rubia era tan torpe que había intentado realizar un hechizo y terminó metiéndose la varita en el ojo. Incluso algunos, más osados, hablaban de una pirueta sexual extrema que terminó con la rubia incrustándose una perilla de la cama en el ojo.

Charlie escuchó todos y cada uno de los chismes muerta de risa. Estaba acostumbrada a que las chicas siempre la envidiaran un poco y entendía que su odio se hubiese incrementado ahora que se había filtrado que tendría una cita con Sirius Black. Por eso, aprovecho la cena del día viernes, para plantearle un par de cosas al moreno.

-Hola distinguidos merodeadores.- Charlie interrumpió a los cuatro chicos mientras comían. Se sentó descaradamente entre Sirius y Remus y se quitó las gafas de sol, enseñando su ojo en tinta.

-¡Vaya, el famoso ojo de Mirage!- exclamó James mirándola sin disimulo alguno y acercándose a solo centímetros de su cara para verlo mejor.- Sí que se ve peor de lo que decían…

-Guardemos las distancias, Prongs, ¿Sí? Gracias.- Dijo Sirius apartándolo de la rubia. James se dejó caer en su asiento riendo. El moreno se dirigió a Charlie.- No le hagas caso al tarado de Jimmy, no tiene sentido de la estética. Yo creo que eres el mapache más adorable que he visto.

-Que encantador, Black. Pero no vengo a buscar consuelo, todo lo contrario.- Charlie toma el vaso de Sirius y se bebe descaradamente su jugo, lo vuelve a dejar sobre la mesa vacío.- ¡Vengo a recriminar tus fechorías!

-Mirage ¿Sabes que Sirius odia que beban de su vaso?- Le preguntó Peter a Charlie, con mala leche.- Tiene un sentido de la higiene bastante exigente.

-No me jodas, Pettigrew.- le espetó la rubia sin siquiera mirarlo.- Nadie que se haya tirado a medio Hogwarts podría tener un sentido de la higiene exigente.

Remus se ríe con ganas. Sirius hace rodar los ojos y pregunta:

-¿De qué fechorías hablas, Rubia?

-En primer lugar, me mandaste esa lechuza kamikaze que casi me deja tuerta.- le contestó Charlie con desdén.- Dime, ¿no pudiste buscar una vía de comunicación menos torpe y peligrosa?

-¡Hey, hey, para ahí, Mirage!- se metió Peter.- "Chispita Dorada" no es torpe, la torpe eres tú, que no supiste recibirla.

-¿Chispita Dorada?- Preguntó Charlie. Cuando comprendió que ese era el nombre de la lechuza de Peter, estalló en carcajadas. Añadió entre risas.- ¡Ahora entiendo porqué es tan tarada! ¡Con ese ridículo nombre debe haber desarrollado un trauma que no le permite desenvolverse de forma inteligente!

-Es una buena hipótesis, Mirage.- Admitió Remus, sirviéndose un café, para bajar la cena. James no podía parar de reír y hacía una parodia de Charlie chocando con Chispita Dorada y luego cubriéndose el ojo. Sirius le arrojó un trozo de pan duro para que se detuviera.

-¡Yo no le puse ese nombre!- se defendió Peter desesperado.- ¡Fue mi hermana de cinco años! ¡La llamó así una vez y nunca más respondió a ningún otro nombre!

-Escucha, ¿quieres ir a hablar afuera?- le preguntó Sirius a Charlie. El escándalo entre Peter que se justificaba y James que se quejaba porque el pan duro le había quebrado los lentes, no le dejaba escuchar nada.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del gran comedor, entre un festín de rumores y cuchicheos. Salieron a los jardines y se sentaron frente al lago.

-Y bien, Rubia. Ya te quejaste por la lechuza asesina.- comenzó Sirius- ¿Qué más sigue?

-Que tu club de fans se enteró de que saldré contigo mañana.- le contestó Charlie con desinterés.- Me han puesto verde todo el día, y eso no me molestaría tanto si no estuviese el hecho de que han saboteado mis deberes y mis hechizos. Eso sí que me enoja, porque ya me salen lo suficientemente mal por mí misma, no necesito ayuda para hacerlos aún más desastrosos, ¿sabes?

-Entiendo.- dijo el chico aguantándose la risa.- ¿Y qué podría hacer yo al respecto?

-¡Pues yo que sé! Dales su ración diaria de sexo casual, diles un par de cosas bonitas, toquetéalas un poco en el armario de las escobas ¡lo que sea!- le espetó Charlie.- ¡Pero haz que me dejen tranquila!

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Sobre qué me dejen tranquila? Pues claro, qué crees que…

-¡No eso!- le contestó Sirius enojado.- ¿Me estás mandando en serio a acostarme con esas chicas?

-Eh, no lo sé. Creo que sí.- vaciló Charlie sorprendida ante su reacción.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Sabes qué, Mirage?- le dijo Sirius molesto.- El problema no es lo que dices ¡Creo que el problema es lo que piensas! Te invité a salir, tendremos una cita mañana, no me parece correcto que me mandes a manosear a otras chicas.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué pretendes manosearme a mí, mañana? ¿Solo se lo haces a una por vez?- le contestó Charlie con indiferencia.- No te vengas a hacer el mojigato conmigo, Black. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? No, espera, no contestes. El asunto es que sé perfectamente a qué atenerme contigo. Soy la de turno, lo tengo claro, la pasaremos bien y ¡adiós! Ese el pensamiento, ¿no?

Sirius estaba boquiabierto, trataba de encontrar las palabras, pero no le salían. ¿Dónde quedaron las chicas que tenían ideas románticas y querían escuchar cursilerías? ¿De qué planeta salió esta rubia desquiciada?

-Tú… ¡Por Merlín, pero que mala imagen tienes de mí!- exclamó Sirius saliendo de su asombro.- Y, vale, reconozco que te he dado motivos para pensar así, pero…

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Charlie cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.- ¿Te choca que te diga la verdad tan de frente?

-Un poco…- reconoció Sirius.- Las chicas comúnmente no actúan así.

-Claro. Verás, Sirius, ¿puedo decirte Sirius, verdad?- el moreno asintió con la cabeza.- Constantemente hablas de sexo, lo que me hace creer que constantemente piensas en sexo. Y si me invitas a salir, dime, ¿Qué es lo que debería concluir?

-Pues…- Sirius hizo un además con la manos y añadió.- Hagamos un trato, Charlize…

-¡Charlie!- le corrigió rápidamente la rubia.

-Charlie…- repitió Sirius.- Merlín, me gusta ese apodo. Pero bueno, lo que te decía es que te propongo un acuerdo. No intentaré ligar contigo mañana, nada de manoseos, ni robo de besos ni tácticas de seducción obvias. ¿Te parece?

-¿Y qué si yo quería que me manosearas?

-¡Por Circe, que mujer tan complicada!- se exasperó Sirius.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- aceptó Charlie entre risas.- Nada de ligar mañana. Quizás sí en una próxima vez…

-No lo sé, rubia.- se hizo de rogar Sirius.- Puedo ser muy difícil cuando me lo propongo…

-Y yo puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo, Sirius.- dijo Charlie acercándose y quitándole una imaginaria pelusa del pecho.- Veremos si puedes cumplir ese trato. Ahora tengo que irme. ¡Tengo deberes que copiar! Por cierto ¿No quieres prestarme tus apuntes de Historia de la magia?

-Sabía que solo me querías por mi cerebro.- Se quejó Sirius con fingido pesar.- En fin, acompáñame a la torre a buscarlos.

Entraron al castillo riéndose de un chiste del moreno. Cuando doblaron a la derecha en el primer pasillo, se chocaron con Severus Snape. La bolsa que el Slytherin traía se cayó derramando su contenido, las tripas de rana y los sesos de ratón se desparramaron por el suelo.

-¡Ah, la clásica torpeza Gryffindor!- se quejó Snape con tono lúgubre. Y añadió mirando despreciativamente a Charlie- ¿Y cómo no? Si tenemos aquí a la máxima exponente de la estupidez humana…¿Qué es esto, Mirage? ¿Una convención de escorias?

-No lo creo, Snape.- le contestó Charlie con fingida simpatía.- Sí así fuese, tú estarías invitado.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué sorpresa! Una respuesta elocuente, Mirage.- reconoció Snape y añadió con desdén.- Me alegro de que tengas esa lengua mordaz para defenderte, ya que eres un asco con la varita…

-No necesita ser buena con la varita, Snape.- Se metió Sirius.- Y yo tampoco la necesito, me bastan las manos para partirte la cara…

-No es necesario, Sirius.- Dijo Charlie poniéndole la mano en el brazo.- Estoy segura de que este tipo sabe lo que le conviene y no seguirá molestándonos. Recoge lo que se te cayó mejor, Snape. ¡No sé que me da más asco, las tripas de rana o tu cara!

-Qué graciosa, Mirage.- le aplaudió sarcásticamente el Slytherin. – Con ese sentido del humor tan astuto, nadie se imaginaría que eres retardada.

-Vaya, ¡qué curioso!- dijo Charlie fingiendo sorpresa y tapándose la boca con las manos.- Lily suele decirme lo mismo…

Charlie hizo un desmesurado hincapié al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga. Snape le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y Sirius juraría que iba a sacar la varita para atacarla. Le llameaban los ojos y la boca tenía un rictus casi mortal. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y aferró su varita, para estar preparado, pero para su sorpresa, Snape no hizo nada. Solo sonrió con ironía.

-No hablo sobre sangres sucias, Mirage.- dijo con desdén.

-Sí, eso imaginé.- dijo Charlie y añadió con una encantadora sonrisa.- Buenas noches, Snape.

Dicho esto, la rubia cogió a Sirius del brazo y se lo llevó hasta el final del pasillo, rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?- preguntaba Sirius catatónico. Y añadió con sarcasmo- Se comportó casi civilizadamente, de veras, ¡estuve a punto de invitarlo a tomar té y galletas!

-Snape será Slytherin, estúpido, feo y con un cabello horrible.- admitió la rubia, y añadió con misterio.- Pero sabe lo que le conviene. Y no le conviene meterse conmigo. En fin, ¿qué planes tienes para mañana?

Sirius se aturdió ante el evidente cambio de tema, sin embargo, no hizo más preguntas. Al parecer Charlie y sus amigas tenían más secretos y misterios de los que él pensaba.

* * *

-¡Mirage, ahí estás! Llevamos horas buscándote, ¿Dónde mierda estabas? Ah, ya veo, no me respondas.- Lily se abalanzó sobre Charlie al verla entrar por el retrato, pero luego reparó en Sirius y rodó los ojos. Se volteó furiosa y se fue en busca de James que jugaba al ajedrez con Remus en un rincón de la sala común.- ¡Potter, maldita alimaña desgraciada! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que mi inocente amiga no estaba con la sabandija de tu amigo!

-Yo iré por los apuntes, ¿Sí?- le susurró Sirius a la rubia, pensando en que lo mejor era borrarse del mapa. Charlie asintió con la cabeza y el moreno subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

Al otro lado de la estancia, se desataba el huracán Evans y tenía un determinado objetivo a destruir: James Potter.

-¿Porqué no confesaste que tu amigo estaba intentando pervertir a Charlie?- le preguntaba la pelirroja enfurecida.- ¿Ves como no puedo confiar en ti? ¡Me dijiste que no estaban juntos!

-¡Jamás te dije eso, pelirroja demente! ¡Estás desvariando, como es común en ti!- le contestó James sin apartar los ojos del tablero.- Y no me interrumpas ahora que tengo una jugada maestra en mente y estoy a punto de destrozar a Remus…

-¡Me lo dijiste, maldito embustero!- le chilló Lily, cruzándose de brazos. Luego se fijo en el tablero, apartó a Remus de un manotazo en pleno jugada y movió el alfil hasta el extremo superior.- ¡Jaque mate, Potter! Esto solo me demuestra dos cosas: la primera es que eres un mentiroso y la segunda es que apestas en toda actividad que requiera usar el cerebro.

-Tienes toda la razón, pelirroja de mi alma. Soy mucho mejor en actividades que requieran usar otra cosa…

Charlie se acercó, tomó a Lily del brazo e intentó calmarla.

-Lily, me duele un poco el ojo. ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer las curaciones?- le preguntó en tono de niña desvalida y necesitada. Lily, por supuesto, en su obsesión por ayudar y controlar a todo el mundo, pica el anzuelo y se olvida inmediatamente de lo demás.

-Claro, Charlie, vamos, sube, ¡yo te ayudo!

Ambas desaparecen escaleras arriba. Trinity, que estaba tirada en el sillón mirando la partida de ajedrez suspira con resignación.

-¡Esa pobre Lily! Ser tan jodidamente servicial va a terminar por matarla.- analizó con tono serio. Luego se dirigió a Remus, que aún observaba el tablero de ajedrez, dándose golpecitos en la frente por no haber previsto la jugada de la pelirroja.- ¡Supéralo ya, quieres!

-¿Y a ti que bicho te picó?- le preguntó Remus mirándola sorprendido por su reacción violenta.- ¡Tienes que tratarte los problemas del control de ira!

-No puedo. Estoy muy enojada.

-¿Conmigo? ¡Pero que te hice ahora!

-¿Dije que contigo? ¡Deja de ser tan auto-referente!

-¿Saben qué? Ustedes son de la peor calaña.- les interrumpió James molesto y cruzándose de brazos. Trinity y Remus le miran con asombro.- ¡Sí, lo son! ¡No pongan esas caras! Mira que ponerse a discutir delante de mí, cuando yo no tengo a mi pelirroja esquizófrenica para discutir, me parece una falta a la etiqueta! ¡Así que adiós!

James se retira. Remus se deja caer en el sillón sujetándose la cabeza. Es demasiado, demasiado. El griterío ha elevado sus niveles del estrés al máximo, es que ¿cómo es posible armar tanto escándalo por algo tan carente de sentido? No puede seguir con esa manga de desquiciados, ¡le superan! Él creía que ya era suficiente con las demencias de Sirius y James, ¡pero no!, tenía que juntarse con tres mujeres que eran un insulto a la cordura. Y aún le queda el round tres. Mira a Trinity y ve su expresión molesta. Oh, Merlín, ten clemencia…

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunta con la poca paciencia que le queda.

-¡Me siento terriblemente rechazada! Black invita a salir a Charlie, Potter no deja de acosar a Lily, y liberan la tensión sexual discutiendo. ¿Y a mi qué? Tú con suerte me hablas de vez en cuando. ¿Es porque no soy rubia o pelirroja?- le pregunta Trinity con dramatismo. Remus se muerde la lengua para no estallar de risa.- Esto está comenzando a mermar mi auto-estima hasta el punto de pensar seriamente en enrollarme con Pettigrew…

Remus no puede más y suelta una carcajada.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Le pregunta. La morena asiente con la cabeza con fingida tristeza. Remus le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le dice en tono cómplice a solo unos centímetros de sus labios.- Yo puedo a ayudarte a dejar de sentirte rechazada…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?- le contestó la morena en un susurro, acortando aún más la distancia.

-Pues…- Remus se separó de golpe y se puso de pie cómo si tuviese una idea brillante.- ¡Te buscaré novio! Haré un casting masivo para escoger a los candidatos perfectos… ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que eres un imbécil, un tarado, que tu retardo mental es profundo y que si eres gay, me lo digas de una puta vez.- Le suelta Trinity furiosa y le pega un empujón. Se dirige con paso firme a las escaleras. El hecho de que el desgraciado se ría a quijada batiente no la hace sentir mejor. Le levanta el dedo del medio y le grita-¡Púdrete, desgraciado!

Sirius baja corriendo, alcanza a tropezar con Trinity en las escaleras, la sujeta por los hombros y trata de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Xavier, que bien que te encuentro!- Sirius toma aire y habla entrecortado.- Hazme un favor ¿Puedes pasarle esto a Charlie, por mi? Dile que son los apuntes que me pidió.

-¿Charlie? ¿Apuntes que te pidió?- preguntó la morena con incredulidad al ver que ya se tuteaban.- Por Merlín, que rápido avanzan ustedes dos. Yo le paso los apuntes, pero hazme tú un favor a mi también… ¡Asfixia con la almohada al malnacido de Lupin mientras duerme!

-Eh… ¡claro! Veré que puedo hacer.- Sirius puso cara de circunstancias y le palmeó ligeramente la espalda.- Ahora me voy a dormir, ¡mañana debo estar guapo! Lo que no es difícil, pero no hay que arriesgarse. ¿Te vienes, Rem?

-Adelántate, yo voy enseguida. Le daré las buenas noches a Xavier.- le contestó Remus con tono sugerente. Sirius emitió un silbido, hizo un gesto con la mano y se largó escaleras arriba bostezando.

Trinity rodó los ojos y miró cómo Remus se acercaba con media sonrisa. Llegó a su lado y se apoyó en la pared. Trinity contiene el aliento y ruega que la mente le funcione. Lanza el primer misil.

-¿Las buenas noches?- preguntó irónica.- ¿Y en qué consisten? Porque de ti, sinceramente, ya no sé que esperar.

-Ese es justamente el punto, Xavier.- le dijo Remus en voz baja, poniéndole el pelo detrás de la oreja. Trinity ruega que no se le noten las ganas locas que tiene de besarlo.- No esperemos nada el uno del otro, y quizás podamos pasarlo bien un rato. Lo siento pero, es todo lo que puede ofrecerte…

"Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte" repite Remus mentalmente. Quisiera que fuese más, quisiera que fuese todo. Quisiera lanzarse a la piscina de cabeza y que sea lo que tenga que ser, pero no puede. No puede permitirse esa irresponsabilidad. Ni siquiera debería estarle hablando, pero, carajo, también es humano. Mitad humano, pero es suficiente para ceder.

-¿Quién dijo que quisiera más que eso?- susurró Trinity contra sus labios.

-Bien dicho.- Es lo último que dice Remus antes de besarla.

Los apuntes de Sirius se desparraman por el suelo. Y ninguno se molesta en recogerlos. Trinity se aferra a su cuello con más fuerza de la que tiene. Remus se afirma en la pared, pero la sensación de caer por una precipicio se acrecenta a cada segundo. Muy arrebatado, muy bipolar, muy desquiciado. Muy Trinity. Muy Remus.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Con este capítulo ya entro en tierra derecha. Me costó bastante salirme del tema del plan y tomar nuevos rumbos, pero ya pude introducir un par de detalles que me permitirán retomar en los futuros capítulos. Así que este capítulo, ha sido principalmente, una transición para mi, para poder entrar al lado oscuro de la historia, cómo de a poco hemos visto el lado oscuro de los personajes. Nos queda mucho que ver, amigos, no pierdan la fe en mí

Por cierto, por fin, después de casi un mes, comienzo a estar más establecida, lo que me deja un poco más de tiempo para escribir, por lo que podré retomar mi ritmo de actualización de antes. Sé que he estado ingrata en este último tiempo, una semana entre capítulo y capítulo es demasiado. ¡Así que me pondré las pilas!

Miss Larien: ¡Genial que pudiste ponerte al día con los capítulos! Y es más genial aún que te guste la historia. Me alegra que te gusten sobre todo las mini-reseñas que doy acerca de los personajes, creo que son importantes para comprender algunas cosas sobre su complicada naturaleza. ¿Charlie y Sirius son los que más te gustan? Pues aquí has tenido una buena dosis de ellos. Un gran abrazo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo.

Mika Azu: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me honra que el capítulo te haya parecido excelente. Respecto a la amistad de los merodeadores, sip, es una gran amistad. Un saludote! :)

Nat B: ¿Te empeñas en hacerme llorar? Gracias por este genial review. ¿Uno de los mejores capítulos? Me alegra que te gustara, ya sabes que tu opinión es extremadamente importante para mi y que la valoro enormemente. Sé que te gusta cuando me meto un poco más en la vida personal de los personajes, pero desgraciadamente, no puedo tirar toda la carne a la parrilla aún ¿comprendes? Debo ir dosificando, por eso este capítulo ha sido más livianito y sin mayores complicaciones. Pero si me permites un adelanto (Y solo por ser tú) ¡Se viene un bombazo para quien menos lo espera!;) ¿Has recuperado la fe en James? Es un gran tipo, me alegra que vuelvas a quererlo :) Respecto a tu cumpleaños, sí, para esas alturas sin duda habré terminado. Pero siempre puedo hacerte un regalo especial de todas formas, algún drabble en tu nombre o quien sabe, quizás ya estemos en otro fic para esas alturas. Un abrazo grande, Nat!

Anna: So, me alegra que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que tu día especial haya estado genial. Es un gusto, un agrado y un jodido placer leerte, ¡como siempre! Ya sabes que te tengo un cariño especial, si tuvieras más cumpleaños, habrían más capítulos dedicados para ti xD ¡un abrazo enorme, nos estamos leyendo!

Buri: ¡Mil, mil gracias! Agradezco y valoro enormemente tu sinceridad. Me encanta ver que aún sigues leyéndome, te mando un gran abrazo! ¡Saludotes!

Florence15: En primer lugar, bienvenida. En segundo lugar, ¡qué lindo nombre tienes! Es como el nombre de mi querida Florence Welch, que siempre logra inspirarme para algún nuevo capítulo. En fin, soy un poco dispersa, el punto es que siempre me encanta encontrarme con gente nueva, sobre todo si me dejan un review tan genial como el tuyo. Mil gracias por todos esos halagos, espero que sigas disfrutando el fic y que no dudes en comentar todo lo que te guste o te gustaría leer. Por cierto, me gusta que me apoyes con la personalidad de Remus, ya era hora de tener uno que no pareciera nenita llorona. ¡Un gran abrazo, nos estamos leyendo!

RunaStorm: ¡Bienvenida! ¡Mil gracias por esa lluvia de flores! No sabes cómo lo valoro. Se vienen más conversaciones entre Sirius y Charlie, no te preocupes, y también sorpresas. ¡Sirius va a pagarlas todas con esta chica! Y descubrirá un par de cosas sobre sí mismo también. En fin, no te adelanto más. Espero seguir por el mismo camino y no decepcionarte en los próximos capítulos. Saludotes! Nos estamos leyendo!

AgusPotter: ¡Te has vuelto una presencia recurrente por aquí, ya te extrañaba! Adoro que hayas adorado el capítulo anterior. ¡Disfruta este! Todos se volvieron algo locos en este capítulo! Un gran abrazo, te leo pronto!

Little Indulgence: Amo tus reviews extra-largos. ¡Son el sueño de todo humilde escritor de fanfics! Creo que ese odio desmesurado a Peter podría generarte una ulcera, ten cuidado. Lo digo por experiencia propia xD Me alegra que tengas ese pensamiento sobre las chicas, eso es justamente lo que traté de transmitir, chicas normales, con síndrome pre-menstrual, días malos, días buenos, arrebatos por los cambios hormonales, en fin ¡chicas comunes y silvestres! Y con una amistad algo disfuncional, pero amistad al fin y al cabo. Por cierto, ¿de verdad te ocurrió eso viendo las reliquias de la muerte II? JAJAJA Por Merlín, ¡esa fue mi parte favorita! Me encanta que hayas pensado eso. En todo caso, aún te queda saber porqué Tonks apareció en el mapa… ¿Qué pasó con Trinity Xavier? Shan shan. Mil gracias por este hermoso review, tienes toda la razón del mundo, leer algo así es el mayor placer de mundo para un autor. Te mando un besote y un abrazo! Nos estamos leyendo!

Mac Snuffles: Mí muy querido Mac, ¡tú y tus reviews mágicos! Yo también extraño a ese James, me hacía reír mucho, pero debemos aceptar que el pobre madure, ¿No crees? Nah… podemos dejarlo vivir para siempre con su sueño frustrado de pertenecer a Broadway…xD Por cierto, también creo que a Remus le hubiese convenido una mujer como Trinity. Pero bueno, como comenté más arriba, tienes que descubrir aún que es lo que pasa con ella…Pasando a otro punto, (ya sabes que soy extremadamente dispersa, sé que me entiendes) morí con tu expresión "hijo de banshee"! xD creo que la incorporaré a mi vocabulario, no te preocupes, te daré el crédito por los derechos de autor, diré "es una frase MacSnuffleana original", en fin, Peter es un pequeño ser humano que en cosas pequeñas como las que hace deja entre ver su verdadera personalidad. Siento que los otros merodeadores hayan estado tan cegados por la amistad, aunque le doy algo de crédito al gordinflón, seguro era un excelente mentiroso. Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad y por siempre hacerme reír con tus comentarios, es una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo. ¡Un enorme abrazo! Pd: me encantó presenciar tu episodio de personalidad múltiple ¿Fundamos un club? xD Besos


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creo esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 12**

_Pero afortunadamente nos tenemos el uno al otro._

Charlie se despertó a las nueve y treinta de la mañana. Se quedó un rato enredada en las sábanas, hasta que lo recordó… ¡La cita con Sirius! Se puso de pie de un salto y se sintió un poco estúpida por sentir ese cosquilleo de nervios en el estómago. Se miró en el espejo y soltó un bufido de resignación, su ojo había adquirido un adorable tono violeta negruzco. Sería la envidia de cualquier oso panda, demonios. Se metió al baño y se dio una larga ducha.

Cuando salió, Lily ya estaba levantada acomodando algunas cosas en su baúl, le miró con indiferencia y siguió con su tarea.

-Buenos días a ti también, Lils.- le saludó Charlie ignorando su mal humor.

-¿Arreglándote para tu funeral? Digo, ¿Tu cita?- le preguntó la pelirroja con sarcasmo.

-Haré como que no escuché eso.- le contestó Charlie mirando hacia otro lado.

La rubia se vistió y se arregló. A las once y treinta estaba lista y tenía aún media hora de sobra. Trinity se dignó a abrir un ojo cuando Lily dejó caer, según ella por accidente, la tapa de su baúl, causando un estruendo.

-¡Ay pelirroja, vas a acabar matándome si sigues con la costumbre de despertarme así!- le gritó la morena tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Lily con un tono nada convincente. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a rondar alrededor de la cama de Trinity.- Anoche llegaste bastante tarde, ¿Tienes alguna explicación que dar?

-Eh, déjame pensarlo… - Trinity se sentó en la cama haciendo como que meditaba.- ¡No! No tengo ninguna maldita explicación que dar.

-¿Sabes qué?- le contestó la pelirroja con mala leche.- Al menos Charlie tiene la decencia de salir con Black antes de andarse enrollando con él…

-¡Oh, vaya! Eso quiere decir entonces que tú y yo somos unas indecentes por enrollarnos con Potter y Lupin, respectivamente, sin salir con ellos antes…

-¡Ay, son imposibles!- chilló Lily exasperada.- ¿Pero qué rayos pasó con ustedes? ¿En qué momento decidieron ponerse unas gafas color rosa y ver al mundo de ese color?

-Creo que el mismo momento en el que tú decidiste ponerte unas gafas muuuy negras.- dijo Charlie como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lily hizo un mohín con la boca y dejó caer los brazos, abatida. Miró el pisó y habló con la voz ronca, cómo si tuviese un nudo en el fondo de la garganta.

-Les van a romper el corazón.- murmuró despacio ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigas.- Tarde o temprano, de alguna u otra forma, eso sucederá. No sé porqué decidieron confiar en ellos, no sé que vieron o les dijeron, pero sí se esto: lo que haya sido, ya lo han hecho antes con otras. Ténganlo en mente. Que te diviertas en tu cita, Charlie.

Dicho esto, cogió el bolso que tenía sobre la cama y salió de la habitación. El silencio se apoderó del lugar una vez que Lily se había ido y sus palabras hacían eco en las paredes y en las cabezas de Charlie y Trinity. La rubia, pasado unos minutos, miró a su amiga y le preguntó:

-¿Confías en Lupin?

-No.- le contestó secamente Trinity y luego añadió con algo de culpa.- No confío en Lupin. Pero eso no quita que me guste.

Charlie se quedó callada. Miró su reloj de pulsera y anunció que tenía que irse. Trinity la abrazó a modo de despedida. _"Diviértete",_ le susurró al oído, _"Si nos van a romper el corazón, al menos hagamos que haya valido la pena". _Charlie soltó una carcajada y desapareció tras la puerta, guiñándole un ojo.

Trinity se quedó sola, parada frente a la puerta y sintiéndose inmensamente estúpida. Entonces decidió que tal vez, ella también debería seguir su propio consejo.

* * *

Cuando James Potter regresa de su práctica de día sábado, se siente genial. Sinceramente genial. El aire fresco, los rayos de sol aún cálidos de fin de verano y la escoba al hombro, son todo lo que necesita para sentirse feliz en ese momento. "O tal vez no" piensa, sonriendo maléficamente al ver una cabellera pelirroja ondearse detrás del Magnolio que está frente al lago. Reconocería ese pelo en cualquier sitio y decidiría ir a sentarse junto a él hasta en el fin del mundo, "¡Bendita decisión la de ducharse en los camerinos después del entrenamiento!", piensa con alegría. Y así, con el cabello aún húmedo y oliendo a fragancia de pino, decide acercarse a Lily Evans.

Cuando está solo a unos cuantos pasos, la escucha sonarse sonoramente la nariz.

-Buenos días, Evans. Que curiosa la vida al juntarnos justo en este sitio…- le dijo con tono alegre. Luego se dio cuenta de que sus ojos y su nariz estaban enrojecidos.- ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Te pasó algo?

Deja caer la escoba, el bolso, todo y se sienta a su lado antes de que ella pueda evitarlo. Lily desvía la mirada y maldice su suerte, porque no puede ser que de todas las personas que tenía que encontrarla llorando, justo ese tuviese que ser James Potter.

-Es solo una estúpida alergia estival.- contestó la pelirroja lacónicamente.- Puedes ir en paz, Potter.

-¿Pero por qué lloras?- le preguntó James cómo si no la hubiese escuchado.- ¿Es por mi culpa? Oh, Evans, si es por mi culpa te juro que no…

-¡Pero cuán ególatra puedes llegar a ser, Potter!- le contestó Lily exasperada y mirándolo por fin.- No estoy llorando por ti ni por algo que tú hayas hecho.

-Ah…- contestó el chico de forma poco elocuente. Estaba un poco nervioso, generalmente sabía cómo evitar los silencios incómodos, pero creía que ver a Lily llorando no era el momento más adecuado para hacer bromas. Y si no era con bromas, bueno, no sabía muy bien cómo subir el ánimo.- Y, si estás triste, ¿Porqué no estás con tus amigas? Bueno, sé que Mirage no está disponible, ¿pero qué hay de Xavier?

Lily suspiró cansada. Cansada de todo. Cansada de no poder ser un poco más como sus amigas, olvidar su odio hacia Potter y pasarla bien un rato.

-Trinity probablemente andará por ahí, haciendo el loco con Lupin.- le contestó Lily, intentando que el resentimiento no se le notara tanto.

-Ah bueno, pues, en ese caso…- comenzó James con una sonrisa del porte de América.- Si tus amigas están con mis amigos, quiere decir que ambos estamos solos, Evans.

-Brillante deducción, Potter.- murmuró la pelirroja sarcásticamente.

-Lo sé. Pero afortunadamente nos tenemos el uno al otro.- dijo James con alegría. Y añadió con picardía.- Que suerte, ¿No?

-Sí, definitivamente hoy ando de suerte.- Volvió a decir Lily irónica. Luego añadió en tono serio.- Verás Potter, no te ofendas pero, verdaderamente hoy no tengo ánimo para aguantar tus idioteces, así que, como no quiero ser tan injusta y descargar mi mala leche contigo, pasaré de ti, ¿te parece?

Lily se puso de pie y recogió su bolso, volvió a sonarse la nariz y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo. James recogió rápidamente sus cosas y la siguió.

-¿Sabes que me parece? Me parece que necesitas un helado. Uno doble. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Un helado?- repitió Lily aturdida.- ¿Por qué?

-Pues, no lo sé. Cuando mi mamá está triste, papá siempre la lleva a comprar helado.- Reconoció James con una pizca de vergüenza. Luego comenzó con su verborrea clásica.- Una vez, estaba tan triste porque se había muerto mi abuela, que se compró una caja de cinco litros. ¡Era enorme, y se la comió toda! Y de verás se sintió mejor cuando se la terminó, o tal vez la indigestión fue lo que le hizo olvidar la pena…

Lily reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- preguntó con curiosidad, olvidando por un segundo su mal humor.

-Porque quiero que vengas a comer un helado conmigo.- Dijo James deteniéndose y mirándola.- Solo será un helado, te lo prometo, y si quieres irte, lo aceptaré. Además, yo creo que…

-Solo tomaré el helado, ¿De acuerdo?- le interrumpió Lily.- Luego regresaré a Hogwarts.

-¿Y quién dijo que saldríamos de Hogwarts?- preguntó James.

-¿Cómo? Pero creí qué…

-Nos tomaremos el helado aquí en Hogwarts, Evans.- le explicó James sonriendo.- ¿De qué sabor te gusta?

Lily se sintió un poco aturdida. ¿Dónde rayos tomarían helado en Hogwarts? Vio que James aún la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando su respuesta.

-Eh, bueno…- comentó Lily saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- Me gusta de fresa y pistacho.

-¿Fresa y Pistacho?- repitió James, luego soltó una larga carcajada. Lily frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber dicho algo gracioso.- Lo siento, ¡es que es muy Evans!

Lily se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. A James se le fue apagando de a poco la risa, al ver su expresión.

-No… no te lo tomes a mal, Evans…- balbuceó el chico nervioso.- Es una tontería en realidad, es que la fresa y el pistacho son una rara combinación, cómo tu pelo con tus ojos… o cómo tú, en general.

-Potter…- Lily cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Luego los abrió y dijo con la mayor relajación que pudo- estás hablando estupideces y no entiendo nada…

-Sí, me lo imagino. Es que es algo estúpido en realidad.- le contestó James volviendo a reír.- ¿No has notado que los sabores de helado favoritos de la gente revelan algo acerca de sus personalidades? Sé que suena tonto, pero mira, por ejemplo, ¿Sabes cuál es el sabor favorito de Sirius?

-¿Porqué sabría esa tontería?

-Es el chocolate suizo.- le contestó James ignorando su mala leche.- Y mientras más amargo, más le gusta, ¿Lo ves? Amargo, es muy Sirius.

Lily levantó una ceja. La verdad es que sí, Sirius era un tipo bastante amargo después de todo. Y la teoría de James, por muy ridícula que fuese, le despertaba curiosidad.

-¿Qué hay de Lupin?- preguntó disimulando su interés.

-Remus a veces quiere de chocolate y otras veces prefiere de menta.- le contestó el moreno reprimiendo la risa.- Es extraño, ¡porque son dos sabores completamente opuestos! Es cambiante, lo cual, es muy Remus…

-Ok… ¿Qué hay de Pettigrew?- preguntó la pelirroja sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se fuese extendiendo de a poco por sus labios.

-Pff, Peter no tiene un sabor favorito. El siempre escoge lo mismo que yo. Lo cual, por cierto, es…

-Es muy Pettigrew.- Completó Lily sonriendo de lleno. James asintió con la cabeza soltando una carcajada. Lily agregó a modo de chiste- Vaya Potter, qué curioso descubrimiento, deberías patentarlo antes de que alguien más descubra que hay correlación entre el sabor de helado favorito y la personalidad…

-¿Lo ves? Nunca falla.- Asintió James orgulloso.- Prueba tú. ¿Cuál es el sabor favorito de Xavier?

-De limón.- contestó Lily, y añadió sorprendida.- Ácido. Muy Trinity.

James soltó una carcajada y preguntó:

-¿Qué hay de Mirage?

-¿Charlie?- se rió Lily.- ¡Charlie nunca sabe que escoger! Siempre termina diciendo: "¿Ay, cuál era el sabor que probé la vez pasada? Ese me gustaba", es muy gracioso.

-Indecisa y despistada.- concluyó James con una sonrisa.- Muy Mirage, ¿no crees?

Lily soltó una carcajada y de repente se dio cuenta de que habían recorrido casi medio castillo hablando acerca de sabores de helado. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan relajada junto a alguien, sin contar a sus amigas, por supuesto. Era bastante sorprendente y no del todo desagradable. Le asaltó una duda.

-¿Y el tuyo, Potter?- preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?

-Es bastante raro, y en general difícil de encontrar. Un gusto adquirido en realidad, a mi madre le gusta y creo que por eso me acabó gustando a mí también.- Explicó James con tranquilidad. James jamás podía dar una respuesta corta o monosílaba, siempre acababa hablando de más.- Me gusta el helado de miel.

-¿De miel? Jamás lo he comido.- declaró Lily sorprendida.- ¿Y cómo se relaciona eso contigo?

-Ah, vamos, pelirroja. Yo soy el gestor de la teoría, no puedo aplicarla sobre mí mismo.- Le contestó James, luego agregó sonriendo- Eso deben hacerlo los demás.

Lily asiente con la cabeza y, sin que pueda evitarlo, una idea se viene a su mente. Tiene sentido que a James Potter le guste el helado de miel. La miel es empalagosa, pero sobre todo, es dulce. Muy dulce. Muy Potter.

James se planta sin previo aviso frente a un cuadro de un frutero. Lily le mira sorprendida, y cuando ve que James comienza a hacerle cosquillas a la pera del frutero, cree que se ha vuelto completamente loco. Entonces, antes de pueda decir "Potter que mierda haces", el cuadro se abre y las imponentes cocinas de Hogwarts quedan al descubierto frente a ella.

-Por Merlín…- susurró Lily al echar un vistazo. Sabía que ese lugar existía, pero nunca había estado ahí. Tampoco se lo imaginaba así.

Cientos de elfos domésticos flotaban en el aire, cocinando, horneando, amasando, y millones de otras labores. El olor era distinto e igualmente esquicito en cada sector por el que pasaban. Finalmente James se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser el sector de Postres y Repostería.

-¡Hola Marlie!- Saludó James a una elfina doméstica azulada con enormes ojos celestes.- ¿Qué tal?

-¡Oh por Dios, señor Potter!- se exaltó la elfina casi al borde del soponcio.- ¡Si el señor llega sin aviso, Marlie no puede esperarlo con manjares y delicias! Oh, lo siento, señor, pero diga, ¡Diga, Diga lo que desea! ¡Marlie se lo consigue enseguida, señor!

-Tranquila, Marlie, no te preocupes.- Le dijo James haciendo ademanes con las manos para que se calmara.- Hoy vengo con alguien especial, no con los canallas de siempre. Esta es mi amiga Lily Evans, quiero que la conozcas por si alguna vez te necesita.

¿Alguien especial? ¿Mi amiga Lily Evans? Lily hace rodar los ojos y espera que solo lo diga en sentido figurado. Mira a la elfina con cariño, esta le hace reverencias y le mira con veneración.

-Oh, señorita, linda señorita, Marlie está feliz de conocerla…

-Gracias, Marlie. En realidad, el placer es todo mío.

-Oh, linda, linda señorita, ¡Y tan amable con Marlie!- dijo la elfina al borde de las lagrimas de emoción.- ¡Por favor, diga, diga lo que le place y Marlie se lo conseguirá!

-Nos apetecería helado, Marlie.- Le contó James, la elfina no dejaba de asentir con la cabeza.- De fresa y pistacho para la señorita.

-¿Y para el señor? – preguntó Marlie, llamando a otros elfos para que la ayudaran.

-Pues, si pudieras conseguirme helado de miel, yo tendría que besarte, Marlie.

La elfina se ruboriza y queda de un color azul intenso, comienza a rebuscar, revoloteando por toda la cocina, dejando caer cacerolas, sartenes y ollas a su paso.

* * *

Cuando Charlie baja las escaleras, Sirius ya está ahí. Lo divisa, antes que él a ella. Está sentado en un sillón, dándole la espalda. Se acerca y le toca un hombro.

-¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero es que…-Comienza Charlie, pero entonces Sirius se da vuelta y ella reprime una exclamación de sorpresa.- ¿Pero qué mierda te pasó en la cara?

Sirius le devuelve la mirada reprimiendo una sonrisa. Se ve guapo, como siempre, o tal vez más de lo normal, pero hay algo que no está bien. Su ojo derecho está en tinta. Igual que el de Charlie.

-¿Qué, esto?- dijo el moreno apuntándose el ojo ennegrecido.- Bueno creí que no sería justo verme extremadamente apolíneo cuando tú te empeñas en parecer un mapache. Así que decidí que saldríamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Charlie sonrió dulcemente poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-No lo hiciste por eso.- Dijo con tono afable, entendiendo la verdadera intención tras sus palabras.- Lo hiciste para que las chicas de tu fans club no se burlaran de mí…

-Te juro por mi santa y dulce madre, que no sé de que hablas…- Dijo Sirius sonriendo. Y luego añadió con fingida chulería- Esas cursilerías no van conmigo, yo soy un macho alfa, recio y maloso.

Charlie rodó los ojos por dos motivos. Primero, porque dudaba completamente que la madre de Sirius pudiese catalogarse cómo "Santa y dulce", y segundo, porque no entendía el motivo por el que Sirius se empeñaba en ocultar la mejor parte de sí mismo. La parte amable, la parte considerada, incluso la parte tierna… ¡Pero, no! Cada vez que alguna de esas cosas salía a luz, Sirius rápidamente las minimizaba al punto de hacerlas casi invisibles. Y eso le parecía una estupidez.

Sacó las gafas de sol de su bolso. Sirius le imitó y se puso unas tipo piloto. Salieron por el retrato y caminaron hacia la puerta del castillo.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Charlie cuando ya atravesaban los jardines rumbo a Hogsmeade.

-Bueno, primero iremos a almorzar. Tú puedes escoger dónde.- Dijo Sirius.- Luego, hay que ir por un té, mi ascendencia británica no me permitiría saltarnos el té…

-Ni siquiera te gusta el té.- le dijo Charlie con sorna.

-No, pero a ti te gusta. Siempre te tomas uno después de almorzar…- contestó Sirius como quién no quiere la cosa. Cuando vio la expresión burlona de Charlie, rápidamente añadió- ¡No pongas esa cara! ¡No es que me esté fijando siempre en ti! ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, si claro… te traigo loco, Black.- le contestó Charlie sacudiendo la melena y haciendo un ademán despreocupado.- Francamente no sé cómo vas a resistir la tentación de no besarme…

-¡Oh, rubia, yo me pregunto lo mismo! Debe ser porque con ese ojo en tinta te ves tan seductora que me dan ganas de lanzarme sobre ti ahora mismo.- Le dijo Sirius irónicamente.

-¡Oye! ¡No te pases! - se quejó Charlie ofendida.- Además, si me permites decirlo, ¡tu cita apesta! Es que… ¿Almorzar y luego tomar el té? ¡Quién rayos crees que soy! ¿Tu abuela?

-Claro que no…- Dijo Sirius rodando los ojos y luego añadió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- A mi abuela no le daría té, le daría cianuro.

A Charlie le dio un ataque de risa. Su risa es contagiosa y pronto terminan ambos partiéndose. Cuando se calma, Sirius le pregunta.

-Ya estamos por llegar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Charlie frunce el ceño mientras piensa. Llegan a la pequeña plaza de Hogsmeade y la rubia echa un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando algo que llame su atención. Lo consigue y una sonrisa se extiende por su cara.

-Ya sé, Black.- Le anuncia con expresión malévola y le señala un pequeño local que recita en letras brillantes: "La varita rota: Karaoke Restaurant" - ¿Qué tal eres para el Karaoke?

-¿Karaoke? ¿Es en serio?- le preguntó arqueando las cejas. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Rubia, soy el jodido maestro del karaoke!

Es mentira. Olvidaba mencionar que solo cantaba cuando estaba ebrio. Horriblemente ebrio. Decadentemente ebrio. Cosa que había ocurrido en una oportunidad, cuando se había escapado con James, Remus y Peter al pueblo en busca de juerga. Aunque, la verdad es que James le había ganado en aquel dúo vocal puesto que, aunque le cueste admitirlo, James canta mil veces mejor. En realidad, cualquiera canta mejor que él, porque si hay algo para lo que Sirius Black es totalmente desgraciado, es para el canto.

Charlie lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra hasta el pequeño local que se encuentra abarrotado de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Con la suerte de su lado, logran encontrar una mesa en una esquina. Se sientan sin quitarse las gafas de sol y rápidamente se les acerca una mesera, que no debe pasar de los 20 años.

-¡Que tal! ¡Bienvenidos a "La varita rota"!- Les dice la mesera en tono alegre y vibrante. Es alta y delgada, tiene chispeantes ojos verdes y el cabello amarrado en una alta coleta rubia. La joven repara en Sirius y le echa una descarada mirada. A continuación añade en tono coqueto- Mi nombre es Cindy y estoy a su completo servicio.

-Genial, Mandy, gracias.- Le contestó Charlie atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-Es Cindy.-le corrige la mesera con una sonrisa fingida.

-Claro, claro…-comenta desinteresadamente la rubia. Y añade quitándose las gafas de sol y dirigiéndose a Sirius- ¿Qué comeremos, cielito?

Sirius parpadea un par de veces antes de captar que Charlie le habla a él. Cindy, la mesera, mira el ojo de la rubia sin disimulo.

-Ah, pues lo que tú quieras, pastelito.- Le responde Sirius con fingida y empalagosa dulzura. La mesera está casi catatónica. El moreno se dirige a ella con una sonrisa demoledora y le sigue el juego a Charlie.- ¿Nos quieres traer el menú por favor, Pinky?

-Es Cindy, en realidad.- le corrigió la pobre chica con una risita avergonzada.- Claro, se los traigo enseguida.

Cindy se retira rumbo a la barra. Sirius se quita las gafas de sol, el maquillaje negro que había usado para simular el ojo en tinta estaba corrido y ya más bien parecía un parche de pirata. Charlie se rió y le limpió con una servilleta.

-Quítate eso.- Le dijo mientras le pasaba la servilleta por la cara.- Te ves ridículo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues imagina cómo te ves tú…- le contestó Sirius con sarcasmo. Luego le preguntó burlonamente- ¿A que vino tu performance, "Cielito"?

-¡Ay, es que odio a las chicas regaladas! Además vamos… ¡es la mesera!, se supone que debería ofrecer comida a los clientes, ¡no ofrecerse ella a los clientes!- se quejó la rubia con irritación.

-¿No estarás celosa, cierto?- le preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó Charlie. Su tono era de genuina incomprensión. Luego añadió con sinceridad.- No Sirius, no se trata de ti. ¡Lo que me molesta es el hecho de que una chica se empeñe en moverle el culo a un chico que está con otra! ¿Por qué las mujeres hacen eso? Robarle la cita o el novio a otra, no te hace más mujer ni nada por el estilo…

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, no porque estuviese de acuerdo, si no que porque no sabía que decir. Estaba más acostumbrado a las chicas que lo veían como a un trofeo. Que cuando conseguían una cita con él, se paseaban por todo Hogsmeade, exhibiéndole y vanagloriándose. Estaba más acostumbrado a las que consideraban que era un Honor salir con Sirius Black. La verdad es que eso a él no le molestaba y nunca se había detenido a pensar si era éticamente correcto o no, sin embargo, bueno… Charlie tenía un punto interesante.

-¡Aquí tienen los menús!- Dijo Cindy, entregándole a cada uno la lista de productos y sus precios.- Y si me permiten darles la recomendación del Chef, tenemos una carne a la cacerola estupenda. La cual pueden acompañar con papas fritas o ensalada, según corresponda.

Cindy le lanzó una mirada coqueta a Sirius cuando dijo "Papas fritas" y una malévola a Charlie al decir "ensalada". La rubia captó el mensaje implícito tras sus palabras, sin embargo, no se dio por aludida, cerró el menú de un golpe y le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-A mi tráeme la hamburguesa doble con queso, sin pepinillos, por favor. Un zumo de arándano, que no sea dietético, ¡Ah, sí! Y una porción extra de papas fritas ¿Sí? Gracias, Shirley.

-¡Suena genial! Quiero lo mismo, por favor.- Pidió Sirius.- Pero en vez de zumo, tráeme una cerveza de mantequilla. Muchas gracias, Ashley.

-Ok. Les traeré pronto sus pedidos.- Dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.- Y en caso de que deseen algo más, no duden en llamarme. Les reitero que mi nombre es Cindy.

La pobre mesera hizo un nada disimulado hincapié en su nombre y se retiró rápidamente, no sin antes echarle una mirada ofendida a Sirius. No alcanzaron a comentar nada, cuando se les acercó otra chica morena.

-¡Hola! Espero que lo estén pasando genial. Son alumnos de Hogwarts, me imagino, ¡hoy están todos aquí!- Dijo la morena enérgicamente. Era muy simpática.- Mi nombre es Terry, y estoy a cargo de la competencia de Karaoke ¿Alguno de ustedes desea participar? ¡Hay un premio para el ganador!

-¡Claro!- Dijo Charlie emocionada.- ¡Él se muere de ganas de competir! Anda, anótalo, su nombre es Sirius Black.

-¡Genial, Sirius!- exclamó Terry anotándolo en la lista que llevaba.- ¿Quieres alguna canción en especial o te da lo mismo?

-Eh, bueno, la verdad es que…- Sirius estaba a punto de negarse a participar y pedirle que borrara su nombre de la jodida lista, pero entonces, se fijó en Charlie. Tenía una mueca burlona y lo miraba con el desafío plasmado en sus ojos. Por Merlín, hasta con el ojo en tinta esa maldita rubia no perdía la oportunidad de joderlo. Sirius le devolvió la mirada y luego se dirigió a Terry.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ponme lo mejor que tengas! ¡Algo movido porque incluso voy a bailar! ¿Está permitido quitarse la ropa?

Charlie soltó una carcajada.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Esa es la actitud! Respecto a la ropa, bueno, el público es el jurado, nene, ¡Tú sabrás como te lo ganas!- Dijo Terry alzando el puño con entusiasmo.- Te guardaré la mejor canción. ¿De acuerdo? Vendré por ti cuando sea tu turno. ¡Disfruten la comida!

Dicho esto, la morena se marchó, danzando entre las mesas. Sirius la miró alejarse y se volteó a mirar a Charlie, quien aún se reía.

-Me voy a vengar, te lo juro, Mirage.- Le dijo con fingida amenaza.- ¡Eres un pésimo ser humano!

-¿De veras planeas quitarte la ropa?- le preguntó Charlie incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto! Y cuando todas las chicas del lugar estén vueltas locas por mi cuerpo, diré por el micrófono que tú eres mi cita.- le contestó Sirius con malicia.- Ellas serán las que se encargaran de matarte cuando la envidia corra por sus venas. Es lo que llaman "crímenes pasionales", ¿Has oído de ellos?

-Mmm, no, la verdad no sé nada sobre crímenes pasionales.- Admitió la rubia, y añadió con picardía.- Pero sé algunas cosas sobre otro tipo de actividades pasionales.

Sirius iba a contestarle que era totalmente inmune a sus descaradas insinuaciones sexuales, pero lamentablemente no pudo. Cindy llegó con sus órdenes.

-Gracias, Monty.- Le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, en cuanto la mesera le dejé su hamburguesa. Esta sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se largó.

-¿Haces a propósito eso de cambiarle el nombre?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad. Le causaba mucha risa, y hasta la había imitado, pero Charlie cruzaba el límite.

-¿Cambiarle el nombre a quién?

-¡Pues a Cindy, obviamente!

-¿Y quién rayos en Cindy?- preguntó la rubia aturdida, mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a su hamburguesa. Solo entonces, Sirius comprendió que Charlie Mirage era despistada con ganas.

-Charlie… Cindy es la mesera…- Le recordó el moreno con paciencia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Ay, es cierto! ¡Es que soy pésima con los nombres!- admitió Charlie soltando una risita avergonzada y ruborizándose un poco.

Sirius sonrió. Increíble. Esa chica era increíble. Y entonces se percató de que la rubia estaba a punto de terminar su hamburguesa, cuando él apenas la había probado. ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! ¡Era inaceptable que una linda y delicada rubia se comiera su hamburguesa doble antes que él! ¡Inaceptable!

* * *

Remus se estira sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Está prácticamente vacía, exceptuando por un par de alumnos de los cursos menores, obviamente todos los demás se encuentran en el pueblo aprovechando el día. Un pequeño chico de lentes se acerca a él, le conoce. Es de primer año de Gryffindor.

-Hola Terrence.- Le saluda con amabilidad.- ¿Qué tal este casi primer mes de clases?

-No lo sé, algo difícil supongo.- contestó el niño algo inhibido. Apretaba un libro contra el pecho y su nerviosismo era totalmente perceptible.- Remus… tú dijiste que acudiéramos a ti si necesitábamos algo, ¿cierto?

-Así es Terrence. Lo dije y lo mantengo.- Le contestó Remus apartando sus libros y pergaminos y dejando que el pequeño pusiera el suyo sobre la mesa.- ¿Tienes algún problema con un hechizo?

Trinity observaba la escena oculta detrás de uno de los libreros. Sonrió, ese era un Remus completamente distinto al que conocía. Uno que parecía más niño, más amable y más feliz, sobre todo. No había rastro de su sarcasmo, ni de su constante ceño fruncido… No cabía duda alguna, Remus Lupin había nacido para ser profesor. Miró cómo Remus le corregía la postura de la varita, la entonación del hechizo y entonces ¡Sorpresa! El libro que estaban encantado se achicó hasta quedar diminuto. Un simple hechizo de reducción significó una extrema victoria para el pequeño alumno de primero. Miró como el niño le daba las gracias y chocaba las palmas con Remus. Decidió acercarse cuando vio que éste pretendía volver a los deberes.

-Pocas veces he visto algo que valga la pena en esta biblioteca.- Anunció Trinity, sentándose junto a Remus, este se sobresaltó al escucharla.- Tu escena como profesor ha sido una de esas pocas cosas…

-Gracias, supongo.- le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.- No me creo profesor ni nada de eso, pero me gusta enseñar…

Dicho esto, volvió a fijar su atención al mapa de runas antiguas que completaba. Trinity soltó un bufido, ofendida.

-¿Tengo que estar en primer año y tener dudas acerca de materias básicas, para que me prestes un poco de atención?- preguntó con ironía. Remus levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, Xavier.- le dijo con sinceridad.- Es que me pillas en mal momento, tengo tantos deberes…

-¡Nadie en Hogwarts tiene tantos deberes, Lupin!- se quejó Trinity.- ¡Tu vives en la biblioteca y aún así siempre tienes tarea! ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Tomo créditos extra… eso automáticamente es más trabajo.- Intentó explicarse Remus.

-Yo también tomé créditos extra en algunas asignaturas y nunca tengo tanto trabajo como tú…

-Tú lo has dicho, tomaste créditos extra en algunas asignaturas. Yo tomé créditos extra en todas.- le contestó Remus con una sonrisa avergonzada. Trinity rodó los ojos.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy empollón por naturaleza…

Trinity se rió. Definitivamente lo era.

-Aceptarlo es el primer paso, para superarlo, Lupin.- Le dijo la morena con parsimonia.- Y yo vengo a proponerte el segundo paso…

-Ok, te escucho…

Trinity se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta.- sugirió con cautela. Luego añadió con rapidez.- No a Hogsmeade, porque nos quedaría muy lejos y ahí sí que perderías mucho tiempo de hacer los deberes, pero podría ser, no sé… ¿En los jardines?

Remus la mira fijamente. Está tan linda cómo siempre, pero esquiva un poco la mirada y el labio inferior le tiembla de forma casi imperceptible. Parece haber años luz entre la Trinity de la enfermería y la que está ahora frente a él, invitándolo a dar una vuelta.

Tiene dos opciones. Negarse con una buena excusa o asistir y aprovechar la oportunidad para conversar en serio con Trinity. Para decirle lo que piensa y explicarle porque actúa como actúa. O al menos explicarle una parte de ello.

-Me vendría bien tomar un poco de aire.- Dijo Remus sonriendo.- Dame un segundo para guardar todo esto y nos vamos…

Remus recoge sus cosas con agilidad. Cuando termina, ambos se dirigen a la salida. Es extraño caminar juntos por los pasillos, es la primera vez que lo hacen. Y como toda primera vez, es incómoda y algo difícil al principio. Trinity se siente muy idiota, porque pensó cientos de temas para hablar con Remus en caso de que este accediera a su propuesta, sin embargo, ahora ninguno le parece adecuado o suficientemente interesante. De todas formas lo intenta.

-Hablaba en serio en la biblioteca.- Comenzó torpemente. Luego se aclaró la garganta y continuó.- Creo que serías un profesor increíble…

Remus se ríe. Trinity se relaja.

-Debo confesarte que… me encantaría ser profesor.- Le dijo casi en un murmullo. Trinity debe acercarse un poco más para escucharle.- A veces hasta deliro con la idea de que cientos de niñitos me llamen "Profesor Lupin". Es un lindo sueño.

-¿Y qué te detiene?- preguntó Trinity con curiosidad.- Digo, ¿porqué hablas cómo si no pudieses cumplirlo?

Remus se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio. Trinity soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Primera puerta cerrada de Lupin: Su futuro.

-Ok, entiendo, no quieres hablar de eso. Está bien, no hay problema.- le dice con una sonrisa.

-Háblame de ti.- Le dijo Remus recuperando la sonrisa y mirándola.- Siempre quieres saber de mí. Ya es hora de saber algo tuyo.

-Ok…- dijo Trinity pensando su respuesta.- Quiero ser Inefable. Cómo mi abuelo.

Remus soltó un silbido de admiración.

-¿Cómo puedes desear ser Inefable si ni siquiera sabes qué rayos hacen?- preguntó contrariado.

-A veces me pregunto lo mismo- admitió Trinity con una punzada de vergüenza.- Es algo inexplicable, no sé en qué consiste y no lo sabré hasta que sea una de ellos. Pero aún así siento que es lo mío, ¿Sabes? No tiene mucho sentido pero… supongo que lo llevo en la sangre.

-Seguro es así.- Corroboró Remus con seguridad.- Nadie puede ser Inefable si es que no tiene un antepasado que lo haya sido.

Trinity asintió con la cabeza. El legado del Departamento de Misterios se pasaba de generación en generación. A ella le llegó una notificación cuando cursaba segundo año y le adjuntaron la lista de requerimientos académico. Era exigente, pero ella, hasta el momento, había cumplido con todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Es bastante perturbador, ¿sabes? Recibí mi carta cuando tenía doce años y desde entonces he tenido que tener un historial académico intachable.- Le explicó Trinity. Y añadió con temor- Si obtengo los EXTASIS que me exigen, tendré que dar un examen en el Departamento de Misterios. Tiene una tasa de reprobación altísima…

-¿Qué pasa si lo repruebas?

-Pues… Bueno. Si lo repruebo, me aplicarán un hechizo desmemorizador y me harán olvidar todo lo que sé sobre ellos.- le explicó la morena con nerviosismo.- Será cómo si nunca lo hubiese vivido y tendré que buscar otro camino.

-Estoy seguro de que aprobarás.- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa confiada. De verdad lo creía.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Por mí y también por la reputación de mi abuelo.

Salieron a los jardines. Trinity inhaló el aire fresco y se sintió ligeramente más aliviada. Se recostó en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un gran Sauce. Cerró los ojos y sintió que Remus dejaba caer su bolso y se recostaba a su lado. Volteó el rostro y se encontró a un palmo de distancia del de Remus.

Sintió que no debería estar ahí y, al mismo tiempo, que ese era el lugar indicado. Sintió que no estaba haciendo lo correcto y, al mismo tiempo, que no existía algo más que pudiese valer tanto la pena. Sintió que él tenía cicatrices más profundas que las que marcaban su cuerpo, cicatrices internas, y que ella podía curarlas todas.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- le preguntó en un susurro.- Siento como si lleváramos tanto tiempo así…

-¿Así cómo?- le preguntó Remus, volteándose totalmente y quedando frente a ella. No se molestó en alejarse.

-Así.- repitió ella.- Así de cerca.

Remus sonrió. Trinity no se refería a la distancia física que guardaban en ese momento, y lo sabe. Es algo más profundo, más íntimo. Un mensaje implícito tras las palabras, que no puede ignorar, por mucho que lo intente.

Había sido un largo tira y afloja. Estaba cansado de aflojar.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Remus lentamente.- Justamente quería hablar de eso contigo.

Trinity se acomodó y lo miró fijamente. Remus tragó saliva.

-De veras creo que eres una chica genial, Trinity.- La morena contuvo el aliento. Era la primera vez que Remus la llamaba por su nombre. Sonaba bien en sus labios.- Tal vez demasiado genial.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- le preguntó aún conteniendo la respiración.

-Qué…- Remus no sabía cómo continuar. No quería herirla, de veras. Pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que marcarle el límite.- Tenemos química, Trinity, eso es obvio. Hay mucha piel.

"Demasiada piel", pensó Trinity. Pero puede haber más.

-Y puedo consentir que eso continúe así.- Siguió Remus con lentitud.- Pero no puedo ofrecerte más que eso…Yo no quiero seguir siendo el malo en esto, Trinity. No quiero, y tampoco creo que pueda seguirme resistiendo.

-Entonces no lo hagas…- susurró ella.

-No me mires así. Te juro que si pudiera…-Remus se queda en silencio. Busca las palabras. No las encuentra. No cree que existan.- Si tan solo pudiera, te juro, te juro por Merlín que todo sería distinto.

La morena no sabe que decir. Segunda puerta cerrada de Lupin: el corazón.

-¿Qué te han hecho en la vida, Remus?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Remus la mira. "Si supieras lo que me ha hecho la vida", piensa. Apoya su frente en la de ella y deja que sus labios le encuentren, ahí, bajo el almendro, una tarde de agonizante verano, con la brisa en la cara y su olor envolviéndole. Ahí, Remus le besa con todo lo que tiene, con su frustración, con su rabia, con su dolor. Y con otras cosas que desconoce, con otras con las que nunca ha besado. Es distinto, no es como siempre, no es con pasión, no es con control, es él. Es Remus. Es el humano que quiere intentarlo y no el Lobo que quiere impedirlo.

-No puedes apartarme, Remus.- Le dice Trinity a dos centímetros de sus labios.- No puedes apartarme, porque no quieres hacerlo.

-No quiero hacerlo.- Reconoce Remus.- Y tú abusas de eso.

Trinity se ríe. Remus sonríe. "Solo por esta tarde", se dice. Solo por esta tarde. Deja que Trinity se acomode en su hombro, siente que encaja perfectamente. Siente que valió la pena pasar todas las desgracias del mundo con tal de estar ahí, en ese momento, con el largo cabello castaño rozándole la cara, con su aroma intoxicándole, y con sus ojos sonriendo. "Solo por esta tarde", se repite. "Y quizás por todas las que le sigan".

Hablan banalidades. Tonterías. Remus le confiesa que, en realidad, es la primera vez que se da la licencia de pasar una tarde de sábado junto a una chica.

-¿Lo hiciste también con otras chicas?- le pregunta Trinity, levantando la cabeza de su hombro y mirándole.- ¿Lo de alejarlas?

-Sí.- le contestó Remus lacónicamente, mirando hacia otro lado. Luego la miró y añadió entre risas.- Pero nunca me había tocado una que fuese tan insistente…

-Me tomaré eso como un halago.- le dijo Trinity reprimiendo una sonrisa. Luego agregó con expresión pícara.- Entonces es cierto lo que se murmura en el baño de chicas… que Remus Lupin jamás duerme con la misma chica dos veces. ¿Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa?

-Que, para empezar, jamás he dormido con una chica.- Le contestó Remus, Trinity abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- Es cierto, si tuve sexo con unas cuantas, pero nunca dormí con ninguna.

"Tener sexo". Remus no dice "tirar", no dice "follar", no dice "joder", dice "Tener sexo". A Trinity le molesta. Preferiría que usara cualquier otra expresión, pero no "Tener sexo", porque es demasiado explícita, demasiado directa, no deja lugar a la imaginación, no permite sembrar la duda. Y desgraciadamente, le hace imaginárselo. Imaginar a Remus teniendo sexo con otras, es algo que puede despertar sus instintos más homicidas. Pero no es que esté celosa. Para nada.

-De acuerdo, Señor Remus "Gramáticamente correcto" Lupin…- le contesta Trinity sarcásticamente.- Es más que obvio que lo que quise decir es que jamás "tienes sexo" dos veces con la misma chica.

-Eso también es cierto. – corrobora Remus.- Pero, vamos, no es porque me crea una leyenda sexual, ni nada. Es porque… bueno, si las cosas ocurren solo una vez, es más fácil olvidarlas. El sexo, a mi juicio, siempre implica cierto grado de compromiso, y si tienes sexo dos veces con la misma chica, es más fácil que luego haya una tercera, y una cuarta y, en fin, terminas enrollado en una relación que no querías, solo por no haber sido capaz de controlarte. Vi como eso le ocurría cientos de veces a James y Sirius, y por eso, preferí nunca arriesgarme a que me sucediera a mí...

-Vaya, que frialdad para contemplar el asunto.- Se asombró Trinity.- Tiene sentido en todo caso, pero… ¡Nadie puede ser tan jodidamente controlado! Yo, desde luego, no podría…

Remus traga saliva. Hablar de sexo con Trinity es fácil, siempre y cuando no llegue al punto en que aparece en su mente la pregunta "¿Tú has tenido sexo con otros?". Pero es demasiado tarde, ya está ahí, con enormes letras brillantes y con luces de neón. Imposible ignorarlo.

-Lo que por cierto… me lleva a recordar otro punto del que quería hablarte.- La voz de Trinity lo saca de sus pensamiento y, ¡Gracias a Merlín!, cambió de tema. Trinity toma aire y pregunta.- ¿Cómo debo comportarme mañana contigo? No es que te esté presionando ni nada, te lo juro, pero es que… ya nos hemos enrollado otras dos veces y ¡siempre me das esquinazo al día siguiente! Ya no sé cómo abordarte…

Remus asintió con la cabeza. Exhaló un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Trinity, yo jamás me enrollo dos veces con la misma chica.- le dijo con voz seria. Trinity bajó la mirada intuyendo el rechazo.- Contigo ya van tres… ¿Qué te dice eso?

La morena levantó la mirada. Remus le sonrió de medio lado.

-Solo te pido…- le dijo Remus en voz baja.- Que vayamos lento. ¿Está bien?

Trinity sonrió ampliamente.

-Remus, yo jamás he ido lento en la vida.- le dijo acercándose y lanzándose sobre él.- ¿Porqué lo haría contigo, ahora?

Y Remus, recostado en el pasto, con una morena acosadora sobre él, besándole el cuello disimuladamente, no es capaz de elaborar una respuesta elocuente.

* * *

Lily le golpea en el hombro, mientras con la otra mano intenta sujetar el helado y además cubrirse la boca. Suelta largas carcajadas ahogadas y lo golpea para que deje de hacerla reír. James no da más de felicidad y cree que soportaría todos los golpes del mundo por poder ver un poco más seguido a la pelirroja en ese estado.

-Creí que nada en el mundo podría hacerme reí más que verte besando a Marlie.- Le dijo Lily entre risas.- Claramente me equivoqué…

-¡Y eso que aún no termino de contarte que pasó! El asunto es que Sirius terminó por lanzarse desnudo al lago a las cinco de la mañana. McGonagall le descubrió y era muy gracioso verla regañándolo mientras se cubría los ojos.- James le terminaba de contar a Lily una de sus tantas anécdotas favoritas.- Ese día aprendimos que era mejor no meterse con Remus, porque el cabrón se hace el inocente, pero tarde o temprano te las cobra. Y con ese cerebro que tiene, no creerías la de cosas retorcidas que puede idear…

Lily suelta un último suspiro antes de dejar de reír. Inhala aire para tranquilizarse y se come el helado rápidamente antes de que se le siga chorreando por las mangas. Está sorprendida, porque lo ha pasado bien, después de todo. Pero prefiere no pensar en eso.

-Remus siempre ha sido el que más me simpatizaba de ustedes.- le confesó Lily. James la escuchó con atención.- Pero desde que Trinity comenzó a frecuentarlo… no sé. No me da buena espina.

-Remus no es malo, Evans. Te puedo asegurar que es una de las mejores personas en el mundo.- Le explicó James, juntando las manos y mirando al lago. Lily le observaba fijamente.- Es solo que ha sufrido mucho, tiene una historia complicada. A veces la gente que sufre, ve las cosas que forma diferente…Yo creo que tendrías que estar en sus zapatos para juzgarlo.

Lily parpadeó sorprendida. Un comentario maduro y sensato por parte de James Potter es el clímax del asombro.

-Tienes razón.- admitió ella, terminándose el helado.- Eres un buen amigo, Potter. Pudiste quedarte callado o encontrarme la razón solo para caerme en gracia y sin embargo, me enfrentaste y defendiste a tu amigo. Es difícil encontrar amistades así de buenas.

-Sí… no lo sé. Es que, para mí no existen amistades buenas o malas, Evans.- Le explicó James, mirándola por sobre su hombro.- El tema no es si un amigo es bueno o es malo, el tema es si alguien es verdaderamente tu amigo o no. Yo, afortunadamente, puedo decir que tengo tres amigos, no necesito ponerles adjetivos, eso está demás, son mis amigos y punto.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Me gusta tu perspectiva acerca de la amistad.- Le dijo. James le sonríe de vuelta. Lily baja la mirada y agrega en voz baja- Yo, últimamente, no he sido una amiga…

-¿De qué hablas? Eso no puede ser cierto, Evans. Tú eres genial con Mirage y Xavier.

-No soy tan genial.- Lily siente que los ojos se le hacen agua y que la voz le sale más aguda de lo normal.- Hoy no las traté bien, ni tampoco ayer… es solo que, no quiero que nada malo les pase, pero… Creo que habrás notado que a veces no sé cómo decir las cosas…

-¡Pero Evans, esa es justamente la esencia de un amigo!- le dijo James con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado y le acarició ligeramente el brazo. Comenzó un típico monólogo "Made in James Potter", con sus dramatismos y exageraciones, pero no por eso, carente de sentido. Para sorpresa de Lily. - ¡Los amigos son como las madres! No te rías, es en serio. Piénsalo, las madres siempre saben lo que es correcto, quieren protegernos a toda costa, y a veces lo hacen a través de gritos, castigos, chantajes, vociferadores, lágrimas de cocodrilo… ¡Recurren a todas esas artimañas! ¿Pero por qué lo hacen? Porque saben que es la única forma en que las escucharemos y en la que, tal vez, hagamos algo de caso. Un amigo hace lo mismo… no te dice lo que quieres oír, pero sí lo que necesitas escuchar. Es la idea, ¿No crees?

Lily asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mirada. James la miraba intensamente.

-Tengo… es decir, ya tengo que irme.- Balbuceó Lily con rapidez. Y añade con una sonrisa.- Ya me terminé el helado. Así que nuestra tregua llega a su fin.

-Está bien, lo acepto.- Dijo James apartando la mirada y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- Fue bueno mientras duró, Evans.

-Sí… no estuvo mal, en realidad.- Admitió Lily poniéndose de pie y colgándose el bolso.

-Quizás…- comenzó James, llevándose la mano al cabello.- Quizás, si no tienes nada que hacer y tienes ganas, podríamos…

-No lo digas, Potter.- Le paró Lily, alzando una mano.- No intentes siempre adelantarte a los hechos. Hoy las cosas se dieron casualmente y, estuvo bien, después de todo. Ya veremos si ocurre nuevamente.

James no puede dejar de sonreír. No es un "Sí". Pero tampoco es un "No". Y eso ya es un gran comienzo. Una pequeña señal de esperanza. Una ligera luz al final del túnel. Una llama en la oscuridad, y en fin, James podría encontrar cientos de adjetivos más para calificar ese glorioso minuto en que Lily Evans abre un mundo de posibilidades ante él.

-Claro, claro, entiendo. Genial.- dice James intentando aparentar calma.- Que las cosas se den casualmente… eso suena bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la torre?

Lily niega con la cabeza.

-No, por esta vez. Pero gracias.- le contesta Lily con una sonrisa.- Y gracias por todo, en realidad. Por el helado, la compañía… en fin, todo.

Dicho esto, Lily se gira y su pelo se agita mientras regresa al castillo. James la mira, hasta que la pelirroja se vuelve pequeña en el horizonte, y ya la pierde de vista definitivamente. Se deja caer de espaldas en el pasto, con los brazos abiertos, y más feliz de lo que se ha sentido nunca. Sí, definitivamente valió esperar seis años, para vivir ese instante glorioso, mágico, sublime…James se pone de pie, y celebra tal hazaña como corresponde. Alzando los puños al cielo y haciendo un exagerado baile de la victoria.

* * *

-Y entonces, ¡él desgraciado me mando una carta en cuanto se enteró que yo saldría contigo! Es que el muy idiota siempre pensó que le ponía los cuernos contigo, ni idea porqué.- Charlie le contaba a Sirius una jocosa historia acerca de su ex – novio.

-¿Y qué te decía en la carta?- preguntó Sirius bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Millones de cosas! ¡Puras estupideces!- chilló Charlie enojada.- Que era una cualquiera, y cosas por el estilo. Típico escándalo de un pobre tipo despechado.

-Sin duda. Yo sí que sé de escándalos despechados.- admitió Sirius alzando las manos. Luego le saltó la curiosidad.- ¿Y porqué terminaste con él?

-Él termino conmigo.- le corrigió Charlie con desenfado. Y luego agregó sin un ápice de vergüenza.- Terminamos porque no quise acostarme con él.

A Sirius le cae bomba esa información. Primero, porque ese ridículo ex – novio sin duda que acaba de entrar en su lista negra. Segundo, porque una pequeña, minúscula, microscópica probabilidad acaba de aparecer en su mente… ¿Podría ser que…?

-¿No querías acostarte con él…?- preguntó Sirius sabiendo que iba a sonar tremendamente indiscreto, ¡pero al demonio! Necesitaba saber.- ¿O en realidad tú nunca…?

Charlie lo mira con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Sabe perfectamente lo que él quiere preguntar, y la muy desgraciada espera a que él formule la pregunta, sabiendo lo difícil que es. Es una rubia diabólica, sin duda. Lo intenta de nuevo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…- Se aclara la garganta y decide preguntarlo directamente.- ¿Tú eres virgen?

-¿Tanto dilema para preguntar eso? Me decepcionas, Sirius.- le contestó Charlie sonriendo con ironía.- Sin embargo, no me molesta contestarte. Sí, soy virgen.

Sirius se atraganta con la cerveza de mantequilla. ¡Por el puto y jodido Merlín! Charlize Mirage, esa rubia increíble, sexy, divertida, loca… ¿Mencionó increíble? ¡Virgen!

-Sirius, hola. Siento interrumpirlos pero, ¡ya es tu turno!-Terry, la chica del karaoke, se acercó a la mesa corriendo y lo tomó del brazo para apurarle.- ¡Tienes que ir junto al escenario ahora! Apenas ese chico termine, te toca a ti.

-Sí, sí claro.- Dijo Sirius saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirándola.- Iré en seguida.

-Genial. Por cierto, te escogí la canción del momento, se llama "Soy sexy".- Le dijo nuevamente Terry, quien miró a Charlie con una sonrisa culpable.- Y que me disculpe tu novia, de verdad, nada personal cariño, ¡pero creo que el titulo es tremendamente adecuado!

-No te preocupes, Cherry, no soy su novia. – le aclaró Charlie con desenvoltura.- Y a juzgar por lo que acabo de decir, jamás llegaré a serlo.

-Oh… lo siento. Y, por cierto, mi nombre es Terry.- le corrigió la chica con una sonrisa avergonzada.- ¡Ya debo irme! ¡Sirius, debes estar junto al escenario en menos de un minuto!

Sirius miró a Charlie y esta le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Tanto te decepciona que sea virgen?

-No… no, Charlie, qué ridículo. ¿Eso por qué habría de importarme?- le preguntó Sirius fingiendo una risa relajada.- Ya tengo que ir allá. Te veo al rato…

Sirius se giró y caminó a paso rápido entre las mesas. Por Circe, ¿En qué mierda se había metido? En primer lugar ¿Qué rayos hacía dirigiéndose a un escenario a cantar una estúpida canción que ni siquiera conocía? Y en segundo lugar, ¿Dónde habían quedado sus jodidos principios de Casanova profesional? No podía seguir viendo a Charlie con los mismos ojos, era como si la rubia le hubiese confesado que en realidad tenía once años en vez de diecisiete o que en realidad era un hombre travestido… ¡Así de delicado era el asunto!

Llega al borde del escenario, arriba hay un ridículo tipo finalizando una balada rosa que hace que el público femenino suspire y le aplauda con ganas. Ve que Terry se sube al escenario y toma el micrófono.

-¡Sí, muchas gracias, Ryan! ¡Eso fue genial y el público femenino presente parece creer lo mismo!- le felicito Terry, el aludido saludó al público y bajó del improvisado escenario.- Y ahora tenemos al último participante de la noche, es alto, es moreno, y me dijo tras bambalinas que estaba dispuesto hasta a quitarse la ropa con tal de ganar, chicas, denle una calurosa bienvenida a… ¡Sirius Black!

El estruendo no se hizo esperar, todas las chicas presentes estallaron en aplausos y gritos descontrolados, incluso algunas salieron corriendo del local y volvieron acompañadas de más chicas dispuestas a no perderse por nada del mundo la performance de Sirius.

-Eh, bueno…- comenzó Sirius intentado aplacar los chillidos de emoción. Sintió como el orgullo se le inflaba hasta la luna.- La verdad es que no conozco la canción que me asignaron pero eso no tiene relevancia, porque cuando me quite la camisa, ni siquiera les importará que rayos estoy cantando.

Nuevos chillidos y gritos ensordecedores se alzaron en el local. Era tan pequeño, que incluso algunas chicas que no cabían, se asomaban por las ventanas para verle. Comienza la música, es movida, básica y pegajosa. La letra de la canción va apareciendo junto a Sirius conformada por una especie de humo espeso y morado, es rápida y no tiene sentido alguno.

Sirius no da pie con bola a la letra. No le achunta al tono ni siquiera una vez, pero, al parecer, Terry tenía razón y la canción era bastante popular, puesto que las chicas del local la cantan a todo pulmón y le iban guiando un poco. Llega el segundo coro, y Sirius, ya más familiarizado, logra cantarlo, para fervor del público femenino.

-¡Porque soy sexy, sexy, sexy!- canta coreado por las chicas presentes.- ¡Y mi varita mágica las tiene a todas locas! ¡Sexy, sexy, sexy! ¡No necesito… una poción de amor! ¡Uuuho!

¡Pero qué canción más estúpida, por Merlín! Desgraciadamente es tan pegajosa, que no puede odiarla del todo, sin duda, debe contener magia negra. Una chica le grita que se quite la camisa. El ambiente es ensordecedor, hace calor, y siente el ligero efecto de las cervezas de mantequilla que se tomó, las chicas no dejan de gritar y Sirius decide darles lo que piden. Se quita la camisa, la hace girar mientras se contornea y se la lanza a Charlie, que afortunadamente la atrapa. La canción llega a su fin.

-¡Vaya, por Merlín! ¡Este chico sí que supo subirle la temperatura al ambiente!- reconoció Terry, cuando le arrebató el micrófono.- ¿Qué dice el público? ¿Es necesario que haga subir a los demás participantes o tenemos claro al ganador?

-¡Sirius Black! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Sirius Black!- chillaron a coro todas las chicas del local.

-Bien, la cosa parece estar más que clara, tenemos un ganador.- admitió Terry con emoción.- ¡Sirius Black!

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Charlie y Sirius logran recién salir del local. Las chicas hicieron fila para felicitarle y hasta la dueña del local le pidió que viniese más seguido, que tenía la entrada liberada y el consumo gratis con tal de que volviese a hacer estallar su negocio. Cuando por fin logran salir, Charlie lanza un suspiro de alivio.

-Vaya… creo que si eres el jodido maestro del karaoke, después de todo.- admitió con una sonrisa. Estaba algo nerviosa, aunque no lo demostraba. No habían podido volver a hablar desde que Sirius tuvo que subir al escenario.- ¿Y cuál era el premio?

-Una cena gratis para la próxima salida al pueblo.- le contestó Sirius lacónicamente.- No está mal, después de todo.

Silencio. Incómodo y molesto silencio. Charlie se exasperó y lo rompió antes de que él pudiera preverlo.

-A ver, Sirius. Claramente desde lo último que conversamos allá adentro, algo cambió.- le dijo la rubia plantándose delante de él, con los brazos cruzados.- Dime, ¿Te pasa algo?

Sí. No. No lo sabe. No puede pensar con claridad. Solo sabe que tiene a una rubia preciosa, con el pelo despeinado y un ojo en tinta, frente a él. Solo sabe que es graciosa, virgen, inteligente, virgen, honesta, virgen, abierta de mente, virgen y algo despistada, pero hasta eso le queda bien.

Solo sabe que es distinta y que eso no tiene porque ser algo malo. Que lo diferente, quizás, por esta vez, pueda ser genial.

-Sí, en realidad, sí me pasa algo.- admitió Sirius tomándola por las mejillas. Charlie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- Me pasa que no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice ayer.

Y así, con ojo en tinta y todo, Sirius le entierra las manos en el corto cabello, y la besa. Charlie se toma un segundo para reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace, sus brazos se aferran a su cuello y salta un poco para enredarle las piernas en la cintura.

Sirius Black ha besado a decenas de chicas. Cientos de chicas. Pero ninguna jamás le había besado a él. Ninguna le había metido la lengua en la garganta ni le había doblegado. En ningún sentido. Hasta ahora.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Por la ingratitud que he demostrado, hoy les traigo un pequeño regalo. Un bonus track de 22 páginas de Word y 9.446 palabras, sin contar el disclaimer y mis respuestas a sus comentarios ¡Espero, con esto, limpiar mi nombre! Por cierto, tomé la decisión de hacer este capítulo extra-largo para abarcar todas las citas de los protagonistas y, así, el próximo capítulo, retomar cosas nuevas. Espero nadie tenga complicaciones con leer un poco más de lo común xD

¡Y cómo siempre, mis agradecimientos a todos ustedes, bellas creaturas, que se dan el trabajo de leerme y comentarme! Por cierto, ¿Están conscientes de que pronto llegaré a los 100 reviews? ¡Podría moriiiir! :D

Saratudela24: Y yo te tengo que confesar que estoy completamente enganchada a los reviews! xD Me alegro mucho de que te guste, y sí, he creado un Remus distinto, porque siempre ha sido mi favorito, y, muy egoístamente, siempre ha sido el Remus que he querido ver me alegra demasiado que a ti también te guste. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado este bonus! Un gran abrazo!

Miss Larien: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Es cierto, debo admitir que en general siempre habrá menos de Lily y James, que de los demás. Pero no es nada personal, es solo que me cuesta muchísimo escribir sobre ellos, siento que son dos personajes a los que no se puede llegar y juntar de forma tan simple, les restaría algo de magia. De todas formas, estoy trabajando en ello, y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado Un abrazo!

Buri: Me gusta el análisis que haces de las parejas Con respecto a Lily y James, te repito lo que ya he mencionado a otras personas. ¡Me cuesta demasiado escribir sobre ellos! Yo creo que el problema de Lily no es enamorarse de James, ¡el verdadero problema es aceptarlo! Sirius y Charlie se ven superficialmente como los más fáciles de juntar, puesto que no tienen problemas en admitir que hay atracción y pasarlo bien, pero los problemas vendrás cuando los sentimientos entren en juego. ¡Ya veremos si Sirius puede romper todos sus principios de soltero! En cuanto a Remus y Trinity, has dado en el clavo. "Tortuosa" es justamente la palabra para definir su relación. Mil gracias por tu comentario, siempre es agradable saber que el fic te gusta un gran abrazo, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap y que la magia haya continuado!

AgusPotter: ¡Me encanta que disfrutes el fic y que te rías con él! Tu petición ya la cumplí y te comenté todo en el review que te dejé. Sin embargo, ¡por Merlín! Que honor que mi opinión te interese y que me consideres una "escritora". Yo soy solo una pobre aficionada, pero si mi trabajo te gusta, es motivo suficiente para continuarlo Un gran abrazo, sigue disfrutando la historia

Nat. B: A mí también me gusta adentrarme en las historias personales de los personajes. Siempre es un desafío y siempre logro aprender cosas nuevas de ellos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el "drabble" de Peter, tenía ciertas dudas al respecto.

Sí, como te habrás dado cuenta, soy extremadamente parcial en lo que a Remus se refiere, y por tanto, también a Trinity. Reconozco que he puesto más esfuerzo en esa pareja, en primer lugar, porque es mi favorita. Y en segundo lugar, porque he leído tantos, pero tantos fics en los que no se le hace justicia a Remus y en los que todo se muestra tan simple, que esta es mi pequeña venganza.

Despreocúpate por Sirius, puedo adelantarte que pasará mucho trabajo, pero no tanto por Charlie, más bien por lo que le costará lidiar con sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Todo será nuevo para Sirius y habrá demasiadas "primeras veces" para él… En todos los sentidos ;) Sin embargo, prometo pensar en ti cada vez que lo haga sufrir y minimizaré su dolor, ¡Promesa! ¿Me he excedido en mi respuesta? Pues bien, siguiendo tu lógica, si el capítulo es largo, y tu review también lo es, es justo que mi respuesta para ti también lo sea

¡Por último, quiero que sepas, que esta actualización larga y rápida, va exclusivamente para ti! Un gran abrazo, Nat.

Anita: Es bueno volver a saber de ti me alegra que te guste. Gracias por comentar el sucedo del intento de asesinato de tu hermano hacia ti. Me hizo reír. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Saludotes!

RunaStorm: A mí me encanta que ustedes se den el trabajo de comentarme, sobre todo cuando lo hacen con reviews largos y detallados Por eso, lo mínimo es que yo también me dé el trabajo de responderle a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Es una de mis partes favoritas de actualizar

Entiendo lo de la palabra "borde", me sucede exactamente lo mismo, tampoco se usa en mi país, pero la he leído tantas veces que ya siento que es mía. De hecho, en este fic uso muchísimas expresiones que no se usan en mi patria, pero que ya he leído tanto, que no sabría decirlo de otra forma Tienes razón, Lily es borde con James. Muy borde. Excesivamente. Pero es porque lamentablemente James es su piedra de tope, si está enojada con las chicas, la paga James, si está enojada porque le fue mal en un examen, la paga James, si está con el síndrome premenstrual, ¡la paga James! Y James, por cierto, es masoquista por naturaleza, le divierte pelear con la pelirroja, porque el pobre prefiere eso a nada. Espero que en este capítulo Lily haya sido más de tu agrado. La pobre chica cambiará, ya lo verás, pero su naturaleza orgullosa y controladora hará que le cueste mucho.

Me agrada que te guste Charlie, le traerá algunos dolores de cabeza a Sirius, pero sin duda, que es la chica para él. En cuanto a Trinity y Remus, como le explicaba a alguien más arriba, creo que es necesario transmitir todas las preocupaciones de Remus, sus miedos y sus inseguridades y dejar en evidencia que para él no puede ser tan fácil entablar relaciones amorosas. Pero no te preocupes, no será capaz de resistirse por mucho tiempo ;) Ya veremos que decisiones toma. Tiene algunas verdades que confesar a Trinity, esperemos que lo haga.

Me encanta que te guste la historia y que te des el trabajo de contarme detalladamente las cosas que más te agradan y las que no lo hacen tanto. Es de gran ayuda para continuar el fic

Por último, no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte, eso me haría inmensamente desgraciada, así que procuraré seguir hasta el fin, aunque te adelanto desde ya…Si llegas hasta el final de este fic… vas a sufrir de todas formas. No habrá un final feliz para algunos personajes

¡Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Mil gracias por tu comentario Runa, siempre es genial leerte. Un gran abrazo.

Mac Snuffles: No soy nada imparcial cuando se trata de Peter, tú debiste verme mientras escribía ese Drabble, créeme, tu imagen sobre mí cambiaría bastante. ¿De veras la historia está tan inserta en tu imaginación? Wow, eso sí que me hace sentir genial xD

¡Me alegra que te guste Charlie! En realidad, es el personaje al que menos le tenía fe, cuando comencé a escribir el fic, y es increíble como se ha transformado en el personaje favorito de varios lectores.

También Germán me hace reír. Tiene guiones mejores que otros, ¡pero algunos son sencillamente geniales! ¿Has visto el del fierro golpeador de parejas felices? ¡Por Merlín, con ese casi muero!

¡Mil gracias por tu comentario, siempre consigues hacerme reír! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, un gran abrazo

Little Indulgence: Exactamente, comprendes el concepto acerca de esa pareja. Definitivamente es difícil para Remus, pero bueno, afortunadamente Trinity ha sabido manejar la situación, ¿No crees? Bueno… a veces.

¿Te ha gustado el episodio del ojo? Sí tienes razón, esos dos son los únicos que pegan y juntan, pero no sé si por mucho tiempo. Sirius tendrá que derribar demasiados esquemas si quiere que la rubia no lo mande de paseo… no sé si podrá hacerlo… ¿Tú qué crees?

Tienes razón, están todos locos. Podrían conseguir descuento de grupo al internarse en alguna clínica psiquiátrica…

Si quieres saber qué pasó con Trinity, tendrás que llegar al final de la historia. Pero te lo advierto, ten una caja de pañuelitos a tu lado.

No te preocupes, nunca te pasas con los reviews, no podrías pasarte ni aunque me escribiera mil millones de palabras Un gran abrazo, espero que te guste este nuevo cap!

Nairam: Bienvenida al fic. Me alegra recibir gente nueva y saber que te gusta. Disfruta el nuevo cap, espero verte más seguido Saludos!

¡Y creo que ya les hice leer suficiente, así que me largo! A escribir, desde luego. Saludos a todos!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creó esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

_"Madurar" encabeza la lista de todo lo que siempre he dicho que nunca haré. Está junto a "Enamorarse"._

Llega noviembre de forma casi imperceptible, el primer periodo de evaluaciones para los alumnos de séptimo año se acerca y tiene a todos con los nervios de punta. Bueno a unos más que a otros.

Remus dedica prácticamente las tardes enteras a estudiar. Tiene horarios controlados y completamente esquematizados en los cuales se programa para prestarle la debida atención a todas las materias que cursa. En esas largas y tediosas horas que dedica a estudiar, generalmente coincide con Lily, quien a su vez, estudia con el mismo ahínco que él. En los últimos días, la pelirroja, de forma gradual, ha comenzado a acercarse a él hasta llegar al punto en que se sientan en la misma mesa, se interrogan el uno al otro y se ríen de los mismos chistes empollones. De más está mencionar que aquello no les gusta nada a James y Trinity.

James está cenando solo. Terminó la práctica de Quidditch antes de lo previsto y le duele cada jodido músculo de su cuerpo. Se acerca el enfrentamiento contra Ravenclaw y lleva reventando al equipo desde hace dos semanas para conseguir la victoria. Desgraciadamente, no tiene cabeza para pensar en otra cosa. Divisa a Sirius entrando al comedor, le hace señas para que se siente a su lado, pero no viene solo. Mirage revolotea a su lado, como es costumbre desde hace un par de semanas. James reprime una sonrisa, le gusta que Sirius esté así con una chica, no sabe precisamente cómo llamarle puesto que el moreno no permite que nadie le hable del tema, pero él le conoce y no necesita información para saber lo que pasa por su cabeza.

-Hola Potter.- le saluda Charlie con amabilidad.- ¿Por qué tan solo?

-Porque me has robado a mi mejor amigo, Rubia.- Le contesto James con fingida mala leche.- Él era mío completamente hasta que tú decidiste secuestrarle. Ahora comprendo que nunca fui suficiente para él, de seguro ha de ser porque no soy rubio ni tengo dos metros de piernas…

-¡Hey, para ahí!- se metió Sirius- Las piernas de esta Rubia no son asunto tuyo…

-Sirius tiene razón.- admitió Charlie sirviéndose puré. Y luego añadió.- Mis piernas no son solo asunto tuyo Potter, son asunto de toda la escuela. ¿Para algo las muestro, no?

James soltó una carcajada y miró con una mueca burlona cómo Sirius escupía el jugo y le decía a la rubia que tenía que comportarse como una mujer decente. Charlie le respondía que él jamás se había involucrado con mujeres decentes, y que por eso creía que esa era la manera en que debía comportarse. La pelea hubiese continuado si no fuera porque Trinity se sentó en medio de ellos descaradamente.

-Potter, pásame el budín de chocolate.- Pidió la morena secamente.

-¡Hola a ti también!- Le contestó James sarcásticamente. Y añadió con un deje de preocupación- No deberías comerte el postre antes de la cena, Xavier…

-Es un poco tarde para esa advertencia.- Dijo Trinity con malas pulgas, tomando por sí misma el budín.- Llevo casi un mes comiéndome el postre sin que haya cena.

Sirius soltó un silbido de admiración y Charlie se río. Todos sabían que la morena se refería a su tormentosa relación con Remus.

-Ya que lo mencionas…- comentó James como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Tienes alguna idea si tu postre sigue en la biblioteca con mi pelirroja infame?

-Sip.- contestó Trinity que comenzó a comerse el budín directamente desde la fuente y sin molestarse en servirse.- Desde las putas dos de la tarde.

-¿En serio?- se admiró Charlie.- ¿Cinco horas en la biblioteca? ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

-Cinco horas en la biblioteca.- Corroboró Trinity, que ya iba por la mitad del budín.- Y eso no es todo, los muy empollones se dan el tiempo de divertirse, se cuentan estúpidos chistes nerds y luego se parten de la risa…Hoy tuve la desgracia de escuchar uno mientras estudiaba con ellos y tuve que retirarme porque la vergüenza ajena no me dejó vivir…

-Bien dicho, Xavier.- Le apoyó Sirius palmeándole la espalda- Y en cuanto a Remus, no te preocupes, es normal que le ponga más atención a los libros que a las mujeres.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Dijo Remus, que acaba de llegar acompañado de Lily. Y luego se dirigió a Trinity y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.- ¡Hola, tú!

Trinity le hizo un ademán con la mano y siguió comiendo el budín como sí nada.

-¡Hola, pelirroja inteligente y estudiosa! ¡Por fin te veo!- Dijo James apartándose para hacerle espacio a su lado.- Me ha contado un pajarillo qué prefieres la compañía de mi traidor amigo Remus para pasar tus tardes en la biblioteca, en vez de la mía. La buena noticia es que estoy dispuesto a perdonarte siempre y cuando hayas pensado en mí por lo menos cincuenta veces…

-De hecho, Potter, para tu felicidad, sí pensé en ti…- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa encantadora, y luego agregó volviendo a ponerse seria.- Pero no cincuenta veces y tampoco por intención propia. Mc Gonagall quiere vernos después de la cena, lo cual me ha tenido profundamente intrigada toda la tarde…

-¿Quizás quiera decirnos que hacemos una linda pareja?- sugirió James con inocencia.

-No lo creo, Potter. Puesto que, en primer lugar, no somos pareja y en segundo lugar, tú no eres lindo.- le contestó la pelirroja reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Pff… estás en tu etapa de negación, pelirroja loca, nada más.- le contestó James desinteresadamente.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Lily y James se retiraron velozmente rumbo al despacho de Mc Gonagall.

-Oye, Triny… ¿No quieres ayudarme con Historia de la Magia?- preguntó Charlie a su amiga.- Es que te juro, con tanta revolución de Gnomos ya no me acuerdo ni de cómo me llamo…

-De acuerdo, pero tengo los apuntes en la habitación.- Le contestó Trinity poniéndose de pie.- ¿Estudiamos allá?

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. Trinity hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, Remus frunció el ceño ante su frialdad. Sirius se quejó en voz alta:

-¿No te despedirás de mi, rubia? ¿No hay beso de las buenas noches?

-Soy un espíritu libre, Sirius. Además, te recuerdo que en más de una ocasión yo también me he quedado sin beso de buenas noches…

Dicho esto, ambas desaparecieron rumbo a las puertas del gran comedor.

-¿Te das cuenta como me usa esa mujer? ¡Estoy a completa merced de sus hormonas, demonios!- se quejó Sirius mirando a Remus, este se encogió de hombros.- Por cierto, no seré un maestro en cuanto al sentimentalismo femenino pero… ¿no te parece un poco cruel pasar las tardes estudiando y divirtiéndote con Evans, mientras Xavier mendiga tu atención?

Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esperaba un comentario de ese tipo de cualquiera, ¡de cualquiera, menos de Sirius!

-Vamos, Padfoot. Tú sabes que es complicado.- le contestó Remus en voz baja.- No puedo darme el lujo de sostener una linda y tierna relación como la que tienes tú con Mirage.

-¡Retira eso, maldito!- rugió Sirius amenazándolo con el dedo.- Yo no sostengo una linda y tierna relación con nadie. De hecho…

Sirius se quedó callado. Remus entornó los ojos.

-¿De hecho qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-No iba a decir nada…

-¡No mientas, Black!- le espetó Remus con una sonrisa.- Vamos, dímelo. Te prometo que no me voy a reír.

-Sí te reirás…

-No lo haré.- Le reiteró Remus con una mano en el pecho y otra en el aire.- Y además te juro que no haré chistes tontos…

-¿Lo juras solemnemente?

-Solemnemente.

-¿Lo juras por Xavier?

-¡No metas a Trinity en eso!- le advirtió Remus frunciendo el ceño.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡ay, pero que carácter!- se quejó Sirius rodando los ojos. Luego adoptó una expresión culpable y habló en voz muy baja.- Besé a Charlie en nuestra cita a Hogsmeade…

Remus rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-¿Y tanto escándalo solo para decirme eso?- le espetó Remus decepcionado.- ¡Qué tontería!

-¡No es solo eso!-le contestó Sirius enojado. Tomó aire y habló nuevamente en susurros.- Besé a Charlie esa vez que salimos, hace casi un mes. Pero no hemos vuelto a besarnos desde entonces…

Remus abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Ni siquiera un besito?

-Nada.- repitió Sirius comenzando a exasperarse.

-Pero, pero…- balbuceó Remus confundido. Luego añadió acusadoramente.- ¡Entonces te has estado enrollando con otras chicas!

-No, eso tampoco…-le contestó Sirius adquiriendo un leve, un casi imperceptible rubor.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Por Merlín, eso un jodido record para ti!

-Baja la maldita voz, ¿quieres?- le pidió Sirius mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie les oyera.

-De acuerdo, Señor Sirius "no me he comido nada en un mes" Black.- bromeó Remus soltando una carcajada. Sirius lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y el chico reculó en seguida.- Lo siento, fue un chiste tonto. Y… ¿Porqué no…ya sabes… Porque no llegan a eso? ¿Ella no quiere?

-Ya lo creo que ella quiere. Por Merlín, a veces es verdaderamente difícil no lanzarme sobre ella…

-¿Entonces qué mierda te detie…- comenzó a decir Remus, entonces comprendió y abrió enormemente los ojos.- ¡Tú eres el que no quiere!

-Te dije que bajaras la voz, desgraciado…- Dijo Sirius tapándole la boca.- Es cierto, yo no quiero enrollarme con ella…

-¿Pero cómo? es decir, qué rayos…- balbuceó Remus

-¡No quiero enrollarme con ella porque es virgen! ¿Entiendes?- le interrumpió Sirius soltándole la verdad una vez. Remus abrió la boca- Y no quiero enrollarme con ella porque, vamos Remus tú me conoces…la cagaré. De una u otra forma lo haré, y no quiero cagarla con Charlie, porque… es una buena chica ¿comprendes?

-¿Me estás tratando de decir que llevas un mes resistiéndote a caer en la tentación con una chica guapísima que te tira los tejos de forma descarada y evidente, solo porque es virgen y no quieres lastimarla?-le preguntó Remus de corrida y sin poder creerlo.

-Eh… sí. – titubeó Sirius. Y añadió.- Básicamente, eso es lo que te estoy tratando de decir…

-Sirius Black…- dijo Remus con parsimonia y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- Es oficial. A todos tenía que pasarnos algún día.

Remus hizo un ridículo canto góspel que entonaba: "Aleluya".

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sirius asustado.

-Madurar, amigo mío. Madurar.

-Eso es una soberana estupidez. Tanto estudiar te fundió el cerebro.- Le espetó Sirius, mientras Remus se partía de risa.- "Madurar" encabeza la lista de todo lo que siempre he dicho que nunca haré. Está junto a "Enamorarse". Así que, Remus "Me burlo de ti porque no te has comido nada en un mes pero soy demasiado cobarde como para acercarme a la sensual Xavier" Lupin, retráctate

-Te diré que haré, Black…-Remus se pone de pie lentamente.- no voy a retractar mis palabras pero…- Se cuelga al bolso ante la atenta mirada de Sirius.- ¡Correré en este preciso momento a buscar a los chicos para contarles tu nueva y miserable experiencia, a ver qué piensan!

Remus sale disparado riéndose. Sirius se para de un salto y sale detrás de él gritándole insultos y maldiciones.

* * *

-¡Oh, Señorita Evans, Señor Potter!- exclamó la profesora Mc Gonagall poniéndose de pie en cuanto los aludidos entraron a su despacho.- ¡Creí que ya no vendrían!

-Sentimos la tardanza profesora.- Se disculpó James con una sonrisa inocente.

-No, no, por favor. Es culpa mía, por el horario en que les cité.-Dijo la profesora, volviendo a tomar asiento e invitándolos a que ellos también lo hicieran.- Siento haber tenido que interrumpir su cena, pero ustedes comprenderán que mis horarios libres son extremadamente reducidos…

-Descuide, profesora. Alcanzamos a cenar.- le tranquilizó Lily con una sonrisa.- Y bueno. Usted dirá que necesita de nosotros.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza, abrió uno de los cajones que se ubicaban a su derecha y extrajo dos cajitas aterciopeladas de color rojo.

-Es para mí un gran orgullo poder anunciarles, que debido a su intachable historial académico y la representatividad que ambos implican en la casa Gryffindor, han sido seleccionados cómo los premios anuales de este año.

-¿Qué?- exclamó James mirando la cajita cómo si contuviera veneno. Y luego añadió ante la sorprendida mirada de Mc Gonagall.- Profesora, tiene que haber un error, usted… usted tiene que reconsiderarlo, de veras, beba un té de manzanilla y… y piénselo nuevamente, ¿sí? Yo… yo creo, sinceramente, que no soy su mejor opción.

James bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, ante la sorprendida mirada de Lily y de la profesora.

-Señor Potter. Ser premio anual de la casa Gryffindor es un honor inmensurable. Y por lo tanto, le aseguro que escoger a quienes lo merecen, es un asunto que me tomo con la debida seriedad.- Le contestó la profesora seriamente.- Es cierto que usted no ha tenido un historial conductual tan impecable como el de la señorita Evans, pero también es cierto, que no carece de aptitudes.

-Profesora, yo de veras agradezco este… eh, honor, como usted le llama.- dijo James soltando una risita nerviosa. Lily frunció el ceño. James endureció la voz y habló con más firmeza- Pero de verdad debo insistir, y sin intención de faltarle el respeto pero… Creo que mi amigo Remus Lupin, sin duda es un ejemplo de las virtudes que debe tener el premio anual de Gryffindor. Y usted sabe que no me refiero solamente al historial académico.

Desde luego no habla solo del historial académico. No habla solo de las notas o del estudio, eso no tiene ninguna relevancia. Le habla de lo otro, de lo importante. De los valores, del coraje, de sobreponerse ante la adversidad, de la fuerza… del hecho de siempre tener una palabra de aliento para los demás incluso cuando a él mismo le falta el aire, por Merlín, ¡Remus sí que es el jodido premio anual!

James habla con tal pasión acerca de su amigo, que Lily sospecha que hay algo que ella no está captando.

La profesora Mc Gonagall, no sonríe. No enseña los dientes y su rostro permanece impávido, inalterable. Pero James sabe que, en el fondo, ella está sonriendo. Sabe que en el fondo ella ha comprendido lo que quiere decirle. Sabe que Mc Gonagall ve en Remus, lo mismo que ve él, más allá del alumno ejemplar. Cuando la profesora le responde, su voz es considerablemente más dulce.

-Señor Potter, le aseguro que la elección del premio anual de este año, no fue una tarea fácil. Me tomó bastante trabajo y noches en vela. Le puedo asegurar también, que todo lo que usted me señala, yo ya lo consideré.- la profesora Mc Gonagall hizo una pausa y le miró directamente a los ojos.- Lo que usted ve en el señor Lupin, yo también lo veo, y créame, soy muy consciente de ello. Sin embargo, tengo una ventaja por sobre usted, y es justamente, que puedo verle a usted mismo, de la manera en que usted no lo hace. Y créame cuando le digo que lo que veo en usted, merece ser premiado.

James cerró la boca, abatido. Estaba claro que no convencería a la profesora. Asintió con la cabeza y abrió de una vez la cajita. Dentro de ella, una brillante placa dorada le deslumbró.

-Porten su insignia, a donde sea que vayan. Llévenla con orgullo.- Les dijo la profesora. James supo que se dirigía especialmente a él, puesto que Lily la miraba embelesada y contenía lágrimas de emoción.- Este premio generalmente es asignado a los prefectos. En este caso, usted señor Potter, no tiene esa categoría. Sin embargo, debe saber, que mientras porte esta insignia podrá tener las facultades de un prefecto y, por tanto, también sus responsabilidades. Confío en que la usará sabiamente.

James pensó que la última frase más bien sonaba a advertencia que a felicitación. La profesora continuó.

-Y para no quitarles más tiempo, señorita Evans, quisiera felicitarla también a usted. El señor Potter ocupó todo el protagonismo, como es usual en él…-Lily sonrió burlonamente al escuchar esas palabras de boca de la profesora y James hizo un mohín ofendido.- Y solo quería que supiera que es usted una de las alumnas más brillantes que he tenido a mi cargo y que estoy segura de que oiré grandes cosas sobre usted.

-Muchas gracias, profesora. No la defraudaré.- Susurró Lily con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Lo sé. Sé que ninguno de los dos lo hará.- La profesora hace un ademán con la mano y añade.- No quiero quitarles más tiempo, por lo tanto, si no tienen preguntas, pueden retirarse.

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron sus correspondientes cajitas. Cuando salieron del despacho, Lily soltó un pequeño grito de emoción.

-¡Por fin es mío!- dijo abriendo la cajita y mirando embelesada la placa. Y luego miró a James pletórica de felicidad- ¿Puedes creer que esto este pasado?

-No. Te aseguro que no puedo creerlo.- le contesto James secamente.

Lily frunció los labios y le miró con consternación. James se dio cuenta de que su tono había sido demasiado duro.

-Lo siento, Evans. Sé que tú estás feliz, pero yo de verdad no puedo estarlo.- Le confesó James dando vuelta al pasillo y sentándose en el alfeizar de una amplia ventana. Miró hacia afuera.- Es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en que Remus estaría tan feliz con este premio. Y que definitivamente se lo merece mucho más que yo.

Lily usualmente le habría contestado alguna pesadez, alguna broma malintencionada. Pero James habló con tal decepción que no pudo hacerlo. Se tragó su felicidad y se sentó junto a él.

- Potter…sin duda Remus debe haber sido un fuerte candidato a premio anual, y sin mentirte, siempre creí que se lo darían a él pero…- le dijo Lily buscando su mirada. James la esquivó.- Pero Mc Gonagall tiene razón, tú no careces de aptitudes, vamos, tienes excelentes calificaciones, te llevas bien con todo el mundo, lideras el equipo de Quidditch…

-¡Esas son tonterías, Evans!- le contestó James seriamente. Lily tragó saliva.- ¡Son estupideces! Las notas, hasta el Quidditch… ¡Remus tiene tantas cosas más importantes! ¡Lo que verdaderamente es importante!

Lily se quedó en silencio. Nunca había visto a James molesto. Nunca había visto a ese James, al James con convicciones, con opinión. Era bueno ver que existía.

-Siento hablarte así, no es culpa tuya. Es solo que… no sé.- Se disculpó James mirándole por primera vez.- Conozco a Remus y sé que este premio ni siquiera le importa, pero ¡aún así me revienta que no se lo entreguen a él! Eso es lo que me enoja, que no reconozcan todos sus méritos…

-Remus sin duda se lo merecía, Potter.- le dijo Lily dulcemente.- Pero eso no quita que tú también lo merezcas.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó James contrariado.- ¿Qué vio Mc Gonagall en mí que no haya visto en él? ¡No hay nada, Evans!

-El hecho de que te entreguen este premio a ti, y que tú aún así desees que se lo hubiesen dado a tu amigo, ya habla bien de ti, Potter.

James la miró un segundo y luego asintió con la cabeza. No estaba del todo convencido aún. Lily le puso una mano en el hombro y buscó su mirada para darle una sonrisa de ánimo. Finalmente él también acabo sonriendo.

-Mejor volvamos a la torre, pelirroja anual.- le dijo James bajando del alfeizar y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a ella.- Ahora que somos premios anuales debemos dar el ejemplo.

Lily soltó una carcajada y cuando se volteó a recoger sus cosas vio sombras al final del pasillo. Entornó los ojos. Era Severus Snape. A Lily se le congeló el corazón por un segundo en cuanto vio que el Slytherin le hacía una disimulada seña para que se acercara. Afortunadamente James no le había visto puesto que seguía hablando acerca de transformarse en el nuevo reformador de Hogwarts y enseñarle a Sirius buenos modales de comportamiento.

-Escucha, Potter.- Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Yo… tengo cosas que hacer antes de volver a la torre.

-¿A esta hora?- preguntó James preocupado mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Sí, es que, tú sabes, el día se me hace tan corto…- se disculpó Lily disimulando el nerviosismo mirando hacia otro lado.- Tengo que pasar por la biblioteca, urgentemente.

-¿Te acompaño?- le preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.- No deberías andar sola…

-¡Ah, vamos, Potter! ¡Por favor!- se quejó Lily.- ¡Estamos en Hogwarts! Y además soy prefecta, nadie se mete con los prefectos.

-De acuerdo.- James se encogió de hombros, no quería irritar a la pelirroja. Luego pareció recordar algo- Por cierto, no te felicité por ser premio anual. Es lo que siempre quisiste y lo lograste. Ven, déjame darte un abrazo, pelirroja infame.

James la atrajo hacia él y la estrechó en un abrazo, antes de que la pelirroja pudiese alegar que quería conservar su espacio personal. Una vez hecho, Lily enterró la cara en su cuello. Era cálido, olía bien… nadie le había abrazado así. Luego recordó a Snape mirándole desde las sombras y sintió una pequeña punzada de rabia por tener que separarse de James para ir con él.

-Felicidades a ti también, no es lo que querías pero, aún así es un gran logro.- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa incómoda. Luego alzó la voz para que Snape le escuchara.- Yo estoy en realidad, muy feliz. Ganar el premio anual siendo solo una pobre sangre sucia es un gran mérito.

James frunció el ceño, notoriamente molesto.

-No vuelvas a decir esa estupidez, Evans. Es una expresión horrible, sobre todo si la usas para referirte a ti misma. Te pido que jamás vuelvas a mencionarlo en mi presencia o tendré que creer que no eres tan inteligente como pareces.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa. James le besó fugazmente la mejilla y se retiró velozmente, antes de que la pelirroja pudiese decirle algo. Lily suspiró, se armó de valor y se dirigió al final del pasillo. Snape por fin salió de las sombras.

-Así que es verdad lo que dicen…-le espetó Severus sin siquiera saludarla y agregó ácidamente.- Ahora te juntas con esa bosta arrogante. Qué encantador.

-Ya me junté una vez contigo, Snape. Así que estoy curada de espanto.- le contestó Lily con frialdad.- Ahora dime qué quieres, porque he tenido un día genial y no quisiera que se arruinara con tu presencia.

-Hoy escogían a los premios anuales de las casas.- Le explicó Severus con dureza.- Imaginé que tú serías uno de ellos, así que decidí esperarte fuera del despacho de Mc Gonagall para felicitarte. No contaba con que tu nuevo amiguito se me adelantara…

-Para tu información, Snape. Potter no vino a felicitarme.- Le contestó Lily cruzándose de brazos.- El vino conmigo porque también lo nombraron premio anual.

Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido y esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

-Vaya. Cuánto han bajado los estándares de tu casa…

-¿Sabes qué? Nunca debí haberte hecho caso, debí haberme ido con Potter.- le interrumpió Lily haciendo ademán de irse.

-¡Espera, Lily! No quería ofenderte.- le dijo Snape acercándose un poco más a ella.- De veras, quería felicitarte.

-Bien, pues ya lo hiciste. ¡Ahora, adiós!

Severus la cogió por los hombros para detenerla, Lily se deshizo de sus manos rápidamente con expresión furiosa.

-También quería preguntarte una cosa, aunque de seguro está demás hacerlo, después de lo que vi.- Le dijo el Slytherin recuperando la compostura.- ¿Es cierto que eres amiga de Potter y compañía?

-No es asunto tuyo.- Le espetó la pelirroja aún molesta.

-Sí lo es. Lo es, Lily. Porque aún me importas y aún me preocupo por ti.- le contestó Severus mirándole intensamente.-

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!- le chilló Lily furiosa. Le ardía la sangre y sentía que la saliva le ebullía en la boca, incitándole a decir todo lo que lo no pudo decirle cuando le traicionó.- ¿Qué si me junto con Potter? ¡Dime! ¿Qué mierda te importa si incluso me tiro a Potter? No es asunto de tuyo, pero en caso de que desees quedarte tranquilo, puedes hacerlo. Ya escuchaste como me trata, ya escuchaste lo que dijo cuando me referí a mi misma como "Sangre sucia"… Podrás decir lo que quieras de Potter, ¡lo que se te de la maldita gana! Pero puedes tener la certeza de que a pesar de todo eso, siempre estaré mejor con él que contigo.

Snape abrió los ojos escandalizado. Frunció los labios y arrugó el ceño. La piel pálida había enrojecido un tono, y entonces Lily supo, tubo la completa seguridad de que ya no quedaba nada del Severus que alguna vez conoció.

-Quien te viera y quien te ve, Lily.- le espetó Severus en un susurró colérico, sus palabras destilaban odio puro.- Tan confiada, tan entregada a Potter. Tan dócil… Me decepcionas profundamente, creí que estabas hecha de una madera más fuerte. Pues bien, ya que conoces a Potter tan íntimamente y depositas tan plenamente en él tu confianza, supongo que sabrás a que se dedica con sus amigos las noches que desaparecen, todos los meses…

Lily frunció el ceño. Sentía los ojos acuosos y un nudo en la garganta a causa de la impotencia.

-No lo sé. Y tampoco me interesa.- le contestó Lily tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.- Somos amigos, no novios.

Severus soltó una amarga carcajada.

-Pues bien, querida Lily. Toma un consejo del único amigo sensato que has tenido en la vida, ¿quieres?- Le dijo Severus poniéndose una mano en el pecho, se acercó sonriéndole. Cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia su rostro se endureció y le susurró fríamente.- Obsérvale mañana por la noche, no le pierdas de vista. Si eres lo suficientemente lista, quizás te enteres de una cosa o dos, acerca de tus nuevos amiguitos. Buenas noches, Lily.

Y antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar, se encontró sola en el pasillo. Envuelta por la oscuridad, con el corazón latiéndole más rápido que nunca, el aliento congelado en la boca y una confusión más grande que el castillo mismo.

* * *

-¡Ahí estas, Lils!- Charlie se arrojó sobre ella nada más le vio entrar por la puerta.- ¡Me has tenido metida desde la cena!

-Y a mí me has tenido aguantándola todo este rato.- añadió Trinity sarcásticamente señalando a Charlie.- Intenté explicarle la revolución de 1512 de los gnomos, pero cada vez que le preguntaba algo, me contestaba: "¿Qué crees que le dirá Mc Gonagall a Lily?" Así que hazme un favor y contéstale de una maldita vez para ver si consigo enseñarle algo…

Charlie soltó un bufido, claramente ofendida. Luego miró a Lily y se emocionó nuevamente.

-¿Y bien? ¡Anda, deja el jodido suspenso y dinos de una vez!

Lily parpadeó confundida, en su cabeza aún le taladraba la voz de Snape y su desagradable advertencia acerca de los merodeadores. "Solo intenta hacerte sentir insegura", se dijo a sí misma. Sabe que Snape le tiene un odio excesivo a James, y sabe también que recurriría a cualquier artimaña con tal de impedir que se juntara con él. La insistente voz de Charlie le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, Charlie. Estoy algo ida… ¿Qué me decías?

-Te decía que me contaras que rayos te había di…

-¿Te pasa algo, Lily?- Trinity interrumpió a la rubia con voz preocupada.

Lily apartó la mirada, sabía que Trinity era extremadamente intuitiva. No quería contarles el episodio con Snape.

-No, no, ¡estoy muy bien!- les contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.- Es solo que aún estoy algo impactada… ¡Mc Gonagall me nombró premio anual!

-¿Y qué tiene eso de impactante?- preguntó Charlie rodando los ojos.- ¡Ni qué hubiese sido un misterio muy grande! De todas formas, ¡ven aquí, déjame darte un abrazo!

La rubia le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa radiante. Trinity también se acercó a felicitarla, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la duda. Lily no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Y eso no es todo…- les contó la pelirroja, mientras buscaba su pijama.- ¡Potter es el otro premio anual!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Trinity sorprendida.- ¡Siempre creí que se lo darían a Remus!

-Sí, bueno. Anda tú a saber que pasa por la cabeza de Mc Gonagall…- dijo Charlie sin sorprenderse demasiado.- Quizás encuentre más guapo a Potter que a Lupin…

-Charlie, tú eres la única que escogería un premio anual teniendo como criterio de selección cual de los candidatos es más guapo.- le contestó Lily con sorna, entre risas.

Media hora después, las tres ya estaban en sus camas. Al día siguiente tenían el examen Historia de la Magia. A pesar de eso, Lily no pudo dormirse hasta bien entrada la noche.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Snape.

* * *

Trinity llega esa tarde a la sala común completamente cansada. Exhausta. Siente que no tiene fuerzas mentales ni físicas cómo para soportar nada más por ese día. Divisa a Remus recostado en el sofá más apartado de la sala.

-¡Hola!- dijo saludó la morena sentándose junto a Remus, pero en cuanto vio su rostro enseguida se preocupó.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Solo no me siento muy bien.- murmuró Remus apretándose el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

Trinity le puso la mano en la frente, pero el chico se alejó bruscamente.

-¡Oye! ¡Tienes fiebre!- exclamó la morena sorprendida y pasando por alto su extraña reacción.- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No. Es solo una gripe.- le contestó Remus sin cambiar de posición.

Remus se maldijo a sí mismo. Hubiese querido subir a la habitación, sabía que era mala idea quedarse en ese estado en la sala común, pero las piernas no le dieron ni para subir el primer peldaño de las escaleras. Trinity le mira consternada, no sabe qué hacer ni que decir para ayudarle. Afortunadamente, James, Sirius y Peter entran por el retrato, vienen acelerados y parecen buscar algo o alguien con desesperación.

-¡Aquí estás! - exclamó Sirius señalando a Remus con el dedo y acercándose.- Intentamos apurarnos lo más que pudimos en el examen. Tú saliste demasiado pronto.

-No pude siquiera terminarlo.- le contestó Remus con la voz entre-cortada.- No aguantaba un minuto más así…

James, Sirius y Peter miran con precaución a Trinity, quién les devuelve la mirada con el ceño fruncido, mitad preocupada y mitad incrédula. James mira su reloj de pulsera. ¡Seis y quince!

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería, Rem?- preguntó James con un ligero tic en la ceja izquierda. Intentó que su voz sonara calma, como si verdaderamente no sintiera toda la tensión que en realidad sentía.

-Yo ya se lo ofrecí…- dijo Trinity sin dejar de mirar a Remus.- Pero no quiso que le llevara…

Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. ¿Cómo le explicaban ahora a Xavier que Remus _tenía_ que ir a la enfermería sin ella? Afortunadamente Remus reaccionó.

-¿Sabes qué, Triny? Creo que tendré que ir a la enfermería.- Trinity frunció el ceño. Remus jamás le había llamado "Triny". Remus jamás había usado ese dulce y cínico tono de voz con ella. Y si lo estaba haciendo ahora, era porque algo no estaba bien.- Sé que recién te dije que no, pero cada vez me siento peor y…

-No te preocupes, entiendo.- le contestó la morena con el mismo tono hipócrita-dulzón.- Vamos, te acompañaré a ti y a James.

Trinity escudriñó la expresión de cada uno de los presentes. Impávidos. Todos. Menos uno. La cara de alarma desesperada que puso Peter le indicó que algo no estaba bien. Luego James y su segunda mirada al reloj en menos de cinco minutos. Algo no estaba bien. No, algo estaba tremendamente mal.

-No, no vendrás.- Remus se levantó del sillón y se tambaleó un poco, James lo cogió disimuladamente por el hombro, tanto para afirmarlo, como para controlarlo.

-¿Pero por qué no?- le espetó Trinity también poniéndose de pie y dejándole claro a todos los presentes que ya se había dado cuenta de que ahí había gato encerrado.

-¡Porque no quiero que vengas y punto! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?- le gritó Remus. Estaba mortalmente pálido, y James supo que tenía que sacarlo de ahí de inmediato.

-¡Llévatelo!- le dijo Sirius haciéndole una señal con la mano y cogiendo a Trinity por los hombros.- ¡Yo me que quedo con ella!

-¡Pero qué mierda está pasando! ¡Suéltame, Black!- Pataleó Trinity mientras intentaba en vano soltarse y observaba impotente cómo James sacaba a Remus por el retrato.

Sirius la lanzó al sillón cuidadosamente. Se agachó a su lado y Trinity le soltó una bofetada intentando levantarse nuevamente.

-Xavier, escúchame. ¡Escúchame, demonios!- le dijo Sirius tomándole los puños.- Sé que es difícil, sé que no entiendes nada, pero créeme, por favor, créeme cuando te digo que tienes que dejar que James acompañe a Remus a la enfermería.

-¿Porqué no me dejó ir a mi? ¿Porqué mierda es tan injusto conmigo?

-¡Es injusto, lo sé! Tienes toda la razón.- Le dijo Sirius. No sabía cómo lidiar con la situación, pero tenía que hacerlo.- Pero es por el bien de Remus… ¿Puedes soportar esto por el bien de Remus?

Trinity le miró furiosa. Acero contra Acero. Y Sirius se sorprendió un poco de ver en sus ojos la misma mirada irreverente que usualmente veía en los propios.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya estoy un poco harta de pensar en el jodido bien de Remus todo el tiempo!- le espetó la morena furiosa. Tomó su bolso y se largó rumbo a la habitación de las chicas.

Desgraciadamente, como si el drama no fuera suficiente, Charlie y Lily entraron por el retrato en ese preciso momento.

-¿Esa era Trinity?- preguntó la pelirroja preocupada. Charlie asintió con la cabeza y Lily se dirigió escaleras arriba a ver qué pasaba.

Charlie se acercó a Sirius y le interrogó rápidamente.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver al respecto?

-¿Algo que ver con respectó a qué?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-¡Algo que ver con que Trinity esté furiosa y que ahora seamos Lily y yo las que debamos lidiar con su agresividad!- le espetó Charlie apuntándolo acusadoramente con un dedo.

-Ehh… es complicado de decir, la verdad…- Dijo Sirius con cara culpable.- Pero si algo puedo decir en mi defensa es que yo intenté calmarla…

-¡Sí serás tarado!- le chilló Charlie.- A Trinity no hay forma de calmarla. ¡Incluso intentar calmarla la altera más!

-¡No fue culpa nuestra!- Se metió Peter, con la voz temblorosa.- ¡Tuvo un altercado con Remus antes de que llegáramos!

Charlie entornó los ojos. Miró a Peter y este comenzó a encogerse a medida que la rubia avanzaba hacia él.

-Te diré algo Pettigrew…- le escupió Charlie amenazadoramente.- Creo que no eres tan estúpido cómo aparentas así que te asignaré una misión…

-¿De… de… de que se trata?- tartamudeó Peter nervioso por la cercanía de la chica. Sirius se puso a su lado, por si acaso.

-¡Y esto va para los dos!- Dijo la rubia tomándolos a ambos por las solapas de las túnicas.- El desgraciado de su amigo ya me tiene hasta los cojones con sus estupideces y bipolaridades…

-Pero, pero… tú no tienes cojones.- Titubeó Peter cubriéndose la cabeza por si le llegaba un manotazo.

-¡Sin duda que tengo más que tú, Pettigrew!- Le chilló Charlie enojada.- Así que denle un recado a su jodido amigo Lupin, díganle que si vuelvo a ver a Trinity en algún otro estado emocional que no sea el de "felicidad extrema", yo misma voy a cortarle las pelotas.

Sirius y Peter tragaron saliva. A ninguno se le ocurrió algo elocuente que decir.

-Y les recuerdo que no soy nada buena usando la varita, por lo tanto, si debo llegar a proceder… ¡Voy a extirparle las pelotas con una jodida cuchara de sopa! ¿Les quedó claro?

Charlie les soltó y se largó con paso rápido rumbo a las escaleras. Peter soltó un bufido de alivio.

-Bueno, podría ser peor…- murmuró el pequeño mirando a Sirius.- ¡Podría haber dicho que le iba a cortar las pelotas al pobre de Remus con un hacha!

-¿Tú estás tonto, Peter? No, espera, no respondas. Esa fue una pregunta estúpida.- Dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.- ¡Sería mejor con un hacha! ¿No lo ves? Las cucharas no tienen filo, por eso extirparte un cojón con eso sería un suplicio. Es una forma de tortura muy al estilo Charlie.

Peter se tapó la boca con las manos, escandalizado.

-¿Cómo puede gustarte esa tipa? ¡Está desquiciada! ¡Y poseída!- dijo Peter entornando los ojos.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo, Pete. Yo me pregunto lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando Charlie abrió la puerta de la habitación, hizo un rápido recuento de los daños. Dos floreros rotos, las camas deshechas, tres almohadones destrozados que dejaron plumas por todas partes y algunos frascos de tinta reventados contra las paredes. Lily en el centro de la habitación escuchando atentamente despotricar a Trinity y con el ceño fruncido, cómo si pensara en algo. Nada más. No era tan malo, Trinity se había controlado esta vez.

-¡Y se fue con James! ¡Yo le había ofrecido ir a la enfermería hacía menos de cinco putos minutos!- le contaba la morena a Lily, a los gritos.- En todo caso, no es eso lo que me molesta… ¡es el hecho de que montaran todo ese circo delante de mí!

-¿Circo?- repitió Lily frunciendo el ceño aún más pronunciadamente.- ¿Qué circo, Triny?

-¡Era obvio que tramaban algo y que yo estaba en medio!- le explico Trinity enojada.- Hubieses visto sus caras, estaban desesperados por algo, pero no se qué. Y el desgraciado de Potter no dejaba de mirar su reloj…

Trinity se dejó caer sobre su cama cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-¡Ah, vamos! ¡Seguro era alguna estúpida broma sin importancia!- le dijo Charlie tranquilizadoramente, sentándose a su lado.- Si te disgustas cada vez que tramen alguna imbecilidad, entonces vas perdida, cielo.

-¡Remus estaba enfermo, Charlie! ¡Debe haber tenido una fiebre de más de cuarenta grados!- le contra-argumentó Trinity enojada.- ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar el puto examen! Y resulta que aún así, se va de juerga esta noche y encima me trata mal a mí…

Lily dejó de escuchar los quejidos de Trinity… No podía dejar de pensar en la advertencia de Snape, y ahora las palabras de su amiga. ¿Tramaban algo? ¿Parecían desesperados y Potter no dejaba de mirar la hora? ¿Irse de juerga esta noche? Y la voz de Snape "No les pierdas de vista mañana"…

-Chicas, tengo que bajar ya. Hoy me toca la ronda de prefectos.- les mintió Lily poniéndose la capa sobre los hombros.- Siento tener que dejarte en plena crisis, Triny…

-Descuida, ya me desahogué. Charlie me dará las golosinas que tiene en su baúl y todo estará genial.- Dijo Trinity como quien no quiere la cosa, y arreglando el desastre que había causado con ligeros toques de varita.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo golosinas? ¡Estuviste curioseando en mi baúl otra vez, maldita escuincle!

Lily no pudo escuchar nada más, cerró de golpe la puerta y bajó las escaleras velozmente. El corazón le latía desbocado y estaba segura de que no era por estar corriendo. Llegó a la sala común, no había ni rastro de los merodeadores.

-Oigan…- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a un grupo de estudiantes de tercero.- ¿Han visto a Potter o a Black?

-Black y Pettigrew, subieron a las habitaciones hace un rato.- le contestó un chico pecoso.- De Potter, ni idea.

-Ok. Gracias, Smith.- le agradeció la pelirroja con una fingida sonrisa.

"Bien, tranquila". Pensó Lily poniéndose la mano en el pecho. Todo sería más fácil si es que dejara de tener la sensación de que el corazón se le salía por la boca. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar en la sala común hasta que Black bajara. Potter jamás procedería sin Black, eso era seguro.

Se camufló en la sala común, y entonces, para su sorpresa, Potter regresó. Venía solo… ¿Dónde rayos estaba Lupin?

No pasaron más de veinte minutos y Potter, Black y Pettigrew bajaron. Lily sostuvo un enorme libro delante de su rostro, para que no le viesen. Salieron con sigilo y rapidez por el retrato.

Lily se puso de pie y vaciló un segundo. Luego sacudió la cabeza, frunció el ceño y salió detrás de ellos.

* * *

Hola a todos. En primer lugar, estoy feliz porque mucha gente nueva se dio el trabajo de dejarme unos lindos, extensos y enormes reviews, lo cual me tiene pletórica. Por supuesto, a mis queridos, amados y respetados lectores de siempre, no los olvido y ver que sigue leyendo y emocionándose con el fic me hace tremendamente feliz.

Mis agradecimientos y respuestas por separado, a todos y cada uno de ustedes, como es usual:

Nat. B: Absolutamente nada que ver con que me amenaces con huelgas. De todas formas, prefiero no correr el riesgo! Jaja Me encanta saber que te ríes aún, siento que en estos últimos capítulos he estado más densa, pero es porque no me gusta meter chistes forzados. Respecto a Sirius desnudo, Te juro por el mismísimo Merlín que pensé en ti cuando lo escribí, me dije a mi misma: "Misma… es posible que Nat sufra un paro cardíaco a causa de su imaginación depravada, y que tú seas la culpable" ¡Y al demonio, Nat se lo merece! ¡Que pase Sirius semidesnudo! Respecto a Lily, bueno, te adelantaste. Efectivamente, Snape sí que tenía bastante que ver en la percepción de la pelirroja… Veremos si esa percepción cambia y si Snape también es culpable de ellos. Y bueno, con Sirius… ¿Tú qué crees? Ya veremos si Charlie logra derribar sus muros. Gracias a ti, siempre, por todo. Por tu sinceridad, tu constancia y por siempre ser la primera. Yo valoro inmensamente eso. Un gran abrazo y un beso.

Buri: Muchas gracias! Yo también te leo luego, saludos y un abrazo!

Runa Storm: ¿Amas a los extras? Jajajaja eso es nuevo, ¡y me encanta! Puedes explicarte con toda la confusión que quieras, ¡amo las mentes complejas! Por cierto, ¿estás consciente de que tu review está en el top ten de los reviews más tiernos que me han dejado? Muchísimas gracias por ello. Responderles sus comentarios es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo bien que me hacen sentir cuando los leo. ¿De veras miras mi respuesta primero? ¿Una celebridad? JAJAJA morí con eso. Por Merlín, Runa, que feliz me haces con tus comentarios. ¿Así que también de Chilito? Eso explica muchas cosas, es inevitable adoptar las palabras de España, especialmente, siento que no puedo expresarme bien sin ellas. No te preocupes por perder puntos de crítica objetiva. Debo reconocer que siempre lo has sido, pero yo valoro por sobre todo la sinceridad, y no me interesan los puntos de vista objetivos, todo lo contrario, quiero justamente lo que tú me das, tu opinión subjetiva y sincera Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias por tu tiempo y por darme esos ánimos que me ayudan a continuar. Un enorme abrazo, beso.

Anita: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y sí, creo que Charlize tendrá que aguantarse más de algún episodio de alguna ex despechada. Saludotes, gracias por tu comentario. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Little Indulgence: ¡Totalmente cierto! El helado de miel existe ;) Es genial cuando tienes problemas a la garganta. ¿Así que frutilla y café? Dos sabores contrapuestos… Similar a lo que le ocurre a Remus xD Pero sinceramente no lo sé, tendrías que consultárselo a James jaja. Respecto a Charlie y su pésima memoria para los nombres, esa característica está basada en alguien que conozco, y sé que es real. Siempre me ha hecho mucha, mucha gracia. Respecto a la caja de pañuelitos…Sí, debo admitir que el final será complejo. Alguien por ahí se quejó de que la historia terminaría demasiado Canon, y la verdad, tiene razón. Me ajustaré al canon como corresponde, hasta el final… y eso implica que algunos personajes deban sufrir. Muchas gracias por leerme, por tu tiempo y tu comentario. Un gran abrazo y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo

Baby I'm a Natural Disaster: Bienvenida al fic. Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten los personajes, y también que te guste cómo se desarrollan las parejas. Tengo que confirmar tu triste impresión, efectivamente, cómo dije más arriba, he intentado respetar el canon desde que comencé la historia, y cuando he cometido desajustes, los he enmendado o bien ha sido en aspectos mínimos. Por lo tanto, sí, la historia terminará justamente desde el canon, y no será feliz, para muchos personajes. Lo cual, desde luego, me tiene a mí más triste que nadie. Un beso y un abrazo grande, espero que continúe gustándote el desarrollo del fic. ¡Saludotes!

Anna: ¿Yo matarte por irte de vacaciones a la playa? ¡Jamás! Sin embargo, me alegra volver a leerte y que el fic continúe gustándote ¿Eso de que el capítulo estuvo muy largo fue una queja? Puedo acortarlos en la medida que ustedes quieran xD Me encanta que seas una amante declarada de Lily/James, pero me encanta más que no puedas escoger qué pareja te gusta más ahora. Un abrazo enorme, Anna. Disfruta este nuevo cap, besos.

Alissa-2012: ¡Me encanta que te encante! Eso ya es sabido. ¿Así que Remus/Trinity son tus favoritos? Me alegro, aunque debo advertirte que les queda tormento para rato, aunque cuando Remus decida ceder ¡Lo hará con estilo! Un gran abrazo

Miss Larien: ¡Así es llegaré a los 100 reviews! Es toda una hazaña para mí y jamás creí que se cumpliría. Muchas gracias por tus dulces palabras. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap, aunque reconozco que he dejado el suspenso. ¡Un abrazo enorme! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, los agradezco de todo corazón. Besos.

Nairam: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo, aunque reconozco que probablemente este capítulo te haya dejado más muerta por saber. Lo siento por eso Un enorme abrazo.

Mac Snuffles: ¡Demasiado tarde, Mac, creo que eres un alcohólico de helados! Broma, broma, pero sí, si existe el helado de miel. Concuerdo contigo, Sirius mandará al diablo sus principios casanovas…O tal vez no. ¡Who knows! Me alegra que te guste como se van desarrollando las parejas, pero me alegra más que te guste leer la historia sea lo que sea que se me ocurra escribir En cuanto a tu presentimiento… Por Merlín, ¿eres pitoniso? Jajaja Nadie lo sabe. Si consigues un fierro golpeador de parejas felices, compra dos. Yo también necesito uno. Un gran abrazo Mac, mil gracias por tu sinceridad y tus comentarios, siempre es un gusto leerte.

Agus Potter: Gracias por tus dulces palabras, Agus. Agradezco el ánimo que me inyectas en cada uno de tus comentarios. Me alegra que sigas disfrutando del fic, espero que te siga gustando a medida que se desarrolla. Un enorme abrazo, besos

Hellensmadness: ¡Cómo olvidarte! La mesa de la bisabuela es historia por tu culpa jajaja. Siento leer que los exámenes parciales te tengan invadida, pero me alegro que al menos te hayas encontrado con tres nuevos capítulos que te hayan permitido distraerte un rato. Merlín, recuerdo cómo me hiciste lagrimear cuando me dijiste que la historia podía ser canon, y me has vuelto a hacer estallar de emoción con tus palabras. ¿En serio puedes ver a Harry salpicado con la actitud de este James y de esta pelirroja infame? Eso es grande, y me ha llegado al corazón. Y luego, cuando creo que tu review ya no podía ser mejor, me dices que crees que mis personajes se mueven como peces en el agua por Hogwarts… Y entonces, debo admitir, que me has matado completamente. Me alegra que te guste Charlie, es un personaje especial que ha logrado ganarse el cariño de varios. ¡Por cierto! ¡Espero que te haya ido genial en tu examen de química! Y descuida, amo los reviews gordos Tú lo has dicho. Mis intenciones no son buenas, ni lo serán. Un enorme, enorme abrazo, H. ¡Éxito en los exámenes!

Jose de Black: Bienvenida al Fic Mil gracias por este lindo primer review. ¡Nadie nunca me había dicho que me cuidara, porque si me pasaba algo no podría terminar el fic! Jajaja eso me ha hecho mucha gracia y agradezco tus buenos deseos. Espero que hayas podido leer este nuevo capítulo, entiendo que entras al colegio ¿Podrás leer al menos los fines de semana? Espero que así sea. Te mando un abrazo enorme y te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año escolar. Besos.

Sin antifaces: A)¡Bienvenida al fic! B)¿Dos días para los 12 capítulos? Vaya, gran valor. ¿No te resultó demasiado largo? De todas formas, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. ¿Así que te ha gustado este Lupin? Es algo especial y, algunas veces, incomprendido, pero te aseguro que es bueno, y me encanta que te encante. Echaré un vistazo a tu historia ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te siga gustando y volver a leerte pronto, aunque desgraciadamente, este capítulo ha quedado en suspenso. Un gran abrazote

Y eso es todo, amigos. ¡Y este nuevo capítulo me llevará a los 100 reviews, estoy segura! ¿Quién será el numero 100? ¡Merlín, alguien tráigame mi respirador artificial! Gracias a todos!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creó esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 14**

_¿Querías conocer el secreto más grande de los merodeadores? Pues aquí lo tienes._

A Lily se le contrae el corazón cuando observa, detrás de una columna, que James, Sirius y Peter salen con extremo sigilo por la puerta del castillo. No lo entiende, olvidó como respirar y no sabe si debe seguir adelante. No sabe si debe salir de su escondite y regresar a la habitación o dirigirse a los jardines y ser parte de la noche más oscura que ha vivido.

Quiere detenerse y pensarlo mejor, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, sus pies la han llevado hasta la puerta y sus manos la han abierto. Hace un frío del demonio y pareciera que el invierno hubiese llegado de golpe, calándole la espalda y nublándole los sentidos.

Afortunadamente sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y ve tres figuras corriendo varios metros delante de ella. "No les pierdas de vista", le había dicho Snape. Y ahora, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Les sigue lo más rápido que puede, entre los matorrales y arbustos, y hace más ruido del que quisiera pero, para su suerte, los tres merodeadores parecen demasiado apresurados y preocupados cómo para notar que ella les sigue los pasos.

De repente, se detienen.

Lily se para en seco, y agradece haber quedado oculta por un frondoso abeto. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? James, Sirius y Peter observan el sauce boxeador cómo si jamás lo hubiesen visto. Intercambian un par de palabras y entonces, ocurre lo más impensado, lo más increíble… Lo imposible.

Ante los enormes ojos de la pelirroja, Peter Pettigrew se transforma en una pequeña y gorda rata peluda.

No puede ser, no puede estar pasando… ¡No puede ser cierto! Se tapa la boca para acallar un suspiro ahogado, se tapa los ojos para no presenciar la horrible verdad. Y entonces, algo más increíble aún ocurre, el sauce boxeador queda completamente paralizado. Escucha la voz de Pettigrew.

-¡Ya está! ¡Apresúrense!

Y luego la voz firme de Sirius.

-Démonos prisa, Remus ya debe estar transformado.

¿Remus ya debe estar transformado? ¿Transformado en qué? ¿Y dónde? Y cuando Lily cree que su cerebro ha colapsado y que su corazón no puede aguantar más experiencias fuertes, la realidad le cae como un balde de agua fría. Ahí, ante sus propios ojos, Sirius Black se transforma en lo que parece ser un enorme perro negro… Y James Potter desaparece para dar lugar a un esbelto ciervo de enorme cornamenta. Ambos animales se reúnen con la rata y desaparecen tras una especie de túnel. Acto seguido, el sauce boxeador retoma su movilidad.

Lily no puede moverse, solo se queda ahí, encogida en el matorral, abrazándose las piernas y cubriéndose la cara, intentando recuperar el aliento y digerir la terrible verdad que ha presenciado. ¡Animagos! Animagos de diecisiete años, Animagos no registrados, ilegales, prófugos… Violación del código de Transformación Mágica Humana, violación de todas las reglas que conoce y que respeta. Y entonces el impacto inicial da paso a una profunda rabia. ¿Es que acaso esos imbéciles no tienen límites? Está bien burlarse de los Slytherin, está bien burlarse de los profesores, está bien llevarse por delante a todo y a todos, está bien creerse los putos amos de la escuela… ¡Pero todo tiene un límite! Los juegos lo tienen, las bromas, las tonterías… y lo que acaba de presenciar supera ese límite. No existe nada que lo justifique. ¡Nada, maldita sea!

Lily se levanta y sale del matorral sacudiéndose la túnica, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Está preocupada, está consternada, porque ahora que sabe la verdad no sabe qué hacer con ella. Ojalá nunca lo hubiese sabido, ojalá hubiese seguido eternamente ajena a Potter y a los merodeadores.

Escucha un crujido, es casi como un chasquido, y nota que ya no escucha los movimientos del sauce boxeador. Se voltea y, efectivamente, el sauce está completamente inmóvil.

No alcanza a reaccionar, no alcanza a ocultarse, siquiera a agazaparse un poco. Ante sus ojos, cómo si no hubiese vivido suficientes emociones para un día, cuatro animales le observan.

El ciervo, el perro, la rata… y un lobo… no parece ser un lobo común, no. Es demasiado esbelto y los miembros parecen más humanos que caninos. Y entonces, Lily Evans se tapa la boca con las manos antes que se desate la tormenta, porque lo comprende.

Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail y Moony. Los cuatro merodeadores se muestran ante ella, cómo nadie más los conoce, cómo los verdaderos, cómo los únicos…

No alcanza a soltar si quiera un grito, cuando el lobo se abalanza sobre ella derribándola, el ciervo se interpone y le entierra la cornamenta en el costado. El perro, a punta de mordiscos, gruñidos y zarpazos, logra alejarlo por un segundo. El ciervo aprovecha, y ayuda a Lily a incorporarse, y entonces… un gemido de dolor canino le llena los ojos de lágrimas. El ciervo no la deja voltearse, a punta de empujones la obliga a marcharse corriendo, y luego regresa a ayudar al perro y a controlar al lobo. Los ve internarse en el bosque y ella sigue corriendo, no se detiene hasta que llega al vestíbulo del castillo.

Una vez dentro, Lily estalla en llanto. En largos sollozos ahogados que no puede controlar ni reprimir. Siente la angustia en el pecho, le sube por la garganta y sale de su boca en amargos quejidos que ni siquiera se molesta en acallar. Unos brazos la rodean, le aprietan con más fuerza de la necesaria pero no llegan a lastimarla.

Y luego la voz más seria, más ronca, más lastimada que ha oído. James Potter.

-Sube a la sala común, ahora. Espérame ahí.

Asiente con la cabeza con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas, y lo último que alcanza a ver antes de largarse hacia la torre, es a Sirius entrando por la puerta del castillo, con un brazo sangrándole profusamente, y luego a James fundiéndose con él en un abrazo de alivio, manchándose con su sangre.

* * *

Lily pierde la noción del tiempo, del espacio. Está pálida, impactada, lívida. Siente que no puede hablar, que no puede pensar. Siente que no puede sentir.

No sabe cuánto rato pasa. Solo percibe el profundo silencio de la sala común, la tenue oscuridad y las brasas de la chimenea aun crepitando.

Y luego el retrato moviéndose.

-¡Tú sabes que hay que hacerlo, James!- le espetaba Sirius al aludido. Se había hecho una especie de vendaje en el brazo, sin embargo, éste estaba completamente teñido de rojo.- ¡Un hechizo desmemorizador y problema solucionado!

Lily ahoga un gemido. Los demás notan que está ahí. Se siente ajena, sucia, indigna.

-No te permitiré hacerlo.- Le contestó James firmemente a su amigo, sin apartar los ojos de Lily.

-Lo sé.- aceptó Sirius. Saca la varita de su bolsillo con rapidez y la empuña hacia la pelirroja.- Por eso no te daré opción.

-_¡Expelliarmus!- _Conjura James, y la Varita de su amigo vuela hasta su mano. Su mirada es dura, severa y firme.- Te dije que no te dejaré hacerlo.

Tres pares de ojos se fijan sobre ella. Lily sostiene la mirada con sentimientos encontrados. No solo se ha enterado de lo que no quiere si no que ahora provoca que uno de los merodeadores quiera hechizarla y que el otro llegue al punto de desarmarlo. No sabe qué decir, cómo actuar… no sabe ni siquiera que mierda pensar.

-Soy partidario del dialogo, por sobre todo.- Comenzó a decir James, mirándola intensamente. Sirius rueda los ojos y Peter está en completo silencio, retorciéndose las manos.- Y quiero creer, Evans, que tú eres una persona con la que se puede dialogar. ¿Lo eres, no?

Lily tiene la garganta congelada. Asiente con la cabeza.

-¿He tenido que dejar a Remus solo en el bosque para venir a hacer una puta mesa de diálogo?- chilló Sirius enfurecido.- ¡Déjate de mariconerías, James, y volvamos con Remus!

Y entonces, sólo por sí a Lily le hubiese quedado alguna duda, la verdad vuelve a bañarla y causarle un escalofrío. Remus es un licántropo. Se pasan las manos por la cara desesperada y se atreve a decir.

-No puedes volver, Black.- Murmura la pelirroja, Sirius la miró con los ojos encendidos de rabia.- Estás herido gravemente…

-¡Y te recuerdo que es por culpa tuya!- le espeto Sirius enojado, James lo tomó por los hombros para que se calmara.- ¿Qué hacías ahí, Evans? ¡Qué mierda hacías ahí!

-Yo…- titubeo Lily con la garganta inundada de lágrimas.- Yo no lo sé… les juro que no lo sé.

Se dejó caer en el sillón cubriéndose la cara con las manos sin poder reprimir el llanto. Pareció retomar la compostura, o al menos, un poco de ella y preguntó:

-¿Porqué? Solo díganme por qué lo hacen. ¿Saben cuantas normas están violando? ¿Saben que pueden ir a parar a Azkaban por esto? ¡Es lo más insensato que he visto en mi vida!

-¡Ah la mierda! ¿Lo ves, James?- le reprochó Sirius enojado a su amigo.- ¿Dialogar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para escuchar a una amante de la autoridad regañarnos como pendejos por haber violado la ley? No me jodas, por la puta madre.

-Cálmate, Sirius.- le dijo James, sorprendentemente tranquilo. Le temblaba la ceja izquierda y no dejaba de sobarse las sienes.- Déjame a mí, ¿Sí? Sólo sube a curarte ese brazo.

-¿Sabes que es lo que hare? ¡Haré lo que hace un jodido amigo y regresaré al bosque con Remus!- exclamó Sirius.- Porque aunque esta mujer no sea capaz de entender lo que la amistad significa, yo sí lo hago. Y volveré a cumplir con ese deber.

-¡No puedes ayudar a Remus si estás herido!- le contestó duramente James perdiendo la paciencia de una vez.- ¿Entiendes eso, Sirius? ¡No puedes ayudar a nadie si ni siquiera eres capaz de ayudarte a ti mismo! Serás un estorbo más que un aporte, así que hazme un jodido favor y sube a curarte el puto brazo de una vez antes de que causes más problemas. ¿Entendiste?

Lily se siente pequeña, impotente. Nunca había visto a James Potter hablar así, nunca se había imaginado que James Potter pudiese enojarse por algo. Nunca se lo había imaginado hablándole así a su mejor amigo. Y todo era por su culpa.

Sirius le sostiene la mirada al de lentes por un minuto. Sisea con agresividad y suelta un fuerte improperio. Le echa una última mirada amenazante a Lily y se larga escaleras arriba.

-Ve con él, Peter.- le pide James a su otro amigo.

-James, yo… la verdad, prefiero quedarme contigo porque…

-¡Ve con él, te he dicho!- le gritó James enojado. Peter se encogió, asustado, y asintió con la cabeza retirándose con rapidez.

El ambiente es tenso. Asquerosamente tenso. Lily está sentada en el sillón retorciéndose las manos y mirando a James con toda la dignidad que puede. James está cruzado de brazos frente a ella mirándola cómo jamás lo ha hecho. Por fin, habla:

-¿Estás herida?- le pregunta con frialdad.

-No. Estoy bien.- logra articular la pelirroja.

-Bien.- le contestó James con el mismo tono distante.- ¿Has entendido lo que presenciaste esta noche, no es así?

-Sí. Lo he comprendido.

-Bien.- Repitió James.- Entonces, si verdaderamente lo has entendido, supongo que sabrás que debes guardar silencio y jamás hablar de esto con nadie. ¿Cierto?

Lily le mira escandalizada. Comienza a retomar el habla y sus neuronas comienzan a hacer sinapsis otra vez. Las palabras de James le hierven la sangre que le corre por las venas, ¿cómo es posible que llegue hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo es posible que todo sea un jodido juego y que no haya un puto límite que respetar? Qué pasaría si ella fuera una chivata y decidiera contarles a todos lo que vio… ¿Era James consciente de que no podía pretender mantener su secreto a salvo para siempre? Le jodía que no tuviese un mínimo de cuidado.

-¿No contárselo a nadie?- repitió Lily con sorna.- ¿Tú has pensado que pasaría si decido no guardar silencio? ¿Estás consciente mínimamente de lo que sucedería, Potter? Pues déjame decírtelo, solo en caso de que no lo sepas. ¡Irás a parar a Azkaban! ¡A pudrirte en Azkaban! Y tus queridos amigos Black y Pettigrew te harán compañía en las celdas aledañas. ¿Y qué pasaría con Remus? Tú dímelo, Potter, ¿qué pasaría con Remus si yo hablo?

James se queda en silencio. Su mirada está encendida y sus labios fruncidos por la rabia. Tiene el ceño fruncido y pareciera que en cualquier momento sacará la varita y atacará.

Lily reacciona con lo único que puede, con lo que el impacto, el miedo y la preocupación le permiten. Reacciona con más rabia de la que verdaderamente siente.

-Déjame ayudarte, ¿De acuerdo?- continua la pelirroja, siseando las palabras con rabia.- Remus irá a parar al Departamento de Regulación de Creaturas Mágicas y será sometido a juicio por el riesgo que pudo haber implicado. Perderá su matrícula en Hogwarts y jamás podrá graduarse. Olvida que pueda seguir estudiando en el futuro… ¿Te das cuenta, Potter? ¡No puedes pretender que nadie nunca te descubra! ¿Te das cuenta con lo que estás jugando?

-¡No es juego, Evans!- le interrumpió James enfurecido.- ¿Crees que esto un juego para mi, crees que es gracioso? ¡No lo es! ¿Crees que no sé que podría pudrirme en una puta celda por esto? ¡Pues lo sé! ¿Crees que no sé que Remus puede perder lo poco que le queda? ¡Pues también lo sé!

Lily abre los brazos y tuerce el gesto cómo invitándole a decir que mierda pretende entonces. La pelirroja mira detrás de James, Peter y Sirius han vuelto a bajar, el último con una nueva camisa y el brazo envuelto en un enorme vendaje improvisado con lo que parece ser una vieja túnica.

-¿Pero sabes que sé también, Evans?- continúo James con el mismo tono peligroso y distante.- Sé que mi amigo experimenta el dolor más profundo que puedas imaginar, y lo hace todos los putos meses. Sé que mi amigo se atormenta todos los demás días del mes porque se siente una bestia asquerosa e indigna del cariño de quienes lo rodean. Sé que mi amigo podría largarse una noche de luna llena y no sobrevivir a la transformación o lastimarse tan gravemente que quizás no vuelva a verlo con vida a la mañana siguiente. Dime, ¿Pensaste tú en alguna de esas cosas mientras me dabas tu brillante discurso acerca de las normas que he roto y las autoridades a las que he desafiado?

Lily le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y aprieta los labios con fuerza. No sabe qué decir.

-El silencio otorga, Evans.- Continuo James.- Esto es lo que soy, pelirroja. Este soy yo, sin misterios ante ti. He roto más reglas de las que puedas contar ¡He desafiado todos los putos códigos! … Pero hay uno que conservo. Hay uno que no romperé jamás.

No tiene que decir cuál es. Lily sabe a lo que se refiere. Lo tiene tan claro que siente que los ojos le escuecen. Sirius dio un paso adelante y se puso junto a James. Estaba más calmado.

-No hicimos esto por diversión, Evans. No fue una ocurrencia loca. Fue un plan serio, controlado y premeditado.- Le explico Sirius con más tranquilidad. James asintió con la cabeza.- Y quizás te parezca insensato, y no niego que lo es, pero los motivos que tuvimos para hacerlo lo valen. Tú no sabes, Evans… no puedes si quiera imaginar, lo que es tratar de conciliar el sueño las noches de luna llena sabiendo que tu amigo está viviendo un infierno. No sabes lo que es verlo a la mañana siguiente, tirado en una camilla sin saber si está vivo o muerto. No sabes lo que es curarle las heridas…

Lily siente que toda su rabia se aplaca. Que toda esa incomprensión que sentía va cediendo y se convierte en una profunda admiración. Lo entiende, lo acepta, lo justifica. Porque ella, en su lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Si me dices que guardarás silencio, te creeré.- Continuó Sirius aclarándose la garganta.- Y si quieres juzgarnos, lo aceptaré. Pero solo te pediré una cosa, no juzgues a Remus. Él no tiene la culpa de nada…

Lily siente la cara tiesa y ya no le quedan más lágrimas, solo por eso no puede seguir llorando. James la mira intensamente. Se acerca a ella, le seca el rostro y le murmura al oído.

-¿Querías conocer el secreto más grande de los merodeadores? Pues aquí lo tienes. Así que, quieras o no, ya estás adentro. Ahora dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lily sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y llegarle hasta lo más profundo. Está segura que ya no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de descubrir el más grande secreto de los merodeadores.

-Guardaré silencio.- sentencia Lily aclarándose la garganta e ignorando el nudo que siente en el estómago.- Hablaré mañana con Remus. Buenas noches.

Quisiera que sus palabras hubiesen sonado más amables, menos frías y menos cortantes, pero no puede. No puede si quiera pensar en otra manera de decirlo. Cuando sube las escaleras rumbo a la habitación, siente los ojos de los tres merodeadores aún clavados en su espalda. Cuando entra a la habitación, Trinity y Charlie ya están descansando.

Lily Evans se duerme llorando esa noche.

* * *

Cuando Remus abre los ojos, a la mañana siguiente, le duele todo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No recordaba la última vez en que una transformación le había dejado en tal estado. No sabe porqué habrá sido tan violenta, porque no logra recordar nada.

Cuando logra despabilarse y es consciente de que está en la enfermería, nota que Sirius, James y Peter ya están ahí. Se preocupa, porque la única vez que sus amigos estuvieron ahí, antes que él despertara, fue cuando Snape les había descubierto.

-Díganme que no me veo tan mal como me siento.- dijo Remus con una media sonrisa, hizo un intento por incorporarse en la cama, pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

Peter no se ríe. Sirius no bromea. James sonríe por cortesía. Algo está tremendamente mal.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?- pregunta Remus con terror.

Nadie le contesta. Pero un perfume que conoce inunda la enfermería. Es Lily. Remus la mira aterrado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta le pelirroja con vacilación.

Remus mira a sus amigos escandalizados. Ellos no le sostienen la mirada. Remus comprende, se tapa la cara con las manos.

-Mierda…- murmura con la cara aún oculta. Luego parece recordar algo y la mira aterrorizado- ¿Se lo dijiste a Trinity?

-¡No! ¡Remus yo no…- chilla Lily con los ojos muy abiertos. Suspira.- No, Remus. No se lo he dicho, ni se lo diré.

Remus asiente con la cabeza cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. Luego mira a sus amigos.

-¿Pueden dejarme a solas con Lily?- les pide. Ellos asienten con la cabeza y abandonan la estancia con pesar.

Cuando han salido, Lily se sienta a su lado, conteniendo las lágrimas. Le acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Oh, Remus… ¿cómo no lo noté?- le pregunta ella con la voz quebrada.

-Era la idea, Lily. Que nadie lo notara.- Le contestó Remus sin mirarla. Luego levanta la vista con algo de miedo.- Imagino lo difícil que es para ti… imagino que te gustaría poder decírselo a Trinity.

-Es cierto, no te mentiré.- le dijo ella en un murmullo.- Pero no me corresponde hacerlo. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber si pretendes decírselo… ya sabes, algún día.

Remus suspira con resignación.

-No puedo, Lily.- le contestó Remus con un deje de desesperación. Suspiró largamente.- Ahora entiendes todo. Entiendes porque soy como soy con ella, porqué intento alejarla de mi. Pero es tremendamente difícil… es tan difícil, Lily.

A Remus se le quiebra la voz.

-¿Y qué harás?- le pregunta la pelirroja tratando de no sonar muy entrometida.- Verás Remus, yo comprendo. De verdad que sí. Pero Trinity… ella es mi amiga ¿Entiendes? Lo último que quiero es verla sufrir y creo que es justo que le ahorres ese sufrimiento.

Remus le mira con consternación.

-Así que te pediré, a cambio de mi silencio, que tomes una decisión.- continuó Lily con seriedad.- O la alejas de veras, o la aceptas en tu vida con todo lo que eso implica. No puedes seguir ignorándola de día, y besándola por las noches. No es sano, ni para ella ni para ti.

-Me gusta de veras, Lily. Te juro que sí, y que si las cosas fuesen diferentes…

-¡Pero no lo son, Remus!- le interrumpió Lily con firmeza.- No lo son y no lo serán. Así que tienes dos opciones, seguir viviendo cómo lo habías hecho hasta antes de involucrarte con Triny o aceptarla hasta el punto en que decidas decirle la verdad.

-¡No están fácil, Lily! ¿Crees que si fuera así de simple yo me comportaría cómo un canalla?- le espetó Remus molesto.- No sé cómo manejar la situación, Trinity llego a derribar mis esquemas y poner mi puto mundo de cabeza, y ahora no sé qué hacer, Lily… Ahora no sé qué hacer.

Remus se cubre los ojos con las manos. No puede seguir hablando porque el nudo en la garganta no se lo permite.

-Tengo miedo de avanzar con ella. Y que cuando llegue el momento de contárselo, ella se decepcione y lo pase peor.- le confesó Remus en un susurro.- Yo… no hablo de esto con nadie porque… tu sabes, con los chicos no se puede hablar así. Pero tengo miedo de que ella sufra más cuando lo sepa…

-No temes eso, Remus. Podrás engañar a todos con ese discurso, quizás incluso a ti mismo. Pero a mí no.- Le contestó Lily con firmeza.- No temes que Triny sufra. Temes que las cosas avancen y que cuando se lo digas sea ella quien decida dejarte. Y seas tú quien sufra. Eso es lo que verdaderamente temes.

Remus no le contesta. Aparta la mirada y finge que debe limpiarse las heridas. Lily comprende que ha ido demasiado lejos.

-¿Puedo al menos decirle que estás en la enfermería?- le preguntó Lily.- No te preocupes, inventaré una buena excusa. Le diré que me enteré que estás aquí porque me lo notificó Mc Gonagall para cubrir tus labores de prefecto.

Remus asiente con la cabeza. De todas formas Trinity le había visto el día anterior supuestamente enfermo. No le sorprendería saber que seguía en la enfermería.

-Y, solo si es que sirve de algo mi opinión.- le dijo Lily levantándose de la cama y sonriendo.- Jamás había visto a Trinity así con alguien, ¡y vaya que sí ha tenido varios novios y rollos!

-Eso no ayuda. Me poner peor.- le dijo Remus con media sonrisa.- Quisiera que no me tomara tan en serio.

-¿De veras quisieras eso?- le preguntó Lily incrédula.

A Remus la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Lo pensó un segundo ¿De veras quería que Trinity no le tomara en serio? No lo sabe. Pero le sorprende saber que su respuesta no es un "sí" rotundo.

-Te dejo la pregunta planteada.- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Se acercó y le besó con suavidad la mejilla.- Ya debo irme y bueno, puedes estar tranquilo Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Cuando la Lily se va, Remus se queda sentado en la cama, con la cabeza más llena de cosas que nunca y el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora.

* * *

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó Trinity con sorna a Lily, en cuanto esta entró a la habitación.- Volviste anoche tardísimo, sales esta mañana antes de que nos levantemos, ¿Qué ocultas?

-Tiene una relación secreta con Dumblendore.- contestó Charlie desde el baño.- ¡No intentes negarlo, Lils, los rumores dicen que es un romance de antología.

-Los rumores también dicen que tú te tiras a Black, y yo no le veo nada de cierto.- Le contestó Lily irónicamente.

-Uf, ojalá esos rumores fuesen ciertos.- exclamó la rubia descaradamente desde el baño.

-Déjense de estupideces y contesta, Evans.- dijo la morena.- ¿en qué rayos estuviste ayer y ésta mañana?

Lily fingió desinterés.

-Anoche tuve que hacer la ronda de prefectos. Como Remus estaba en la enfermería tuve que hacer su ronda también.- Explicó Lily con simpleza. Trinity inmediatamente bajó la guardia al escuchar el nombre de Remus.- Por cierto, Triny, Remus aún está allá.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Lo viste?- preguntó Trinity con interés.

-Sí. Mc Gonagall me lo dijo esta mañana, así que aproveché de ir a verlo para decirle que no se preocupara por sus labores… Deberías ir a verle.- comentó Lily cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

Trinity asintió con la cabeza. Charlie salió del baño.

-¡Voy saliendo! ¡Nos vemos luego!- se despidió la rubia distraídamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-A buscar a Black.- le contestó Charlie descaradamente.- Quizás pueda hacer realidad algunos de los rumores que mencionaste ¿no te parece?

Trinity rodó los ojos y Lily miró asombrada cómo la rubia desaparecía por la puerta.

-¿Hablará en serio?- preguntó la pelirroja a Trinity.- ¿De veras querrá llegar a eso con Black?

-Alguna vez tenía que pasar…-contestó la morena distraídamente.

-Sí ¿Pero con Black?- le volvió a preguntar Lily atónita.- No creo que Black sea un hombre para perder la virginidad.

-¿Y qué hombre lo es? ¿Los prefectos empollones y tiernos con los niños?- le preguntó Trinity con sorna. Lily ladeó entendiendo su punto.- Las apariencias no son todo, Lils. Es bueno tenerlo en mente.

"Ni que lo digas, Triny", pensó Lily con pesar. Ni que lo digas…

Lily espera que Trinity tenga muy claras sus palabras y que verdaderamente las crea. Que las recuerde en el futuro. Porque vendrán tiempos difíciles y, aunque esté dispuesta a dar su brazo derecho para ahorrarle el sufrimiento a su amiga, no podrá hacerlo. Si Remus toma una decisión, sea cual sea, ni ella, ni nadie, podrán evitarle el sufrimiento. Y, por Merlín, como le duele.

* * *

-¡Hola!- exclamó Charlie sorprendida y feliz al toparse con Sirius en la sala común.- Justamente te estaba buscando…

-¿A mí?- preguntó Sirius distraído.

-No, a tu hermano. Le deseo con locura ¿Sabes?- le dijo irónicamente la rubia.- ¡Claro que a ti, tarado!

Sirius fingió una sonrisa. No es que le disgustara encontrarse a Charlie, pero tenía prisa por subir a la habitación y aplicarse un ungüento cicatrizante que se había robado de la enfermería. La rubia pareció notar que era tan bien recibida como esperaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-De hecho, Charlie, sí.- aceptó Sirius, y luego añadió encogiéndose de hombros.- Voy con prisa a la habitación…

Charlie disimuló una mueca de ofendido disgusto y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, te veré luego.- dijo con total desinterés.

Para mala suerte de Sirius, Charlie pasó por su lado y le apartó con brusquedad, golpeándole en el brazo herido.

-¡Mierda, Charlie!- exclamó Sirius agarrándose el brazo y cerrando fuertemente los ojos en una, nada disimulada, mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué? ¡Ay pero que tipo más llorón!- se quejó la rubia rodando los ojos.- ¡Si apenas te empujé un poco! ¿Sabes qué? Comienzo a creer que eres una niñita…

La rubia se calló súbitamente cuando vio que Sirius contenía las lágrimas de dolor.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes en el brazo?- preguntó con preocupación. Sirius negó con la cabeza aún aguantándose el dolor.- ¡Déjame ver!

Sostienen un encarnizado forcejeo en el cual la rubia intenta desesperadamente levantarle la manga de la chaqueta para ver qué rayos le pasa y Sirius intenta con todas sus fuerzas alejarla y contener el dolor de cada manotazo que le pega Charlie.

Finalmente la rubia se aburre y juega sucio. Le aprieta el brazo con todas su fuerzas y Sirius suelta un alarido tan fuerte que deja de forcejear y le permite a Charlie alzar la manga de la chaqueta por fin.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclama tapándose la boca con las manos. Luego mira a Sirius preocupada.- ¿Tienes con que curar eso?

Sirius asiente con la cabeza, atónito, sin poder creer que Charlie no le haya preguntado por qué está herido.

-¿Entonces qué mierda estás esperando?- le pregunta la rubia agresivamente.- Subamos de inmediato a sanarte eso.

Sirius deja que Charlie le coja del brazo bueno y lo arrastre hasta la habitación de los hombres de séptimo año. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los chicos se encuentra ahí, en realidad, no tiene idea dónde están los demás, exceptuando Remus, claro, quien está medio muerto en la enfermería.

Cuando entran, Sirius deja el ungüento sobre la mesita de noche y se deja caer con cuidado en la cama.

-Quítate la camisa.- le ordena Charlie.

-¡Rubia! ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?

-¿Y tú no crees que tu estupidez crónica sea un defecto patológico?- le espetó la rubia de mala leche.

-¿Sabes que creo?- le pregunto Sirius sin comprender el origen de su molestia.- Creo que esto de jugar a la enfermera provoca cositas en ti…

-¿A sí?- preguntó la rubia con sorna.- Puede ser. Ahora a mi me gustaría saber qué rayos es lo que te provoca cositas a ti, porque llevo meses intentando lograr que me hagas caso y comienzo a pensar que deberías salir del closet…

Se quedaron en silencio. Absoluto silencio. Pero dentro de sus mentes había más barullo que nunca. Charlie aplicó el ungüento con cuidado. La herida era extraña, muy extraña. ¿Cómo rayos se las habría hecho? Era un enorme tajo que dejaba la carne abierta, casi como un cuchillazo. Sí, definitivamente, era extraño. Charlie levantó la vista, Sirius la observaba intensamente.

-¿No vas a preguntarme cómo me hice esto?- le preguntó el moreno asombrado.

-No.- contestó escuetamente la rubia, mientras seguía aplicando el ungüento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius sin poder salir de su asombro.-

Charlie dejó el frasco en la mesita. Se sacudió las manos y entonces, por fin, le miró a los ojos. Sirius le siguió interrogando con la mirada, y estaba preparado para cualquier respuesta. Para cualquiera. Menos esa.

-Porque me mentirás, Sirius.- Le contestó la rubia lacónicamente.- Y cómo no quiero que lo hagas, prefiero no preguntártelo.

A Sirius se le contrae el corazón. Y sabe, está totalmente seguro, de que ya no puede seguir resistiendo más. Sabe que ninguna frase que ella dijera, ni siquiera la más sucia, podría haberle excitado más que la que dijo. Sabe que ninguna otra cosa que ella dijese, le podría haber parecido más brillante, más atrayente, más increíble.

Porque Sirius ha tenido muchas chicas. Chicas que saben cómo seducirlo, chicas que saben cómo besarlo, incluso chicas que saben cómo tocarlo.

Pero nunca una que supiese cómo hablarle. Nunca una que supiese respetar su límite, su libertad, sus misterios.

Y cree que le gusta esa chica. Cree que quizás, solo quizás, podría besarla ahora mismo. Y al carajo lo demás.

Charlie no soporta más el silencio.

-Sin embargo… sí tengo otra pregunta.- admite la rubia.- Y tengo la esperanza de que tu respuesta sea sincera.

Sirius soltó un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Dispara.- le dijo escuetamente.

-¿Porqué me besaste en Hogsmeade…?- preguntó Charlie sin una pizca de vergüenza. Y luego rectificó.- Aunque más bien, la pregunta es ¿Porqué no me has vuelto a besar desde esa vez?

Sirius la miró unos segundos. Era justo corresponder a la honestidad de Charlie.

-Porque eres virgen, Charlie.- dijo sin anestesia. La rubia levantó una ceja.- Y eso me aterroriza.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Por favor, Black!- le espetó ella alzando las manos.- ¡Ni que tuviera dientes en la…

-No se trata de eso… obviamente.- le interrumpió Sirius con una media sonrisa.- No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es por ti, Charlie. Es porque yo lo arruinaré, y podría haberle arruinado la vida a cualquier chica sin que me importara, pero no a ti.

-¿Tan poca fe te tienes, Black? Vamos no seas tan duro contigo mismo, no creo que tires tan mal…

-Hablo en serio, Rubia.- Le dijo Sirius con dulzura.

Sirius se acercó un poco más y le acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja. Charlie inmediatamente se lo quitó de ahí y volvió a ponerlo en su sitio. Sirius sonrió. Pero luego recordó de lo que estaban hablando.

-Yo… no sé mucho sobre chicas vírgenes, ¿sabes?- comenzó a decir Sirius sin saber cómo explicarse.- En realidad no sé nada. Pero he escuchado cosas… tú sabes, cosas como que debe ser especial y con alguien importante y todas esas cursilerías romanticonas.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber si yo también tengo esas estúpidas expectativas?- preguntó la rubia con sorna, alzando una ceja.

-¡Ese no es el punto, Charlie!- le trató de explicar Sirius, viendo que la rubia desviaba todos sus lanzamientos.- Sea como sea, es algo que supuestamente recordarás el resto de tu vida y bueno…

No pudo continuar. Escucho un bufido exasperado por parte de Charlie y acto seguido la tuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre él, besándole con más arrojo del que él jamás había sentido. Entonces se sintió algo ridículo. Medio recostado en la cama, sin camisa, y con la rubia más hermosa del planeta sentada sobre él metiéndole la lengua hasta las amígdalas. Y él ahí, sin hacer nada, en shock y sin saber si aferrarse a la pizca de autocontrol y decencia que le quedaba o mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Charlie pareció notar que Sirius estaba vacilando y se detuvo. Le miró a un palmo de distancia y le susurró en los labios.

-Sirius, jamás seremos más jóvenes que hoy. Así que ahora bésame y déjale la moral y las buenas costumbres al ministro de magia ¿Quieres?

Ok. Todo se fue a la mierda. Porque una rubia explosiva, enérgica y decidida es más de lo que Sirius Black puede soportar.

* * *

James está sentado en las gradas del estadio mirando a la nada. El frío otoñal se nota cada vez más, tanto así que tuvo que enfundarse en un abrigo para poder salir del castillo. El cielo es gris intenso y amenaza con largarse a llover en cualquier momento, pero no le interesa. Ni el frío, ni la lluvia, ni la sensación de desasosiego que siente en el fondo del estomago. Tiene miedo, demasiado miedo. Porque de todas las estupideces que Lily le dijo la noche anterior, una era cierta y se empeñaba en taladrarle el cerebro y no dejarle en paz.

"_No puedes pretender que nadie nunca te descubra"_ le había gritado la pelirroja. Cierto. Primero Snape. Ahora ella. Y quién sabe cuántos más podrían seguir…

Una ráfaga de pelo rojo se detiene al pie de las gradas y James suspira. Suspira porque nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que preferiría estar solo que con Lily Evans sentada a su lado. La pelirroja vacila un segundo, y luego sube hasta donde él se encuentra.

-¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?- le preguntó ella con cautela.

-Adelante. Es un país libre… se supone.- le contestó escuetamente James.

Una brisa helada le sopló el cabello a Lily e hizo que este le diera de lleno en la cara a James. Lily se disculpó rápidamente peinándose el cabello hacia atrás y James no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Se rompió un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-Hablaba en serio anoche, James.- Le dijo Lily. "James" pensó el chico. Suena genial en sus labios.- De verdad no le diré a nadie lo que sé. Ni siquiera a mis amigas.

-Te lo agradezco. – murmuró James mirando el cielo. Ahora sí que era seguro, en cualquier momento se largaría a llover.- En realidad no es por mi ¿Sabes? Es por Remus. No me aterra tanto ir a Azkaban cómo me aterra la idea de que Remus sea estigmatizado y repudiado.

Lily no podía dejar de mirarlo. No podía dejar de admirar a ese James Potter que parecía haber envejecido diez años y que parecía más inteligente y más sabio de lo que ella jamás sería.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunta lacónicamente Lily. No necesita extender más la pregunta porque James le entiende a la perfección.

-Nos enteramos de lo de Remus en segundo año… Y aunque descubrimos ese mismo año que siendo animagos podríamos hacerle compañía, no lo logramos hasta quinto.- le contestó James en voz baja.

Lily no lo puede creer. ¿Lograron la transformación a los quince años? ¡Brillante! Pero no lo dice. Siente que no debe ensuciar el momento con reconocimientos estúpidos cuando ve que James le habla de lo que está dispuesto a hacer por amistad.

-Es increíble…- murmuró la pelirroja.

-Sí. Creo que no hay registros de gente que haya logrado ser animago siendo tan joven…

-No, James.- Le interrumpe Lily mirándole a los ojos.- Es increíble lo que has hecho por Remus. Es increíble lo buen amigo que eres. Lo diferente que eres a lo que yo creía…

-Sí, bueno… - dijo James soltando una sutil carcajada.- Prefiero más el papel de payaso que el de héroe, Lily.

-Tampoco se trata de hacer el papel de héroe.- le dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja.- Es solo que no entiendo porque te empeñas en mostrar solo tu lado frívolo e inmaduro teniendo otro tan…tan genial.

-Es porque el lado genial lo reservo para la gente importante, pelirroja.- murmuró James con media sonrisa. Sintió una gota de lluvia en la mejilla.- Para la gente que quiero.

Una segunda gota en el abrigo negro de Lily. Una tercera su cabello. Y entonces todo se llena de pequeñas gotitas que no dejan de caer.

-¡Volvamos al castillo!- exclamó rápidamente Lily cubriéndose la cabeza con la bufanda.

James baja los escalones de las gradas de dos en dos y Lily, por un segundo, cree que seguirá corriendo a cobijarse al castillo. Pero grande es su sorpresa cuando descubre que no va hacia allá.

James se para en el centro de la cancha, se quita los lentes y los guarda en un bolsillo. Mira hacia el cielo y abre los brazos. Se mancha los zapatos con lodo, se cala hasta los huesos y el cabello estilando se le pega a la cara. Pero sonríe.

-¿Volver al castillo? ¿Para qué?- pregunta James entre risas.

-¡Deja de hacer el ridículo, James! – Chilló la pelirroja.- ¡Nos mojaremos! ¡Y luego tendremos una gripe de la puta madre!

James suelta una larga carcajada.

-¡Ese es tu problema, pelirroja infame!- le dijo sin dejar de reír.- ¡Que vives para preocuparte de no hacer el ridículo! ¿Qué importa que nos mojemos? ¿Qué importa que nos manchemos de lodo? ¡Ven conmigo y vive un poco!

James le agarra de la mano y la lleva hasta el centro del campo de Quidditch. Lily no deja de jadear, está mojada hasta la médula y tiene un frío del demonio. James le toma los hombros y la mira intensamente. Pálida, con el cabello color sangre por estar mojado, los ojos verdes entornados y su pequeña boca azulada y entreabierta.

Lily es la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, maldita sea.

-¿Nunca has pensado que la lluvia es una de las cosas geniales de la vida?- le preguntó James jadeando a solo centímetros de sus labios.

-Nada que me haga estar mojada y muriendo de frío puede ser lo más genial de la vida.- contestó Lily con sorna.

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? Eres libre de irte.- dijo James con media sonrisa.- ¿Entonces por qué te quedas?

-Porque me dijiste que viniera contigo y viviera un poco.- musitó la pelirroja sin siquiera pensar su respuesta.- Y quisiera hacerlo.

Se le entremezclan los alientos, respiran el mismo aire y jadean al unísono. Lily no sabe quien dio el primer paso, no sabe quien se abalanzó sobre la boca de quien, solo sabe que está besando a James como jamás ha besado a nadie en su vida. Calada hasta los huesos y con un escalofrío en la espalda que no sabe si tiene que ver con la lluvia. James rompe el beso y la mira a los ojos. Sonríe.

Caminan bajo la lluvia rumbo al castillo. Lentamente. Sin prisa. Y, como quien no quiere la cosa, dos manos frías se encuentran. Lily comienza a creer que en realidad la lluvia quizás si sea una de las cosas más geniales de la vida. James, por otro lado, tiene la completa certeza de que hay dos cosas que son absolutamente sublimes en la vida. Una es la lluvia. La otra, es Lily Evans.

Se demoran media hora en llegar al castillo, aunque el campo de Quidditch está a menos de diez minutos.

* * *

Peter está en la sala común. Sentado. Solo. ¿James? Quién sabe. ¿Sirius? En calidad de desaparecido. ¿Remus? Obviamente convaleciente. ¿Y él? Solo.

Es tremendamente injusto. Absurdamente injusto. ¿Cómo pudieron tres chicas poner el mundo de cabeza? ¿Qué paso con el discurso de "antes los amigos que las mujeres? ¿Qué mierda pasa con él? Lleva casi siete años con ellos, en las buenas, en las malas y en las pésimas. Siente que se merece más. No pide que estén a su lado todo el día, no pide seguir codo a codo haciendo travesuras y tonterías. Pero pide respeto, camaradería, complicidad. Pide no sentirse desplazado, poca cosa. Pide lo que entrega y cree que es justo recibirlo.

Peter exhala un suspiro preocupado. Peter recibió una nota anónima hace tres días.

_Tú sabes, que en el fondo, también los odias._

Eso recita la carta. Nada más, nada menos. No hay firma, no hay ni siquiera un puto indicio que le de luces de quién pudo enviársela. Peter piensa que quizás si hubiese recibido la carta hace tres años atrás, no hubiese tenido idea de a qué rayos se refería. Piensa incluso, que si hubiese recibido esa carta tres meses atrás, tampoco hubiese tenido jodida idea.

Pero la recibió ahora. E, inevitablemente, tiene una pequeña idea de a qué se refiere. Se lo imagina. Porque es cierto. Está tan solo, tan dolido y tan enojado que, verdaderamente, en ese minuto y muy en el fondo, siente que los odia.

Y no se siente tan mal como debería, aunque le cueste aceptarlo.

* * *

¡Así es Damas y Caballeros! 103 reviews en mi cuenta. Impensado y asombroso, pero cierto. Y cómo todos han contribuido en mayor o menor medida, quiero agradecer el apoyo, las sugerencias, las críticas y sobre todo el cariño que me han brindado a través de sus comentarios. Sobre todo, a aquellos que capítulo a capítulo se dan el trabajo de comentar. Es inmensurablemente importante para mí.

Sin Antifaces: Gracias por la dulzura de tus comentarios. Me encanta que te guste este Remus hasta el punto de incluso querer adoptar la idea para tus fics, no tengo problemas en que lo hagas y si quisieras darme los créditos de la idea me harías sentir aún más genial jajaja. Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo y que puedas respirar tranquila porque el suspenso acabó… por ahora. Un gran abrazo y muchas gracias.

Nat. B: ¡Absolutamente nada que ver con las huelgas! Me alegra leer que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de los premios anuales, como recordarás, habíamos comentado eso durante los primeros capítulos, cuando fuiste la primera en notar que los premios anuales no estaban nombrados. Ya te había hablado acerca de mi idea de desprenderme un poco del canon para darle esa variación. Me tranquiliza y me encanta un millón que te haya gustado, sentía que estaba a prueba. También me alegra que te gustara la escena de Snape. Me alegra saber que aún te ríes con los diálogos, siento que últimamente ando falta de chistes xD así que me tranquiliza saber que aún conservo un poco de ello. Con respecto al infarto que te espera, no te preocupes, llegará más temprano que tarde.

Tienes razón en lo que me planteas acerca de los premios anuales, y otra lectora me platicó lo mismo. Y claro, al re-leer el capítulo caí en mi error, puse "hoy se elegían a los premios anuales de las casas" en vez de "hoy se elegía a los premios anuales de la escuela". Sin duda eso debe haberse prestado para confusiones y pido las correspondientes disculpas por ello. My mistake.

Gracias por no romper esa tradición. Un abrazo enorme, Nat. Éxito y buenas vibras para ti y saludos desde Chile.

Jose de Black: Hola de nuevo, Jose. Me alegra que disfrutaras del capítulo anterior y me pone feliz saber que podrás leer los fines de semana, así siempre te encontrarás con capítulos nuevos. Y bueno, se acabo el suspenso por ahora y espero que hayas quedado un poco más tranquila al ver que Lily se enteró de lo de Remus y pretende cubrirle las espaldas. ¿Podrá disimular eternamente ante Trinity? Yo también me lo pregunto. Besos y me cuidaré, no te preocupes. Tú también hazlo, para seguir sabiendo de ti. ¡Un abrazo!

Alissa-2012: Créeme cuando te digo que yo también espero con ansias el momento en que Remus ceda. Aunque ya lo tengo pensado, solo puedo adelantarte que será muy al estilo Remus. Como siempre, me encanta que te encante. ¡Besos y abrazos!

Anita: Siento haberte dejado tensionada, fui bastante cruel. Espero que ahora que sabes que pasó puedas respirar con tranquilidad. Ojalá el capitulo haya cumplido tus expectativas, sé que esperabas que fuera genial y espero habértelo dado. No te preocupes, yo te entiendo xD ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Un gran abrazo.

Buri: ¡Soy la más mala de las malas! Pero espero que ahora que leíste la continuación puedas volver a quererme. Gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo grande.

RunaStorm: No te preocupes, gracias a que tu computadora no funcionó, fuiste el review número 100 de mi primer fic, y eso no lo olvidaré con facilidad. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero continuar por el mismo camino con este. Con respecto a lo que me planteas sobre los premios anuales, efectivamente cometí ese desliz del canon, mitad sin querer y mitad a propósito. Nat. B, que ha sido una fiel lectora del fic de quien aprecio mucho la opinión, se dio cuenta, cuando llevaba escrito pocos capítulos, que no había declarado a los premios anuales. Ella podrá darte fe de que tuve la idea de salirme del canon en ese aspecto desde el principio, con el fin de poder conectar mejor a James y Lily. Ahora bien, mi error garrafal y por el que debo deshacerme en disculpas fue, como le comenté a Nat más arriba, en poner "premios anuales de las casas" en vez de "premios anuales de la escuela". Fue un patinazo neuronal en el que reparé cuando leí tu review y corrí a chequear el capítulo y claro, ahí me di cuenta del error. Te pido disculpas, y descuida, no creeré jamás que eres una fan loca, es justo que me hagas ver lo que te molesta. Me gustan los lectores críticos y con opinión Es completamente cierto lo que dices, Remus vive en la eterna disyuntiva entre ser políticamente correcto o bien, un mentiroso de categorías. Eso es lo que le vive atormentando y le hace enfrascarse en esas luchas consigo mismo, lo que provoca que su forma de ser sea voluble y cambiante. No sé por cuánto tiempo soportará Trinity. Espero que la nueva dosis de James y Lily te haya gustado. Tenían algo de retraso, pero ya verás cómo se ponen al día. ¿Así que los reviews que haces para este fic son más dulces de lo normal? WOW. Eso me ha llegado al corazón y me hace dedicarte un inmenso GRACIAS. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

Miss Larien: Me encanta que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior. Espero que este nuevo no sea la excepción. Me agrada la buena acogida que tuvo Trinity con su reacción, creí que sería más criticada, pero ahora veo que hay varias que reaccionaríamos así estando en su situación xD ¿Así que siempre has sabido que Lily tenía que ser la primera en descubrirlos y luego vivir el dilema de no saber si decírselo a sus amigas? ¿Especialmente a Trinity? Pues… ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Bien, supongo que tendré que idear algo grande para sorprenderte. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, te leo pronto. Un abrazo.

Leroa Malfoy Chang: ¡Bienvenida al fic! ¿Así que te encanto? ¡Genial! ¿Estás enganchada? ¡Doblemente genial! Descuida, ya vendrán cosas buenas para Trinity… ¿o tal vez no? ¡Quién sabe! ¡Disfruta este nuevo capítulo! Espero que te guste y leerte nuevamente por aquí. ¡Saludos!

Anna: Mi querida Anna. Mil gracias por tus felicitaciones y porque gran parte de esos reviews sin duda son tuyos y el hecho de que el fic haya llegado tan lejos es por los lectores que, como tú, me escriben capítulo a capítulo. Siento escuchar que andarás falta de tiempo, pero lo entiendo. ¿Solo no te desaparezcas, si? Espero leerte pronto. Ojalá el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un gran, gran abrazo.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creó esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Capítulo III**_

**Capítulo 15**

_Hay amor. Y cuando hay amor, todas las demás palabras sobran._

* * *

-Charlie…Charlie, por favor…

La rubia se incorpora algo molesta. Su melena rubia está despeinada y ya no lleva camiseta. Sirius tiene que hacer gala de todo el autocontrol que no tiene, para mantenerse estoico.

-No me pongas esa cara, Rubia. Te aseguro que es más difícil para mí que para ti…- le dijo Sirius apartándola suavemente y levantándose de la cama. Solo llevaba los jeans y el primer botón de estos ya estaba desabrochado. Sirius inmediatamente lo nota, y vuelve a ajustarlo.- Es solo que… no sé donde están Peter y James y… es probable que lleguen en cualquier momento. No querrás que te vean así ¿no?

-Sirius… ¿Me estás tratando de decir que estás cortándome el rollo solo porque pueden llegar tus compañeros de cuarto?- preguntó Charlie incrédula. Sirius asintió la cabeza.- ¡Por Merlín! Debo ser la única chica en el mundo que Sirius Black ha rechazado.

-¡No te estoy rechazando, Charlie! Te juro que quiero… y no sabes cuánto quiero.- Sirius trata de que su última frase no suene tan depravada como la siente.- Pero es que… yo… ¡Ah, Merlín! ¡No puedo, Charlie! Entiéndeme.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la rubia levantándose de la cama y buscando su camiseta entre las sábanas.

-¡Ay, Charlie, vamos! ¡Eso es obvio!- exclamó Sirius exasperado.- No puedo porque, porque… tú eres tú … y yo soy yo ¿entiendes?

Sirius se pasa las manos por el pelo tratando de encontrar las palabras para dar una explicación que el mismo desconoce. Desafortunadamente para Charlie, y muy afortunadamente para Sirius, en ese momento la puerta se abre y una extraña aparición entra.

Es James, con los lentes empañados, estilando hasta los huesos, temblando de frío y con cara de Póker. En eso ve que Charlie está solo con sujetador y se tapa rápidamente la cara.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! Mirage ¡cúbrete quieres!- exclamó James volteándose.

-¡Ay, pero que exagerado, Potter! Es como si me estuvieras viendo en traje de baño, para qué tanto escándalo.- Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos y poniéndose la camiseta.- Ya puedes mirar…

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunta James con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Nada, desafortunadamente.- le contestó Charlie descaradamente.- Solamente interrumpes un gran descubrimiento que acabo de hacer.

-¿Ah, sí?- se metió Sirius intuyendo que una bomba se avecinaba.- ¿Qué descubrimiento?

-Primero: que tienes graves problemas de bipolaridad. Te recomiendo tratártelos.- comenzó Charlie con desinterés.- Y en segundo lugar, que todos los rumores que escuché acerca de las artes amatorias de Sirius Black, son una jodida mentira. En fin, ya me voy. Adiós Potter.

Charlie sale por la puerta con altanería. Cuando cierra la puerta contrae la boca en un mohín de angustia, porque sinceramente ya no sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué papel jugar para gustarle a Sirius. Está un poco perdida y cansada de tener que andar en cacería constante. Jugó el papel de chica imposible, luego el de chica graciosa y ahora el de chica regalada ¡Y nada, por el jodido Merlín! Y no sabe porqué.

Llega a la habitación algo deprimida y se siente avergonzada de sí misma. Ella no es así. No es influenciable, tampoco está desesperada por sexo. No niega que Sirius le pone, ¡porque por Dios, que lo hace! Pero tampoco necesita llegar a eso de forma tan ansiosa como se lo ha dado a entender. Y además, tiene que admitir que… ¿Por qué el piso está mojado?

Charlie frunce el ceño. Hay un camino de agua desde la puerta hasta el baño. ¿Y por qué esta la ropa de Lily estilando y tirada en el piso? Lily sale del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-¡Ay, por la mierda, Charlie! ¡Casi me matas del susto!- le gritó la pelirroja al verle, llevándose una mano al pecho.- No te escuché llegar…

-Sí… bueno, no hice ruido porque estaba aquí parada analizando el motivo por el que nuestra habitación está inundada.- le contestó la rubia con sorna. Y luego añadió.- Y ahora que te veo, me pregunto también porqué tu ropa está tan mojada. Cosa, por cierto, que coincide con Potter.

Lily se quedó mirándola boquiabierta, como pillada con las manos en la masa. Pero acto seguido frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que Potter también llegó mojado?- le preguntó con sospecha.

-Porque yo estaba en su habitación cuando llegó…- le explicó Charlie con simpleza.

-Ya… ¿Estabas con Sirius?

-Sí, pero no fui a su habitación por los motivos que estás pensando, mente de alcantarilla.- le explicó la rubia.- cuando nos encontramos en la sala común noté que tenía una herida en el brazo ¡Era enorme! Así que le acompañé a curársela…

-¿Una herida?- preguntó Lily fingiendo extrañeza. Y añadió con interés.- ¿Y no te dijo cómo se la hizo?

-No, porque no se lo pregunté.

Lily soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio. Ojalá Trinity fuese igual de poco curiosa. Y hablando de Trinity…

-¿Dónde está la trastornada de Trinity?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Ni idea… pero espero que en el psiquiátrico, cada día que pasa está más loca.- contestó Charlie.

Lily soltó una carcajada. Pero luego sintió una punzada de culpa… ¿Se decidiría Remus algún día a contarle? Y si lo hacía… ¿Qué pasaría cuando Trinity se enterara de que ella ya lo sabía?

Se pasó las manos por la cara. No traicionaría a Remus, ni muerta. Pero esperaba que eso no le costara su amistad con Trinity Xavier.

* * *

-¿Y?- pregunta James saliendo del baño con ropa seca.

-¿Y qué?- le contesta Sirius sin comprender.

-¿Cómo qué "y qué"?- dijo James con fingido tono retardado.- ¡Que te traes con Mirage!

-Sinceramente Jimmy… Nada.

Sirius se sienta en el alfeizar de la ventana y enciende un cigarrillo.

-¿Quieres hablar?- le pregunta James sentándose a su lado.

-No.

Sirius le da profundas caladas al cigarro y James procura no mirarle, para no presionarle. No debe esperar demasiado para escuchar un par de verdades.

-Ella es virgen, Jimmy. Y eso es lo que menos me importa, en realidad. Creí que era por eso que no quería involucrarme demasiado, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es ese el motivo. – comenzó a hablar Sirius. Parece no pensar sus palabras, es más un fluir de la conciencia que sale por sus labios.

-¿Y cuál es ese motivo?

Sirius exhala un largo suspiro, le da una última calada al cigarrillo.

-Es porque ella es genial, Prongs. Es jodidamente genial. Es increíble. –Reconoció Sirius aún pegado en horizonte.- Y no quiero arruinar a esa chica. No es porque sea virgen, no es porque sea inocente o inexperta… es porque es ella. No quiero joderla con ella.

-Entonces no lo hagas… joderla es una opción, Paddy…

-¡No es cierto, James! Tú sabes que no es cierto.- le interrumpió Sirius.- Tú me conoces, más que nadie en el mundo, quizás. Sabes que no sirvo para esto. La chica es genial, eso no va a cambiar y yo podría lanzarme a la piscina con ella pero ¿Cuánto me va a durar? Tú sabes que no voy a durar. No es justo hacerla sufrir sabiendo eso.

-Es tu decisión, Sirius. Pero yo creo que esta chica te gusta de veras. ¿Y sabes lo que verdaderamente no es justo? Que arruines eso. Que arruines la primera vez que te gusta alguien en serio…

-No trates de confundirme la cabeza con tus cursilerías románticas, Prongs.- le dijo Sirius fingiendo una sonrisa.- Yo no estoy hecho para esto, lo asumo y lo acepto. Acéptalo tú también.

-¿Y Mirage? ¿Lo aceptará, Mirage?- preguntó James.

-No sé si lo aceptará. Pero lo entenderá con el tiempo.

James no discute. No rebate. No defiende lo indefendible. Sabe que Sirius es del tipo de persona que no vería sus emociones ni aunque le presentara las pruebas más empíricas. Sirius es del tipo de gente que solo puede ver cuando abre los ojos. Cuando él decide abrir los ojos.

* * *

Trinity suspira con preocupación. Está afuera de la mampara que lo separa de Remus y no se atreve a entrar. "Este es el momento de retirarse", piensa. Está en ese jodido punto de inflexión en el cual debe tomar una decisión, o se retira con clase, o se apuesta el todo por el todo. "Retírate" se dice a sí misma. "Retírate ahora".

-¿Vas a pasar o no?- escucha la voz de Remus desde adentro.

Trinity se queda quieta, completamente petrificada. Quizás si no se mueve, Remus crea que todo fue parte de su imaginación y que ella verdaderamente no está ahí.

-Trinity, entra de una vez, ¿Quieres?- le llama Remus de nuevo.

No, no quiere. No quiere, pero lo hace.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- le pregunta nada más entrar.

-Te echas demasiado perfume.- le miente Remus. No es cierto. Pero reconocería su presencia aunque le separara una pared de concreto.- Y a mí me encanta tu perfume.

Trinity asiente con la cabeza. Se sienta en la silla contigua a la camilla y le echa un vistazo. Se ve terrible, peor de lo que recordaba.

-¿Una simple gripe te dejó así?- le preguntó con sorna.- Más bien pareciera que te hubieras peleado con el sauce boxeador.

Remus reprime una sonrisa. Cerca, pero lejos.

Silencio. Largo, tenso, incómodo silencio. Nadie sabe qué decir.

-Siento lo de ayer.- le dijo Remus con cautela.- No era yo.

Verdaderamente no era yo.

-Remus…- comenzó a decir Trinity sin mirarle.- Ni siquiera sé quién eres tú.

A Remus esa respuesta le desarma. Le duele un poco, debe admitirlo.

-Creo que es hora de hacer algunas confesiones…-continúa la morena con tono serio.

A Remus se le activa el sensor de alarma. La palabra "confesiones" le cala profundamente y hace que con solo oírla comienza a transpirar.

-Me estás jodiendo la psiquis… en todos los putos sentidos existentes.- continuó ella con un nudo en la garganta.- Y no quiero seguir así. Quizás te parezca muy tonto… Pero es hora de ser sinceros, ¿sabes? Yo al menos quiero serlo.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-Me gustas.- continuó ella sin mirarle.- Pero no puedo seguir aguantando tus estupideces. No puedo seguirme conformando con toqueteos entre pasillos, ni con un par de besos en la noche. Y sí es así como tú quieres seguir, bien, genial… pero entonces búscate a otra que te lo aguante.

Remus abre los ojos sorprendido y reprime una sonrisa. Un segundo glorioso de romanticismo arruinado por esa linda bocota que tiene Trinity. Hasta cuando está presionándolo, poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared y mandándolo a freír monos al África… es adorable.

-¿Vas a decir algo o solo te reservas los comentarios inteligentes para conversar con Lily?- le espeta la morena, molesta por su silencio constante.

-¿Estás celosa de Lily?- le pregunta Remus soltando una carcajada.

-No estoy celosa de Lily. Estoy celosa de lo que haces con Lily, y me pregunto sinceramente, ¿por qué no puedes hacer esas cosas conmigo?

-Porque tú me gustas, Triny.- le dijo Remus con aplomo.- y eso automáticamente hace las cosas más difíciles. Fui injusto al pedirte que fuéramos lento, solo pensé en mí. Y está bien, tienes todo el derecho a enojarte y mandarme a la mierda.

-No me enojo porque me hayas pedido que vayamos lento.- le interrumpió Trinity.- Podríamos ir todo lo lento que quisieras, podríamos ir tan lento, que hasta podríamos besarnos en cámara lenta, si quieres.

Remus deja escapar una sonrisa. Una de esas que Trinity sabe que son reales.

-No es ir lento lo que me molesta. Si quieres tiempo, está bien. No te mentiré diciéndote que te esperaré toda la jodida vida, pero sí respetaré el tiempo que necesitas para confiar. – Le explicó Trinity mirándole a los ojos.- Lo que me molesta es que me apartes sin darme explicaciones, que por la noches te despidas con un beso y al otro día ni siquiera me digas buenos días. Que a veces me mires con cariño y que otras me trates con todo el desprecio del mundo… como anoche.

Remus le miró con los ojos llenos de culpa. Y cree que tal vez sea hora de dar oportunidades. De dársela a ella. De dársela a sí mismo. No sabe si valdrá la pena intentarlo. No sabe si funcionará. Pero siente que quiere hacerlo, a pesar de ello.

-Podemos partir de nuevo, si quieres.- le dijo Remus.

Trinity le miró sorprendida. No lo puede creer. ¿Remus está cediendo? Tiene que haber un truco.

-¿Y eso que implicaría?- pregunta casi con temor.

-Implicaría hacer lo que la gente que se gusta hace, tú sabes… pasar más tiempo juntos, charlar acerca de, no sé, acerca de las cosas sobre las que charla la gente que se gusta. Vamos, qué se yo…- dijo Remus de forma totalmente poco elocuente.

Trinity se echa a reír con ganas.

-No tienes idea acerca de salir con alguien, ¿cierto?

-Ni jodida idea. Nunca he salido con nadie…al menos no, de esa manera. -confesó Remus con una sonrisa avergonzada. Luego recordó lo que Lily le había dicho y frunció el ceño.- Pero me han contado que tú tienes bastante experiencia en eso.

Trinity abrió la boca sorprendida y fingió una mueca ofendida.

-Pues quien sea que te haya dicho eso, debe conocerme muy bien.- dijo en tono suspicaz.- Aunque reconozco que nunca me lo habían hecho tan difícil.

-¿Difícil?- repitió Remus riéndose.- Trinity, te lo he puesto tremendamente fácil. Suelo ser peor.

-Debe ser porque soy irresistible…- bromeó la morena acercándose.

-Debe ser por eso.- le susurró Remus a centímetros de sus labios.- Solo… dame tiempo, ¿sí? Esto es nuevo para mí y me costará un poco acostumbrarme…

Trinity asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Sabía que Remus estaba dañado. Sabía que Remus tenía más cicatrices que las que marcaban su piel.

-¿Sabré algún día los motivos por los que tienes tanto miedo?- le preguntó con suavidad

-Eso espero, Triny. Eso espero.- musitó Remus.- Ahora ven y dame un beso. Pero con cuidado porque…

Trinity se subió a la camilla antes de que él pudiera terminar y le besó de lleno. Remus murmuró contra sus labios "te dije que con cuidado, loca" y ella estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

Remus no pudo dejar de sonreír en toda la tarde. Y pensó en que tal vez, solo tal vez, la vida podría estarle devolviendo la mano por todas las putadas que le había hecho. Sin embargo, tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no debía perder los estribos. "¿Podrás decírselo algún día" se preguntó. Quizás sí… Quizás sí.

* * *

La navidad se acerca. El frío se vuelve casi insoportable y el castillo parece más lleno de magia que nunca. Charlie camina por los pasillos, enfurecida, apartando a quien quiera que se le cruce. En su puño derecho, aprieta la carta más desgraciada que su madre podría haberle enviado.

-¡Ten cuidado, Mirage!- le espeta una chica de Hufflepuff con desdén.- ¡Qué tú no tengas ni una pizca de clase, no quiere decir que las demás tampoco!

-¿De qué clase me hablas, Nicholson?- le responde Charlie con toda su mala leche.- Las prostitutas como tú no tienen clase, así que no me jodas.

Melissa Nicholson le suelta una mueca burlona. Todo Hogwarts sabe que es la nueva conquista de Sirius y Charlie trata de llevarlo lo mejor que puede. Desde el episodio en que Sirius le rechazó en su habitación (hacía casi dos semanas) el distanciamiento había sido evidente. Él había intentado conservar la amistad entre ellos, le buscaba constantemente para charlar, pero ella le evadía todo el tiempo. Se aferraba a la idea de que la única forma de olvidar a Sirius era estando sin Sirius, así que, el tipo se podía ir a la mierda.

Sin embargo, el rumor de que él y Nicholson frecuentaban el aula vacía de la torre sur al menos dos veces al día, no le ayudaba a calmar su mala leche.

-No soy una prostituta, Mirage.- le contestó Melissa con burla.

-Tienes razón, Nicholson. Las prostitutas al menos cobran por sus servicios.- le espetó Charlie con la misma burla.- ¡Tú los regalas!

Melissa no se dio por aludida y sonrió con malicia mirándose las uñas. Luego agregó con tono interesante.

-Sí, bueno… tienes razón. Regalo mis servicios.- aceptó sacando del bolsillo un pinta-labios color rosa chicle y pintándose la boca.- Pero se los regalo a Sirius. Y ya quisieras tú estar en mi lugar.

La vena en la que había que escarbar. El hueso que había que roer. El jodido punto débil de Charlie. Quiere dispararle a esa rubia creída y estúpida. Quiere golpearla, y meterle su puto pinta-labios por donde le quepa. ¡Echarle de ese asqueroso perfume que lleva, en los ojos hasta que estos se le derritan! Pero no hace nada de eso. Porque aunque Charlize Mirage no tiene ni una pizca de autocontrol, le sobra agresividad y necesita un tratamiento para el control de la ira… no se rebajará a pelear por un hombre. ¡Nunca, maldita sea!

-Mira "bonita".- Le dijo con desinteresado sarcasmo.- Él único jodido hombre por el que yo podría enfrascarme en una discusión contigo sería Dumblendore. ¿Pero Black? ¿Por qué habría de ofenderme que te tires a ese ser humano? Vamos, ni que fuese tan difícil. Vuelve a buscarme cuando tengas algo más meritorio que restregarme en la cara ¿Quieres?

Se volteó con toda la elegancia que poseía y que pocas veces usaba y siguió caminando. Cuando llegó a la sala común, el panorama era pavoroso. Trinity y Remus estaban sentados en un sofá charlando en voz baja, mientras Sirius y Lily sostenían un encarnizado debate contra James acerca de cuál asignatura era la mejor. Esto no hubiese sido tan extraño si es que no hubiesen dos detalles. El primero es que él y Lily defendían a brazo partido que "Encantamientos" era la mejor. El segundo es que Sirius odia "Encantamientos".

-¡Ustedes no saben nada de magia! Por favor ¿Encantamientos?- preguntaba James sin poder creerlo ante una Lily y un Sirius que reprimían la risa.- ¿En qué mundo tan jodido y empollón "encantamientos" podría ser mejor que "transfiguraciones"?

-Estás completamente mal del coco, Jimmy.- le rebatía Sirius.- ¡Encantamientos es genial! Es la base de la magia más importante e increíble… piénsalo, Jim, sin esa materia jamás hubiese aprendido ese hechizo tan maravilloso que me deja el pelo sedoso y brillante…

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- le apoyaba la pelirroja asintiendo efusivamente con la cabeza.-El hechizo para el cabello es una de las cosas más útiles que hemos aprendido…

James se cubre la cara con las manos echándose hacia atrás con desesperación, mientras Sirius y Lily contienen la risa. Esta más que claro que Sirius odia esa materia y que Lily considera que el hechizo para el cabello es el ejemplo más imbécil que podrían dar para defender su amada asignatura.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una convención de retardados o qué?- les espeta Charlie con mal humor.

-¡Ven aquí, Mirage! Tú eres de las mías… ¿A que "transfiguraciones" es mejor que "encantamientos?- le pregunta James buscando desesperadamente apoyo.

-¿Sabes que es lo qué creo?- preguntó Charlie furiosa.- ¡Que no sé en qué momento se transformaron todos en una manga de cínicos que ahora juegan a ser mejores amigos! Pero yo paso de hacer el papel de estúpida. Buenas noches.

Cinco pares de ojos le miraron estupefactos y Charlie se larga rumbo a la habitación. Lily y Trinity intuyeron de inmediato que algo estaba inmensamente mal. No necesitan decirse nada, ni siquiera se miran, ambas parten corriendo detrás de su amiga.

-¡Oye! ¡Que pasa!- alcanza a exclamar Remus al ver que Trinity se levantó del sillón sin darle ninguna explicación.

Nadie le responde y los tres se quedan mirando asombrados hacia las escaleras.

* * *

-¿Charlie?- Lily le llama suavemente al entrar a la habitación.

La rubia les da la espalda y mira por la ventana sin molestarse en siquiera mirarlas.

-¿Te pasa algo?- lo intenta Trinity.

-Nada que no supiese que eventualmente ocurriría.- contestó Charlie exhalando un suspiro resginado. Se volteó con rostro serio.- Mi madre acaba de escribirme. Ha acordado mi compromiso con Alan Narrow.

Lily y Trinity no pueden disimular su asombro y tienen la boca abierta.

-Estás…Estás bromeando… ¿No?- balbucea la morena atónita.

Charlie por fin les mira. Su rostro denota que claramente no bromea. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que preocupa verdaderamente a sus amigas. No. Lo que verdaderamente les preocupa y les altera es la resignación de su voz. La falta de rabia, de impotencia. La falta de deseos de negarse y arrojarse por la ventana.

-¿Quién mierda es Alan Narrow?- pregunta Trinity frunciendo el ceño y con voz amenazante.

-Es un amigo de mi hermano, de la Escuela de Medimagia.- les explicó Charlie con esa voz carente de sentimiento y demasiado calmada. Y añadió con algo de sorna.- "Una joven promesa de la medimagia cuyo futuro es brillante y prometedor". Eso al menos es lo que dijo mi madre…

-¿Le conoces?- le preguntó Lily con la mirada preocupada.

-No…- contestó la rubia en voz baja.- Le conoceré la próxima semana, cuando regrese a casa para las vacaciones de navidad…

-¿Y te lo tomas así, Charlie? ¿Con tanta calma?- le espetó Lily sin comprender.- ¡Charlie, tu madre quiere casarte con alguien que ni siquiera conoces! ¡No puedes aceptarlo así, sin más!

-¿Sabes qué, Lily? No quiero ofenderte, ¿de acuerdo? Pero es momento de qué comprendas cómo funcionan las cosas en el mundo mágico.- le contestó Charlie con el ceño fruncido.- Pertenezco a una familia de alcurnia, es una familia de mierda, pero de alcurnia al fin y al cabo. Y desgraciadamente no cumplí con las expectativas que tenían, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer para no terminar siendo un rotundo fracaso es cumplir con lo único que se espera de mí…

-¡Charlie, no hables así!- se adelantó Trinity apuntándola con el dedo.- Yo también pertenezco a ese tipo de familia y no se me ha impuesto un matrimonio forzado, así que por favor no hables cómo si fuese normal lo que te están haciendo, ¡porque no lo es!

-¿Es que no lo entienden? ¿O acaso ese prodigioso cerebro que tienen solo sirve para memorizar lo que sale en los libros?- les contestó la rubia amenazadoramente.- Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por mí. Jamás he obtenido un sobresaliente en algo que no sea "cuidado de las creaturas mágicas" y mi familia jamás estará dispuesta a financiar mis estudios en eso. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Seguir el ejemplo de Black y renegar de ella?

-Pues a mí eso me parecería mil veces más cuerdo que aceptar un matrimonio de mierda.- le dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro, seguro! ¡Cómo si fuese muy fácil!- Charlie estaba comenzando a alterarse más de la cuenta y los ojos le escocían de rabia.- ¡Están hablando de algo que ni siquiera conocen! Quizás a ustedes las criaron hablándoles de un futuro brillante, ¡pero a mí no! Desde que tengo uso de razón he escuchado que para lo único que soy suficientemente buena es para casarme con un buen partido que pueda mantenerme ¿Y saben qué? He llegado a creer que tienen razón.

Trinity y Lily la miraron escandalizadas. Pero antes de que pudiesen decir cualquier cosa, Charlie les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio y continuó.

-He llegado a creer que verdaderamente no puedo hacer nada más con mi vida.- Repitió Charlie. Se limpió las lágrimas violentamente y escupió con rabia.- Dejémonos de estupideces. Y si de verdad son mis amigas comprenderán mi decisión y la aceptarán.

-Te equivocas, Mirage.- le espetó Trinity.- Justamente porque de verdad soy tu amiga jamás comprenderé y menos aceptaré esta decisión.

La morena salió de la habitación hecha un vendaval en dirección desconocida. Charlie reprimió un mohín de frustración y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con una mano y sujetando aún la terrorífica carta con la otra.

Alzó la vista con pesar y vio a Lily observándola con determinación. La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Charlie se le adelantó.

-No me sermonees, Lily. No te atrevas a comenzar con tus idílicos discursos acerca del amor y la libertad porque no quiero oírlos.- Le espetó poniéndose de pie.- No todos podemos darnos ese lujo, así que no jodas.

Dicho esto, la rubia se encerró en el baño. Lily se acercó, pero cuando iba a golpear la puerta dejó caer la mano con resignación. Apoyó la frente en la madera conteniendo las lágrimas por el desafortunado destino de su amiga y juraría que la escuchó sollozar del otro lado.

Esperaba que Trinity, en su testarudez y obstinación empedernida, tuviese algún plan en mente para ayudar a Charlie.

* * *

-¡Xavier!- exclamó James al verla bajar. Remus y Sirius levantaron la cabeza en seguida.- ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Está todo bien?

Los tres estaban parados al pie de la escalera, esperando noticias acerca del extraño episodio que acababan de presenciar.

-Hay algunos problemillas técnicos.-Le soltó la morena con fingida tranquilidad. Luego miró a Sirius y le dijo- Black, necesito hablar contigo. Acompáñame a dar una vuelta.

Sirius le miró sorprendido, ante la atónita mirada de los otros dos. Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y dejó que Trinity le cogiera del brazo para salir de la torre de Gryffindor.

James y Remus intercambiaron miradas, asombrados y curiosos. Este último frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Es oficial. No entiendo a las mujeres.- Dijo con fingido enojo.- ¿Puedes creer que esa chica me acosó durante meses y ahora que me tiene se va con mi amigo? No sé qué sustancia ilícita y perniciosa habré consumido en la enfermería cuando decidí salir formalmente con ella.

James soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Una partida de Ajedrez?- preguntó Remus tratando de liberarse de la tensión que había quedado flotando en el ambiente.

James asintió con la cabeza y ambos se acomodaron frente al tablero.

-Pero sólo una, ¿De acuerdo? Mañana tengo que patear algunos traseros voladores.- dijo con entusiasmo frotándose las manos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se refiere al partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw y apenas puede contener la emoción. Sin embargo, pasan algunos minutos y parece recordar lo acaecido hacía algunos minutos.

-¿Porqué Xavier habrá querido hablar con Sirius?- le preguntó James a Remus, mientras movía un alfil hasta el final del tablero.

-Algo no debe estar bien con Mirage.- aventuró comiéndose el alfil de James y encogiéndose de hombros. Luego agregó con el ceño fruncido.- Me temo que debe ser algo grande… si no ¿por qué le pediría ayuda a Sirius?

James se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de los dos lo dice, pero lo saben.

Algo está inmensamente mal. Y tienen el presentimiento de que serán arrastrados de una u otra forma hacia ello.

* * *

Sirius y Trinity salen hasta los balcones del quinto piso. Hace un frío del demonio y la nieve ha creado un grueso manto sobre los jardines. El viento les golpea la cara y el silencio que les ha envuelto desde que salieron de la torre por fin se rompe.

-Sirius…- comenzó Trinity con suavidad. El moreno reparó en que ella le había llamado por su nombre y sintió cierta intimidad.- Quizás esté cometiendo un error al contarte lo que te contaré…Pero no sé que más hacer.

La morena reprime la voz quebrada. Se aclara la garganta para que Sirius no lo note.

-¿Es sobre Charlie?- preguntó preocupado.- Por favor, Trinity. Sea lo que sea, solo dímelo ¿le pasa algo?

Trinity asiente con la cabeza y le mira directo a los ojos. Acero contra Acero, la misma irreverencia que comparten se funde tras las palabras que detonan la bomba.

-Se casará, Sirius.- Le suelta a quemarropa.- Sus padres le han comprometido con un imbécil que ni siquiera conoce…

-¿Qué? No.- dice Sirius con una sonrisa incrédula. Trinity le sostiene la mirada y asiente con la cabeza.- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-¿Crees que hubiese atravesado medio castillo y te hubiese traído hasta acá solo para cagarnos de frío?- le preguntó la morena con mala leche.

Sirius se cubre la boca, luego extiende las manos y se tapa la cara. Masculla entre los dedos y Trinity no alcanza a entender lo que dice, pero de seguro no es nada bueno. Sirius se pasa las manos por el pelo con desesperación y tiene la mirada perdida.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Pregunta, cómo esperando que ella aún suelte una carcajada y asuma que está tomándole el pelo.

-Ella misma me lo dijo.- reconoció Trinity mirando al vacío. Luego le dio la espalda al paisaje y lo miró directamente.- Verás, Sirius…El gran problema de esto es que Charlie está dispuesta a hacerlo. Nos lo dijo.

-No puede ser. Ella no lo haría…

-Lo hará. Le hubieses visto… era como si no le importara.- sentenció Trinity con tono serio. Y luego añadió con molestia.- Su familia le ha acabado por convencer de que es una buena para nada y que por eso debe casarse con un imbécil con dinero.

Sirius aún estaba demasiado impactado, escuchaba las palabras de Trinity y no podía creer que estuviesen hablando de la misma Charlie. La morena se acercó y le tomó por los hombros obligándole a mirarle.

-Lily y yo intentamos hablar con ella, pero no quiso escucharnos. Tiene razón, después de todo. Ni ella ni yo sabemos verdaderamente lo que está viviendo…- le dijo con tono firme y le miró fijamente añadiendo- Pero tú sí, Sirius. Tú si lo sabes. Y por eso te busqué a ti.

Sirius le miró sin comprender. Trinity continuó.

-Tú sabes lo que es vivir con una familia que no te valora. Que no te escucha…que no te respeta. Y Charlie lo sabe.- le dijo con seriedad. Y luego agregó en tono suplicante.- Habla con ella, por favor. Convéncela. Ella te escuchará.

-¿Escucharme? ¡Pero si apenas me mira!- le dijo con un ligero deje de desesperación.

-Inténtalo. Por favor, Sirius. No te lo pediría, si no fuese vital.- le rogó Trinity.- No dejes que se arruine la vida.

Sirius no contesta. La mira lejanamente, cómo si recién hubiese notado que estaba ahí. Tiene los labios apretados y la mirada perdida y, por primera vez en su vida, no sabe que decir. No se le viene a la mente, no tiene ideas ni conexiones que le permitan expresar lo que siente. En realidad, tampoco sabe muy bien lo que siente.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa ni en qué momento ocurre, pero antes de que sea consciente, ya está caminando de vuelta a la torre con Trinity a su lado. Ambos en silencio.

Cuando llegan a la sala común ya no queda nadie y las últimas llamas de la chimenea son solo brasas que chisporrotean. Al pie de la escalera, ambos se miran, conscientes de la complicidad que ha nacido entre ellos, conscientes de que son más parecidos de lo que creen. Conscientes de que agotarán hasta el último de sus recursos y que dispararán a quien quiera que se les ponga por delante. Y les gusta, aunque no lo digan.

-Piensa en lo que te dije…- comenzó a decir Trinity, mirándole intensamente.

-Créeme, no podría pensar en otra cosa ni aunque lo intentara.- le contestó Sirius.

-Remus dice que eres un gran amigo…-le confesó la morena en voz baja.- Sé que nosotros no tenemos una amistad… pero la tienes con Charlie, o al menos algo parecido. No le falles, Sirius.

Él asiente con la cabeza, porque no sabe que más hacer. Trinity le lanza una última mirada y le da unos golpecitos amistosos en el brazo. Luego desaparece escaleras arriba.

Sirius se deja caer en uno de los sillones en medio de la oscuridad. Piensa que jamás algo le había parecido tan claro. ¿Hablar con Charlie? ¿Para qué? Hay cosas que no se solucionan hablando.

Y está es una de esas cosas.

* * *

James no come. No bebe. No respira. Solo hace una cosa, una jodida cosa. Joder al resto del equipo de Quidditch con sus manías de capitán obsesivo compulsivo.

-¡Davies, por la poronga de Merlín! ¡Deja de comer huevos con tocino! ¿Sabes lo pesado que es para el estómago? ¡Tenemos un jodido partido de Quidditch, Davies! – Le grita James a su golpeador estrella.- ¡No me sirves si te agarran ganas de cagar en mitad del partido!

-James, por favor. Solo es una tostada con un poco de huevo.- le contestó Jack Davies con indiferencia a su capitán. Era de conocimiento popular que a James Potter se le iban considerablemente los estribos en las vísperas de un partido.

-¿Solo una tostada con un poco de huevo? Mira, Davies, yo soy tu amado y venerado capitán y como tal debo decirte qué… ¡Por los cojones de Merlín, Logan! ¡Suelta ese pastel de chocolate!- James se interrumpe en pleno discurso a Davies, puesto que divisó a su guardiana, Tabatha Logan comiéndose el tercer pedazo de pastel.

-¡James! Por tu bien te recomiendo que no me jodas esta mañana…- le advirtió una chica pelirroja y pecosa con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Yo no acepto recomendaciones, Logan! ¡Yo soy tu amado y venerado capitán!- le contestó James al borde de la crisis nerviosa.- Y tú vas en el tercer pedazo de pastel y ya sabes que el azúcar en exceso podría generarte una descompensación…

-¿Sabes qué, Potter? ¡Estoy a punto de reprobar tres materias a causa de tus entrenamientos tortuosos, la ansiedad por el partido me tiene el colon del porte de una quaffle, tu crisis nerviosa me está causando úlceras y, por si esto te pareciera poco, estoy en pleno síndrome premenstrual!- le gritó Tabatha poniéndose de pie y apuntándole con el tenedor amenazadoramente.- ¡Así que hazme un favor, multiplícate por cero y déjame terminar de comer el puto pastel de chocolate!

James la miró debatiéndose entre la frustración y la lástima.

-De acuerdo, Tabhi, tranquila, puedes comerte tu pastel, solo… bébete un agua de manzanilla antes del partido ¿De acuerdo? Estás un poco alterada y eso podría poner nervioso al resto del equipo.

Tabhata, Jack, y todos los que le rodeaban, entre ellos los merodeadores y compañía, rodearon los ojos y soltaron silbidos de resignación. ¿Poner nervioso al resto del equipo? James Potter bastaba para poner nerviosa a la mesa completa de Gryffindor. Había que tener mucha cara.

Desgraciadamente, la paz no dura mucho, porque James vuelve nuevamente a la carga.

-¡Por la próstata de Merlín, Wilde, Benett! ¿Pero qué mierda están haciendo?- Les grita a Lissete Wilde y Alexander Benett, ambos miembros de la tripleta cazadora de la casa de Gryffindor.- ¿Qué demonios están bebiendo mis cazadores estrellas?

-Zumo de naranja.- Le contesta Alexander claramente intimidado. Él es el más joven del equipo, cursa cuarto año y aún le aterran las reacciones exacerbadas de su capitán.

-¡Ya sé que es zumo de naranja, Benett! ¡Lo que no sé es que mierda hacen bebiéndolo!- le espeta James a dos centímetros de su cara batiendo el dedo con rudeza.- ¿Sabes que el jugo de naranja puede provocarte acidez? Dime, ¿qué rayos hacemos si te dan molestias gastrointestinales en pleno partido?

-Corta el rollo, Potter.- Le interrumpe Lissete sin prestarle demasiado interés. Al igual que Davies, ya se sabe de memoria el comportamiento de James.- Se supone que tomarse un jugo natural es bueno para el organismo.

-¡Tú no puedes saber lo que es bueno para tu organismo, Wilde! ¡Yo sé lo que es bueno para tu organismo! Para eso soy tu…

-"Amado y venerado capitán".- Completaron la frase todos los miembros del equipo al unísono. Luego Lissete agregó.- Ya lo sabemos, Potter.

James frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

-Camarada, creo que te estás pasando un poco. ¿Porqué no te tomas un té verde antes del partido?- le preguntó Sirius obligándolo a sentarse, mientras Remus le preparaba un té y Peter le servía unas tostadas.

-¿Té verde?- repite James escandalizado.- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué no sabes que el té verde es un maldito diurético natural? ¡Dime que mierda hago si me dan ganas de mear en pleno partido? ¡Dímelo, Sirius!

-No te preocupes, James.- Dijo Remus palmeándole la espalda y pasándole una taza de té normal.- Claramente Sirius es un ignorante, bébete esto. Es té normal, tiene solo una cucharada de azúcar para que no te vaya a dar una descompensación por exceso, pero a la vez para que te de energías. ¿Está bien así?

Para variar, ante la atónita mirada de Sirius y Peter, Remus consigue que James se calme y se vuelva de mantequilla. Asiente con la cabeza y se bebe el té como si de un niño se tratase. Remus les lanza una mirada socarrona al ver que nuevamente fue capaz de calmar al huracán James.

-Gracias, Rem, querido amigo. Tú sí que eres un amigo, te lo juro. Tú sí que piensas en todo y te preocupas por mi desempeño deportivo…- comienza James presa de una verborrea incesante.

-Calla, James. No te preocupes por darme las gracias. Es mejor que no hables, debes guardar energías. Piensa que debes darle un excelente discurso de ánimo a tu equipo antes del partido, así que no gastes palabras en mí.- Le aconseja Remus con fingido sacrificio.

-Tienes razón, Remus. Guardaré mis palabras.

Sirius no lo puede creer y le mira asombrado.

-De veras, Remus. Tú has hecho de la manipulación un arte.- le susurra aún sin poder creer que hubiese aplacado a James.

El resto de la mesa Gryffindor le lanza a Remus miradas de profunda gratitud. Con una sonrisa en la boca, todos pueden terminar su desayuno en paz y dirigirse a la cancha de Quidditch.

* * *

-Bien colegas, camaradas, hermanos.- comienza James ubicándose en frente de su equipo.

Tabhata Logan, guardiana. Jack Davies, primer golpeador. Nick Thompson, segundo golpeador. Alexander Benett, cazador. Lissete Wilde, cazadora y finalmente Michael Norton, buscador.

Todos le miran atentamente, sentados en silencio en la banca. Verdaderamente les gusta escuchar a James antes de salir a la cancha, les calma la cabeza y les enciende el espíritu. Porque después de todo, aunque todos odien su comportamiento obsesivo y excéntrico, tienen que asumir que James Potter definitivamente es su "amado y venerado capitán".

-Con algunos de ustedes, he comenzado este camino desde el día uno. Otros lamentablemente ya nos han dejado. Otros se nos han unido en mitad del sendero.- dijo James mirando a Alexander con una sonrisa.- El punto es, que no me importa cuando se unieron a este equipo ni por qué motivo, pero sí me interesa que sepan una cosa. Quiero finalizar este camino junto a ustedes, porque no concibo la victoria si es que esta no es así. Hemos trabajado arduamente, nos ha costado huesos rotos y músculos desgarrados. Entrenamientos bajo la nieve y bajo el arduo sol. Pero hoy estamos aquí, a medio camino de conseguir la séptima copa consecutiva para Gryffindor. Y ese honor, lo llevaran en su corazón hasta el día de su muerte. Así que díganme lo más fuerte que puedan ¿Están conmigo en esto o no?

-¡Sí!- le gritó todo el equipo al unísono, presos de la emoción que conllevaban sus palabras.

-Así es, camaradas. Estamos todos en esto. Así que salgamos a la cancha a demostrar de que estamos hechos ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó James con agresividad.

-¡Somos leones!- gritaron todos con pasión.

-¿Y quién soy yo?- volvió a preguntarles.

-¡Nuestro amado y venerado capitán!- le respondieron todos.

-Así es. Y ustedes son mi amado y venerado equipo.- les dijo James con emoción.- ¡Así que salgamos a partir traseros!

Todos se ponen de pie. Chocan manos y comparten abrazos. Luego salen del camarín y los recibe la ovación de su casa.

A James le encanta esa sensación. La sensación de apoyo, la sensación de representatividad con la que carga en ese minuto y la responsabilidad de la felicidad de todos los que le rodean. Le gusta ver el mar de rojo y dorado que invade las graderías. Le gusta oír los cánticos y gritos de su casa. Le hace sentirse grande, sublime y eterno. Y se partirá la columna si es necesario con tal de seguir sintiéndolo.

-¡Capitanes, estrechen sus manos!- les ordena la profesora de vuelo y referí del partido.

James estrecha la mano de Tatiana Mendel, capitana de Ravenclaw.

-Que sea un juego limpio, Potter.- le dijo Tatiana.

-Y que gane el mejor, Mendel.- le contestó James con una sonrisa.

-Jugadores, monten sus escobas y tomen posición.

James patea el suelo con más fuerza de que necesaria y alcanza la altura mínima rápidamente. La profesora suelta la Snitch y esta se pasea ante los ojos de los buscadores, para luego desaparecer rápidamente. Las Bludger son las siguientes en ser liberadas y los golpeadores rompen filas para mantenerlas a raya.

Finalmente llega el momento que James espera. La profesora se sitúa en el medio de la cancha con la Quaffle en las manos y la lanza al aire, así, el partido da comienzo.

-Buenos días, queridos compañeros.- comienza la voz ronca y ágil de Morgana Saint, locutora de quidditch.- Partido decisivo es el que vivimos la mañana de hoy, y los temerarios Gryffindor no parecen estar dispuestos a perder la racha ganadora. Por otro lado, los Ravenclaw harán gala de toda su entereza y valor para romper la seguidilla de triunfos que se ha adjudicado la casa de los leones. Es importante mencionar, que Gryffindor disputa este año su séptima copa consecutiva, con la capitanía de James Potter, pero las Águilas se muestra punteras en el tablero este año y no parecen estar dispuestas a perder esa posición.

Lissete tiene la quaffle y le hace un pase largo a James, cuando este va a lanzársela a Alexander, una bludger le intercepta y le hace fallar el tiro, entregándole la bola al otro equipo.

-¡Davies, por el culo de Merlín, tu trabajo es mantener las bludger alejadas!- le grita con rabia cuando ve que este se acerca.

Tom Norris, golpeador de Ravenclaw que le lanzó la bludger a James, aprovecha la oportunidad para burlarse.

-¡Así es, Davies! Aunque no te culpo por jugar tan mal, todos saben que las Águilas estamos hechas para volar y que los leones deberían quedarse en tierra.- le espeta con sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes que le hago yo a las Águilas, Norris?- le pregunta Davies con la misma ironía, y luego agrega con rabia.- ¡Les rompo los huevos!

Acto seguido golpea una bludger con tanta fuerza, que esta intercepta al guardia de Ravenclaw y le impide detener una anotación de Alexander.

-¡Y es una anotación increíble de Gryffindor, señores! ¡Pero qué bonita jugada, esto es quidditch, señores, esto es quidditch! – grita emocionada Morgana sin perderse un detalle del partido.- Aunque Ravenclaw no parece tomar muy bien esa anotación y está pegando el contra-ataque, así es, Smith a Tuck, Tuck a Tandrell, Tandrell la devuelve a Tuck, han logrado confundir a Wilde, Smith tiene la Quaffle, ¡La tiene, la lleva, lanza y…¡No pasa nada, Señores! ¡James Potter apareció de la nada e interceptó ese pase increíble!

Una hora de juego trasciende entre pases, golpes y faltas. James comienza a sentir la fatiga en los músculos y observa con frustración cómo su equipo está tan perdido, que no logra concretar las jugadas. Ravenclaw sin duda está jugando increíble, y reconocerlo le hace sentir aún peor. Busca con la mirada a Norton, su buscador, está diez metros por sobre él y busca la snitch con ahínco. Cuando ve que James le observa con desesperación, decide echar mano a la estrategia que ya han conversado y se lanza en picado hacía el costado inferior derecho de la cancha. Obviamente, el buscador de Ravenclaw inmediatamente le sigue creyendo que ha visto la snitch.

James aprovecha el momento de expectación que ha creado el bluff de Norton, y se apodera de la quaffle anotando otro tanto espectacular. Inmediatamente todos comprenden que aquello había sido un farol y la barra de Gryffindor se ríe mientras la de Ravenclaw alega que aquello fue rastrero.

-¿Qué esperaban? ¡Esto es quidditch, señores! Si quieren delicadeza, vayan a ver una función de ballet.-les reprocha Morgana a los Ravenclaw que alegaban con disgusto.

Entonces llega el momento que James ha temido todo el partido, su equipo acaba por disgregarse ante el hábil juego de las águilas. El buscador de Ravenclaw se lanza en picado y acto seguido Norton le sigue con la desesperación pintada en la cara, pues ha visto la Snitch tardíamente. Entonces los golpeadores de Ravenclaw se arman de las dos bludger y dejan fuera de combate a Alexander y Lissete, mientras Davies y Thompson tratan de defenderlos con todo lo que tienen. Los tres cazadores azules se dirigen hacia la portería y Tabhata trata de defenderla como puede.

Es un completo desastre, por la mierda.

James no sabe cómo, solo lo hace. Se lanza en picado contra el buscador de Ravenclaw y le grita a Norton.

-¡No pierdas de vista la Snitch, Norton!

Les intercepta en pleno vuelo, por lo cual el buscador de Ravenclaw debe reducir la velocidad para evitar una colisión. Producto de esto, ha perdido considerablemente la ventaja que le sacaba a Norton y ahora vuelan a solo unos poco centímetros de diferencia, con la mirada fija. Ahora todo está en él, y James lo sabe, no puede intervenir más, pues sería anti-deportivo.

Contiene el aliento. Las graderías no emiten ni un sonido y se han puesto de pie con las manos en el pecho, presas de la expectación.

Y entonces, cuando James cree que ha perdido la capacidad de respirar, la desilusión le golpea de lleno en el pecho y le recuerda cómo hacerlo.

Los vítores de Ravenclaw no se hacen esperar. Las Águilas han conseguido la Snitch, su victoria es limpia y justa.

El equipo de Gryffindor desciende con cara de funeral y las graderías de su casa comienzan a retirarse entre quejas y gritos de enojo. James trata de disimular su mala leche y se dirige a sus jugadores.

-Vamos a felicitar a Ravenclaw. Hay que perder con dignidad.- les dice con voz ronca.

Se acercan. James estrecha la mano de la capitana.

-Bien ganado, Mendel.- le espeta con orgullo, ocultando su rabia.

-Gracias, Potter. Ustedes también jugaron bien hoy.

-No lo creo.- le contesta sin poder contener más su mal humor.- Pero cuando ganemos la copa, probablemente te diga esa misma frase para no hacerte sentir tan mal.

Tatiana Mendel suelta una carcajada sarcástica y Norris, uno de los golpeadores de su equipo les espeta con sorna.

-Se los dije, Leoncitos. Las Águilas estamos hechas para volar.

-Ten cuidado, Norris.- le contesta Davies adelantándose amenazadoramente. James le pone una mano en el pecho para que conserve la distancia.- Los leones atacamos en tierra. Yo te recomendaría que no te metas con nosotros.

Los Ravenclaw corean una carcajada y Potter obliga a su equipo a retirarse. Tiene mal perder, y no cree que pueda disimularlo por más tiempo.

* * *

James se queda hasta el final en los vestidores. Está silencioso y frío. El equipo se ha retirado, al igual que todos en el estadio. Se pone el abrigo y sale a la cancha. Está furioso.

Repasa en su mente todas las jugadas fallidas buscándole una explicación a su derrota. Demasiados errores que corregir. Por la mierda, cómo odia perder.

-Potter.- Una voz suave le llama. No necesita voltearse para saber quién es y lamenta que le haya buscado justamente en ese momento en lo que más quiere es estar solo. La voz habla de nuevo.- Deberías volver al castillo, te congelarás aquí.

-Lily, no te ofendas. Pero quiero estar solo.- le dice sin voltearse.

La pelirroja, obstinada por naturaleza, se sitúa frente a él e insiste.

-Vamos, Potter. Es solo un jodido partido.- le dice tratando de restarle importancia. Craso error.

-Lily, déjame ejemplificártelo de otra manera.-le contesta James por fin mirándola a los ojos.- Imagina que das un examen y obtienes un "Troglodita" ¿Sí? Y luego llego yo a consolarte y decirte que es "solo un jodido examen". Dime, ¿no te darían ganas de arrancarme la cabeza?

Lily aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño. ¿Arrancarle la cabeza? Ella en ese caso desearía arrancarle otra cosa situada un poco más abajo.

-De acuerdo, me expresé mal.- reconoce la pelirroja sentándose a su lado.- Lo siento. Sé que el quidditch es importante para ti y…

-Lily ¿por qué estás aquí?- le pregunta James malhumorado.- Quiero estar solo. Y quizás mañana me dé cabezazos contra el piso por haberte echado y perdido la oportunidad de estar contigo, pero de verdad… necesito estar solo ahora.

La pelirroja asiente con la cabeza. Es justo, es aceptable y es respetable. Pero no lo hará, no le dejará solo. No sabe porqué, pero no lo hará. No puede hacerlo.

-No te dejaré solo. Me quedaré sentada a tu lado, no tenemos que hablar si no quieres.

-No quiero ser rudo contigo. ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas, Lily?

Gran pregunta. Es una desgracia que no tenga respuesta para ella.

-Por venganza.- Le suelta con una sonrisa. James le mira sorprendido olvidando por un segundo su mala leche.- Sí, en serio. Es que me has jodido tantas veces cuando he querido estar sola, que ahora que tengo la oportunidad de joderte de vuelta no pienso desaprovecharla.

James sonríe por fin. Lily siente una punzada de victoria cuando lo ve. Ambos saben que no es cierto. Ambos saben que la insistencia de Lily dista mucho de ser venganza.

-¿Te hago una confesión?- le suelta Lily para rematar su felicidad.- No entiendo ni pito de quidditch, creo que es un deporte peligroso, salvaje y sin sentido. Pero hoy disfruté el partido.

-Eso quiere decir que sigues sin entender ni pito de quidditch, pelirroja loca. – le responde James con sorna.- Solo por si no te habías dado cuenta, hoy perdimos el partido.

-Ya lo sé, tarado.- le contesta Lily dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.- ¿Te das cuenta lo imbécil que eres? Iba a decirte algo lindo y lo arruinaste, a ti de verdad te faltan neuronas…

James le interrumpe con una sonora carcajada.

-¡Ay, pelirroja! Es tan gracioso…

-¿Qué es gracioso?- le pregunta ella algo picada.

-Esto. Tú. Yo.- le contestó lacónicamente.-El hecho de que trates de decir algo lindo, sin que veas que en realidad, el hecho de que estés aquí, a pesar de que te pedí que te fueras… eso es lo más lindo que pudiste hacer.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Lily sorprendida.

-Sí.- afirmó él sonriendo.- Este es el motivo por el que te perseguí por tanto tiempo, pelirroja. Porque sabía que en ti se encontraba esta parte genial que no muestras recurrentemente. Cada día me doy cuenta de que eres tan increíble como siempre creí que eras…

Lily esconde un poco la cara para que no vea la sonrisa boba que se le extiende por los labios contra su voluntad.

-¿De veras tenías ganas de arrancarme la cabeza cuando llegué?- le pregunta con fingida molestia.

-¿Arrancarte la cabeza?- pregunta James cómo si estuviese loca.- Ese sería un terrible desperdicio, pelirroja infame. Yo no podría arrancarte la cabeza. Así como tampoco podría romperte el corazón.

Extremadamente cursi. Extremadamente James. A pesar de ello, Lily sonríe ampliamente y deja que él le pase un brazo por sobre los hombros. Ese día no se besan. No hay abrazos culpables, ni cogidas de manos furtivas ni besos apasionados y escondidos. Pero hay algo mejor, algo más importante. Hay complicidad. Una complicidad que va más allá de las demostraciones físicas.

Hay algo a lo que Lily no puede ponerle nombre aún, pero que James sabe exactamente como llamarle. Hay amor. Y cuando hay amor, todas las demás palabras sobran.

* * *

Tres días después todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y el episodio de la derrota de Gryffindor ha sido prácticamente olvidado por todos los leones, aunque los Ravenclaw se esmeren en restregárselos en la cara cada vez que pueden.

-No les hagas caso, James.- Le dijo calmadamente Remus un día que unos fanáticos comenzaron a gritarle barbaridades en el almuerzo.- Solo los idiotas no son capaces de sobreponerse a un triunfo.

Tiene razón. Solo fue eso. Un jodido triunfo, perfectamente reversible. Le duele como la mierda, pero sabe que canalizará toda esa rabia y que logrará dar vuelta el próximo partido. Se partirá los huesos si es necesario con tal de hacerlo. De todas formas, a pesar de toda la pena que siente, no puede dejar de pensar (aunque nunca lo confiese) que valió la pena perder con tal de tener a Lily a su lado ese fatídico día.

Es que una cosa es cierta. Lily Evans a veces puede hacer todo peor. Pero cuando quiere, por Merlín que puede mejorar hasta el momento más amargo.

Pero mientras James es todo sonrisas, Sirius va por la acera contraria. Está más irascible que nunca, más irritable y con peor humor del que jamás le han visto. Remus, James y Peter ya están al tanto de lo que ocurre, el moreno los puso al tanto parcialmente, y aunque todos saben que Sirius planea algo, aún no les ha contado en qué consiste.

Esa tarde, Sirius por fin consigue arrinconar a Charlie al final de un pasillo.

-No te me arranques.- le dijo tomándola del brazo.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues te jodes, porque yo no quiero.

-No te pongas tan salvaje, Rubia.- le aconsejó Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

La agarró y entre forcejeos por parte de Charlie logró meterla en un aula vacía. Se puso delante de la puerta para que ella no pudiera salir.

-Muy bien, Charlize. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.- le dijo Sirius sin moverse de la puerta.

-Punto uno: no me llames Charlize. Soy Mirage para ti. Punto dos: No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- le contestó la rubia alterada.- Tú perdiste todas las oportunidades que tenías de hablar conmigo. En realidad, perdiste todas las oportunidades que tenías de hacer muchas otras cosas más interesantes conmigo.

-Mira Rubia esquizófrenica, no voy a caer en tus jueguitos ridículos y coqueteos encubiertos.- le dijo Sirius duramente.- Contéstame solo una cosa.

-¿Qué podría yo contestarte a ti, tarado? Dudo que te alcancen las neuronas para hacer una pregunta de calidad que merezca una respuesta de…

-¿Es cierto que te casarás?

A quemarropa. Sin anestesia. Como un maldito cubo de agua fría. Con la voz ronca, seria, carente de emociones. Mirada fría, decepcionada. Charlie se queda de una maldita pieza

-No sé si me escuchaste, Mirage.- Sirius hace un desagradable énfasis en su apellido.- Te pregunté si es cierto que te casarás. ¿Vas a contestar? ¿O esa pregunta fue de demasiada calidad para ti?

La rubia logra cerrar la boca y frunce el ceño.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- le pregunta sobreponiéndose al asombro y frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es lo menos importante del asunto. Contéstame, ¿es cierto o no?

-Sí, Black. Es cierto.- le contesta cruzándose de brazos y disfrutando brevemente de la mueca de disgusto que le cruza el rostro.- Así que ten cuidado de ahora en adelante con cómo me hablas, soy una mujer comprometida.

-¿Y tienes la desfachatez de sentirte orgullosa? ¿Lo cuentas cómo si fuese lo más increíble que has logrado en la vida?- le pregunta Sirius con frialdad.- Que decepción, Mirage.

No debería dejar que él le intimidara. No deberían dolerle sus palabras, pero le calan profundo. Le hacen sentirse sucia e indigna. Pero se repone y no deja que él note cuanto la hiere.

-No aceptaré lecciones de moral de ti, Black. ¿Te crees la gran cosa porque renegaste de tu familia?

-Me siento mejor cosa que tú en este momento.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué reniegue de mi familia también? ¿Acaso tu ejemplo es digno de seguir?- le pregunta Charlie con rabia.- ¿Quieres eso para mí?

-Preferiría mil veces eso para ti que verte como la señora de un imbécil que ni siquiera conoces.

Charlie se voltea cubriéndose la cara con las manos. La pena da paso a la sospecha y luego a la rabia.

-¿Te lo dijo Trinity? ¡Dímelo! ¿Te lo contó ella?

-Sí.- admitió Sirius.- Y deberías estar feliz de tener una amiga como ella. De tener una amiga que no te permitirá hacer la estupidez más grande de tu vida.

-Escuchame, Black. Y escúchame bien porque no te lo diré nuevamente.- le dijo la rubia amenazadoramente levantando su dedo índice.- Nadie tiene derecho a reprocharme nada. Ni Trinity, ni Lily, ni menos tú. Así que si lo que pretendes es tener una larga charla filosófica acerca de mi futuro matrimonio, pues vas perdido, porque no sucederá.

Sirius le mira intensamente, sin poder creer lo que escucha. Sin poder creer que la Charlie que tiene en frente, es la misma que eclipsó su mundo hacía unos meses, que le nubló con su forma de ser y que ahora tiene parada ante él, vacía, hueca, perdida. Le duele, de sobremanera.

-Bueno, Mirage. No pretendía sostener una conversación filosófica contigo tampoco.- aceptó Sirius, y añadió echándole una última mirada.- Solo quería que supieras que no te dejaré hacerlo. Más vale que te prepares. Porque no te dejaré hacerlo.

Sirius se voltea y sale por la puerta con elegancia. Charlie se queda en el aula vacía. Y piensa que jamás en la vida había sentido la cabeza tan aproblemada y el alma tan vacía. No sabe en qué momento se doblegó, no sabe en qué momento vendió su alma a cambio de aprobación.

Siempre creyó que el día que le diera en el gusto a su familia, se sentiría bien. Se sentiría increíble y valorada. ¿Entonces por qué siente que está tomando la peor decisión de su vida?

Sacude la cabeza para replantearse las ideas. Quiera o no, volverá a su casa dentro de cuatro días, y tendría que cumplir su destino. Aunque le duela el alma y se le parta el corazón en el intento.

* * *

Remus entra en la sala común y divisa a Peter sentado en uno de los sillones más alejados de la estancia. Algo le ocurre a su pequeño amigo, lo sabe. Lo ha notado raro en los últimos días.

-Hola Pete.- le saluda palmeándole la espalda y sentándose junto a él.- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan solo aquí?

-Solo pensaba.- le contesta Peter lacónicamente.- Últimamente paso mucho tiempo solo, por si no lo habías notado.

Un claro reproche. Con rabia contenida. Con tristeza encubierta. Remus huele cuando alguien se siente miserable, reconoce esa sensación, porque ha cargado con ella toda su vida.

-Sé que quizás últimamente te sientas algo desplazado…

-¿Algo?- le pregunta Peter con sorna.- Por favor, Remus. Ustedes últimamente parecen demasiado ocupados cómo para darse cuenta de que en realidad no estoy "algo" desplazado. Estoy bastante desplazado.

Remus siente una punzada de remordimiento que no puede contener.

-Peter… no sé qué decirte. De verdad. Estoy muy avergonzado por hacerte sentir así.- reconoció Remus con poca elocuencia y demasiado pesar.

-Está bien, Remus. Yo entiendo.- le dice Peter.

Es mentira. No lo entiende. No lo puede concebir. Pero tampoco puede enfrentarle, tampoco puede hacer un berrinche y mandarlo a la mierda. Ni a él, ni a Sirius y menos a James.

-¿Cómo va todo con Sophie?- le pregunta Remus tratando de cambiarle el tema y hacerle ver su preocupación por él.

-Terminamos hace dos semanas.- le contesta Peter con tristeza.

-¿En serio? ¿Hace tanto?- pregunta Remus sorprendido.- Peter ¿porqué no lo dijiste?

-Ustedes estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos, Remus. No necesitaban cargar además con mis problemas.

Se hace un poco la víctima, lo reconoce. Pero tiene que aprovechar ese minuto de atención que está recibiendo. Está acostumbrado a ganarse el cariño así, dando un poco de lástima. No sabe hacerlo de otra manera.

-¿Sabes que es lo que necesitas?- le pregunta Remus tratando de animarlo.- ¡Una noche de merodeadores! Ya sabes, como antes.

Peter no puede contener la emoción que le causan esas palabras.

-¿De verdad?- pregunta excitado. Pero luego añade con algo de tristeza.- No. No creo que James y Sirius quieran…

-¿Bromeas? ¿Qué James y Sirius no querrán? ¡Estás loco!- le contesta Remus contagiándose un poco de su entusiasmo.- ¡James y Sirius no necesitan excusas para tener un poco de marcha!

-¿Alguien dijo "marcha?- Preguntó Sirius, que acababa de entrar a la sala común.- Yo me anoto. Y que haya mucho alcohol de por medio.

Los tres sonríen y comienzan a planear todo. Peter está radiante, pero en medio de su emoción, recuerda la carta que recibió hace unos días y siente una enorme punzada de culpa extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Pero se obligo a sobreponerse de inmediato. "Tú no los odias" se dijo mentalmente con firmeza. "Son buenos amigos. Y estaré eternamente agradecido de ellos", se repite.

Observa las sonrisas de sus amigos, escucha las locuras de Sirius y las extrañas bromas de Remus a las que rara vez les pilla el chiste, y sonríe.

Definitivamente, estará eternamente agradecido de ellos. Pase lo que pase. Sea lo que sea que les depare la vida.

* * *

Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo el esperado capítulo 15. Me he tardado una eternidad, lo sé, pero desgraciadamente, como muchos de ustedes ya sabrán, el mes de marzo es bastante complicado y hay que retomar las responsabilidades. En mi caso, debo tomar responsabilidades que no había tenido nunca. A diferencia de la mayoría de mis queridos lectores, yo ya no soy estudiante, ni del colegio ni de la universidad, puesto que acabo de titularme y eso significa entrar a la desgraciada vida de adultos xD

Por lo tanto, no podré actualizar tan seguido cómo lo hacía durante las vacaciones de verano, pero definitivamente trataré de no volver a pasar tanto tiempo sin subirles capítulos nuevos.

Bueno estimados, ya estamos en el capítulo 15 y en vacaciones de navidad. Lo que quiere decir que ya vamos en medio año escolar y que nos vamos acercando, poco a poco al desenlace de la historia en el cual se deben ir desentrañando varias de las problemáticas ya planteadas… vamos entrando en recta final.

Por cierto, aprovecho este espacio para comentar un descubrimiento que hice hoy. Hablo de "descubrimiento" puesto que, claramente, no sabía que existiese. Vi en un review que dejaron en un fic por ahí, en el que notificaban al autor de que habían archivado esa historia en una página llamada dedicada a fichar los "malos fics". Me ha parecido un poco duro puesto que, es cierto, he sido víctima, más de una ocasión, de encontrarme con fanfics que rayan un poco en lo absurdo y que no logran captar mi atención a causa de una temática algo básica y poco lograda, pero ¿de ahí a juzgarlo por que sus personajes ficticios no gustan o por desajustes en el canon? No lo sé, quizás soy demasiado querendona, pero creo que por algo les llamamos "Fanfiction", porque es una ilusión, y una idea ficticia que surge a partir de lo que nos llama la atención o de lo que nos gustaría imaginar que ocurriese.

Yo solo podría criticarles a algunos autores su pésima ortografía o malograda redacción, puesto que si vamos a escribir, pues hay que hacerlo bien ¿No? ¿Pero de ahí a criticar sus ideas? Jamás. No podría concebir que fuese correcto. Así que, amigos míos, si por casualidad se llegasen a enterar de que mi fic está nominado para la categoría de "mal fic" por favor, no me lo digan xD

Ahora, como siempre, mis comentarios, respuestas y cariños para todos los que se dan el tiempo de dejarle un review a esta humilde servidora.

Vale: ¡espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo! Te leo pronto, saludos

Buri: Así es, comienzan a conocerse algunas cosas. Supongo que no todo podrá ser miel sobre hojuelas pero bueno… lo veremos con el tiempo ¿no crees? Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo!

RunaStorm: ¿Palomitas para leer mi fic? ¡Ay, pero que genial! Efectivamente Lily reaccionó con algo de shock, recordemos que a nosotros nos parece normal, puesto que hemos conocido el mundo de Harry Potter de esta manera, pero supongo que cuando estás inmerso en la historia, no debe ser fácil digerir una verdad tan terrible, no por lo que implica en sí, si no por los efectos colaterales que le trae a quienes la viven. Supongo que eso fue lo que impactó a Lily. Quizás pareció demasiado dura su reacción, pero creo que tiene que existir esa primera reacción impactada y algo fatalista, y que luego, con la cabeza en frío, se pueda comprender y darle el sentido genial que en realidad tiene. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de James y Lily. Hoy opté por algo distinto, puesto que siento que no puedo cargarlo al extremo "pasional" por así decirlo, pues es necesario que Lily se de cuenta que aquello es amor del bueno. Me pone feliz que te esté gustando el desenlace de Peter… será un camino sinuoso y algo cambiante, pero intento que refleje justamente eso, las dudas que siente la rata y como, de a poco, el desplazamiento que siente le lleva a tomar malas desiciones. Respecto a Charlie y Sirius, les cuesta hablar, porque ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien cómo explicar lo que sienten. Creo que no son muy buenos con las palabras, como habrás notado.

Remus cedió en este capítulo, pero ya sabemos que es algo lunático. No creo que le dure mucho… ¿tú qué piensas? Además carga con la incertidumbre de que Lily pueda traicionarle. Siento la demora con este capítulo, sé que estuvo tan cargado de emociones como el anterior, pero es lo que yo llamo "capítulo de transición" necesario para prepararnos para el siguiente bombazo. Espero leerte pronto, un gran abrazo.

Anita: Por fin has tenido tu querido James y Lily… veremos cuánto dura. Lo mismo digo respecto a Trinity y Remus. Un gran abrazo, anita, te leo pronto.

Miss Larien: Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte en que Lily los descubre, creo que das en el clavo cuando dices que Lily fue algo juzgona, pero no debemos olvidar que la verdad descubierta es un bombazo de aquellos y que no es fácil de aceptar. Me alegra que pudieses ver ese lado, te agradezco el comentario. Además, como señalas, Lily deberá mentirle a su amiga en más de una ocasión para cubrir a Remus, y eso le pondrá entre la espada y la pared. Me alegra que te dejara satisfecha esa dosis de James/Lily. Como mencioné más arriba, en este capítulo no vemos un encuentro tan físico, pero, si miramos más de cerca, veremos que se acercaron mucho más que compartiendo un beso. ¡Me alegra haber cumplido con tus expectativas! Disfruta este capítulo y prepárate para Sirius. Se viene un bombazo. Un gran abrazo.

AgusPotter: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra haber cumplido tus expectativas. Remus sin duda merece ser feliz, pero ya sabes lo que dicen… "sin sacrificio no hay recompensa" esperemos que Remus reciba un gran recompensa por todo lo que ha sufrido, sin embargo… quien sabe. Me alegra que te guste Charlie… aunque la hemos visto algo perdida en este capítulo… veremos si retoma la conciencia. ¡Un abrazo y besos! Te leo pronto

Anna: JAJAJAJA morí con el comentario de las quaffles, muy graciosa. Podrías enviarme un par de chistes por interno, he perdido un poco el sentido del humor en el fic. Me alegra que aún te quede algo de tiempo para leer… yo hago malabares para conseguir tiempo para escribir. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, imagino que este te habrá decepcionado un poco puesto que no hubo tanta emoción, pero como dije más arriba ¡paciencia! Debo darles un capítulo aburrido de vez en cuando para que disfruten más, ¿no crees? Tranquila de todos modos. Sirius te sorprenderá en el próximo capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!

Jose de Black: Tú y tus dulces comentarios. Efectivamente, este es el verdadero James, y cómo él dice, no muestra su parte genial recurrentemente porque la reserva solo para los que valen la pena. A James definitivamente hay que mirarlo dos veces para comprender su esencia. ¿Así que otra fanática de Charlie? Wow, esta chica arrasa. Charlie está decayendo y vendiendo su alma al diablo a cambio de recibir un poco de amor familiar… veremos hasta donde está dispuesta a llegar y sacrificarse. ¿Saber quien le envío la carta a Peter? Pues no lo sé… tal vez sí, tal vez no. Es un jodido misterio. Un gran abrazo, te leo pronto

Little Indulgence: jajaja definitivamente la vida pierde algo de sentido sin internet, hay que aceptarlo. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Peter, cómo dije más arriba, Peter comenzará a vivir una encarnizada lucha contra sí mismo tratando de descubrir que es más importante para él: la amistad o la venganza y el poder. Claramente sabemos lo que finalmente escoge ¿pero como llego a hacerlo? Pues esperemos que lleguemos a saberlo también. Con respecto a Sirius Black… por Merlín, ¿quién sabe verdaderamente quien es Sirius Black? Otro jodido misterio. Esperemos que nos muestre un poco de aquello que aún no conocemos, lo que sí sabemos es que el tipo es un amigo genial. Y lo que siente por Charlie… ¿Quién dice que quizás no es amistad? Con respecto a Trinity y Remus. Tú lo has dicho, "masoquismo justificado" me parece el concepto correcto para definirlos. Ahora Remus ha aflojado… veremos cuanto le dura y si la desesperación no termina por matarlo, quizás logre tomar una decisión. Un abrazo grande y besos a la distancia, te leo pronto.

Hellensmadness: ¿Así que te alegra el mal día? Me has derretido el corazón. ¿Así que te ha parecido lo ideal que Lily se enterara antes que las demás? Genial, compartimos ese punto. Lily es la principal aquí, por mucho cariño que le tenga a las otras dos, es justo que la pelirroja se empape de ese mundo merodeador mucho más que sus amigas, aunque, desgraciadamente para ella, eso le hará las cosas más difíciles y se verá en medio de dos bandos sin saber para cual tirar. Tiene lealtades que cumplir en ambos grupos… ¿será capaz de traicionar a uno para ser leal al otro? Quién sabe. ¿Así que encariñada con Peter? ¿Te hago una confesión? También yo. Inmiscuirme en ese pequeño mundo psicológico de Peter te despierta cierta empatía hacia aquel chico que no tiene la suficiente seguridad o auto-estima cómo para exigir lo que le parece justo. No debe ser fácil sentirse menos, estando junto a tres personas que consideras mucho mejores que tú. Con respecto a la amistad de Remus con Lily, estoy trabajando en ello, te lo prometo. A ratos también siento que el vinculo debería ser más especial, pero desgraciadamente el personaje de Lily está muy unido a la Trinity que creé y me limita en ese sentido. Lily también quisiera ser más íntima con Remus, pero fija la barrera, porque siente que está traicionado a su amiga. Francamente, no sé si podrá sobrellevarlo por mucho tiempo. Me alegra tu éxito en química, muchas felicidades. Yo seguiré escribiendo, mi travesura aún no está realizada. Un gran abrazo, te leo pronto

Maya Dawson: Bienvenida al fic. Vaya, que análisis más exhaustivo te has pegado, me ha encantado, de veras. Tus 999 palabras me han llenado de gloria. Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme este maravilloso comentario, aunque lamento que este capítulo probablemente no esté a la altura de tus expectativas. Cómo dije más arriba, es un "capítulo de transición" en el que debo introducir las nuevas temáticas para desarrollarlas con más fuerza en los próximos capítulos. ¿Así que tenemos a una amante de Remus/Trinity? Prepárate para más tira y afloja, no será tan fácil ceder y derribar los enormes muros que ambos han construido. Me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por tus maravillosas palabras, me das fuerzas para continuar aún cuando me falta tiempo, y el trabajo me quita inspiración. Un gran abrazo, Maya. Espero leerte nuevamente.

Nairam: Espero que no hayas perdido la cordura, siento haber tardado tanto. Mis explicaciones ya están dadas y, por tanto, no me queda más que pedirte perdón, una, cien y mil veces. Espero no hayas muerto. Un gran abrazo, gracias por leerme. Espero saber de ti pronto.

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por su apoyo! :)

.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creó esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_El amor es todo ¡Maldita sea!_

* * *

Charlie entra en la habitación hecha un tifón. Abre la puerta de una patada y luego la azota para cerrarla. Lily y Trinity levantan la cabeza sorprendidas por su comportamiento. Pero entonces, antes de que alguna pudiese decir algo, Charlie se plantó a un palmo de distancia de Trinity y la encaró con furia.

-¿Porqué mierda le fuiste con el chisme a Sirius? ¡Dímelo!- le gritó con fuerza. Trinity abrió los ojos asombrada por su reacción.

-Charlie, por favor. Cálmate.- le pidió la morena con tono conciliador.- No es necesario discutir…

-¿No es necesario discutir? ¿Y qué mierda quieres entonces? ¿Una tarjetita de felicitaciones por ser tan traidora?- le espetó Charlie alterada.

-¿Traidora? ¿Yo?- Trinity comenzó a molestarse también. Está bien, la rubia tenía derecho a estar enojada, pero no le permitiría que le insultara por haber hecho lo correcto.- Traidora hubiese sido si me hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados mirando cómo te casas. ¿Es que no lo ves, Charlie? ¡Tienes apenas 17 años! ¡No puedes conformarte con una vida así!

-¡No me digas el tipo de vida con el que debo conformarme! ¿Qué puedes saber tú de vivir? La nieta perfecta de dos abuelitos tiernos y millonarios. ¡Por favor!- gritó Charlie con sarcástica exasperación.

-¡Basta! Ambas están demasiado exaltadas y lo único que conseguirán ahora es terminar matándose.- Les reprochó Lily poniéndose en el medio.- Hablen mañana. Cuando las dos tengan la cabeza fría.

-¿La cabeza fría, Lily? Más bien pareciera que Charlie tiene la cabeza hueca.- le soltó Trinity con dureza.- ¿Dónde está la Charlie que conocía, Mirage? ¿Dónde está la Charlie que no se dejaba humillar por nada ni por nadie? ¡La que quería ser libre antes que querida! ¿Dónde mierda está? ¡Dímelo!

-Basta, Trinity. Déjala tranquila.- le dijo Lily tomándola por el pecho y obligándola a alejarse.

-Déjala, Lily. No tengo problemas en contestarle.- Le interrumpió Charlie con una sonrisa sarcástica.- ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con esa Charlie, Xavier? Pues te lo diré. Esa Charlie maduró y se dio cuenta de que en la vida desgraciadamente esas cosas no sirven. Quizás deberías madurar tú también.

-Está bien, Charlie. Cree lo que quieras.- le espetó Trinity enojada.- Pero cuando todos te estamos diciendo que estás jodiéndote la vida, es por algo. No podemos estar todos equivocados y solo tú en lo correcto.

La rubia hizo un además de desinterés. Se fue a su cama y corrió los doseles. Lily miró a Trinity preocupada.

-Tenemos que cambiar la estrategia, Trinity. Peleando así no conseguirás ayudarla.

-¡Tiene que abrir los ojos, Lily!

-Lo sé.- admitió la pelirroja.- Pero increpándola así solo conseguirás alejarla y que deje de hablarnos.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué sugieres?- le pregunto Trinity cruzándose de brazos, molesta.

-Sinceramente… no lo sé.- dijo Lily soltando un suspiro de resignación.- Supongo que apoyarla, tratar de decirle las cosas de buena manera. Quizás en algún momento reaccione y vea en lo que se está metiendo…

-Pues ese me parece un plan de mierda.- exclamó la morena, exasperada.- Espero que Sirius tenga una idea mejor.

Ambas se miran preocupadas. Ya solo quedan tres días para que Charlie regrese a casa

* * *

Sirius está en la habitación comiéndose la cabeza. Comiéndosela de veras. Todo le parece tan irreal que aún cree que en algún momento despertará de golpe y se dará cuenta de que todo lo que ha vivido durante ese año ha sido un sueño. Una pesadilla, a ratos.

Sinceramente se pregunta porque le preocupa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer Charlize Mirage. En primer lugar, y después de un exhaustivo y minucioso análisis a llegado a la conclusión de que ella no le gusta. Es que, en serio, no le gusta. Si le gustara tanto cómo dice James, entonces no habría podido resistirse a estar con ella. No habría resistido la tentación de besarla, o de abrazarla o de charlar sobre su color favorito o bueno, todas esas cursiladas que hacen las personas cuando se gustan. Así que no, no le gusta.

Ahora bien… pensándolo de otra forma, si la chica no le gustara, podría habérsela tirado sin miramientos algunos. O tal vez no llegar a tirársela, pero si a tener una buenas sesiones de besos y toqueteos. De verdad ¡podría haberlo hecho! Lo ha hecho tantas veces antes sin sentir culpa alguna, que no entiende por qué no lo hizo ahora. Sin embargo, lo cierto es, que tampoco pudo hacer eso con Charlie. Entonces, tampoco puede decir con total certeza, que no le gusta.

Sirius patea un zapato con frustración. ¡Esto sí que es complicado! Es tan extraño no tener explicación para algo, no es posible… ¡Sirius Black siempre tiene la explicación para todo! La única vez que sintió que le ocurría algo parecido, fue en primer año, cuando conoció a James. Al principio no comprendió porqué le preocupaba tanto ese escuincle miope y despeinado, ni tampoco entendía sus ganas de pasar las tardes, las mañanas y todos los jodidos días con él, pero entonces, súbitamente, un día se iluminó. Y comprendió que aquello que tanto le costó descifrar era lo que llamaban amistad. Él nunca había tenido amigos, por eso se le hacía tan complejo y…

Sirius parpadea perplejo. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¡Era tan obvio! ¡Charlie era su amiga! ¡Solo eso! ¡Su amiga! Por eso se preocupaba tanto por ella y no podía verla desde el aspecto sexual. Pero que descubrimiento más genial. Sirius suelta una carcajada estruendosa.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunta James, levantando la cabeza de los pergaminos que rodeaban su cama.

-¡Es mi amiga, Jimmy! ¿No lo ves? ¡Es genial!- exclamó Sirius pletórico de felicidad, imitando el baile de la victoria que varias veces le había visto hacer a James.- ¡Charlie es mi amiga!

-¿Amiga?- se metió Remus desde su cama.- No mientas, Paddy. Tú no podrías tener una amiga…

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó el moreno ofendido, interrumpiendo su movimiento pélvico exagerado en el que había derivado el bailecito.- No, espera, no respondas. Sé que es increíble, pero te lo juro, Rem. Charlie de verdad es mi amiga.

La consistencia de su voz, la seriedad de su rostro y la honestidad de sus palabras hacen que por un segundo, Remus y James se miren sorprendidos, cómo cuestionándose si podría ser cierto lo que acaban de oír. Acto seguido, ambos estallan en sonoras carcajadas. Sirius parece más ofendido de lo que ha estado jamás.

-¿Se puede saber porqué rayos se están riendo descaradamente de mis sentimientos?- les preguntó cruzándose de brazos y con una mueca de disgusto indisimulable.- ¿Les abro mi corazón y así me pagan, desgraciados? Se supone que ustedes son los malditos sensibles del grupo.

Remus fue el primero en recuperarse de su ataque.

-Está bien, Sirius. Quizás puedas tener algo de razón…- asume aún sintiendo que la sonrisa se le extiende por el rostro.

-Sí, sí. Yo no me reía de tus sentimientos.- le explicó James limpiando las gafas que se le habían empañado por las lágrimas de risa. Una vez listas, se las puso y agregó con una sonrisa.- Me reía de tu baile de la victoria. Es verdaderamente terrible.

Peter sale del baño sobándose el estómago y alegando que no debería haber comido frijoles negros. Remus y James vuelven a reírse, y este último aprovecha la oportunidad para pedir que le muestre a Sirius como hacer un verdadero baile de la victoria.

La tarde deriva con los cuatro merodeadores practicando el extraño baile que James ha patentado y practicado durante siete años.

Por consenso merodeador y, de forma totalmente unánime, Remus Lupin es escogido como el peor bailarín de la habitación. Es que de verdad, el pobre tiene menos gracia que un palo de escoba cayéndose al suelo.

Esa noche, cuando ya todos han vuelto a sus asuntos, los cuatro tienen un pequeño fulgor en el corazón. Un calorcito que habían olvidado entre tanto ajetreo y responsabilidades. Un sentimiento de pertenencia que no recordaban que existía. Algo que es más grande y más importante que ellos mismos. Y los cuatro le llaman de formas distintas, de acuerdo a lo que sienten y conocen. Sirius le llama complicidad. Remus le llama amistad. Peter le llama admiración. James le llama amor. Y quizás, este último, es el único que acierta.

James sabe de amor. Sabe de él, porque le conoce. Siempre le ha conocido, desde su más tierna infancia hasta su más rebelde adolescencia. Siempre ha estado presente. Lo educaron con amor y para el amor. Sus padres le han repetido toda su vida que el amor es lo más grande a lo que puede aspirar y que debe buscarlo en cada cosa que haga y en cada persona que le rodee.

Y James ha cumplido. Le ha buscado y le ha encontrado en cada pequeña cosa que realiza en su vida. Lo encuentra en su materia favorita, en la varita que porta, en el ciervo en el que se transforma. Encuentra el amor en los ideales de Gryffindor, en las transformaciones de Remus, en los arrebatos de Sirius y en la compañía de Peter.

Encontró el amor en Lily, aunque ella aún no se haya dado cuenta.

James definitivamente sabe de amor. Y cree que por eso, es el líder innato e incuestionable en todo lo que dice y en todo lo que hace. En el Quidditch, en Gryffindor, en los merodeadores… por que ama todo eso. Y traspasa ese amor a todos los que le rodean.

Sirius no sabe de amor. Remus le teme al amor. Peter confunde el amor. Y en el fondo, a pesar de ser posturas diferentes, el factor en común es que ninguno de ellos conoce el amor. ¿Cómo podrían conocerlo, si nadie les ha enseñado? Por eso James es como es. Les saca del cascarón buscándoles para hablar de sus problemas, les consuela con palabras afectuosas y les abraza al menos cinco veces al día.

Porque el amor para James Potter es todo. Aunque Sirius le diga que es un cursi empedernido. Aunque Remus le trate de incrédulo incurable. Aunque Peter no comprenda ni pito. El amor es todo ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Charlie está empacando sus cosas y guardándolas en su baúl. Le ha quitado la palabra a Trinity, ni siquiera la mira, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hace la morena por dejar la pelea atrás.

-¿Tú no arreglarás tus cosas, Lily?- le pregunta la rubia extrañada.

-No iré a casa.- dijo Lily con enorme tristeza.- Es la primera vez que pasaré las vacaciones lejos de mi familia.

-¿Por qué? -Charlie le miró sorprendida. Era sabido que Lily era muy apegada a sus padres, aunque solía quejarse constantemente de su hermana, Petunia.

-Porque debo preparar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. – contestó la pelirroja aún apenada.- En casa, Petunia apenas me deja sacar los pergaminos, y si me ve escribiendo con plumas, le da ataque. Odia que vengan lechuzas, así que apenas puedo recibir correspondencia. Además tampoco puedo hacer magia allá, así que no podré practicar nada…

-No te preocupes, Lils. Pasaremos la navidad juntas.- dijo Trinity sentándose junto a la pelirroja y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. Luego miró a Charlie y le dijo en tono conciliador.- Yo me quedaré con ella.

-Que consuelo.- dijo la rubia sarcásticamente. Acto seguido siguió empacando.

Trinity intercambió una mirada de desasosiego con Lily. La pelirroja actúo.

-¿Sabes, Charlie? No nos veremos en dos semanas y creo que no está bien que te vayas así… ya sabes, tan enojada con nosotras.

-No estoy enojada con ustedes.- contestó rápidamente la rubia haciendo un claro énfasis en la palabra "ustedes".- El problema es con Xavier.

Trinity rodó los ojos y alzó las manos en señal de paz.

-Basta ¿Sí? Solo… basta.- pidió la morena cansada.- No diré nada más. No gritaré, ni chillaré ni te amarraré a tu cama mañana para que pierdas el tren, porque dicho sea de paso, pensaba hacerlo.

Lily reprimió una sonrisa y Charlie le miró con fingido desinterés.

-¿Quieres esto? Está bien.- prosiguió Trinity, mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a extender por la cara de la rubia. La morena frunció el ceño y añadió.- Pero no tendrás mi apoyo, Charlie. Si te casas… jamás te lo perdonaré. Pasaré el resto de mi vida recriminándotelo.

La sonrisa de Charlie se congeló. Lily le miró asombrada. Estaba claro que esa pelirroja querendona jamás le daría un ultimátum a su amiga. Así que, para variar, Trinity Xavier tuvo que hacer el trabajo sucio.

-Que así sea, Xavier.- fue todo lo que contestó Charlie. Tomó su pijama y se encerró en el baño.

Lily la observó retirarse hasta que cerró la puerta estruendosamente. Luego se volteó y observó a Trinity. La consternación se le extendió por todo el cuerpo y cuando la morena soltó un sollozo ahogado cruzó la habitación y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas le caían por el rostro a medida que intentaba acallar los lamentos de su amiga.

-Solo tiene diecisiete años, Lily. ¿Qué pasará con su vida? ¿Qué pasará con sus sueños?

Lily no contesta, no sabe qué decir, no sabe como decirlo. No sabe lo que piensa, ni sabe lo que siente. Lo único que sí sabe, es que sea cual sea el destino que le aguarde a Charlie, se mantendrá a su lado. Si tiene que llevarle el puto velo en su puto matrimonio, lo hará. Si tiene que ayudarle a lavar los platos y plancharle las camisas a su puto marido, lo hará.

Si Charlie debe comenzar su vida de adulta mucho antes de lo planeado, pues entonces ella también se hará adulta, para estar a su lado. Porque en el fondo, Lily Evans es así. Controladora, algo histérica y generalmente sobreprotectora. Pero, sobre todo, es amiga de sus amigos y enemiga de todo lo que les haga daño. Y si la vida tiene que ser así, pues entonces ella le plantará cara. Sea lo que sea que venga.

* * *

Tocan la puerta suavemente. Apenas son unos golpes de nudillos. Peter, que es el que está más cerca de la puerta, se acerca a abrir con curiosidad. Ante él, y con la cara enrojecida y los ojos inflamados, Trinity Xavier le devuelve una mirada algo avergonzada.

-Hola, Xavier.- Le saluda Peter extrañado.- ¿Necesitas algo?

"Sí" piensa la morena. "Necesito a Remus". "Lo necesito ahora". Pero siente que sonaría demasiado obsesivo y desesperado, así que lo formula de otra manera.

-Hola, Pettigrew. Busco a Remus, en realidad.- le responde con suavidad.- ¿Está aquí?

Acto seguido Remus aparece en el alfeizar de la puerta, su expresión es de preocupación y al observar el rostro de Trinity, esta se acrecenta. Peter le hace un gesto con la mano, a modo de despedida.

-Triny. ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Remus. Ella niega con la cabeza.- Ven, bajemos a la sala común. Solo déjame coger la capa.

Remus le plata un beso en la mejilla y le susurra "no tardo". Por la puerta entreabierta, Trinity logra ver a Sirius, y este le devuelve la mirada. Ella aparta los ojos, no quiere verlo. No quiere que le pregunte nada. Remus vuelve aparecer y cierra.

Bajan la escalera con rapidez. Quedan muy pocas personas en la sala común, Remus rápidamente mira su reloj de pulsera, es casi el toque de queda. Antes de que Trinity baje las escaleras completamente, Remus le pide que se oculte tras el tapiz que cuelga de la pared.

La morena no alcanza a preguntar nada. Remus desaparece y escucha su voz clara y ronca.

-Bueno chicos, son las once y media. Les pediré que se retiren a sus habitaciones y que terminen ahí lo que sea que estén haciendo, por favor.

Algunos se paran en silencio. Otros rechistan un poco mientras se retiran hacia las escaleras. Un grupito de chicas de sexto sueltan risitas nerviosas cuando el prefecto les dice "Buenas noches". Una de ellas dice con voz perfectamente audible: "Yo feliz terminaría los deberes en la habitación de nuestro prefecto". Trinity tiene que apretar los dientes para no salir de atrás del tapiz y pegarle un par de cachetadas a esa infeliz.

Remus corre el tapiz y le dice que ya puede salir. Ambos se instalan en los sillones que están frente a la chimenea.

-Te pedí que te escondieras porque sería sospechoso que mandara a todos a sus habitaciones menos a ti.- dijo el muchacho a modo de excusa. Luego añadió con una sonrisa.- No quiero que crean que abuso de mi condición de prefecto para quedarme a solas con la chica más guapa de la torre.

Trinity le mira de soslayo y suelta una sonrisa contra su voluntad. Había que admitir que Remus, para no tener nada de experiencia en eso de las relaciones, sí que sabía cómo ganarse puntos. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio antes de que Trinity se decidiera a hablar.

-Supongo que ya estás enterado de lo de Charlie.- le dijo con cadencia. Remus asintió con la cabeza y ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle nuevamente.- Yo… no sé qué hacer Remus. Cómo ayudarla… cómo reaccionar. No quiero que se case, y siento que mi resistencia nos está alejando. No quiero perderla Remus pero tampoco puedo verla cometer este error… no puedo…

Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Jamás había tenido a una chica acurrucada en su pecho. Nunca había tenido a una chica mojándole la camisa y el corazón con sus lágrimas. Y, en realidad, siempre intentó evitar las situaciones que implicaran chicas gimoteando, porque no había nada en el mundo que le pareciera más incomodo. Pero con Trinity es distinto. Tener a esa morena, dura, directa y con demasiado carácter desecha en sus brazos, era una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Que jamás pensó que pudiese existir. Es como ver un diamante deshaciéndose en tus manos. Raro y esquicito.

-Hay cosas que jamás quisiéramos que ocurriesen. Sobre todo a la gente que queremos.- comenzó a decirle Remus en un susurro.- Pero jamás podremos controlar esas cosas, Triny. Lo que sí podemos hacer, es procurar mantenernos a su lado, pase lo que pase.

-Es tan fácil decirlo, Remus.- suspiró Trinity con resignación. Se incorporó y le miró directamente.- Imagínate que fuese yo la que se casa. Y encima con alguien que ni conozco. ¿Tú qué harías? No sería tan fácil…

-Obviamente no sería tan fácil, Triny. No es lo mismo, es un pésimo ejemplo.- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa.- Si fueses tú la que se casara, tendría que secuestrarte, luego drogarte y hacer que te casaras conmigo. Y finalmente violarte para que el asunto estuviese consumado.

Trinity estalló en carcajadas que acalló rápidamente.

-En serio. Ese sería mi plan.- continuó Remus contagiándose la risa.- Es un poco macabro, lo sé, pero no se me ocurriría nada mejor.

Las risas comenzaron a ceder y dar paso al silencio.

-¿Así que casarte conmigo, eh?- le preguntó la morena con sorna.- Tú sí que estás loco por mí.

-¿Loco por ti? No sé qué es lo que te hace pensar eso…

Trinity negó con la cabeza y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Se acurrucó nuevamente en él.

-Es raro estar así. Después de todo lo que siempre pensé de ti.- le confesó en voz baja.

-¿De verdad me odiabas tanto?- le preguntó el sonriendo.

-Creo que en el fondo siempre me llamaste la atención.- reconoció la morena con cautela.- Pero… no sé. Es que siempre sentí que ocultabas demasiadas cosas, eso me hacía creer que eras cínico y bueno, tú sabes el resto. Ahora sé que efectivamente tienes secretos, pero ¿quién no los tiene?

Remus asintió con la cabeza. Se preguntó que secretos ocultaba esa chica. Trinity le puso la mano en el pecho y dejó que sus dedos le abriesen el primer botón de la camisa. Ahí, desde su posición, tuvo una vista privilegiada de un par de cicatrices que le surcaban la piel. Se preguntó si alguien alguna vez había acariciado esas cicatrices. Incluso, si es que alguien las había visto, como las estaba viendo ella ahora.

-¿Remus?- le pregunta Trinity vacilando. Remus suelta un suspiro para indicarle que le escucha.- Me dijiste una vez que nadie te había contado las cicatrices… ¿cierto?

-Cierto.- corroboró lacónicamente el chico.

-¿Cómo lo hacías para ocultarlas de todas las chicas con las que has estado?- le preguntó la morena a quemarropa.

Remus meditó un segundo la respuesta. Por un segundo, Trinity pensó que había ido demasiado lejos con su pregunta, pero el chico volvió a hablar con voz calmada.

-Tampoco han sido tantas chicas, ¿Sabes? Quiero aclararte eso.-le dijo Remus seriamente. Luego añadió.- Respecto a tu pregunta… bueno, hay maneras. La luz apagada, la camisa puesta…tú entiendes… ¿De veras quieres hablar de esto?

-Solo era una pregunta.- dijo rápidamente Trinity. Luego añadió con ternura.- Me gusta saber que prácticamente todo de ti… nadie más lo ha conocido.

Remus la miró intensamente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-Y quizás…- añadió en un susurro al borde de sus labios.- Quizás pueda ser yo la primera.

Remus la besó profundamente. Se aferro a su rostro, a su pelo, a su cintura. Dejó que Trinity le metiera la mano entre la camisa y le acariciara una larga cicatriz del costado. Jamás había dejado que le tocaran así.

"Quizás seas la primera… y la última" pensó Remus entregándole todo lo que tenía en ese beso. Se repite mentalmente. "Sí, quizás seas la última".

* * *

El día sábado es amargo. Amanece intensamente nublado, la lluvia amenaza y los ánimos en la habitación de las chicas están peor aún. Charlie se miró en el espejo y se amarró el corto cabello en un tomado alto. Observó a la chica rubia que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Pálida, ojerosa y más delgada de lo común. Irreconocible. Y no solo físicamente.

Se pone el abrigo negro y se voltea. Lily y Trinity la están mirando.

-Ya debo irme.- dice la rubia lacónicamente. Siente un peso en el fondo del estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

-Te acompañaremos hasta la sala común.- sentenció Lily con un tono de admitía dudas.

Las tres bajaron en profundo silencio, con el corazón apretado y sintiendo que dejaban el alma atrás.

Sirius, Remus, Peter y James estaban en la sala común. Los cuatro habían coincidido a quedarse en Hogwarts, cada uno por sus motivos personales, confesables o no. Además tenían una reunión de antología pendiente.

Remus fue el primero en adelantarse y despedirse de la rubia.

-Cuídate, Mirage.

-Gracias, Lupin.

Cordial y lacónico. No era necesario hacer la despedida más larga. James fue ligeramente más efusivo. Se adelantó y la abrazó fraternalmente.

-Espero que te vaya bien, Rubia. Digo, en tus vacaciones, claro.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Charlie solo le devolvió una sonrisa débil.

Peter le hizo un gesto con la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa cortés. Charlie devolvió el gesto. Ya iba quedando la parte difícil.

-Ay, cielo.- suspiró Lily estrechándola entre sus brazos.- Por favor, cuídate. Y piensa bien las cosas. Yo… solo quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que hagas, estaré contigo.

Charlie le devolvió el abrazo y no fue capaz de responder nada. No podía formular ninguna palabra, tenía un nudo del porte de una quaffle en la garganta.

Lily se separó unos centímetros y le besó la mejilla con cariño. Ambas tenían los ojos vidriosos. Trinity tomó aire y dio un paso al frente. Se situó frente a Charlie. Hizo amago de abrazarla, pero la rubia solo le tendió la mano fríamente. Trinity le miró boquiabierta.

-¿De veras quieres despedirte de mí con un apretón de manos?- le preguntó sin poder creerlo. La rubia siguió con la mano estirada sin terciar palabra alguna. Trinity esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y le estrechó la mano.- Muy bien, Mirage. Últimamente has tomado excelentes decisiones. Imagino que esta "calurosa" despedida es otro ejemplo de ello.

-Solo me despido con un abrazo de mis verdaderos amigos, Xavier.- le dijo la rubia fríamente.- No sé si tú entres en esa categoría.

Todos observaron la escena sin poder creerlo. Lily parecía querer contenerlas, pero no sabía cómo.

-Pues entonces ella es la primera a la que deberías abrazar, Charlize.- se metió Sirius con tono duro. Charlie le ignoró por completo.

-Bueno, ya me he despedido de todos los importantes. Nos vemos a mi regreso.- dijo la rubia con una fingida sonrisa y dirigiéndose hasta el retrato.

-Oye, Rubia. Te falto yo.- le llamo Sirius con una sonrisa demoledora.- Sé que no entro en la categoría de "importante". Yo más bien me catalogaría como "indispensable", ¿No te parece?

-Nadie es indispensable, Black.- le contesto Charlie fríamente.- Que pases unas buenas vacaciones.

-¿Ah, sí?

Sirius, ante la mirada atónita de los merodeadores, de Trinity, de Lily y del resto de la sala común, acorta los pocos pasos que le separan de la rubia, y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar, le coge la cara y le planta un beso. Unos cuantos segundos de forcejeo y luego, una Charlie que cede y se derrite en los labios de Sirius.

La sala común está en completo silencio. Sirius se separa de la rubia.

-¿Y ahora, Charlie? ¿Aún crees que no soy indispensable?

-Más que nunca, Black. Estás de mente.

Charlie sale de la sala común, en medio de cientos de cuchicheos y miradas recelosas. Poco a poco, todo comienza a volver a la normalidad y la estancia se llena de despedidas y lloriqueos.

-¡Pero Sirius! ¿Qué rayos hiciste? ¿No se suponía que era tu amiga?- le preguntó Remus descolocado.

-Es mi amiga.- le contestó Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y entonces porqué la besaste?- preguntó James sin comprender nada.

-Justamente por eso.- respondió el moreno con una enigmática sonrisa.- Justamente por eso.

Peter, James y Remus intercambias miradas incrédulas con Trinity y Lily. Nadie tiene idea de qué planea Sirius. Pero no puedo ser nada bueno.

* * *

Dos noches después, el panorama en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año es, por decir lo menos, de completo jolgorio. De juerga. De Jarana. De parranda. De joda absoluta e irrefrenable. Es un ambiente merodeador, cómo solo ellos saben crearlo.

-¡No pueden ser tan crueles! Es cierto, me di un par de besos con Cinthia…- se quejó Peter berreando, hablando más alto de lo común y con una modulación que dejaba bastante que desear.- Pero todos han tenido caídas. Todos alguna vez se han enrollado con una chica fea, hasta Padfoot… ¡No lo nieguen!

-¡Yo jamás me he enrollado con una chica fea! Yo solo como filete.- dijo Sirius moviendo las manos exageradamente.

-Sí, claro… ¿Y qué hay de Ronda McAdams?- se metió Remus.

-¿Te enrollaste con McAdams?- chilló James cayéndose de espaldas y estallando en carcajadas.

-¡Que traición más grande, Moony!- se quejó Sirius avergonzado.- ¡Te confesé eso en infidencia absoluta!

-Lo siento, estoy ebrio.- se disculpó Remus entre risas y empinando el vaso.- No respondo de mi en este estado.

-Le avisaremos a Xavier.- bromeó Peter.- Seguro que ella muere porque le hagas la maldad…

-¿"Le hagas la maldad"? ¡Por la próstata de Merlín!- James rodó por el piso riéndose y Sirius se le unió en breve.- ¡Que expresión más bizarra, por Circe!

Entre bromas, risas y confesiones, la madrugada les alcanza y se cierne sobre ellos. Y de esta forma, a medida que la noche avanza y la concentración de alcohol en la sangre aumenta los temas se vuelven más intensos.

-Se los digo de veras, chicos. Es que si ustedes supieran como es Lily en la intimidad…- suspira James borrachamente enamorado.- Les juro, ustedes también querrían conquistarla.

-¿De qué nivel de intimidad estamos hablado, Prongsy?- preguntó Sirius moviendo rápidamente las cejas de forma pícara.

-¡No la que piensas, Padfoot, por Merlín! ¿Es qué no sabes hablar de otra cosa?- se quejó James ofuscado.

-James no podría tener más intimidad con ella, porque sería la primera vez que lo haría.- dejó escapar Peter con una risa boba y entre hipos.

Sirius escupió el Whisky en la cara de Remus, el cual gritó un fuerte improperio puesto que el chorro le dio de lleno en el ojo. James por otro lado intentaba golpear a Peter, lo cual parecía una tarea extremadamente compleja puesto que su estado no le ayudaba precisamente con la coordinación motora. En medio de toda la trifulca, Sirius y Remus exclaman al mismo tiempo:

-¡¿Eres virgen?!

-¡Vamos grítenlo más! Creo que McGonagall aún no los escucha y quizás quiera venir a desvirgarme.- le gritó de vuelta James picado.- ¿no les jode?

-¿Pero cómo? Es decir, siempre que hablamos del tema parecías saber… tú sabes.- balbuceó Remus. El alcohol le nublaba gravemente la elocuencia.

-Claramente sé donde va todo, Rem, y sé que cosas son las que hay que encajar.- le contesto James con sorna. Sirius estalló en sonoras carcajadas.- ¡Nunca me lo preguntaron directamente! Además, es cierto, no he llegado a tener sexo, pero si he hecho todo lo demás. Digamos que solo me falta…

-¡Meterla!- chilló Peter trastabillando con un zapato.

Si Sirius estaba ahogado de risa antes de escucharlo, con el comentario de Peter estaba a punto del ataque epiléptico.

-¡No lo digas así, Peter! ¡Eres tarado con ganas!- se quejó James con el rubor extendiéndose por la cara.

-Es que no lo puedo creer… de veras ¡no lo puedo creer!- gritó Sirius desde el piso y aún sacudido por los espasmos de las carcajadas.- Me estás tratando de decir que… que… ¿Qué Peter anotó antes que tú? ¡Por la poronga de Merlín, creo que me voy a morir!

-¡Búrlense todo lo que quieran! Pero… pero les diré una cosa... – James se para sobre el escritorio de la esquina y por poco no se cae y se parte la cabeza. Alza las manos como si fuese a dar un discurso épico. Remus se ubica debajo de él en caso de que haya que atraparlo.- Yo siento que no me he perdido de nada... O sea bueno, un poco ¿No?... ¡Pero el asunto es que no estoy amargado, ni tampoco lo lamento! Y… ¿Saben una cosa? Quiero que sepan que si aún me conservo en mi estado más puro y virginal, es por decisión propia. Porque, estoy esperando a la mujer de mi vida.

-¡Que no existe!- le gritaron Sirius y Peter muertos de risa.

-¡Si que existe! Y cuando esa chica llegue, ella estará feliz de que yo… James Potter, me haya guardado para ella.

-No es cierto, Jimmy ¡Estará tremendamente decepcionada y me preferirá a mí!- volvió a chillar Sirius. Remus no se reía porque estaba verdaderamente preocupado por la integridad física de su amigo de lentes.

-Baja de ahí, Prongs. Si no lo haces te aseguro que no llegarás a conocer a la mujer de tu vida ni tampoco a tener tu primera vez con ella…- le recomendó Remus con cautela.

-¡Por Circe, deja de repetir eso, Moony!- dijo Sirius estallando en nuevas carcajadas.

Y entonces, en medio de las risotadas caninas de Sirius, las súplicas preocupadas de Remus y los discursos rebuscados y apasionados de James, Peter anuncia que quiere vomitar. Es un clásico de las noches merodeadoras. Es que el pobre apenas tiene resistencia al alcohol y aún así se esmera en beber cómo profesional.

La noche termina como siempre. Con Peter en estado de inconsciencia tirado en su cama y la ropa puesta. Ronca como oso cuando se emborracha. Y con Sirius, Remus y James, sentados en el alfeizar de la ventana, compartiendo un cigarrillo.

James no fuma, porque dice que él es un deportista, y que los deportistas no hacen esas cosas. Remus sí fuma, porque expresa que él es un intelectual y que los intelectuales sí hacen esas cosas. Sirius por otro lado, no es capaz de apagar un cigarrillo sin encender el otro. Él asegura que es un rebelde empedernido y qué, como tal, debe consumir y hacer todo lo que sea pernicioso para su salud y así morir joven. Se niega a morir viejo.

-Es que de veras se los digo. ¿Se imaginan siendo viejos y acabados? ¿Teniendo que ser cuidados y asistidos todo el tiempo hasta para las cosas más simples?- preguntaba Sirius exhalando el humo.- Yo no. Definitivamente no es para mí. Yo debo morir joven, tan joven como sea posible. Debo morir joven y hermoso.

-¡Tienes que estar loco! ¿Morir joven? ¡Es un desperdicio de una vida increíble!- se quejó James apartando el humo que Sirius le tiraba en la cara.- Yo quiero morir viejo. Muy, muy viejo. Cuando ya haya visto crecer a mis hijos y haya conocido a mis nietos… Cuando de verdad sienta que no tengo nada más que hacer en este mundo y que no me quedan fuerzas para seguir de pie. Solo entonces me resignaré a morir.

Ambos se miran y asienten con la cabeza. Porque aunque no comparten esa opinión, ni muchas otras, saben que es la correcta. Que está bien y que no se imaginan el uno al otro pensando de otra manera. Luego, los dos posan sus ojos en Remus.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Moony?- le pregunta Sirius con curiosidad.- ¿No opinarás sobre tu muerte?

Remus en otra ocasión hubiese soltado algún comentario distractor y hubiese cambiado el tema. Pero hoy no. El exceso del alcohol en el cuerpo genera reacciones distintas en cada uno de ellos. A James, le pone extremadamente filósofo. A Sirius, le desata la curiosidad. ¿Y a él? A él le baja toda la sinceridad. Le hace confesar lo que en otro momento jamás diría.

-La verdad, me da lo mismo cuando morir.- reconoció con tranquilidad, dándole una profunda calada al cigarrillo que se consumía entre sus dedos.- Muerto o vivo, de todas formas no tendré una vida. Cuando salga de Hogwarts la vida se habrá acabado, al menos para mí.

-¿Sabes qué, Remus? Siempre creí que James era la jodida reina del drama…- le dijo Sirius.- ¡Pero, por Merlín! ¡Tú eres peor!

Remus se ríe y el ambiente se distiende de inmediato.

-No puedes decir que tu vida se acabará cuando salgas de Hogwarts. Eso es una asquerosa mentira, Rem.- Opinó James con una sonrisa en los labios.- Siempre has querido ser profesor… ¿No? Pues bien, hazlo. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡La vida comenzará cuando salgamos de la escuela!

-Además, ahora tienes a Xavier.- dijo Sirius sugerentemente.

-Y hablando de eso… cuéntanos por favor ¿Qué artimaña tan retorcida y oscura usó esa mujer para atraparte en sus redes?- preguntó James con curiosidad.

-Y no menciones el culo ni las piernas porque ya sabemos cómo las tiene.- se le escapó a Sirius.

-Pretenderé no haber escuchado eso.- contestó Remus.

Remus se queda en silencio. Sabe lo que verdaderamente quieren preguntarle sus amigos. Reconoce el mensaje implícito tras las palabras. Sabe que lo que James verdaderamente quiere saber es si que se decidió a contarle a Trinity sobre su licantropía. Sabe que lo que verdaderamente quiere saber Sirius es si lo suyo es solo sexo.

-Se lo voy a decir.- soltó de repente.

Sirius y James interrumpen de súbito su banal conversación y le miran atónitos. Fingen que no comprende lo que quiere decir, aunque lo tienen completamente claro.

-¿Decirle qué a quién?- preguntó Sirius con vacilación.

Remus suspiró.

-Le diré a Trinity que soy un licántropo.

James y Sirius están catatónicos. Sirius se enciende otro cigarro y hasta James le pide que le dé una calada. Por supuesto, estalla en sonoras toces y casi vomita por la ventana. Aún así la expresión de sorpresa no se borra de su cara. Remus recula:

-¿Tan mala decisión es? Es decir… creí que era lo correcto, pero quizás…- Remus está nublado y trata de excusarse, buscando apoyo en sus amigos.- ¿Debería esperar más tiempo?

-Eh… no lo sé. Creo que es algo apresurado- titubeó Sirius. Era extraño verle nervioso. Toma aire y habla con más seguridad.- No es que crea que debes seguir ocultándoselo, es solo qué… tal vez podrías ir pavimentando el camino antes de soltarle la verdad tan de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta James frunciendo el ceño. Él claramente no está de acuerdo con Sirius.

-Tú sabes. Confesarle otras cosas primero. Hablarle sobre tu familia, tu madre, sobre cómo te mantienes solo hace años… todas esas cosas. – Explica Sirius.- Todas esas cosas también forman parte de tu verdad, no todo se reduce a ser un licántropo.

-¡Todo se reduce a eso, Sirius!- le reprochó James. Luego miró a Remus y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Díselo, Remus. Hay más implicados en esto de los que quisiéramos. No vaya a ser que se entere por otro lado antes que por ti…

Remus asiente. Suspira con resignación. Sirius le palmea la espalda.

-Solo busca la mejor manera de decírselo. Haz que sea un gran momento para ambos. No una tortura.

James y Remus le miran sorprendidos. Una gran frase, con elocuencia y romanticismo. Muy extraño en Sirius Black…

-Y luego te la tiras a lo salvaje. Tú sabes, le demuestras que eres un verdadero hombre-lobo…- suelta Sirius con tono depravado.

James suelta una carcajada y se golpea la frente, "Eres muy tarado, Sirius". Remus no puede evitar sonreír.

Aunque debe reconocer que Sirius le da una gran idea.

Los tres merodeadores observan el amanecer. Brinda por última vez. Por el sol que sale, por un nuevo día, por estar juntos y por tener el resto de la vida por delante.

James es el último en brindar, alza el vaso y dice con parsimonia: "Brindo porque algún día seremos leyenda". Chocan los vasos, sin saber cuánta razón llevaban las palabras de James Potter.

* * *

Charlie está inmensamente intranquila esa tarde del veinticuatro de diciembre. Le tiemblan las manos, y tiene un ligero tic en la ceja derecha. Observa la túnica azul cielo que su madre le dejó colgada tras de la puerta y que debe usar esa noche.

Se mira en el espejo y se pone algo de rubor en las mejillas para disimular la mortal palidez que le cubre el rostro. Se recoge el cabello, como su madre se lo ha pedido y se calza, cómo puede, los mortales zapatos de tacón que ella también le ha obligado a ponerse.

Cuando está completamente lista, vuelve a mirarse en el espejo y se sobresalta con su reflejo. Por Circe, se ve por lo menos diez años más vieja. Cierra los ojos y trata de que eso no le perturbe. "Esta es la nueva tú", se dice. Toma aire y baja las escaleras.

En el salón todo es lujo y esplendor. Comida, bebida y un banquete maravilloso. Las velas flotan y Dalia Mirage, en el centro de todo, coordinando, ordenando, organizando. Ella levanta la cabeza y le ve al pie de la escalera.

-¡Charlize, por Merlín!- exclamó su madre al verla.- ¡Creí que nunca bajarías! Los Narrow llegarán en cualquier minuto…

Christian Mirage, besa a su esposa en la mejilla y le susurra que todo saldrá bien. Nicholas, el hermano mayor de Charlie, no desaprovecha minuto para molestarla.

-Cambia esa cara de culo, Charlize. Créeme que esto es más difícil para mí que para ti.- le dijo Nicholas con tono irreverente.- Casarse contigo es algo que no le desearía a nadie. Y menos a mi mejor amigo.

-Pues entonces, si tantas son tus ganas de hacerle feliz ¿porqué no te casas tú con él, Nicholas?- le preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa sarcástica que logró callar a su hermano por unos minutos.

-¡Han llegado! ¡Han llegado!- chilla su madre arreglándose el cabello y alisándose la túnica. Y luego se dirige a los elfos domésticos.- Todos a sus puestos, quiero que todo salga perfecto. ¿Me oyeron? ¡Ven aquí, Charlize!

Dalia coge el brazo de Christian y ambos abren la puerta de su casa para dar la bienvenida a los Narrow.

-Buenas noches, Timothy, Nathaly.- Les saluda Christian con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa radiante. Luego ve a Alan.- Y este joven debe ser Alan. Nicholas me ha hablado cosas increíbles acerca de ti y tus habilidades para la Medimagia.

-Se lo agradezco, Señor.- le contestó Alan cortésmente.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero dónde están nuestros modales?- preguntó Dalia con tono jocoso.- Adelante, por favor. Pasen, pasen.

Timothy Narrow es un hombre alto y delgado. Tiene un aspecto frágil , débil y una voz nasal que a Charlie se le antoja extremadamente hipócrita. Parece nervioso.

Su esposa, Nathaly, es rolliza y rubia. Se ríe muy fuerte y parecería agradable, de no ser porque de lo único que habla es de las joyas que trae y de la carísima tela que viste.

Y finalmente, Alan. No hay forma de describirlo. Charlie solo puede decir que pareciera que le hubiesen metido un palo de escoba de tres metros por el culo. Estirado y arrogante. Insoportable.

Todos pasan al salón. Un elfo doméstico llega inmediatamente con una bandeja de plata con copas de cristal llenas de fina champagne. Christian alza la copa y habla con parsimonia:

-Bueno. Quisiera en primer lugar darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa y a nuestra familia, por supuesto…- Dalia y él sonríen radiantemente, sin embargo, los Narrow, no parecen tan felices.

-Eh, Christian. Disculpa que te interrumpa pero… bueno, ¿podríamos hablar en privado?- le dijo con voz baja Timothy.

-¿Ahora, Timothy? ¿Qué puede más importante que este momento?- le responde Christian con un tono fingidamente agradable.

Timothy traga saliva. Parece inmensamente nervioso.

-Créeme, es algo realmente importante.

-Pues bien, Timothy.- accedió Christian con mala cara. Luego agregó con voz seria.- Pero lo que sea que quieras decirme, puedes hacerlo delante de mi familia. No es necesario hablar en privado.

Timothy y Nathaly intercambian miradas nerviosas y preocupadas. Alan se mete en la conversación.

-Solo díselo, Padre.- dice Alan con desinterés.- Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué avergonzarnos.

Dalia comprende que algo no está bien.

-Disculpa, Timothy.- dice en con el mismo tono serio que utilizó antes su marido.- ¿De qué está hablando tu hijo?

Nathaly da un paso al frente y extrae una carta de su abrigo. Parece haberse sentido ofendida por la forma en la que los Mirage le hablaban.

-Mi hijo está hablando sobre el compromiso que tiene con tu hija. Vamos a romperlo.- declara con frialdad.- Alan no se casará con Charlize.

La cara de Christian y Dalia esta desfigurada completamente. Nicholas está impactado. Y Charlie no puede ni siquiera parpadear de la impresión. El salón entero se ha quedado en silencio.

-Verás, Christian. El asunto es, que hemos recibido una carta. Una carta de… una influyente familia.- le explicó con dureza Timothy.- Tú sabes que entre las nobles familias siempre nos protegemos.

"Que gran mentira", pensó Charlie aún sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Y podría yo saber que mierda es lo que te dijeron en esa carta para que tú hayas decidido humillar a mi hija y a mi familia de esta forma?- le espetó Christian amenazadoramente.

Nathaly soltó una carcajada sarcástica y saltó a defender a su marido.

-No tienes derecho a hablarnos así, Christian. Tu hija se humilló sola.- le contestó con sorna.- En esta carta nos han informado acerca del indebido comportamiento y la vida libidinosa que ella lleva en Hogwarts.

Las miradas encendidas de Christian y Dalia se posaron inmediatamente en Charlie. La rubia no tenía idea de qué mierda estaba pasando.

-De hecho, entre todo lo que menciona la carta, dice también que tu hija tiene una relación impetuosa con la manzana podrida de Sirius Black.- agregó Timothy con seriedad.

-¡Deben ser solo habladurías! ¡Chismes baratos que pretenden opacar la alta virtud que posee mi hija!- chilló Dalia ofendida.

-No nos dejaríamos llevar por habladurías. Menos aún, romperíamos el compromiso si solo se tratara de chismes baratos, Señora Mirage.- Dijo Alan con frialdad.- Me he tomado la licencia de corroborar si los dichos son ciertos, y debo decir, muy a mi pesar, que están en lo correcto. De hecho, la casa Gryffindor por completo fue testigo de cómo su hija besaba apasionadamente a Sirius Black, el día que abandonó Hogwarts.

Charlie se cubrió la boca con las manos. ¡Maldito asqueroso, sabandija estúpida, Black! ¡Todo era obra de él! ¡Incluso ese jodido beso! Recordó sus palabras… "No te dejaré hacerlo" y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Christian y Dalia están lívidos. Coléricos. Más de lo que Charlie jamás les ha visto. Su padre retoma la compostura.

-Muy bien, Timothy. En ese caso, no tienes nada más que hacer en mi casa.- le espetó con dureza.- Te recomiendo que tú y tu familia se larguen inmediatamente de aquí.

Nathaly suelta un bufido, ofendida. Toma su abrigo de visón, coge a su hijo por el brazo y se dirige rumbo a la puerta sin terciar ni media palabra. Timothy les sigue con resignación, pero antes de que salgan del salón, Dalia recupera el habla.

-Esperen. Exijo saber, y es lo mínimo que merezco, ¿quién les envió esa carta?- siseó con veneno en la voz.

Timothy suspira resignado.

-Fue Charlus Potter.- vaciló el hombre. – Siento que las cosas hayan resultado de esta manera. Buenas noches.

Acto seguido, los tres Narrow, salen de la habitación.

-Padre…- exclama Charlie inmediatamente al borde del llanto.- Padre te juro que no es cierto. ¡Todo lo que dice esa carta! ¡Todo es mentira!

Su padre voltea enfurecido.

-¿Es mentira que te has involucrado con Sirius Black?- le preguntó con rudeza.

-¡No de la forma que crees! ¡Somos compañeros de casa y de clase, nada más!- chilló Charlie.

-¿Es mentira que le besaste en plena sala común y ante toda la casa Gryffindor?- le pregunta su padre nuevamente.

Charlie siente cómo las lágrimas le corren por las mejillas. No puede creer que todo eso esté pasando. Sin embargo, no puede mentir. No puede negarle lo que le pregunta.

-¡Contesta, Charlize!- grita Christian enfurecido.

-Eso… sí ocurrió. Pero te juro que no es lo que crees…- susurró la rubia extremadamente consternada.

-Por Merlín…- Dalia se dejó caer en una silla, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Cuando levantó el rostro, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Ya no podemos seguir así, Charlize. Esta vez sí que la liaste. ¡Tu reputación está acabada, y con ella la de la familia completa!

-Madre… ¿es que no lo ves? ¡Yo estaba dispuesta a casarme con tal de hacerlos felices! – se quejó la rubia aún impactada por lo ocurrido. – Yo no tuve la culpa de nada de esto. No es justo que me traten así.

-¿Sabes lo que no es justo, Charlize? ¡Qué retribuyas así todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!- le gritó su padre perdiendo los estribos.- Pero esto se acabó ¿entiendes? ¡Se acabó! Has tenido una vida llena de privilegios, con todo lo que has podido desear, pero eso se acabó. Te valdrás por ti misma una vez que te gradúes. Si es que logras hacer eso, claro.

Nicholas intervino preocupado. Se puso junto a Charlie y le sobó la espalda.

-Padre. No puedes hablar en serio.- dijo el muchacho. Charlie le miró asombrado.- No puedes echarla de casa.

-Jamás dije que la echaría. Solo dije que tendría que hacerse cargo de sí misma.- Explico Christian aún molesto. Luego miró a su hija y le dijo con frialdad.- Has querido ser libre toda tu vida, Charlize. Pero lo que no sabes, es que la libertad conlleva responsabilidades y, muchas veces, sufrimiento. Tu madre y yo, solo quisimos ahorrarte eso. Pero pensándolo bien, tal vez eso es lo que necesitas. Darte cuenta de que la vida no es tan fácil cómo piensas.

Christian sale del salón dando grandes zancadas y azotando la puerta al salir. Charlie jamás se había sentido más desolada. Buscó consuelo en los ojos de su madre.

-Mamá… mamá, por favor…- Se le quiebra la voz. Cómo quisiera que ella le abrazara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, Charlize.- le contestó su madre duramente.- Querías tu libertad, pues ahora la tendrás.

Se retira rápidamente en busca de su marido. Charlie no puede creerlo. Tiene que ser una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Estalla en largos sollozos. Nicholas le abraza.

-Charlie.- le susurra su hermano. La rubia solloza más fuerte aún. Nadie en su familia jamás le había llamado "Charlie".- Solo están enojados…

La rubia se seca las lágrimas y se suelta de su hermano.

-Gracias, Nicholas. Estoy algo abrumada así que… solo quiero irme a la cama.

Charlie no duerme esa noche. No llora. No piensa. Charlie esa noche no siente nada. Solo una rubia profunda, una incomprensión total y un apellido que le late en las sienes y le atormenta la cordura: "Potter". Y necesita respuestas.

* * *

Lily resopla en la sala común. Le gusta estudiar, pero francamente se siente agobiada. Muy agobiada. Cansada, aburrida y preocupada. No puede dejar de pensar en Charlie. No responde sus cartas, y tiene la esperanza de que escriba ese día, para contarles que tal resultó la cena de compromiso.

Por eso, cuando James Potter se sienta frente a ella, con una sonrisa en la cara y las malas intenciones pintadas en sus ojos, ella no pone tantos obstáculos cómo comúnmente lo haría.

-Pelirroja, es navidad.- le dice el chico.- Francamente no puedo concebir que estés estudiando el día de navidad. Deberíamos estar paseando por los pasillos del castillo, parándonos debajo del muérdago… tú sabes.

-Pararme debajo del muérdago no es precisamente mi idea de diversión.- le contestó Lily ácidamente, pero con una sonrisa.- Y menos si es contigo, Potter.

-Ah, pelirroja pusilánime. – Se quejó James.- No tienes espíritu navideño.

Lily se rió sonoramente.

-¿Ahora te disgusto solo porque tu concepto de navidad no es el mismo que el mío?

-No. Me disgustas porque prefieres pasar tu día de navidad estudiando antes que conmigo.- admitió James reprimiendo una sonrisa. Luego añadió encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero no hay problema. En realidad… creí que preferirías pasar este día en compañía, ya que no te fuiste a tu casa.

James aguarda. Tiene la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta. Pero Lily solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Bien… en ese caso, te dejaré seguir con tus asuntos. Siento haberte molestado.- suelta una sonrisa avergonzada y se acomoda los lentes.- Por cierto… feliz navidad, Lily.

Lily asiente con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y observa como James se retira a la habitación de los chicos. Ella vuelve a sonreír y se concentra nuevamente en sus pergaminos.

Pero algo no está bien. Algo ha cambiado. Las runas antiguas le parecen indescifrables. Los mapas astrales no tienen sentido alguno, se le confunde las fechas de Historia de la magia y ni siquiera "Encantamientos" logra mantener su atención por más de un minuto.

Entonces simplemente cierra sus libros de un golpe y se pone de pie. Es oficial, no puede estudiar. Y está bien. Es navidad después de todo. Mira las escaleras por donde desapareció James, unos cuantos minutos atrás. El muérdago ya no le parecía tan mala idea.

Se asoma por las escaleras. Están desiertas. Así que solo toma una gran bocanada de aire y las sube de dos en dos. Llega a un amplio pasillo con puertas rotuladas. Se planta frente a la que señala ser la de los chicos de séptimo. Vuelve a inhalar profundamente y toca suavemente la puerta con los nudillos. Se oyen gritos adentro. "¡Sirius ve quien es!

-¡Siempre yo! ¡Siempre yo! Juro que el que quiera que esté jodiendo le voy a…-Escucha las quejas de Sirius del otro lado de la puerta, pero una vez que la abre, su silencio es rotundo.- Oh… Hola, Evans. ¿Qué tal?

Lily trata, de verdad trata de mantener la fija vista en su cara. Pero es difícil, inmensamente difícil. Sirius no lleva camisa. Y francamente, ahora la pelirroja comprende porque todas las chicas pierden las bragas por él.

-Por Merlín, Sirius, eres un exhibicionista, vete a vestir ¿Quieres?- le chilló James apareciendo por el marco de la puerta.- Hola, de nuevo, pelirroja. Que sorpresa.

-Lo pensé mejor.- le soltó de golpe Lily, ignorándole.- Tenías razón.

-¿Sobre lo de no estudiar en el día de navidad?- preguntó James, confundido.

-Sobre lo de pasar este día en compañía…

James disimuló la mueca de sorpresa que le generaron las palabras de la pelirroja. Se quedó en silencio, esperando que ella dijese algo más antes de ponerse a saltar de felicidad.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la pelirroja impaciente. Luego le soltó una sonrisa que James jamás había visto en ella.- ¿Necesitas una invitación, moreno infame?

Lily estalla en carcajadas ante la expresión indescifrable que pone James. Largas, extensas, preciosas carcajadas cantarinas que a James le rebotan en los tímpanos, y se le meten en vía directa a las venas, llegándole al corazón. Es que después de esa frase, y de esa forma de reír, y de esa forma de agitarse el cabello, James Potter declara que tiene absoluta certeza acerca de dos cosas.

La primera, es que valió la pena cada noche, cada día, cada respiro y cada exhalación, para llegar a vivir ese instante glorioso y sublime en que esa pelirroja preciosa le termina por robar completamente el corazón.

La segunda, es que Lily Evans es la mujer de su vida. Y no se diga más.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Trinity agitada, sin soltar la mano de Remus.

-¡Deja de preguntar!- le respondió Remus entre carcajadas.- Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos.

Remus de repente se detiene en un amplio pasillo. Solo hay una puerta frente a él. Se voltea y mira a Trinity. Ya no hay retorno. Le coge la cara con ambas manos y la besa profundamente.

-¿Y eso? – pregunta la morena sorprendida.

-Es porque estoy loco por ti.- le susurró Remus contra los labios. Más que una confesión, parece una plegaria.

Se separa un segundo y abre la puerta. Observa el lugar. Un enorme sillón en el medio de una habitación no muy grande, pero totalmente acogedora. Hay alfombras y tapices, por todos lados. Grandes candelabros cuelgan del techo y una chimenea en frente del sofá crepita.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le interrumpe Trinity con curiosidad.

-Es la Sala de los Menesteres…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Trinity incrédula y algo decepcionada.- ¿Y por qué se transformó en esto?

-Porque yo lo deseé.- le explicó lacónicamente Remus.- Ven, siéntate.

Ambos se sentaron el sillón. Remus fijó la mirada en las brasas de la chimenea. Suspiró. Esto era más difícil de lo que él se había imaginado. Por fin, cuando logra juntar un poco de coraje, habla.

-Te traje aquí, porque es hora de decirte un par de verdades.- admitió el chico con la voz más ronca de lo normal. Y agregó con vacilación.- Solo si aún quieres escucharlas…

Trinity contiene el aliento. Remus la mira intensamente.

-No importa lo que me digas.- musita la chica.- Te juro que cuando termines, seguiré estando aquí. Contigo.

Remus entierra la cabeza en su cuello y la siente sonreír. Siente el olor de su pelo, de su perfume. Siente el olor de su piel, el latir de su sangre, el sudor de su nuca. La siente Él y también la siente El Lobo. La siente con todo su ser y en todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente, ya no hay retorno. En ningún jodido sentido.

Trinity le mira expectante, y entonces, Remus busca en su bolso, y extrae un pequeño cuaderno de cuero negro.

-Esto es para ti.- dijo extendiéndole la libreta con delicadeza.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella sin comprender.- Una especie de… ¿diario?

-Vamos… un diario es algo muy cursi.- bromeó Remus. Aunque lo último que sentía eran ganas de bromear.- Llamémoslo…bitácora ¿Sí?

-Bien…- dijo Trinity rodando los ojos.- ¿para qué me lo das?

Remus cerró los ojos. Tomó aire y volvió a abrirlos.

-Porque es todo lo que soy, Trinity. Todo lo que he vivido, todo lo que he sentido y he pensado, está ahí.- le explicó Remus en voz baja. Le miró a los ojos.- Una vez que lo leas, ya no habrá más secretos entre nosotros. Sabrás todo de mí. Y se me habrán agotado las excusas.

Trinity miró el pequeño cuaderno. Lo observó con fascinación. Acarició con suavidad las tapas de cuero.

-¿Desde cuándo escribes en él?- preguntó Trinity con emoción.

-Tres años y dos meses.- contestó Remus obsesivamente. Luego sonrió algo avergonzado.- Por eso te traje aquí. A un lugar tranquilo en el que pudieses leerlo con calma.

-¿Puedo leerlo ahora?- preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Remus asintió con la cabeza. Le temblaban las manos y estaba más pálido de lo común. Trinity lo notó.

-Escucha, Remus. No hay nada en el mundo que deseara más que leer esto.- le confesó ella acercándose. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.- Pero si necesitas más tiempo, podemos dejarlo. Y haremos cómo si nada hubiese ocurrido. ¿Qué dices?

Remus la besó. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Las palabras que gatillaron su seguridad y le incitaron a pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Léelo ahora. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que termines.

Trinity asintió con la cabeza, y le miró con firmeza.

-Te repito, Remus, que nada de lo que tengas escrito aquí cambiará lo que siento por ti.

"Lo que siento por ti". Remus reparó en esa frase. Sintió que el pecho se le llenaba un poquito de un sentimiento que no llegaba a identificar. Observa como Trinity abre el cuaderno y comienza a leer la primera página. La segunda. La tercera. A medida que va pasando las páginas, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y otras veces de indignación. Su rostro es indescifrable y otras veces, completamente angustiado. Una cosa sí es clara y no parece ser buena señal. Trinity Xavier no levanta la vista ni una sola vez.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Hoy les actualizo rápido, por el gran retraso que me pegué la vez pasada.

La verdad es que es tardísimo y mañana debo madrugar pues tengo que viajar. A pesar de eso, decidí dejarles este capítulo, puesto que si no actualizaba hoy, ya no podría hacerlo en todo el fin de semana. Así que bueno, un regalito para todos los tiernos lectores que hoy, 16 capítulos después, aún siguen conmigo, alentándome a hacer lo que más me gusta.

Little Indulgence: ¿Has quedado con esa expresión? Genial, la verdad no lo tenía mucha fe al capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado también de este. Bueno, James/Lily han quedado pendientes para el otro cap, pero esperemos que este nuevo interés de la pelirroja les lleve a dar el gran paso pronto. ¿Qué me dices de Sirius y Charlie? Sirius jura que es su amiga. Remus y Trinity sin duda son el masoquismo justificado, intento sacarlos un poco de eso, pero definitivamente, es algo inherente a ellos. Bueno, debo confesar que me siento algo apenada por tus uñas. Espero que te vuelvan a crecer pronto… tengo la idea de seguirte sorprendiendo Gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo importante que son para mí. Un enorme abrazo.

Anita: Lo bueno es que la locura del matrimonio duró poco… La locura que nos queda pendiente ahora es ¿porqué rayos el papá de James envió esa carta? Anda tú a saber que habrá pasado. Quédate pendiente si quieres saberlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo!

RunaStorm: ¿Así que te identificas con los delirios obsesivos compulsivos de James antes de tus competencias? ¿Y competencias de qué? Admiro a la gente que hace deporte, yo nací completamente desgraciada en ese sentido. ¿De veras te ha gustado el relato del partido de quidditch? La verdad, fue un enorme desafío y tenía muchas inseguridades al respecto, así que muchas gracias por el ánimo que me das Bueno, respecto a lo del tercer ojo, vaya ¿qué conexión, no? Yo también extrañaba un poco de esa camaradería merodeadora, no me gustaría caer en un fic monotématico que solo trate de los chicos y sus parejitas.

Bueno, espero que te haga doblemente feliz el ver que ahora, junto al rótulo de "capítulo 15", también hay un next. Y descuida, me encantan los reviews largos. Un enorme abrazo, Runa. Nos leemos pronto.

Miss Larien: Tengo claro que amas James/Lily y siento que no haya habido tanto en este capítulo. Se vendrá una buena dosis en el próximo, te lo prometo. Bueno, Remus ha dado el gran paso, tendremos que ver cómo se lo corresponden. ¿Cómo reaccionará Trinity? Peor aún ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que su amiga ya conocía la verdad? Nos queda poco para saberlo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu comentario, ya sabes que a mi jamás me molestaría que fuesen largos, todo lo contrario, lo disfruto mucho. Me encanta saber que se dan el tiempo de comentar, porque sé que muchas veces da flojera hacerlo. Lo valoro muchísimo. Nos estamos leyendo pronto, disfruta este nuevo capítulo, un abrazo

Jose de Black: ¿Lloraste dos veces? No lo puedo creer, ¿en serio? Merlín, cómo lo siento. ¿Así que no puedes decidirte por tu capítulo favorito? Pues bien, te cobraré la palabra. En cuanto termine el fic deberás decirme cual es el que más te gustó ¿te parece? Será interesante. Mil gracias, como siempre, por tus dulces palabras. Siempre escribes los comentarios más tiernos y eso me hace sentir genial. Tú también cuídate mucho. Respecto a tu pregunta (que te juro me dejó con una sonrisa boba) no soy literato ni tampoco estudié nada relacionado con eso. Lo mío es 10% técnica y 90% corazón. Y, solo por si te genera curiosidad, soy psicóloga Un gran abrazo, querida Jose.

AgusPotter: Tus reviews jamás me han parecido monótonos, los disfruto todos por igual. Sin embargo, valoro de sobremanera tu esfuerzo de hacer un comentario más largo y creativo. Gracias por creer que es un fic original, trato, dentro de lo posible, de no caer en lo rutinario o encasillarme demasiado con un tema o una pareja. Es cierto, he intentado modificar un poco lo que vemos de los personajes en otras historias, y agradezco enormemente que haya sido bien recibido. Te he quedado debiendo el James/Lily ¿Sí? Me pondré al día con una buena dosis de esos dos en el próximo capítulo. Con respecto a Sirius, es cierto, su forma de preocuparse es rara… creo que quizás es porque él no está acostumbrado a preocuparse demasiado por otra persona, excepto sus amigos, claro. ¿Así que parecida a Lily? Lily es genial. Es muy difícil captar su esencia entre chica perfecta y totalmente normal. Es una dicotomía que a ratos, me complica bastante transmitir. Me alegra saber que te gusta la forma en la que la estoy mostrando. Un gran abrazo, Agus. Gracias por tu comentario, te leo pronto.

¡Adiós a todos! Y nos vemos luego…¡ya en nuestro capítulo 17!


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAMER: Aunque está demás decirlo, nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos personajes y las locas cavilaciones que aquí se presenten. Todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling, quién creó esta fantasía que algunos se nos hace tan real, que casi forma parte de nuestra vida.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 17

_Juro que viviría siete vidas más así, con tal de vivir siete veces más ese momento._

* * *

Lily y James caminan por la nieve. Hablan de cosas simples y agradables, pero a pesar de eso, a la pelirroja le resulta imposible sentirse del todo cómoda. Y no logra dilucidar el porqué.

Poco a poco, y a medida que el frío les cala más profundo, sus cuerpos se buscan casi sin que ellos se den cuenta. Un roce por aquí, un suave empujón por allá, y todo parece normal. Todo parece extrañamente normal. Como si estuviesen en una realidad alterna e irreal en la que rozarse los dedos y mirarse a los ojos fuese lo correcto.

Pero no es lo correcto. Y Lily aún no logra dilucidar el porqué.

Es que no puede ser correcto. Sencillamente no puede serlo. No puede ser que seis años de conocer al "cretino de Potter" se hayan transformado en un error de interpretación y ahora, de golpe y porrazo, tenga frente a ella a un Potter amable, sincero, increíble y… y… fascinante.

Es que no puede ser. No puede estar pasando. No puede ser real. Es terrorífico y escalofriante.

Entonces Lily reacciona. Se cae del guindo. Abre los ojos. Espabila. Es decir, vamos… ¡que se da cuenta de que algo está tremendamente mal! Definitivamente ya no le parece correcto que sus dedos estén entre los de James, ya no le parece correcto estar pasando el día de navidad con él, ni compartir besos furtivos en la comisura de los labios. Esas actitudes tan…tan… tan de "novios". De todas formas no es correcto, no es normal y definitivamente no es aceptable.

Es que Lily no es chica de aventuras. No es chica de besos en los rincones ni toqueteos en aulas vacías. Definitivamente no es ese tipo de chica… ¡Y por Merlín como quisiera serlo! Todo sería mucho más fácil si tuviera al menos la mitad del arrojo y la pasión de Trinity, o tal vez un poco del descaro y la simpleza de Charlie. Pero no, no es así. Ella piensa las cosas ciento cincuenta y ocho mil veces antes de hacerlas, es reflexiva, es vulnerable emocionalmente, y en el fondo sabe, aunque jamás lo admita, que si ha llegado a ese punto con James Potter, es porque el chico no le desagrada tanto como debería. Y eso es inaceptable.

Se imagina cientos de ojos puestos en ella. Se imagina los rumores, los chismes. Todo lo que dirían de ella. "El capo de Potter lo consiguió de nuevo". "Potter metió a Evans en el saco, vaya campeón". "Tantos años de hacerse la difícil para terminar siendo igual de estúpida que todas las demás". No, no y no. Lily no puede aceptarlo. Tiene que tratar de conservar un poco de la dignidad que aún le queda. Aunque le cueste.

Entonces ella retira los dedos ante la atónita mirada de James. Deja de mirarle a los ojos. Deja de prestar atención a lo que dice y toma cierta distancia prudente entre sus cuerpos.

James parpadea sin comprender.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunta con una sonrisa asombrada.

-No. No, no me pasa nada.- le contesta la pelirroja fingiendo una sonrisa.- Es solo que… ¡mira la hora! Hemos pasado toda la tarde y ya debo regresar con Trinity, no quiero que esté sola en navidad…

-¿Con Xavier? – Preguntó James soltando una carcajada.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Xavier preferiría pasar la noche contigo antes que con Remus?

Lily frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido. Ese era otro punto que estaba mal. Es que, de verdad, Remus le caía muy bien y le tenía un cariño muy especial, pero francamente, la mentira a la que le había arrastrado le estaba destrozando los nervios. En serio, ¿en qué momento se permitió a sí misma zambullirse en un mundo de fantasía loca y aleatoria en la que todo parecía estar tan bien, siendo que todo estaba tremendamente mal? ¿Qué estaba pasando con la sagaz y criteriosa Lily Evans?

Todo es culpa de Potter. De ese maldito Potter que la está engatusando y nublándole sus, generalmente certeros, sentidos. Pero no se lo seguiría permitiendo. Este jueguito tiene que acabar ¡pero ya!

-De veras, Potter. Ya debo irme.- Dijo Lily con voz firme.

-¿Cómo pasé de ser "James" a ser "Potter" en apenas cinco minutos?- le preguntó el chico con absoluta sorpresa.

-No es nada personal. Es solo que… ¡vamos, Potter! Sabes que esto no va a ninguna parte.- le contestó la pelirroja fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que no va a ninguna parte?- preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues… nosotros. – respondió Lily con voz queda. Luego añadió con un poco más de firmeza.- Mira, es obvio, cambiaste de estrategia y dejaste de ser ese patético caprichoso inmaduro, pero en el fondo ¿dejaste de serlo? ¿Cómo puedo saber que esto es real? Sé que quizás no lo entiendas, pero…

-Tienes razón. No lo entiendo.- dijo James molesto. Y añadió en tono suplicante.- Por favor, Lily, ya aguanté seis años de bipolaridad, violencia física y maltrato psicológico… ¿vas a continuar con eso?

-¿Es que no lo ves, Potter? ¡Eso jamás debió cambiar! - le dijo la pelirroja comenzando a desesperarse y pasándose las manos por el cabello, exasperada.- Tú y yo no somos amigos, y no me mires así ¡tú sabes que no lo somos! Jamás lo hemos sido….

-¡Ya lo sé, pero creí que podríamos serlo ahora! Lo hemos pasado bien, me has conocido mejor, tú sabes que no tengo malas intenciones… generalmente.

-Potter…- Lily tomó aire para calmarse. El torrente de emociones, miedos e incertidumbres se le agolpaban en el corazón y le nublaban el juicio.- No quiero ser grosera. Podemos llevarnos bien, no tenemos porqué volver a llevarnos como el perro y el gato. Pero no seremos amigos… y menos, algo más que eso.

-Lily, ¿es qué no lo ves? Este es el verdadero James. No el tarado insistente y bromista… bueno, sí soy un poco ese también, ¡pero ese no es el punto!- balbuceó James tratando de convencerla.- Me conoces… me conoces en serio. Conoces mis secretos. Me conoces como ninguna otra chica jamás lo ha hecho, Lily… ¡Es insultante que sigas creyendo que solo soy el payaso de antes!

-Lo siento, Potter.- dijo Lily en voz baja.- Pero… es difícil.

Es demasiado difícil. Es enfrentar a la fuerza de la costumbre y a todo lo que siempre ha conocido. Lily niega con la cabeza ante la insistente mirada de James.

James disimuló una mueca de profunda decepción. Su desilusión dio paso rápidamente al enojo, frunció el ceño y no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Quien te crees que eres, pelirroja diabólica?- explotó James. Lily se cruzó de brazos y se preparó para uno de esos histriónicos sermones made in James Potter.- Te crees alguien muy especial, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Por seis años y hasta hace dos minutos, yo también creí que lo eras!

Lily se desarma. Se le cae un poquito el alma a los pies. Alza la barbilla para inspirar altanería, pero sabe, aunque jamás lo admita, que ese fue un golpe bajo, doloroso y extremadamente certero.

-Y adivina qué… ¡No lo eres!- continuó James, ofuscado, resignado y con un desasosiego en el alma que jamás había experimentado. Luego agregó, con voz queda y fría.- No lo eres. No tienes nada especial. No eres más que una caprichosa a la que le preocupa más lo que los demás puedan pensar que lo que verdaderamente siente. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que ese es el problema? ¿Confesar ante todo el mundo que quizás no te desagrado tanto como te esmeras en mostrar?

-Potter, supéralo ¿quieres?- le pidió la pelirroja con crudeza.- Será más fácil de lo que crees.

-Por Merlín…- murmuró James sin poder creerlo.- Creo que tienes razón…

-Suelo tenerla, Potter.- le contestó Lily.

-Sí. – Corroboró James.- Especialmente en lo que dijiste. Nunca seremos amigos… y menos, algo más que eso.

El chico se ajusta las gafas, se anuda la bufanda y le lanza una última mirada. "Buen día, Evans", le espeta, antes de largarse rumbo al castillo. "Bien hecho, Lily", se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma. "Era lo que había que hacer", se repitió. Hizo lo correcto, lo adecuado, lo aceptable, el universo vuelve a su centro y la vida a su cauce. Está todo, como siempre debió estar. Así es.

Y entonces, si es que verdaderamente hizo lo correcto, ¿por qué rayos siente un nudo en la garganta y las palabras de James le retumban en la cabeza? ¿Por qué le duele el hecho de que él le haya llamado por el apellido?

Lily se cubre la cara con las manos, frustrada. ¿Por qué mierda haber hecho lo correcto se siente tan mal? No lo entiende. Lily, mente brillante y divinamente privilegiada, no puede entenderlo.

* * *

Remus está sentado sobre la alfombra, mirando a Trinity de frente, desde luego, ella no le devuelve la mirada, porque está absorta leyendo el pequeño cuaderno que tiene entre las manos.

Mira disimuladamente su reloj de pulsera y se sorprende al descubrir que han pasado tres horas y cuarenta y dos minutos desde que la morena está leyendo en absoluto silencio. Se fija en las páginas que le restan… no deben ser más de cinco.

Siente que la sangre se le acelera en las venas y que el corazón se le sale por la boca. Siente los ojos dilatados y los sentidos más intensos que de costumbre. Siente que se le seca la boca, le zumban los oídos y se le pone la piel de gallina. Es como experimentar una segunda transformación, pero mucho, mucho más intenso, aunque hasta a él mismo le resulte difícil creerlo.

Tiene a la chica más hermosa que ha visto frente a él, con sus más oscuros secretos y sus más terribles confesiones en las manos. Leyendo todo aquello que no confesaría ni siquiera bajo tortura y de lo que jamás se sentirá orgulloso. Conociendo lo más profundo que tiene, la verdad al desnudo… como ni siquiera James, Sirius o Peter la conocen, porque es de su puño y letra, como la ha vivido y como realmente la siente, sin adornos, sin sutilezas.

Entonces Remus entra en pánico. Tiene que estar loco. Tiene que haber perdido la cordura, el juicio y la razón. Hubiese sido más sensato arrojarse al lago congelado desde la torre de astronomía. De veras, hubiese sido más cuerdo ir a tomar el té con Dumblendore en una noche de luna llena, incluso hubiese sido más aceptable volarse los sesos con cinco balas de plata. Cualquier cosa, ¡lo que fuese! Menos dejar que Trinity leyera su bitácora.

Pero es demasiado tarde y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Y entonces, antes de que pueda salir corriendo, darse a la fuga y mudarse a Timbuctú, la morena cierra el cuaderno y levanta los ojos. Las orbes de acero están dilatadas de confesiones y enrojecidas ante tanta injusticia. Trinity Xavier no le mira, le atraviesa con los ojos y Remus no sabe si arrojarse a sus pies rogando clemencia o echarse a llorar como una niñita perdida.

Remus Lupin, por vez primera en su vida, no sabe que mierda hacer.

-Creí que solo leería secretos y confesiones horrorosas.- le dijo ella, con voz ronca.

-¿No te parecieron lo suficientemente horrorosas?- le preguntó Remus con sorna, disimulando la enorme sorpresa que le generaron sus palabras.

-Aquí también hablas de mí.- Dijo Trinity ignorando su pregunta y agregó.- ¿También yo soy una confesión terrible?

Remus no puede disimular más su asombro. Y entonces, cuando creyó que sus ojos ya no podían abrirse más, Trinity suelta una pequeña sonrisa o algo parecido.

Y Remus suspira. El corazón deja de latirle desbocado y la sangre vuelve a correrle por las venas a ritmo normal. Siente que los sentidos dejan de estar alerta y a la defensiva. Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado en toda su vida.

-En este cuaderno está escrito todo lo que me ha marcado en la vida.- le dijo Remus levantándose del suelo y sentándose a su lado.- Bueno o malo… es todo lo que jamás quiero olvidar.

Trinity asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me dejaste leerlo?- le preguntó con voz rota.

Remus le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Porque una vez que lo leyeras, nunca más tendría que mentirte, Trinity.- le confesó.- Estoy tan cansado de mentir. Sobre todo a ti. Y quiero que sepas que si no te lo dije antes fue porque…

-Tranquilo…entiendo porqué no me lo dijiste.- Le cortó la morena alzando una mano para que se detuviera.

De verdad lo entiende. En serio. Le duele, pero lo entiende. No es una verdad fácil de escuchar, por lo tanto, se imagina que es aún más difícil tener que decirla.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- preguntó la morena con suspicacia.- Lo de que eres un licántropo.

La pregunta del millón. La que Remus temía. La que no quería responder. "Estoy cansado de mentir", se recordó a sí mismo.

-Mis amigos, James, Sirius y Peter. Por supuesto, algunos profesores, la señora Pomfrey, Dumblendore, Mc Gonagall…- contestó Remus de corrido. Vaciló, tomó aire, y finalmente lo dijo.- Y también Lily.

Trinity abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Tiene que haber escuchado mal, no puedo ser cierto.

-¿Lily? ¿Lily, mi amiga?- preguntó sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Se puso de pie, se pasó una mano por el cabello, y le miró nuevamente, sorprendida.- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ella lo sabía y no me dijo nada?

-Triny, por favor, no te enfades con ella.- le rogó Remus, tomándola de los hombros.- Ella lo descubrió hace poco, y fue sin querer… Si Lily guardó silencio fue solo por respeto a mí, y te aseguro que a ella no le hacía gracia que yo te lo ocultara. Imagina lo difícil que fue, debe haberse torturado todos los días por no poder decírtelo.

Trinity se para del sillón con la rabia pintada en el rostro. Los ojos le chispean con furia y de su boca sale una verborrea de improperios enajenados que solo eran comparables con los insultos de Sirius al referirse a su madre. Remus dejó que Trinity gritara, pegara un par de patadas, volteara una mesa, lanzara un jarrón contra la pared, y finalmente, cuando se quedo parada en medio de la habitación, con los ojos humedecidos y un mohín de profunda amargura en los labios, Remus se acercó y la tomó por los hombros.

-Hay otro motivo por el que quise que lo supieras, Triny. Y es el mismo por el que debías enterarte a través de mí y no de Lily…- le confesó Remus en voz baja.-Es porque quiero que sepas que eres importante para mí. Que sí eres la primera chica en mi vida. La primera que conoce todo…

Trinity le besa. Con labios, lengua y dientes. Con mente, alma y corazón. Le besa, le lastima y le alivia al mismo tiempo. Como una fría cuchilla de plata, pero más profundo, más adentro. Más intenso y doloroso de lo que nadie jamás le ha besado.

Y entonces, cuando Remus siente que no puede más, que tiene que morirse ahí mismo o cometerá alguna locura, Trinity le desabrocha el primer botón de la camisa gris. Y el segundo. Y el tercero. Le desabrocha los botones y con eso, también le desabrocha el alma. Y cuando ha logrado abrirle la camisa por completo, le empuja hacia el sillón y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Y se separa. Se separa. Quince jodidos centímetros que Remus maldice con toda su alma.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- le cuestiona. No suena a pregunta, más bien suena a súplica.

Trinity sonríe, y recorre con los dedos la larga cicatriz que le surca el pecho. Desde la clavícula izquierda hasta más abajo del pectoral. Remus contiene el aliento.

-Ésta.- dice con voz suave.- ¿Cómo te hiciste ésta?

Remus no quiere decírselo. Quiere mentir. Quiere recurrir al único mecanismo de defensa que conoce, quiere aferrarse al único recurso que tiene y volver a colocarse esa coraza blindada que la morena, poco a poco y a punta de besos insistentes, ha logrado destrozar por completo.

-Tenía nueve años. Comenzaba a hacerme más fuerte y mis padres ya no podían lidiar conmigo.- le explicó, intentando no sonar tan crudo.- Tenían que meterme en el sótano, para que no me escapara. Era un lugar pequeño y encerrado. Yo mismo me la hice, en una de esas noches.

Trinity asiente con la cabeza. Su rostro es pétreo. No pone cara de lástima ni derrama lágrimas de compasión. Soporta la verdad, por terrible o cruda que esta sea. La soporta, la digiere y no siente pena por él. No es cómo James, que se desarma en lágrimas de frustración cada vez que le habla del tema. No es cómo Sirius, que patea puertas y destroza paredes ante tanta injusticia. No es cómo Peter, que le mira con tristeza.

Es una luchadora. Cómo él mismo. Es el jodido pilar que le falta y la confirmación de qué tomó la mejor decisión al revelarle sus secretos.

-¿Y ésta?- le recorre una fina pero profunda cicatriz que comienza a la altura del ombligo y desaparece en el borde de sus pantalones. Trinity quisiera saber dónde termina. Nunca ha deseado algo con tanta fuerza.

-Una maldición.- le explica Remus con simpleza.- A veces me salía de control y no había otra forma de mantenerme a raya.

A Trinity le brillan los ojos. Se le vuelven casi negros. Y Remus no entiende por qué.

-¿Y dónde acaba?- le pregunta con avidez.

-Averígualo.- le susurra Remus.

Trinity jadea. Es una insinuación. No, es una propuesta. Una de esas propuestas de Remus. Una cómo esa con la que comenzó todo. Cómo la que le quitó la cordura y le robó el corazón.

Trinity no besa. Golpea. Golpea con la mirada, golpea con el tacto, golpea con los labios. Golpea fuerte y duro, como una droga que se inyecta directo al torrente sanguíneo. Inevitable e inmediata. Adictiva. Insuperable.

Y cuando Remus siente que Trinity le besa el cuello, jura que todo ha valido la pena. Toda una vida de sufrimiento. Toda una vida de desgracias. Toda una vida de dolor e injusticias. Y jura que viviría siete vidas más así, con tal de vivir siete veces más ese momento. Y cuando Trinity le desabrocha el cinturón, jura que podría morir ahí mismo, así, medio desnudo y medio vestido, sobre el sillón, dominado y subordinado. Porque él jamás ha dejado que nadie le someta, en ningún sentido. Ni emocional ni físico. Siempre es él, es El Lobo, el que manda, el que muerde, el que arranca gemidos y solo busca un rápido alivio. Ahora no. No quiere aliviarse. Quiere seguir así, en ese letargo agónico y eterno. Por el resto de su vida.

Y cuando sus manos acarician los muslos de la morena, y cuando ella le jadea contra el cuello, y le susurra un sinfín de verborreas incoherentes, Remus no puede contenerse. Tiene que decirlo. Tiene que dejar escapar de sus labios la palabra que nunca ha dicho. El apelativo que jamás le ha dedicado a nadie. El adjetivo que creyó que nadie jamás se merecería.

-Trinity, cariño…

_Cariño. _Corto. Suave. Seis letras que abren la puerta de todo lo que tiene y que jamás quiso entregarle a nadie. Tres sílabas que esconden un universo que nunca creyó que sería para él.

Y Trinity (Cariño) le jadea en el oído, le susurra que va a borrar cada marca, cada dolor, cada lágrima derramada. Le susurra que lo acepta, que lo admira. Le susurra que es lo más jodidamente bueno que ha tenido en la vida. Y que no le importa que esté dañado, maldito, jodido. Porque ella lo curará, porque una noche al mes no va a arrebatarle el resto de los días que les esperan.

Trinity le dice que lo quiere, sin decirlo. Y cuando la morena deja escapar un susurrante "_Cariño_" de vuelta, él siente que podría transformarse. Podría transformarse en dos cosas. Inevitablemente, en un hombre-lobo, la primera noche de luna llena de cada mes. Y solo en un Hombre, el resto de las noches. Y el resto de las mañanas y las tardes. Y todos los días.

Podría transformarse en el hombre que nunca creyó que llegaría a ser.

* * *

Cuando Sirius regresa a la habitación, está vacía. No le sorprende. Remus y James deben estar ocupados. Bueno, quizás James "Virgen y Casto" Potter, no. El debe estar repartiéndole flores y diciéndole cursiladas al oído a cierta pelirroja temperamental. Remus sí que debe estar ocupado. Se hace el tonto, pero Sirius sabe, que de tonto, no tiene ni pelo y medio.

-Hola, Pete. ¿Robando los apuntes de Remus, otra vez?- le pregunta Sirius al descubrirlo in fraganti hurgando entre los pergaminos del susodicho.

-¡Él me lo permitió!- exclamó inmediatamente el chico, pero la mueca de terror que le surcaba el rostro, le indicó a Sirius que aquello no era tan cierto. Ante la expresión de incredulidad del moreno, Peter agregó.- Es decir, bueno… no es que me lo haya dicho expresamente pero… tú sabes, él nunca se molesta con estas cosas. De todas formas, no se lo digas y así nos ahorramos problemas, es decir, no estoy diciendo que vayamos a tenerlos, pero…

-¡Ay, Peter, por favor!- se quejó Sirius cubriéndose los oídos ante sus balbuceos.- ¡Me importan una teta de unicornio los apuntes de Remus! Deja de darme tantas explicaciones…

-Sí, sí… lo siento.- le contesta Peter con una sonrisa aliviada.

Peter sigue hurgando entre los cientos de pergaminos y de vez en cuando corre con uno de ellos y se esconde en su cama con doseles. Sirius le observa durante un rato, partiéndose de risa, pero rápidamente se aburre. Francamente ninguna actividad que Peter realice podría mantenerle entretenido por más de tres segundos.

Sonríe y piensa en cierta rubia loca que debe estar comiéndose la cabeza tratando de descubrir que rayos ocurrió. Suelta una carcajada y se registra los bolsillos para encontrar algo de tabaco.

Pero no encuentra tabaco. Encuentra algo mucho más interesante.

Una pequeña bolita de pergamino que no recuerda haber puesto ahí. La saca, y la abre con curiosidad. Es una caligrafía que conoce, que ha visto, pero que no logra recordar a quién pertenece. Es una nota escueta y directa.

_Pasillo norte, ex – aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. 17:00 hrs._

Nadie la firma. Ni jodida idea de quién es. Mira su reloj de pulsera, las cinco menos veinte. Pues bien, el cigarrillo tendrá que esperar porque Sirius Black tiene que averiguar quién rayos fue el que puso esa misteriosa nota en su bolsillo. Y encima sin que él se diera cuenta.

Se pone de pie de un salto, llamando la atención de Peter.

-¿Ya te vas?- le pregunta algo compungido. Y luego agrega en tono de reproche- ¿Tan desagradable es mi compañía?

-Ay, vamos Pete, no te victimices tanto.- Le contesta Sirius sin sentir una pizca de culpabilidad.- Tengo asuntos que atender. James y Remus deberían estar por volver.

-Sí, claro.- suelta Peter con sarcasmo.

Sirius ignora la batalla interna que se está desarrollando en Peter y se larga con la curiosidad saliéndole por los poros y una sonrisa en la cara.

Peter frunce el ceño una vez que Sirius ha desaparecido. No se le pasó por alto el detalle de la misteriosa nota que encontró el moreno en sus pantalones y su sexto sentido le indicaba que esa no era la carta de alguna admiradora. No. Había algo distinto ahí.

Peter generalmente es subestimado. Nadie le presta demasiada atención. Cuando alguien pregunta: "¿Eh, conoces al tal Pettigrew?", la respuesta que le darán probablemente sea: "¿Cuál? ¿El gordito que siempre va detrás de los merodeadores?". Y eso será todo. Solo eso. "El gordito que siempre va detrás de los merodeadores". Nunca será "uno de los merodeadores". Ni siquiera será "El gordito de los merodeadores". No. Peter Pettigrew socialmente no vale nada. Peter Pettigrew no vale nada, en ningún sentido.

Pero la gente se equivoca. Peter es más de lo que ven. Peter tiene aptitudes que la gente no podría ni siquiera imaginar. Y tiene una ventaja, una ventaja por sobre todos los demás: conocer a los merodeadores. Los conoce en serio, no como los conoce todo el mundo, no como los símbolos sexuales, no como los ídolos de la escuela, no, así no. Él los conoce desde adentro. Desde la médula. Como lo que realmente son.

Y ha aprendido a afinar el ojo. A identificar rarezas, a darse cuenta de cuando algo está escapando a la normalidad. Y definitivamente, la carta que le llegó a Sirius, su expresión al leerla y su presurosa salida, entra en esa categoría. Y él quiere saber qué está pasando.

No es que Peter quiera espiar a sus amigos, no, no, no es eso. Tampoco es que él quiera saber todo lo que les ocurre. Es algo que va más allá, algo más profundo, algo inherente e incontrolable. Es el deseo de conocer sus debilidades. De conocer los secretos más profundos.

Porque saber que las tres leyendas de Hogwarts, también tienen puntos débiles, le hace sentir menos débil. Porque saber que los merodeadores se ocultan secretos, a pesar de la amistad entrañable que poseen, le hace sentir más leal.

Porque Peter, aunque nadie lo note y él nunca lo admita, necesita de eso. Necesita ver a los demás en el suelo, para sentirse más alto. Y si Sirius oculta algo, él tiene que saber qué es.

* * *

Camina rápido, ágil. Más veloz que de costumbre. La curiosidad le mata y no tiene cómo acallarla. En menos de diez minutos, ya está ahí, frente a la puerta del aula señalada. Esta vacía.

Entra con precaución, mirando hacia todos lados. ¿Será alguna broma de James? No lo cree, es imposible que James le introdujera un papel en los bolsillos sin que él lo notara. ¿Alguna chica atrevida? Muy difícil, en esas fechas casi nadie se queda en el castillo. Espera un rato. Nada.

Y entonces, cuando Sirius comienza a mosquearse y decide largarse de ahí, el picaporte de la puerta gira. La puerta se abre. Imposible.

-Hola, Sirius.

Sirius disimula una mueca de sorpresa. Su hermano menor, en gloria y majestad, entra rápidamente al aula y cierra la puerta, no sin antes mirar si alguien le ha seguido.

-¡Regulus!- exclama Sirius sin dar crédito a sus ojos.- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Bueno… te cité aquí ¿no?- le respondió el chico con sorna.- Lo lógico es que yo también viniera.

Sirius frunce el ceño. Son similares. No, demasiado parecidos. Los mismos rasgos, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello y la misma sangre maldita corriéndoles por las venas. Sirius no puede evitar sentirse asqueado.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunta, tratando de no sonar demasiado desesperado.

-Solo charlar, Sirius. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, ¿no crees?

-No lo sé. La verdad hace mucho tiempo que dejó de interesarme lo que cualquier familiar mío pudiese pensar o decir. A veces me pregunto por qué me alejé de ustedes ¿Sabes? Es que teniendo a una madre tan afectuosa, a un padre tan considerado y a un hermano tan encantador, no entiendo porqué renegué de la familia…

Regulus sonríe. Busca en sus bolsillos y extrae tabaco. Por Merlín, tienen hasta las mismas sucias adicciones, hay que joderse.

-¿Quieres uno?- le pregunta. Sirius no declina, y extiende la mano para recibir el cigarrillo. Regulus vuelve a sonreír.

-Y ahora… Supongo que debes hablar rápido.- le dijo Sirius exhalando el humo.- Tus asquerosas serpientes ya deben estar desesperándose sin tu presencia.

-Estás en lo correcto. Deben estar bastante desesperados. Sobre todo, porque nadie sabe que estoy aquí.- le confesó su hermano en voz baja. Luego agrega con vacilación.- Sirius, yo… yo no debería estar hablando contigo. Estoy poniéndome en más peligro del que puedas imaginar.

-Créeme que lo imagino bastante bien. Nuestra adorada Madre te azotaría hasta dejarte cuadripléjico solo por el hecho de pensar en hablarme.

-No, Sirius. Es más que eso.- le contesta Regulus con gravedad.- Créeme, los castigos de nuestra madre son un juego de niños comparado con lo que podría vivir si alguien se entera de que estoy aquí, contigo.

-Y si estás en tan grave peligro, ¿entonces porqué mierda me buscaste?- le interroga Sirius con agresividad.

Regulus le mira distante. Frío. A millones de años luz. Tan parecido, tan diferente. Es como mirarse al espejo y no reconocer a tu reflejo. Así de frustrante y fatídico es mirar a un hermano que amaste y que al que luego debiste ver vendiéndole su alma al demonio.

-Porque hemos escogido bandos, Sirius. Bandos distintos y contrapuestos. Y tarde o temprano, tendremos que enfrentarnos por eso.- le suelta Regulus con voz pausada.

-¿Esto es por alguna estúpida rencilla de Casas?- se burló Sirius.- Porque, de veras Regulus, no tengo tiempo para perder en tales imbecilidades.

Regulus le mira ofendido y se acerca a él con violencia.

-¿Crees que esto es por una idiota guerrilla escolar? Pues entonces eres más imbécil de lo que creí, hermanito.- le dice con irritación.-Hay cosas más graves, Sirius. Cosas que tú y tu pandilla de cretinos aún no pueden ni siquiera dimensionar…

-De acuerdo, eso quiere decir qué…

-Sirius, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que cállate y escúchame.- le interrumpe Regulus con agresividad.

Sirius le mira atónito.

-Hay dos bandos. Dos bandos que van más allá de las estúpidas ideologías de esta escuela.- Regulus habla rápido y con nerviosismo.- Estallará la guerra, Sirius. Más temprano que tarde. Una guerra sin cuartel, una que tú no podrías ni dimensionar.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Sirius, temiendo la respuesta.

-Tú sabes por qué. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, creciste sabiéndolo.

Directo, al hueso. Sin anestesia, doloroso y certero. Sirius no puede creerlo. No lo entiende, piensa lo peor y sabe que está en lo correcto. Es una guerra por la pureza. Por la jodida pureza, y lo que más quiere, lo que más valora en el mundo está en peligro.

-Los cazarán, Sirius. A todos. Y a ti, si es que estás con ellos.- continuó Regulus.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas? ¿Por qué te arriesgas así?- le pregunta Sirius, volteándose, apartando la mirada y acercándose la ventana.

Escucha suspirar a Regulus. La única vez que Sirius recuerda haber visto esa expresión en el rostro de su hermano, fue en una ocasión cuando su madre le regañaba por haber hecho una travesura. Le iban a castigar. Le iban a azotar sobre las heridas que ya tenía. Y entonces, un Regulus, de en ese entonces ocho años, puso exactamente esa misma mueca, esa expresión entre miedo y duda, y finalmente le mintió a su progenitora, atribuyéndose la culpa del error de Sirius. Por supuesto, para él no hubo castigo ni golpes.

Tres días después de ese episodio, cuando él le preguntó porque lo había hecho, el menor se encogió de hombros y soltó un escueto _"Porque somos hermanos antes que todo"._

Sirius jamás había repudiado tanto una frase, y al mismo tiempo, había tenido tantas ganas de volver a oírla.

-Porque no quiero enfrentarme a ti, sin habértelo advertido, Sirius. Esta será la última vez que te hable, la última vez que te busque y que me acerque a ti. Creí que era justo que lo supieses.- le confiesa con una extraña mezcla de frialdad y nerviosismo. Y luego, agrega con una voz tan baja que Sirius tiene que esforzarse para oírle.- Porque al final…_Somos hermanos antes que todo._

Sirius no sabe qué decir. No sabe que pensar. No sabe que creer.

-¿Qué te pasará si se enteran que me lo dijiste?- le cuestionó Sirius, volteándose y mirándole a los ojos.

-Eso no importa.- le contestó Regulus.

Quiere contestarle que sí importa. Qué si arriesgó el culo para hablarle, lo mínimo es que le diga lo que puede pasarle…

-Contesta lo que te pregunté.- le dijo en tono amenazante.

-¿Para qué, Sirius? ¿Para que puedas estar alerta y defenderme?- le pregunta Regulus con sorna. Sirius siente una pizca de vergüenza y su hermano agrega con una expresión indescifrable.- ¿Acaso eso nos haría volver a ser lo que fuimos?

"Sí". Sirius quiere decirle que sí. Que pueden volver a ser lo que fueron. Que todavía puede escapar de la vida que han planeado para él. Que todavía puede abandonar los ideales malditos y renunciar a la jodida sangre que lleva en las venas. Sirius quiere decirle que todavía puede hacer las cosas bien. Y que él aún puede ayudarle.

Pero no lo hace. No lo dice. Y maldice cada jodido centímetro del orgullo Black, que después de todo, tiene demasiado arraigado, en las venas, en la mente y en el corazón.

-Ambos escogimos de qué lado estar, Regulus. Y yo estoy totalmente satisfecho con mi decisión. – le dice Sirius con determinación.- Pero creo que tú no lo estás. Y el hecho de que estés hoy, aquí, rompiendo tus códigos y arriesgándote para advertirme, me lo comprueba.

Regulus le mira conmocionado.

-No vine a recibir un estúpido análisis psicológico, Sirius. No cambiaré de bando.- le espeta ofendido. Luego agrega con voz queda.- No tengo tu coraje, ni tus ideales, ni siquiera un poco de tu determinación… Tengo demasiado que perder, Sirius.

Y Sirius lo sabe. Es lo que le hace ser diferente a su hermano, y a sus padres y a toda su maldita familia. Es el miedo que tienen los Black. El mismo que ve en los ojos de Regulus, el mismo que veía en sus padres cuando hablaban de los "sangres sucias". Es el miedo a lo desconocido, el miedo a ser superados, el miedo a perder su posición, su riqueza, su relevancia.

Es el miedo a lo que no conocen. Y, sobre todo, el miedo a descubrir en eso algo mejor que lo que ven cuando se miran al espejo.

-Ya tengo que irme. Si descubren que estoy aquí…

-Lo sé.- le interrumpió Sirius.- No necesito más explicaciones.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza.

-Adiós, Sirius.

Le echa una última mirada. Y entonces, con un desborde de garbo que Sirius nunca tendrá, sale por la puerta, sin volver a mirar atrás. Se ha ido y su adiós es definitivo.

Y entonces Sirius comprende. Regulus no buscaba advertirle, no le dijo nada del otro mundo, después de todo. Al menos nada que él no supiese. Lo que su hermano verdaderamente buscaba era despedirse. Era cerrar la historia entre ellos y finiquitar sus asuntos pendientes. Lo que Regulus quería era cortar el delgado y frágil lazo que aún los unía. Destruir lo poco que quedaba y demostrarle que el recuerdo de aquel compañero de juegos, de aquel hermano menor que amó, nunca sería más que eso. Una lejana memoria que, más temprano que tarde, tendría que borrarse.

-Cuídate, Regulus…- susurra Sirius a un aula vacía y a una puerta cerrada qué jamás volverá a abrirse.

Y luego piensa en sus palabras. "_Estallará la guerra_" le dijo. "_Tú sabes por qué. Tú creciste sabiéndolo". _Una guerra. Habrá muerte, dolor, pérdidas y desasosiego. Una guerra, por Merlín, una guerra. _"Los cazarán a todos, y a ti si estás con ellos"._ Sabe de quienes habla. Habla de los descendientes de muggles, como Lily. Habla de los mestizos, como Remus, habla de los traidores a la sangre, como él, como James, como Charlie, como Trinity. _"Los cazarán a todos"._

Sirius pega una patada a una silla que está junto a él. Voltea las mesas. Golpea la pared. Y jura, mientras se libera de su rabia, de su impotencia y de su frustración, que no importa la instancia a la que tenga que llegar. No le importa si debe destruirse los puños, perder las piernas, la cabeza. No le importa perder la dignidad, la cordura o la vida misma. Y cuando la voz de Regulus le vuelve a hacer eco en los oídos, y cuando la frasecita del demonio vuelve a atormentarle diciéndole _"Los cazarán a todos",_ Sirius hace estallar el enorme ventanal. Los vidrios le salpican la cara y las manos, pero no le importa. Y cuando ve su asquerosa sangre mancharle las ropas, se hace a sí mismo una promesa. _"Por sobre mi jodido y asqueroso cadáver". _

* * *

Jura que los cazarán solo sobre su cadáver.

Lily está sentada sobre su cama. Está rodeada de pergaminos, de plumas, de libros. Parece concentradísima en su labor. Eso pareciera, pero si alguien la mirara con más determinación, se daría cuenta de que Lily Evans no está poniendo ni un mínimo de atención a su estudio. No es más que un farol. Un intento de engaño a su inconsciente para sentirse productiva y mantenerse ocupada. Un ardid para no admitir que se le arrancan los pensamientos y se le concentran en cierto chico despeinado y miope.

Sacude la cabeza cada dos minutos, cada vez que descubre que la cara del capitán del equipo de Quidditch se le aparece vívidamente. Cuando ya ha perdido más de una hora en esa dinámica nefasta, Lily se levanta, se dirige al baño y sumerge la cabeza bajo el chorro del lavamanos. El agua está helada y le causa escalofríos cuando le salpica el cuello, le moja el largo cabello rojo y probablemente le cause una gripe épica. ¡Pero a la mierda! ¡Lo que sea con tal de desligarse un minuto, al menos, de sus traidores pensamientos.

¡Es que de verdad no puede ser tan tarada!

Y entonces, cómo si el mismísimo Merlín hubiese conspirado y atendiese a sus súplicas, Trinity Xavier entra en la habitación con las mejillas arreboladas, la mirada nublada y una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te dieron algún filtro de amor?- bromeó la pelirroja al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Ni que Remus necesitara darme eso para tenerme así.- le contestó Trinity sentándose junto a ella.

Lily soltó una sonrisa sincera que inmediatamente se le congeló en el rostro. Intuía que algo había pasado. Trinity retomó su compostura y la miró firmemente.

-Lily… tengo que hablar contigo.- le dice la morena con parsimonia.

A la pelirroja se le entumecen todos los músculos y teme lo peor.

-Claro… dime, ¿sucede algo?- le pregunta con vacilación.

-Remus me confesó todo.- le suelta Trinity a quemarropa.

Lily no sabe que decir. No sabe si fingir demencia o asumir su culpa y lanzarse a pedir clemencia y piedad. Y cómo no sabe qué hacer, pues no hace nada. Solo se queda ahí, mirándola cómo un pez fuera del agua.

-Remus me dijo que tú lo sabías, Lily.- continuó la morena al ver que no había respuesta de parte de ella.- Que lo sabías hace tiempo.

Entonces Lily estalla en disculpas.

-Triny, te juro que lo descubrí por accidente. Te juro que esto me torturaba día y noche y que yo nunca quise…

-Lily…- le interrumpe Trinity.- No estoy enfadada.

-¿Ah, no?

Lily no lo puede creer. Estaba lista para recibir una bofetada, cómo mínimo. Y cree que se la habría merecido.

-En un primer momento sí me molesté.- admitió la morena.- Pero entiendo porqué guardaste silencio. No era tu secreto y debías darle la oportunidad a Remus de decírmelo.

-Triny, sé que quizás pienses que actúe mal, pero yo…

-Creo que actuaste bien, Lils.- le interrumpió nuevamente Trinity con una sonrisa.- Y en realidad…quiero agradecerte la lealtad que tuviste con Remus. Debe haber sido tremendamente difícil para ti.

Lily apartó el sin número de pergaminos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No sabes cuánto quería decírtelo. Todos los días quería hacerlo, Trinity.

-Lo sé… lo entiendo…

Y esa tarde pasa cómo aquellas de antaño. Cómo cuando eran unas niñas sin preocupaciones ni miedos. Sin dudas amorosas, sin relaciones con creaturas mágicas, sin secretos difíciles de digerir, sin matrimonios arreglados. Solo ellas, y las risas despreocupadas de dos amigas que habían olvidado lo fácil que es encerrarse en una habitación, pasar la tarde hablando sandeces y bajarse del mundo. Al menos por una tarde.

* * *

El resto de las vacaciones transcurrió en paz. James dedicó esos días a reventarse los músculos entrenando bajo la nieve. Remus dedicaba sus mañanas a estudiar con Lily y sus tardes a pasar el rato con Trinity. Sirius, para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a frecuentar la biblioteca, pero nadie logró obtener respuestas acerca de lo que hacía ahí. Peter se dividía entre las tareas y recuperar la atención de James, ahora que parecía haber abandonado su capricho por cierta pelirroja infame.

Y de pronto, antes de que todos pudiesen darse cuenta, las vacaciones llegaron a su fin.

La noche del domingo fue fría, pero la bomba que estalló, dio más fulgor que cincuenta chimeneas encendidas.

Lily y Trinity esperaron a Charlie en la sala común. No habían tenido absolutamente ninguna noticia de ella desde el día de su supuesto compromiso. Por lo tanto, cuando esta entró en la estancia, su angustia era latente. Lily se lanzó a sus brazos nada más verla entrar. Trinity aguardó con prudencia, para evaluar su reacción.

-Oh, Charlie, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos.- le dijo la pelirroja con felicidad.

La rubia sonrió. Pero Trinity, fiel a su estilo, no aguantó más.

-¿Dónde está tu anillo de compromiso? – le preguntó con acidez.- ¿No vas a enseñárnoslo?

-No hay anillo, Xavier.- le respondió Charlie con el mismo tono.- Gracias a ti y a tus nuevos amiguitos, se ha cancelado mi compromiso. ¿Estarás feliz no? Mi familia estaba extasiada.

Lily y Trinity se miraron asombradas.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- le pregunto Lily con vacilación.- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber, Lily.- le respondió Charlie con enojo.- Pero no te preocupes, que vamos a averiguarlo ahora mismo.

-¿Charlie? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Charlie, a donde vas? ¡Charlie!

Charlie se lanza escaleras arriba y se dirige a la habitación de los hombres. Trinity y Lily se miran con consternación y corren tras ella.

* * *

-Bien, yo me voy a dar una ducha. ¿Nadie más necesita algo del baño?- preguntó James envuelto de la cintura para abajo con su toalla roja, una vez que Sirius salió de la ducha.- Digan ahora o callen para siempre.

-Nadie necesita nada, Jimmy, puedes sacudírtela tranquilo pensando en Evans.- le contestó Sirius poniéndose los pantalones y secándose el cabello con la toalla.

-Ni me hables de esa mujer. Lily Evans y su pelirrojo cabello, han quedado en el pasado para mí.- le contestó James encerrándose en el baño de una vez por todas.

Sirius y Remus intercambian miradas de curiosidad.

-¿Hablará en serio?- le pregunta el moreno sorprendido.- Es que vamos, tú y yo sabemos que no existe en el mundo alguien más jodidamente perseverante que Jimmy. No puede ser cierto que se haya rendido.

-Quizás no se ha rendido, quizás solo ha decidido cambiar de estrategia…- sugirió Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues yo creo que está mucho mejor así. –Opinó Peter con dureza.- Ahora tiene tiempo para enfocarse en entrenar y para pasarlo con nosotros. ¡Como antes!

Remus frunce el ceño y va a responderle que no puede ser tan egoísta, pero entonces, se escuchan gritos en el pasillo. Gritos de chicas. Y antes de ellos puedan preguntarse qué rayos está pasando, la puerta de su habitación se abre con agresividad, golpea contra la pared y una enfurecida Charlize Mirage entra echando fuego por los ojos.

Lily trae una cara de desconcierto que da paso rápidamente a la incomodidad por encontrarse en ese lugar. Trinity es la última en entrar y cierra la puerta rápidamente para no llamar la atención de los chicos de las otras habitaciones.

-¿Dónde está Potter?- preguntó Charlie respirando con dificultad.

Trinity y Lily le miran sorprendidas sin entender ni pito. Remus y Peter no parecen comprender más que ellas. ¿Porqué rayos Charlie busca a James Potter? Él único que parece tener luces de lo que está pasando es Sirius.

-¡Charlie, querida! ¡Al fin ha llegado mi rubia favorita!- exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara.- Pero vamos, no seas tímida, ¡ven y dale un abrazo al tío Sirius!

Sirius se planta en medio de la habitación con los brazos abiertos. Lily y Trinity miran absortas su abdomen. Charlie parece aún más enojada al ver que el objeto de su más profundo desprecio, está tan bien hecho.

-Oye, ¿esos son reales o tomas esteroides?- preguntó la morena con curiosidad apuntando a sus marcados abdominales. Remus carraspea sonoramente y Trinity agrega con una sonrisa culpable.- Es solo por curiosidad, no importa que tan bien hecho estés, Black, si no tienes cicatrices no me interesas.

Sirius suelta una carcajada y Remus disimula una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Pueden dejar sus calenturientas dudas sexuales para otro momento?- se exasperó Charlie.- Les hice una pregunta, ¿Dónde mierda está Potter?

Y como si Merlín hubiese querido responder a la pregunta de cierta rubia al borde de la psicosis, se escucha del baño una desafinada voz cantarina. James Potter está en plena performance destruyendo la letra de los grandes clásicos de la música.

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido. Charlie corre hacia el baño y Sirius intenta atraparla, entre patadas y forcejeos. Lily se mete a ayudar a la rubia, porque asegura que Black esta aprovechándose de su "apolíneo y tonificado cuerpo" para distraer a su amiga. Trinity vacila un segundo, pero acto seguido frunce el ceño y se lanza a la espalda de Sirius, torciéndole el cuello, para que Charlie pueda escapar.

-¡Contrólalas, Remus! – Gritó Sirius pidiéndole ayuda.- ¡Estas chicas son unas esquizofrénicas! ¡Sálvame!

Y en medio de tanto alboroto, Charlie logra escabullirse y abre de sopetón la puerta del baño. Se escucha un grito de James y la rubia rápidamente se tapa los ojos.

-¡Ay, por Merlín, lo siento! ¡No quise ver tu… tu… tú sabes!- se disculpó Charlie levemente sonrojada. De repente, parece recordar el motivo por el que había abierto esa puerta y su rabia regresa.- ¡Contigo quería hablar, troglodita inadaptado! ¡Así que tápate esa cosita que tienes y sal ahora mismo!

Acto seguido, Charlie azota la puerta y regresa con los demás que siguen con cara de póker. James sale totalmente desconcertado, con una bata de baño y los lentes empañados. Cuando ve la multitud que le está esperando, su cara se desencaja completamente.

-¿Pasó algo grave?- pregunta con preocupación.

Todos se encogen de hombros, menos Sirius y Charlie.

-De hecho sí, Potter. Pasó algo bastante grave. Y tú tienes que darme muchas explicaciones al respecto.- le espetó Charlie furiosa al ver que el maldito encima tenía la desfachatez de hacerse el tonto.

-Lo siento, Mirage, de veras no entiendo de qué hablas…

-¡Potter, por favor! Trata de dejar a un lado tu ineptitud y confiesa de una puta vez.- exclama la rubia tomándole por la solapa de la bata. Remus se acerca, la toma de los hombros y la aleja con suavidad. Charlie se suelta con agresividad y vuelve a encararle- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Potter? ¿Por qué le pediste a tu padre que interfiriera?

-¿Mi papá? ¿En qué rayos se supone que interfirió mi papá?- gritó James comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Su cara de desconcierto era tal, que hasta Charlie comenzaba a creer que verdaderamente no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. La rubia parpadeó confundida.

-Hablo de la carta. La carta que mandó tu padre a los Narrow diciéndoles que suspendieran el compromiso.- le explicó, algo confundida y mermando su enojo.

La cara de estupefacción de todos era tal, que Charlie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿De verdad no sabes de qué estoy hablando?- le preguntó con vacilación.

-¡No tengo puta idea de que rayos pinta mi padre en todo esto, Mirage! ¡Te lo juro!- le contestó James completamente atónito.

-Pero… ¿pero cómo?- dijo la rubia pasándose la mano por el pelo, confundida. Luego le explicó con determinación.- El día del compromiso, los Narrow llegaron a mi casa y mostraron una supuesta carta que les había enviado Charlus Potter. En ella decía que no les convenía casar a Alan conmigo, puesto que yo tenía mala conducta y además, "una libidinosa relación con el renegado Sirius Black".

Todos los presentes miraron a Sirius, acusadoramente. Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Puede haber sido una carta falsificada.- propuso Remus con el ceño fruncido.

-Imposible. Tenía el sello de los Potter. Con el escudo y todo. – le contestó Charlie abatida.- No puede haber sido falsa.

-¿El escudo de mi familia?- se sorprendió James. Luego agregó contrariado.- Pero no puede ser, de verdad… mi padre no se involucraría en este asunto. ¡Además yo ni siquiera se lo he mencionado!

-Insisto en mi teoría. Alguien falsificó esa carta.- volvió a decir Remus, mirando a Sirius suspicazmente.

La sospecha se contagió en todos los presentes y hasta James miró a Sirius, confundido.

-Sirius… ¿tú hablaste con el papá de James?- preguntó Peter sin captar nada.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

-¡Por el culo de Merlín! Eres tonto con ganas, Pettigrew.- le soltó Trinity con molestia.

-Sirius, ¿porqué no confiesas de una jodida vez?- le preguntó James con voz firme.

Sirius se estira con desenfado. Tiene una sonrisa en la cara y debe admitir que todo eso le divierte. Le divierte enormemente. Pero cuando los ojos de Charlie se posan en él, y ve en ellos una tristeza tan profunda, se da cuenta de que el juego verdaderamente ha terminado.

-Bien, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Quizás haya recurrido a algunas técnicas poco ortodoxas para salvar a la doncella rubia.- admitió Sirius sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-¿Falsificaste una carta de mi padre? ¿Con su letra y su firma?- le interroga James sin dar crédito a lo que oye.

-Corrección…Falsifique una carta de tu padre con su letra, su firma y además, con el sello de su escudo familiar.- le contestó Sirius con arrogancia.- ¿soy increíble, no crees?

-¡Tienes una maldita mente criminal! ¡Acabarás en Azkaban, Sirius!- Exclama Peter con sorna.

-¿Cómo falsificaste el sello de la Familia Potter?- le preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido y tono suspicaz.

-Ah, pues eso me fue un poco más complicado, pelirroja…- admitió Sirius con una sonrisa burlesca.

Charlie le mira de frente. Tiene las mejillas arreboladas de rabia contenida y la boca fruncida de frustración. Hasta parece temblar un poco. Le jode, por Circe, cómo le jode. Le jode que ese desgraciado haya creído tener el derecho para inmiscuirse en sus problemas. Le jode que haya sido capaz de llegar tan lejos y le jode, sobre todo, que ahora que lo han descubierto, tenga la desfachatez de jactarse y seguir creyendo que todo es un juego. Si al menos mostrara un poco de arrepentimiento… Si al menos la mirara de frente y le dijera que lo hizo por ella, por ayudarle… pero no. No lo hace. Un capricho más de Sirius Black, hacer las cosas porque puede. Porque quiere demostrarle al mundo que nadie puede con él y que se lleva por delante a cualquiera que se le cruce.

-¡Contesta, Sirius! ¿Cómo mierda falsificaste el sello?- le espeta James enfurecido.

-Bueno, pues… es una pregunta complicada, Jimmy…-Contestó Sirius con una sonrisa misteriosa.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber la respuesta?

-¡Habla de una vez, Black!- le grita Trinity con frustración.

-Bueno, pues… tuve que ensayar un día completo la firma de mi querido Charlus…-confesó Sirius entre risas.- De veras, ¿no podía tener una firma más complicada? Y bueno, eso fue después de robar tu correspondencia familiar, por cierto, eres un mimado, ¿sabían que el papá de James aún le dice "Leoncito" a nuestro querido Jimmy?

Nadie se ríe. Están todos demasiado desconcertados.

-¿Cómo imitaste el sello, Sirius? Y es la última vez que te lo preguntaré.- le dijo amenazadoramente James.

-Tranquilo, "Leoncito". ¿Recuerdas ese bonito anillo de oro que te envió tu padre como regalo cuando te nombraron premio anual? No entiendo porque nunca nos lo enseñaste, es reamente hermoso…- murmuró Sirius, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Te robaste mi anillo? ¡Sirius, pero…! ¡Por la poronga de Merlín, Sirius!… ¿Dónde está? ¡Dime dónde está!- dijo James agarrándose la cabeza.- ¡Si no se los enseñé fue justamente por eso! ¡Era especial para mí! Ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones…

James se dejó caer en su cama, abatido. Todos le miraron consternados, incluso Sirius pareció ablandarse un poco.

-Tranquilo. El anillo está bien. Está en tu cajón, donde tú mismo lo pusiste.- le consoló el moreno.- Eso fue lo que usé para falsificar el selló. Un poco de cera de vela roja, y el escudo del anillo encima. Quedó perfecto, ¿no crees, Mirage?

Charlie le sostiene la mirada, indescifrable. Lejana. Imposible.

-¿Qué has hecho, Sirius?- preguntó Remus con preocupación.- ¿Es que no eres capaz de tomarle el peso a lo que hiciste? ¡Falsificaste una carta de Charlus Potter!

James se para de la cama y pasea por la habitación con consternación.

-¿Cómo se lo diré a mi padre, por Merlín? ¡Cómo se lo diré a mi padre!- James no deja de repetirlo frenéticamente, mientras se desordena el cabello con frustración.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Black? ¿Cómo pudiste llevar esto tan lejos?- Charlie por fin habló. Y todos le miraron con atención.- Metiste a James en un problema, abusaste de su confianza. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para probar que nadie puede contra ti?

-Tú sabes que no lo hice por eso.- le contestó Sirius con dureza.

-Me das asco.- le espetó Charlie.

-Ya dejaré de dártelo cuando te des cuenta de que gracias a mi, al fin eres libre.- le contestó Sirius, comenzando a mosquearse.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería eso? ¡Ese es tu problema, Black! Asumes cosas sin preguntar, sin detenerte a conversar. ¿No pensaste en algún momento que yo no quisiera ser una jodida renegada de mi familia?- le preguntó Charlie.- ¿No pensaste en que quizás no quiera pelearme con ellos para siempre y llevarme al mundo por delante? Si querías a una pobre estúpida para que te acompañara en tu vida de mierda, pues debiste buscarte a otra.

Sirius no responde. Charlie le lanza una última mirada encendida y mira a James con vergüenza.

-Siento haberte culpado, Potter. Debí imaginar que al imbécil de tu amigo no le importaría meterte en un problema con tu padre.- le suelta la rubia con dureza. James asiente con la cabeza, compungido.- Hay que entenderlo de todos modos. Quizás como él tiene un asco de familia, quiere que todos nos peleemos en la nuestra, para que no esté tan solo en el mundo. Buenas noches.

Charlie sale de la habitación con paso firme y decidido. Lily lanza una mirada preocupada a James, pero automáticamente sale detrás de su amiga. Trinity se debate entre seguirlas o quedarse a conversar con Sirius. Finalmente opta por lo segundo.

-Sirius… no comparto tu método. Pero te agradezco lo que hiciste.- susurra la morena, a pesar de las miradas de censura que le lanza Remus.- Y sé que Charlie también lo hará, cuando comprenda de lo que la salvaste.

El aludido de encoge de hombros.

-Ve a ver a tu amiga, Trinity.- le contesta Sirius acercándose al alfeizar de la ventana y lanzándole una última mirada.- No sé a cuál de los dos odia más en este minuto. Quizá tú aún puedas conseguir arreglar las cosas.

Se voltea y le da la espalda. James le hace una seña con la mano, a modo de despedida y vuelve a meterse en el baño, agarrándose la cabeza. Peter parte detrás de James y toca insistentemente la puerta cerrada, pidiéndole que le deje entrar para conversar. Remus la mira y la acompaña a la puerta.

-Remus… yo nunca creí que… es decir, jamás pensé que las cosas llegarían a complicarse tanto.- le confesó con la voz rota. Remus asiente con la cabeza.

-Sirius es experto en complicar las cosas, Trinity. Francamente, no creo que hayas hecho bien pidiéndole ayuda a él.- le contesta Remus con voz firme.

Trinity le mira, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. No puede ser, primero Charlie la odia, luego Sirius la lía con ganas, y ahora Remus también se enoja con ella. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir todo esto solo por querer ayudar a su amiga? ¿Debería haberse quedado callada y llevarle el velo el puto día de su matrimonio? No sabe que creer.

-Es mejor que te vayas. Acá arderá Troya cuando James salga del baño, y no sería bueno que siguieras aquí.- le recomienda Remus.

Le besa la frente y le susurra que trate de descansar. Trinity asiente con la cabeza y baja por las oscuras escaleras. Cuando llega a la sala común, esta se encuentra vacía y silenciosa.

Ahí, sin que nadie la vea, Trinity Xavier estalla en llanto. Un llanto descontrolado e intenso, que le sale desde el alma en gruesas lágrimas. Llora por Remus y sus tristes confesiones. Llora por James y el problema en que le metió. Llora por Sirius, por haberle arrastrado a esto. Llora por Lily, porque le gustaría que la pelirroja estuviese abrazándole en ese momento a ella y no a Charlie.

Llora por Charlie. Y por no poder hacerle entender que la quiere con el alma y que está dispuesta a vendérsela al demonio, con tal de salvarla de un destino que, más temprano que tarde, la hubiese acabado por destruir.

* * *

Queridos y queridas: reciban mis más sinceras disculpas por haber estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo… sé que les tenía acostumbrados a un ritmo de actualización bastante rápido, pero varias circunstancias en mi vida han cambiado desde la última vez que actualicé, y eso ha hecho todo más complicado. Solo quiero agradecer su paciencia, su apoyo, los mensajes que me enviaron por inbox, los reviews, y demás! Todo eso me hizo sentir muy apoyada, querida y comprendida, y me dio la fuerza para retomar este proyecto que, aunque no lo crean, es uno de los más importantes que tengo. Es increíble como uno se encariña con su historia, con los personajes y con quienes la leen, es algo hermoso e inexplicable y, por eso, quiero que sepan que no abandonaré esta historia. Que la llevaré hasta el final. Pero también quiero que sean, que las actualizaciones serán un poco más espaciadas, puesto que él único tiempo con el que cuento para escribir es el fin de semana, y como me gusta darles capítulos extensos, muchas veces no me es posible terminarlos en tan poco tiempo.

Quiero agradecer la paciencia que han tenido, su cariño y constancia. Espero no defraudarlos. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos, los quiero, y me permito firmar con mi nombre.

_Verónika _

Sheresade Lupin: ¡Hola! La verdad es que no me habías comentado antes, pero me alegra que lo hagas ahora. ¿Así que lo sigues desde hace tiempo? En ese caso, te debo una gorda y enorme disculpa, me tardé un mundo en actualizar. Bueno, este capítulo fue para resolver asuntos pendientes, espero que la duda haya cesado un poco. Agradezco tus dulces palabras y tus elogios, espero que disfrutes este nuevo cap y volver a leerte pronto por aquí. Un beso, y espero que tus vacaciones hayan estado geniales.

Jose de Black: ¿Cruel yo? ¿CRUEL YO? Cariño, "Cruel" es mi segundo nombre. Espero que tu cabecita no haya resultado demasiado dañada a causa de tus golpes contra la pared. Respecto a tu pregunta, así es, escribo el fic en Word y actualmente escribo entre 20 y 23 páginas. Este capítulo, sin mis respuestas a vuestros comentarios, es de 22 páginas. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este te deje un poco más tranquila y te de las respuestas que tanto te torturaron. Por cierto, yo también quiero que Charlie vuelva a ser la que era, pero es difícil, los personajes se me escapan de las manos, van madurando y evolucionando ante mis propios ojos y siento que no puedo controlarlos. Me meto tanto en cada uno de ellos, que pareciera que son ellos los que me controlan a mí y al fic. Creo que necesito un tratamiento para la esquizofrenia xD Pero imagino que todos los que sean escritores (más de corazón que de técnica) me comprenderán. Una vez más, gracias por tu dulce comentario, ya sabes que me encantan. Un gran abrazo y un beso.

PD: Ya veremos que sucede con Sirius… ese chico necesita tiempo, ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que hará con su vida xD

Anita: ¿O debería decir "Anito"? Esa confesión de ser el niño que tu padre nunca tuvo me pareció genial xD En fin, que a las familias no las elegimos, y nuestros personajes son claros reflejos de ello. Espero que la reacción de Trinity te dejé satisfecha… yo aún tengo mis dudas al respecto, ¿Debió haber sido más ruda? No lo sé, creo que Remus ya ha tenido suficiente, ¿Tú qué piensas? Estoy de acuerdo contigo, a veces no podemos interferir en las decisiones de nuestros amigos, pero al mismo tiempo nos rehusamos a ver como cometen un error. En fin, a todos alguna vez nos ha pasado y creo que son cosas que ayudan a determinar nuestras amistades. Esperemos que Charlie y Trinity puedan superarlo… aunque, nadie lo sabe. Un abrazo, gracias por tu review!

Runa Storm: Tus reviews siempre consiguen alegrarme y el que me enviaste por privado, más todavía. Estuve ausente por mucho tiempo y no expresaré mis motivos por ello, pero sí puedo anunciar efusivamente que pretendo que no vuelva a ocurrir tus palabras, sumadas a las de algunas personas más, me dieron la determinación para continuar con este hermoso proyecto del que ya todos somos parte. Bueno, respondiendo a tu review, espero que te haya quedado claro ahora el malévolo plan de Sirius, un plan algo inesperado e ilegal, como todo lo que Sirius hace. Espero que la reacción de Trinity haya cumplido con tus expectativas, como siempre, espero tus comentarios al respecto. Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, sé que no eres una persona de reviews, por lo tanto, tus palabras siempre me generan el doble de emoción. Un gran abrazo, te veo en el 18!

AnneHerondale: ¡Vaya, nuevo nickname! Adorable, igual que los mensajes de ánimo que me dejaste. No te imaginas lo valiosos que fueron para mí, y te agradezco infinitamente por eso Tu frase, tus buenos deseos y el Gran, mega, Hiper abrazo que me mandaste, fueron lo mejor del mundo. Ahora, respondiendo a tu review, espero que puedas realizar la fiesta que dices que harás cuando Sirius asuma que le gusta Charlie… solo déjame decirte que espero una invitación formal a tan magno evento… digo, en caso de que se realice ¿no? Tú sabes, Sirius es impredecible… Por otro lado, Lily definitivamente se fue por la tangente, le bajó la paranoia y ya no quiere saber nada de James, bueno, eso tampoco es tan novedoso, lo verdaderamente preocupante es que esta vez es James quien tampoco quiere saber de ella, y esto me tiene preocupada… ¡Es que no sé como reconciliar a estos chicos! Se me escapan de las manos, por Merlín… ¿Te ha parecido bien la reacción de Trinity? ¿Quizás fue demasiado idílica? No lo sé, es solo que creo que estos dos ya habían tenido suficiente drama… ¿no te parece? Un enorme abrazo, besotes, y gracias por tu cariño

Forever Potterhead Girl: Siento que hayas tenido que incorporarte al fic justo cuando atravesé un mal momento y no pude actualizar con rapidez… de veras lo lamento. Espero que aún te encuentres en el cyber-espacio y que le des una segunda oportunidad a esta humilde servidora. En caso de que así sea, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo Un abrazo!

Anna: ¡Mi querida Anna! Recuerda que yo también te amo y que, aún sin conocernos, lo que nos une es especial No es necesario decirte nada más, solo expresarte mis más sinceras disculpas por haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo y desear con toda mi alma que este nuevo capítulo te guste. Un enorme abrazo Anna, desde el principio, THE ONE AND ONLY! besos!

Nat B: Hola Nat, probablemente ya ni te acuerdes del extenso review que me dejaste, por todo lo que me he tardado en actualizar, pero de todas formas, te responderé como siempre lo he hecho. Quisiera comenzar, como lo he hecho con los demás lectores, pidiéndote disculpas por mi retraso y completa desaparición del universo Fanfiction. A veces es muy difícil compensar las exigencias de la vida, y aunque desearía escribir todo el día y dedicarme al 1000% al fic, no puedo hacerlo. Ante eso, solo puedo disculparme y poner todo de mi para que los tiempos de actualización jamás vuelvan a ser tan extensos como el que acaba de pasar. Espero que la reacción de Trinity haya cumplido con tus expectativas, creo que ya era hora de que estos dos personajes tuvieran un momento rosa, alejados de todo el melodrama que generalmente les caracteriza. En los demás puntos que señalas, para variar te has adelantado y me has jodido la sorpresa. Creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado predecible para ti tendré que estrujarme la cabeza para lanzar una bomba que te deje al borde de la psicosis y alucinando en estéreo y a color. Tranquila, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap, y que, a pesar de todo lo que me he tardado, aún sigas queriendo a este fic. Un beso.

Crazy Logo BG: Por Merlín, esto es vergonzoso, te venías recién incorporando a la historia y, como nunca, me tarde una eternidad en actualizar. Bueno, espero que aún sigas por ahí y que tengas la oportunidad de seguir leyéndome para que las dudas se disipen poco a poco En casi de que así sea, espero también que este nuevo cap esté a la altura de tus expectativas. Un abrazo! PD: Pude sentir a Nagini… fue la principal presión que tuve para actualizar…

Little Indulgence: Hola…. (Más que tarde esta vez) jajaja espero que Trinity te haya sorprendido gratamente, de hecho, tal vez fue demasiado dulce ese momento… creo que pondré la advertencia de que esa parte no es apta para diabéticos. Anyway, espero, de todo corazón, que te guste y satisfaga tus expectativas, luego me cuentas ¿vale? Por cierto, me he tardado tanto en actualizar que quizás ni recuerdes lo que me escribiste en tu último review, pero de todas formas, yo te lo responderé de todos modos. Respecto al chicle o a las uñas postizas, creo que sería mejor comer chocolate mientras lees, ¿no crees? O Popcorn… o dulces… o lasaña… ¿se nota que tengo hambre? Creo que estoy proyectando mis anhelos en ti xD ¿Qué se vienen negras entre Sirius y Charlie? Cariño, se vienen negras azabaches, eso te lo puedo firmar. Esperemos que esas alborotadas hormonas y la debilidad que sienten el uno por el otro los ayude a darse una segunda oportunidad… aunque bueno, la verdad es que ni yo sé que ocurrirá. Respecto de Charlie y Trinity… francamente te digo que a mí me tienen peor. Estas chicas cobran vida ante mí y honestamente ya ni sé como aclararlas… Y ahora James y Lily se han sumado al torrente de malditos impulsivos insufribles… ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió liarla tanto? Ya veré como saldremos de esto. Gracias por tus dulces palabras, te reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza y espero, de todo corazón, que aún estés dispuesta a leer las locas cavilaciones de esta humilde servidora. Un gran abrazo, te leo en el 18, besos

Nairam: Mega discupas por la tardanza! Espero que aún te encuentres por ahí, dispuesta a continuar leyendo el fic. Un abrazo, ojalá te guste este nuevo cap!

Ri: A mí también me gustan los momentos Broadway de James, aunque el pobre fue algo discriminado por algunos lectores por ello Espero que la tensión lupina no te haya matado, para que puedas leer este nuevo cap y acabar con ella! Perdón por la tardanza, espero que te guste el nuevo cap. Un abrazo enorme, espero leerte pronto!

Miss Larien: Espero que la reacción de Trinity no te haya decepcionado. Con James y Lily ya te ha tocado algo de drama, iban demasiado parejos esos dos. Ni que decir con Charlie y Sirius. No abandoné la historia, como verás, pero si me tardé un mundo en actualizar. Se me ha complicado la vida un poco últimamente y bueno… nada que decir, solo pedirte disculpas y rogar que sigas interesada en la historia y que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Un gran abrazo, gracias por la paciencia, te leo luego. Besos

Niza Ezpinoza: Bienvenida al fic! ¿Así que te has dormido abrazando la computadora? Vaya, eso es genial! También me halaga que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer todos los comentarios que les respondo, esa es una de mis partes favoritas de escribir. Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad, es una buena hipótesis la que planteas, quizás si tenga que ver mi profesión con la manera que tengo de escribir. Es interesante. Espero que este nuevo cap haya terminado con la tensión que tenías y que ya puedas respirar tranquila. Gracias por tu review, tus palabras, tu apoyo y bueno, solo espero que te guste el desenlace de la historia. Un gran abrazo, espero leerte pronto!

Los veo el el 18! :)


End file.
